Rosario Vampire: NeoClass
by SakeBakaYukio
Summary: A brand new story, many of the characters from the anime/manga are parents now and this is the story of their children. A harem with a twist.
1. Enter X Vampire

This is actually A brand new story, many of the characters from the anime/manga are parents now and this is the story of their children.

Oh and I do not own Rosario + Vampire(capu2).

Oh a little tip: the children retain the first letter of their parent's first name.

(--(W_-)--(t) = scene cuts )

* * *

"So where to Mister?" The bus driver asked the clueless teenager.

"Uhh…here" the confused boy handed him a flier. The bus driver examined the paper, "Oh, so you're going here?" The Bus Driver said. The boy nodded as he examine the bus; he realized that it was empty, but he couldn't of cared less. The Driver looked at him with a gusto, "Don't get out much, do you kid?"

"No, not really this is the first time I've actually been to a public school. I was private schooled and then home-schooled." he said with out enthusiasm. "But my parents begged me to go here and I wouldn't have if it wasn't for my mom."

"That's not a smart decision for a parent. Letting their child's social life start in high school, that's already 2 months in. Plus at a place like this tsk tsk tsk." The Bus driver's voice was devious, but ignored. The Bus driver began driving and began the very quiet trip. He gave a concerned look, every now and then, at the boy. The driver couldn't help, but get a feeling of nostalgia from the kid. So after traveling about a hour or so he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, kid what's your name?" he said looking back.

"Why does it matter?" the boy said, in a monotone voice, that wasn't robotic.

"Just curiosity is all." he gave a smile which amplified his creepy aura.

"Tetsuo Aono," said the boy not taking his gaze away from the road. The driver smiled, but didn't say a word for a while.

"So Tetsuo, you know where you're going right?" The driver said after a few minutes had pasted.

"Some school called Youkai Academy." The kid now had his head rested in his arms. The driver's smile increased in size, "You know what kind of place this is right?"

"I can care less." The adolescent answered.

"Well, I have to warn you that if you go here you'll face many hardships and trials." the driver lectured, but was ignored by the juvenile.

"Whatever…" the naïve youngster eyes were half closed, but they were always like that. He never cared much for anything except for what his mother tells him. Just thinking about his mother, made him feel awkward and hot as he loosened his collar revealing his necklace. As he did this the driver recognized something particular about his necklace.

It was a black strap that when around his neck and there was metal chain links that connected to a silver cross with what seem to be a red eye in the center.

He smiled as though he wanted to laugh, "Well, you've been warned, Tetsuo Aono. We're here now, listen to my words and be careful." The bus passed through the tunnel in to a cemetery. The bus stopped by a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. The teenager walked out of the bus. "Thank you." he said with out much enthusiasm.

Before shutting the door the driver gave a couple last words, "Have fun…" and with that he sped off.

The brown haired kid stood there, "I'm thirsty." he said completely ignoring the school on the horizon.

* * *

--(W_-)--(t)--

A proud girl began strutting, in heels, putting one foot in front of the other and sticking out her chest to exemplify her large _assets_.

"Kumiyo-chan…" a figure popped out from a tree. Kumiyo jumped back with a screech until she realize it was her weird, but close friend, Miyuki. "Miyuki-chan, you gotta stop scaring me like that. I swear it's like you're a stalker sometimes."

" Kumiyo-chan!!!!!" a voice rang from behind the two girls. The girls recognized the voice and panicked.

"I'm gone," Miyuki said disappearing behind the trees.

"Some friend you are! Don't leave me alone with him…" Kumiyo felt betrayed.

"Kumi-chan!!!" the boy ran up to her. "I heard you scream are you okay? *pant**pant*"

"Yeah, but it was just Miyuki…"she got cut off.

"Miyuki Shirayuki, where?" he began running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Where? Where? Where? WHERE? *SMACK*"

"You're getting really annoying Genji!" she said in an outrage.

*ding Dong ding Dong*

The bells rang and Kumiyo ignored the injured boy and ran straight towards home room. She ran pass the halls and into the courtyard where she saw a confused boy. He was average high maybe a little shorter and skinny, but stood with perfect pose and posture. His hair was dark brown and he had no emotion on his face. He was wearing a school vest, but his collar shirt was black instead of white and he had an odd thing around his neck.

_Maybe he's into bondage_, Kumiyo thought having one of her random moments.

After snapping out of her daydream, she felt sorry for the boy and decided to help him despite the possibility of being late to class.

_I'm such a nice person_, she told herself.

"Uh, Hiya I'm Kumiyo Kurono," she said with a smile. The boy just looked at her with a dazed look. She couldn't tell if he was gazing at her chest or if he was half a sleep. She had never scene his face before so she assumed it was the latter.

"I'm thirsty," he said suddenly.

"Oh uh you just put your money into here and push the number of the drink you want." the boy just stared at her and then at the machine and slowly followed her instructions. She couldn't find a reason why she was watching him do this, but something about him was mesmerizing, in a stupid baby kinda way. After he finally received his drink, he thanked her with a bow.

"Tomato juice that's kinda weird." she said quietly. He glared at her and began getting closer to her. "I mean I mean *nervous laugh*." she said taking steps away from him.

"I'm in your debt, 'kay~?" he said in a light voice. (It's was rather cute...)

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!" Genji screamed from across the hall. He began charging at the kid, but at the last second the kid sided-stepped and he ran right into the wall.

Kumiyo looked at the stranger with a smile, "I think we can call ourselves even now." she stared at the kid chugging his tomato juice.

*Ding dong Ding dong*

"Oh crap I'm late." she said with a sigh. "Oh well, hey um are you new here?" the young man nodded while finishing his drink. He pulled out a piece of paper, "I need to go to the faculty office to get to my homeroom."

"Oh, I can show you. I need to get a late pass anyways." she gestured the new kid to follow her. She was surprised at this new acquaintance.

_He hasn't made a move at me this whole time nor has he said anything perverted about my chest_. She thought about this until they made it to the office. The secretary looked up and gave a wryly smile, " Kumiyo Kurono, what's the excuse this time?"

Kumiyo stuck here chest out and held her head up high, "Actually I have a legit reason. I've been helping out this new student." she pointed to him and he waved at the secretary with a bright smile. She had a look of disgust on her face, "Okay then, take it." she said handing Kumiyo a pass.

"Well. See ya around." she said, receiving a nod back from the boy.

* * *

--(W_-)--(t)--

"lollipop…" Miyuki said in a trance as she put the sweet in her mouth.

*whoosh*

The door had slammed open and a girl came in panting, "Sorry, I'm late Sensei." the girl handed the teacher a pass and took her seat across from Miyuki. Miyuki cocked her head as she looked at Kumiyo.

"What's wrong Miyuki-chan?" asked the big chest girl.

"Are those the reason why you're late." Miyuki said pointing at the her chest.

"What are you talking about you moron?!" Kumiyo exclaimed.

"Kumiyo Kurono, since you're so into talking; Why don't you answer the question on the board." the teacher ask with a grimace. Kumiyo stood up and stared at the board for a few seconds trying to recognized the odd shapes and numbers; and make any sense out of them. "I don't know…" she mumbled in a low voice. The class began to snicker and Kumiyo's face turned red. Miyuki looked at the blushing girl and consider what she was to her. They knew each others name, but they weren't very close. She didn't consider her a friend.

"Well, Miyuki you're awful quiet, Do you know the answer?" the teacher asked snapping a ruler to get her attention. Without breaking eye contact with the trees outside the window she answered, "No…"

The teacher was confused, "Miyuki, you didn't even look at the board."

"It doesn't matter. I don't know." she said letting her mind out the window. The class grew into a field of whispers and gossip. Miyuki wasn't bother by this, she was already use to it.

_"As cold as always"_

_"Oh so cold…"_

_"She just a freakin loner…"_

She watched the leaves of the tree fall to the ground slowly and found enough poetic meaning in them to ignore the rest of the class.

_If only I could fall as peacefully_

_If only I can change as swiftly_

_Then maybe I could be at peace…_

Miyuki took out her dairy and wrote this down. As she stared at her collection of poetry; something was about to happen that would change her life forever.

-Whoosh-

The door slid open and someone walked in. Miyuki conformed with the class for once and stared down at the new stranger. The eyes made the new kid blush.

"Kyaa~" she heard a group of girls squeal.

Miyuki listen to the class silent judgment.

_"Hey who's that?"_

_"He's kinda cute…"_

_"You ladies must be joking…Look at him I can probably beat him down."_

_"Jealous much..."_

_"tsh… Whatever… he's probably… you know…I mean look at him..."_

"Class this is the new student. He just transferred from home schooling. This is his first time in a public school so please treat him with consideration. Introduce yourself sweetie." the teacher nudge the boy to get him started.

"Um hi I'm Tetsuo Aono. This really is my first time in a public school. So please take care of me." he bowed to hide his red face.

Miyuki ignored the girls squeals and wrote her own notes. She opened her journal and began writing down some key points about him.

----

New Kid

Name: Tetsuo Aono

Age: 16-17

Body type: skinny

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Height: about 170 - 180cm - average height.

Facial expression: confused/embarrassed

Impression: Makes cute faces, blushes, scratches back of head a lot. Is probably confused mentally and maybe sexually(hmmmm).

Appearance: Black collar shirt, uniform pants(tight), wears leather necklace with cross, A lock bracelet, hair is medium and swayed to the right.

Overall: Highly homosexual

-----

"Hey Miyuki, you were wondering why I was late. That's why?" Kumiyo said pointing at the kid now sitting diagonally right from her. "What? You jumped on the new kid? how lewd." Miyuki teased.

"What? No! Idiot, I had to take him to the office." said a red faced Kumiyo.

"Sure…" Miyuki said.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Kumiyo defended her pride in a high pitch squeal.

"I believe you." Miyuki said closing her dairy. "According to my notes he probably isn't interested in you anyways."

"notes?" but thinking it over Kumiyo realized that there might be some truth to her statement. Earlier he showed no intention of asking her out or making a remark about her appearance. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt good went a boy would do this, but now it felt like something was eating her up inside.

_Why? Why wouldn't he like me…I mean I'm the most popular and not to mention most beautiful girl in this entire school._

*ding Dong ding Dong*

* * *

--(W_-)--

3rd period is P.E (physical examination day - boys)

Aono is about (175cm (5'8)) and (74kg(165 lbs.)) at age 16.

Notes taken by Miyuki while playing hooky.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch.

--(t)--

* * *

As soon as Kumiyo opened the cafeteria doors, droves of boys came lining up.

_Kumi-chan this…_

_Kumiyo-chan that…_

But in the corner of her eye she could see him, Tetsuo Aono. He was just staring out the window and for some strange reason it was killing her.

_Why won't he look at me…_

_I'm pretty! look at me dammit…_

"Hey Hey, Kumi-chan" Genji said in sing-song. She had walked right pasted him in complete ignorance.

"Hey Kumi-chan where you going?" he cried.

She walked straight to Tetsuo and sat next to him, but he didn't even take a second to look back at her. She scooted closer, but got the same result. "Oh…Tetsuo" she said seductively. He slowly turned around, "Oh hi Kurono-san. Can I help you?" he said plainly.

"No need to be formal, Tetsuo-kun. You can call me anything you like *wink*" she moved close enough that her chest engulfed his arm, but his facial expression didn't change. "Okay, Kurono-san."

"Geheh….**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU**?!" she screamed. "Are you some kind of robot is that it?" she didn't know why, but before she could realize it; tears had started to well up. Confused and angry she ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" a guy said.

"All she did was try and seduce you?" another shouted.

"I'll get you for making Kumiyo cry you, bastard." Genji said stepping through the crowd. The ocean of boys parted as if he was Moses.

"That's right you tell him Genji!" his comrades cheered him.

"You and me after school in the cemetery." Genji said with a serious face.

"And if I refuse…" Tetsuo said staring out the window.

"Then every guy here will make sure you get what's coming to you." Genji shot back. "Hey, **LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**!"

Genji pick up the thin kid, but the instant he did he was grip was broken. "I don't know what I did that was so wrong, but your starting to annoy me…" Tetsuo grab the cross around his neck and was about to pull until.

* * *

*Ding dong Ding dong*

"You got save by the bell, kid! Remember after school, I'm going to get you!" Genji said walking away.

Tetsuo shrugged and walked off to class.

4th period - science

*ding Dong ding Dong*

5th period - elective

*Ding dong Ding dong*

6th period - Language class

* * *

--(W_-)--

--(t)--

"I wish I was like autumn. It goes by so fast. Coming quickly erasing the old for the new. I want to be like the leaves and change my colors, but unlike leaves I swiftly fall down to earth. I receive the reality I deserve. I don't know may things and I doubt that I'm ever right, but I wish for winter to hurry because only in it's pure white fluff, I have can have a brand new start."

The class listen to the blue haired girl give her complex poetry. All completely confused, but not surprised, that's how she's like it. These were her words and they isolated her.

"Does anyone have any questions or like to share what they heard?" the teacher asked.

No one ever dared raise their hand against Miyuki, expect for…

"ahh! Um… Tetsuo you have a question?" the teacher said looking his name up.

"Um Shirayuki-chan, I think your poem isn't about change. I think it's about acceptance. Every time this person wants to change, every new chance he or she gets he or she wants to change, but he or she realizes that he or she doesn't want to, in fact he or she is just tired of being alone and just wants acceptance. Am I right?" he look at her with soothing eyes, but she was to stunned to notice. The lollipop had fallen out her mouth.

"Um…Miss Shirayuki," the teacher asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" she nodded.

"Well, is what he said true?" the teacher continued.

"uh…uh…" she stammered.

*ding Dong ding Dong*

"Well everyone that's the final bell. Class dismissed." the teacher announced.

Everyone left except for Miyuki, who had to change a diary log.

-----

New Kid

Name: Tetsuo Aono

Age: 16-17

Body type: skinny

Eyes: hazel

Hair: black

Height: about 170 - 180cm - average height.

Facial expression: confused/embarrassed

Impression: Makes cute faces, blushes, scratches back of head a lot. Is probably confused mentally and maybe sexually(hmmmm).

Appearance: Black collar shirt, uniform pants(tight), wears leather necklace with cross, A lock bracelet, hair is medium and swayed to the right.

Overall: Homosexual, MEAN, EVIL, A55, I hate him…

consult Osamu Kotsubo later...

------

(end)

* * *

Tell me what you think. I know this is going to get mixed reviews, but please read and review. The story characters act like there parent counterpart and since there a _certain someone_ already missing. I'll have to add a twist to this harlem. FYI he will make a choice in the end...


	2. Capuchu X Vampire

I LOVE YOU GUYS

Thanks for such a warm welcome for my second fic

any who I fixed Tetsuo age and yes he's suppose to be 16. The age in the last chapter was a guess by Miyuki(remember she not to bright).

And now with out further ado.

(W_-)--(T)

_

* * *

  
_

_'Good job Tetsuo'_ the boy said to himself, he kicked up the leaves while staring at the sky.

"*sigh* My first day and now every guy at school hates me. I wonder what will happen when I try and take a shower." Tetsuo let his mind wonder as he searched around for the cemetery.

-

*hic sniff hic sniff hic sniff* Tetsuo heard out in the distance.

-

"hello…is anyone there…" he asked into the thick blanket of trees.

-

*sniff sniff*

-

He focused on the sound and plowed his way through the bushel. The crying grew louder as he scaned the area with his ears.

_This way,_ he told himself.

Then he found the source, "Umm…excuse me…" he said to the crying girl.

"Oh its you…" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Leave me alone…"

He was considering it, but he felt that he had to stay. "I'm sorry?" he said, bluntly. She looked at him with a confused look, "Idiot, you don't even know why I'm crying. Don't apologize to a girl if you don't know the reason why, especially to one that hates you…" her expression changed to anger.

"Why?" he said plainly.

At this moment, her eyes open in realization, this burning feeling, this craving, her hands balled up into fists. "I hate you because… because…** BECAUSE I DO!**" she jumped to her feet and pulled out her claws. And she began slashing him, but she didn't feel any better, she felt worse. Soon the pressure was to much and all she could do was hit him pathetically. She grab his shirt as she slowly fell to her knees.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" she screamed as more tears fell. She buried her head in her hands, "I…I don't hate you. I **hate myself**. **I'M NOTHING!!!**" she took one of her claws and aimed for her stomach. She shut her eyes.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Tetsuo had a burning passion in his eyes. "You can't escape from who you are…_I would know_. Just let it out!" he grasped her shoulders. "Let it out…I'm here for you," he begged her as he released his grip, pulling her into a close hug.

"I love attention…" she finally spoke. "It started in middle school once my chest came in, I was ahead of all the other girls. I felt awkward and I would avoid everyone, but soon boys started lining up and talked to me. And by the dozen more and more would come up to me and gave me attention, I loved it. Deep down I knew it was wrong, but I just denied it. And soon I began craving it, I needed it. If I had the attention of all the guys; I had the attention of all the girls, but all I had was their attention… worthless attention. I just wrapped myself in the illusion that they were my friends. But with you I realized the truth, no one knows who I really am. I've been living a lie and I accept it, but now it's time for the truth, I have no real friends."

"You have one…" Tetsuo said with a light red blush. She looked at him with a confused face, "Huh?"

"I mean if you'll have me as your friend…" his face grew bright red.

"O-of course, Thank you, Tetsuo…" her face matched the color of his.

He scratched the back of his head, "hah, I'm really don't know what one does in this situation. Heh…"

She stared into his eyes.

"Tetsuo…you're really cute now that I look at you"

"Kurono-san…umm thank you very much for the compliment." He bowed

"Stop calling me that, silly. Kumiyo is fine…just loosen up a bit" she winked.

"Okay Kumiyo-san...I mean Kumiyo..."

"Tetsuo, I'll show you what to do…"

She pressed up against him, looking up into his eyes. She moved her red face closer to his. Her heart raced. Her lips were mere centimeters away.

"Oh shoot! The fight!" Tetsuo said ruining the moment.

"*sigh* wait! A fight!" A confused Kumiyo asked.

"Where is the cemetery?" he asked her.

"Go through those trees and turn right at the end of the path." she directed. Tetsuo had began running. "Huh? Tetsuo! wait for meeee…." she chased after him.

* * *

(W_-)--(T)

Tetsuo could finally see the location as it was surround in a sea of young men. Genji stood up leaning against a grave stone. "Well look who's finally here?"

Tetsuo just stared at Genji. The heat and tension between the two grew immense.

"Okay, For Kumi-chan **I will go all out**!!! *_**HOWL**_*" he body began growing rapidly. Hair covered his body and claws and fangs grew out. "_**Tetsuo Aono! Time to meet your maker!!!**_" he growled.

* * *

**Monster tid-bit**

**WEREWOLF**

**Sakebaka style (E-S rating)**

**Werewolf, are know for they strength and their and agility.**

**They are also known to be vampires greatest rivals as the two**

**Continuously brawl over the title of rulers of the night.**

**Unlike folklore a were wolf can transform at anytime.**

**But the fuller the moon the more power the werewolf gets. **

**SAKABAKA RATING: B (A+ during full moon)**

* * *

"_***HOWL!***_" he began charging at Tetsuo. Swinging his massive claws at the tiny boy.

"Get'em Genji! Go Genji! Go!" the entourage cheered their comrade.

Every missed claw, striking at Tetsuo, would make a tiny tremor each time he impact the ground. Tetsuo examined that he was getting quicker by the second. He looked up and notice the moon coming out.

_Damn_, Tetsuo thought.

_He's too fast,_ Tetsuo told himself as he created distance between his opponent. He knew there was only one thing he could do in order to match Genji's level. He tugged the buckle of his necklace, but Genji was on a fury and his humongous claws seem to strike at an astounding rate. Tetsuo heard something come from behind him.

"Tetsuo?" Kumiyo ran out looking for him. Until she realized the giant claws about to pound her. She covered her face to protect herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" she opened her eyes as she fell to the grow. Tetsuo was laying on top of her, "Gah…Are you okay?" he asked.

"Tetsuo…" she only watch as he stood up exposing his cut back, dripping red.

Tetsuo breath became heavy, his limbs refused to move.

"_**IS THAT ALL TETSUO AONO!!!**_" Genji howled and he pulled back for a final strike. The moon was full there wasn't time to move out the way without Kumiyo getting hurt.

"Tetsuo!" Kumiyo moved in front of him to act as a shield.

"What are you doing?" he asked feeling her warm body.

"What's it look like protecting you…Isn't that what friends do." she smiled as she shut her eyes. She felt herself get pushed aside, but before she let go of him she held on to something that seem to break.

She expected there to be an earthquake from the strike, but it was silent. She looked at Tetsuo and realized why. Tetsuo had stop the attack with one hand. Then she looked at her hand and saw a cross in it.

Tetsuo had a smile on his face, "You ready dog! I'll show you the power of the VAMPIRE. HA HA HA."

* * *

**Monster tid-bit**

**VAMPIRE**

**Sakebaka style (E-S rating)**

**Vampires are creatures of a vicious nature. They suck blood as food.**

**Vampires don't go through much of a transformation as they are **

**Closely related to humans in appearance. And though they have many weaknesses**

**No one will every say that a vampire, with it's raw power and speed, can be taken down easily. **

**SAKABAKA RATING: S**

* * *

"A vampire. So cool…and that body..." Kumiyo said.

"Kumi...ku..kumi-chan… I'll show you, I'm better than that stupid vampire…" Genji said in a jealous rage.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Tetsuo chuckled.

Kumiyo examined this Tetsuo. He's completely different then before. I mean he laughing, jumping around, and smiling. His personality was completely different.

Genji struck with another punch, but I was easily dodged. Tetsuo had began a striptease as he took off his ripped shirt.

"Here boy, come on. Who's a good doggy?" Tetsuo mocked. The fiend struck again, but Tetsuo quickly jumped on the arm and delivered a kick straight to the head. Genji went reeling back.

"Why are you fighting me?" Tetsuo asked in a more serious voice.

"_For…Kumi-chan's honor_." he grunted out.

"Did she ask you too? No, in fact you know nothing about her. You just think this is what she wants, but **you don't know her do you! None of you do!**"

The crowd was dead silent now.

"SHUT UP!" Genji screamed charging mindlessly.

"For a dog you don't know how to listen do you? You don't know her do you?" He had a smirk on her face. "Give it up! You know I'm right. You've lost her and the match."

The beast blitzed in with a sloppy attack,but received an uppercut instead sending the dog airborne. "Foolish dog! **KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" he axe kicked the beast downward like a meteor. The ground shook on impact.

"i know my place now…." Genji said in a daze.

* * *

Tetsuo walked toward Kumiyo triumphantly and picked her up, "I think it's time they know."

She nodded, "Okay Tetsuo…"

"Hey! Listen up Kumi-chan has something to say!" Tetsuo preached to the crowd.

The sea of men swarmed around the two.

"I…I have to tell you how I feel about you guys…" She said in a low voice.

The men moved closer and Genji crawled. "What is it Kumi-chan?"

"I…I…**HATE ALL OF YOU!**" She said sticking out a _certain_ finger. "Because of you I never got to be who I really am. So you guys can **DROP DEAD!**" she smiled as if the world was being lifted off her shoulders.

"_**Why Kumi-chan? Why?!**_" the group cried.

"Let's go Tetsuo" she said leading him by the hand ignoring the cry of the masses.

* * *

(W_-)--(T)

She lead him back to the front gate of the school. "Oh, I completely forgot; I'm sorry about your necklace, Tetsuo." She handed the cross back to him.

"Haha, I should be thanking you Kumi-chan. Wouldn't be here if it weren't if you didn't remove my Rosario." He laugh gently as he took the cross and attached it back on his necklace. His face relaxed and he was back to normal.

"Rosario..." she said staring at the cross on his chest.

He smiled at her and spoke in his cutesy voice, "I'm kinda tired today, but remind me tomorrow and I'll explain it all okay~" he gave a slight wink.

"Well okay..." she blinked in confusion.

Kumiyo pulled her hair over her left ear, "I still need to thank you so, I'll do anything you want." She pressed up close to him. "So what will it be, Tetsuo?"

"Can...can you tell me where the boy's dorm is?" he said plainly.

"geh…Another ruin moment, oh Tetsuo. *sigh* come'on." she took him by the hand again and lead him to the dorms.

"The boy's dorm is on the left and the girls is on the right…" her eyes cast downward.

"Thank you, I guess I owe you now, Kumiyo-san. What do you want me to do?" he said turning his head to hide the blush. She was silent as she wonder if she should act upon her newly found affection for him.

Tetsuo scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

A smile spread over Kumiyo's face as she pressed a finger to her lower lip, "Hmmm Well, I'd like to continue where we left off early…"

"If that's what you want…" he said bluntly.

She smiled as she pressed close to him.

"Oh, Tetsuo…"

"Kumiyo-san"

"Tetsuo"

"Kumiyo-san"

"OH, Tetsuo..."

Tetsuo looked at her._ 'Her skin so soft'_ he said to himself _'I wonder if this is okay?'._

Kumiyo pulled herself even closer pressing her chest into his, _'I've found him, my "mate of fate"'_ Kumiyo giggled quietly to herself. Their eyes were deadlocked, their lips were about to touch, but at the last second Tetsuo slipped past her.

"CAPUCHUUUUUUUUUUU…."

* * *

I don't know how this one is going to go. I wanted to test my battle writing ability, but it seem to make everything jumbled up so please don't judge to strictly.

to answer a question:

yes the parents will be in this later on and as always it will bring chaos and comic gold.

As always read/reveiw

CAPUCHU!!!!!!!!!!


	3. 2nd Impression X Vampire

chappie 3

* * *

_So cold… _

_I'm always cold…_

_But not on the outside…_

_(Pathetic…)_

_I'm so confused…_

_Nobody gets me…_

_I can hear them talking…_

_(Useless…)_

"_What a freak," they say._

"_Wierdo…" they say._

_I don't care…_

_(Worthless…)_

_Let them talk…_

_(People…)_

_Friends are just a known enemy…_

_I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!!_

_(-.-)_

"*pant**pant* Just my stupid thoughts…" Miyuki moaned waking up in a cold sweat. She plopped herself back into her bed. She rolled over to her back, "hehehe" she giggled in the darkness. She already knew she was too restless to sleep now, beside she had been in her room all day. Getting off the bed, her hand rummaged underneath her bed to pull out her stash.

"This will _relax _me…" she assured herself. She opened the box and pulled one out, "Ahhhhhh. Uop." She gently place the lollipop in her mouth and closed her eyes. Focusing on the flavor, a good aura, surround her as she was in a euphoria. She pulled the lollipop out a gave it a gentle lick on the tip and brought to eye level, "I Wuv you, Mr. Wall-wee-pop. " she said in a baby voice. A gave it a kiss.

"Eh, *nervous giggle* I think I'm losing it." She bit down on the candy and cracked it's sweet head. She then walked to her desk where her dairy was and began to write.

_Dear, diary_

_I didn't go to school again, but doesn't it really matter. I mean no has even came to check up on me so, I don't think they even notice, nor do they care. I've been really restless lately and I haven't gotten much sleep. Instead of class I've been going to the lake and the cliff or talking to, Osamu, he's really the only one who talks to me__...he's older than me, but he gets me...Still, I just really wanna go home, but mom says I have to stay. She says she know how I feel. What a joke right? Like she knows me, but it has been awhile since I called home._

She had lost her train of thought as she thought about another lollipop. She reach in her box for another one and put it in her mouth. As she sucked on it, she walked to the window and stared out. "Hmm…It has been awhile. Maybe I should call…" she decided she would and walked toward the school.

_

* * *

  
_

It's already late, everyone is probably back in the dorms by now, she assured herself. The school door was still open, but she decided it'd be safer if she took the air vent. She scanned the side of the building for the usual entrance. For Miyuki this was her main entrance. It allowed her to move around without having to make contact with the other Youkai. She climbed in the air vent and crawled around.

"Let's see, The phone booth is to the right. She crawled to her destination and found the vent to kick down. Just as she was about to kick it down.

"Yeah, mommy I'm doing fine. No, there hasn't been that much trouble and classes aren't hard at all." A boy said enthusiastically. "No, mommy really I'm fine, okay. *giggle* Okay mommy, love you too. Bai Bai."

Miyuki had to write this down in her diary, but before she could back up the vent she was standing on fell and she tumbled downward. As she stood up she realized there was something under her, "Hello Shirayuki-san."

"Ek, what are you looking at?" she said pushing her skirt inward.

He gave her a blank stare, "Your underwear…"

"Then why don't you just slap yourself." she said jumping back.

He stood up and looked at her, "Okay?"

And he slapped himself in the face softly. She looked at him confused, "Why did you do that?"

"You told me too." he said with a blank stare. _What a weirdo_, she said to herself. "Are you trying to get me too like you?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, I don't know many people so I hope we can get along…" he answered.

"_Idiot…liar_" she whispered.

"What did you say?" he said with his head cock.

"nothing…I mean what are you doing here." she asked taking out another lollipop.

"Calling my mommy…" he stopped suddenly.

"hahahahahha," Miyuki busted out in laughter, something she hadn't done in a very long time. "You still say mommy what a child…"

Tetsuo's face turn bright red, "Well, yeah I haven't had much connection with the outside world or much of a social life. So I'm pretty much a mama's boy." he scratched the back of his head as he laughed with her. It took Miyuki a while before she realized she was laughing and then she just stopped. And placed the lollipop in her mouth to silence herself.

"Umm…Are you okay Shirayuki-san?" he asked gently.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine…" her sentence was stopped from his stare. She looked into his hazel-red eyes and saw her reflection.

_So this is how people see me…_

_What a dumb thing to say…_

_Idiot…_

But his glace did not falter. Then his mouth opened very slowly, "Shirayuki-san, will you… will you tell me what you're eating?"

"What you have to be joking." she looked at his perplexed gawk and found her answer.

_Well, he made me laugh I guess he deserves one , but… but I still don't like him,_ she assured herself. She handed him one, but he looked at it as if it needed to be operated. She had to admit, his complete and utter confusion was funny and some what adorable. _He has this innocence to him,_ she told herself and she finally took pity on him and unwrapped the candy for him.

"Say ah!" she commanded.

He voluntarily obeyed, "Ahhhhhhhh! Oppp." he suckle the candy which left him in another world of confusion.

_'This taste'_, he thought. _'Incredible'_

Miyuki took advantage and looked into his eyes again. She felt as if there was a whole other world to him, she could not see, but more importantly she compared his face with her reflection and their expression were almost the same.

"Well, thanks for the experience, Shirayuki-san. I'll see you in class." he waved and left.

_All alone once again…_

Miyuki decided she'd still call home just for a bit, but maybe she wouldn't ask her mom to come home, just for a change.

* * *

_-about a hour later-_

"Bye mother, umm love you *hangs up*" she was dizzy. _Why did I say that? _She asked herself. She decided I'd be best to arrange her ideas in her dairy as she ran back to her room. She quickly ran to her desk and open to then page she was writing in earlier.

_Dear, diary_

_I didn't go to school again, but doesn't it really matter. I mean no one has even came to check up on me so, I don't think they even notice, nor do they care. I've been really restless lately and I haven't gotten much sleep. Instead of class I've been going to the lake and the cliff or talking to,Osamu, he's really the only one who talks to me __...he's older than me, but he gets me...Still, I just really wanna go home, but mom says I have to stay. She says she know how I feel. What a joke right? Like she knows me, but it has been awhile since I called home._

_*edit*_

_I called home and I actually said "love you" to my mom. What going on with me? But I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with that Tetsuo Aono. I mean I talked to him today, but my feeling for him are still the same._

She then flipped a few pages back and edited some more stuff.

New Kid

Name: Tetsuo Aono

Age: 16-17

Body type: skinny

Eyes: Hazel-tint of red

Hair: Black

Height: about 170 - 180cm - average height.

Facial expression: confused/innocent 

Impression: Makes cute faces, blushes, scratches back of head a lot. Is a mama's boy.

Appearance: Black collar shirt, uniform pants(tight), wears leather necklace with cross, A lock bracelet, hair is medium and swayed to the right.

Overall: okay guy.

And with this Miyuki shut her diary and went to bed.

* * *

(W_-)--(T)

Tetsuo walked in a daze as he headed up the road toward the school entrance.

"TETSUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he was quickly tackle from behind.

"Oh, hi *yawn* Kumiyo-chan…" he said in a dreary toned.

"Oh! I love it when Tetsuo says my name." she _squeezed_ him again. Tetsuo struggle to breath as her chest smothered him, but he was to tired to break free and went limp. "Huh? Tetsuo…Tetsuo! OH! I know how to wake you up…" she pulled her collar down exposed her supple neck. "Tetsuo, you thristy…*wink*"

"Tetsuo ish not a mo-wing person…Wha! Capu…" Tetsuo said snapping back to life. Kumiyo, smiled as she invited him in for some _service_. "Capuuu" he prepared his fang so it would cause a little pain as possible. He embraced her passionately in his arms.

"Tetsuo Aono," a voice came from the bushes. The two look over at the bushes where the voice came from. "Hi" Miyuki jumped out.

Unphased by the act Tetsuo greeted her, "Hi Shirayuki-san." he waved.

"Tetsuo! You Dropped Me! And what the hell Miyuki, you shouldn't scare people like that, geez. Especially when two people are _bonding_." Kumiyo said rubbing her rear.

"Trying to make him your _slave_. I'm pretty sure he'd do as you say without much effort, watch. Tetsuo slap yourself."

He obeyed.

"Tetsuo, why did you do that?" A confused Kumiyo scolded.

"_she told me to_." he explain innocently and quietly.

"Told ya" she said quietly.

The trio walked toward the school, one cling on to Tetsuo and one staying a few feet behind. As they approached the building they saw lots of yellow tape and graffiti, -NOTICE ME!- was written on the wall right of the school entrance.

"What's going on?" Tetsuo asked.

"I don't know…" Kumiyo said. The two looked at Miyuki and she shook her head in agreement.

*ding Dong ding Dong*

At hearing the bell the three room ran to home room.

*Whoosh*

As soon as they stepped in the room was quiet. All the students had shut up and glared at the three, but soon they began their quiet judgment. Miyuki sighed, "It's good to be back at school." she could hear the rumors.

_"You know I heard she…"_

_"I know, what a freak right…"_

_"Oh, and there's that…"_

_"I heard he…"_

_"Well, I heard she.."_

_...  
_

Miyuki took her seat and stared out the window. As always she watched the leaves fall and allowed her mind to wonder. Trying to reject the pestilent murmurs of the malicious youth. Class soon began and everything was normal. She kept to herself and refused to answer any questions. Every now and then, she would avert her eyes to look at Tetsuo and her classmates.

_Look at him…_

_Just a few days in and he's already has more friends then me…_

She stared, at him as he began talking to a couple of girls. Why were they talking to him and not her? And vice versa? What ability did they have that allow them to talk to each other?

_Is it me…_

_Well, I do kinda avoid everyone…_

_But rumors have it that some boys have their eye on me or something like that…_

_...  
_

She began paying close attention to Tetsuo and the other girls. "So Tetsuo Are the rumors true? Did you really pound Genji?

"Well, I wouldn't say pound" he face turned red.

"Are you really royalty?" other asked.

A girl sprung up, "Hey have you heard of the janitor? They say he's good looking, but I don't think anyone can beat you Tetsuo."

"Are you really a vampire?" another girl jumped in.

"Yes, He is!" Kumiyo said pouting. He grab his arm and _claimed_ him with her chest. "And, he's mine!"

"No, he isn't; look at his face. He's not even interested." One said.

"What did you say?" Kumiyo angry was enough to scare away the girl. "I'll prove he likes me." Kumiyo said.

"Tetsuo, say you like me." she commanded.

"I like you." he said toneless.

"That's nothing, your probably using succubus mumble-jumbo on him." a girl argued.

* * *

Monster Tid-Bit

**Succubus**

These creature are only female. They possess razor sharp claws and strong wing.

They are also very powerful charmers. Their stare has the ability to bring males to their knees.

If a Succubus kissed a male it's said that man will become her "Mate Of Fate" and will live beside her as a lover and a slave.

With quick an agile speed these youkai aren't the best for combat, but they will fight for their mate full force.

**Rating: C+ (B- *mate close by)**

* * *

"I guess he'll just have to be more serious, Tetsuo say you wuv me…*giggle*" She stared deep into his eyes and pierced his mind.

_I don't care if this is hypocrisy. Tetsuo belong to me…_

Tetsuo opened his mouth, " Kumiyo-chan I L…"

*boop* this is an announcement. Aono Tetsuo and Shirayuki Miyuki please come to the office. I repeat Aono Tetsuo and Shirayuki Miyuki please come to the office.*beep*

All eyes were on the two students.

...

_"What's going on?"_

_"You think they are the one's who spray painted that think."_

_"Tetsuo no, but that Miyuki is another story…"_

_...  
_

Miyuki stood up and walked out, the room was dead silent. Tetsuo stood up and followed right after her.

"Nooooo don't go Tetsuo~…….." Kumiyo grab on to his waist and was dragged along until he reached the door.

"Kumiyo, please let go…" she sense irritation in his voice and let go with a pouting face.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be back by lunch, I promise." he gave her a smile.

"uhh, uhh, TETSUO!" She grabbed him and _smothered _him again. "Oh my god! Tetsuo just made his first promise to me. *squeals*" she _squeezed _tighter.

"Stop it you, _cow_. You're killing him." A girl shouted.

"Huh?" she look down at his limp body and lifeless face. "Ahh! TETSUO WAKE UP!" she shook his rag doll body.

"gah…Kumiyo-chan I really need to go…" he peeped. She let him go and finally walked slowly out the door. He then wandered the hall for 5 minutes until he realized, he forgot where the office was. He just wandered the halls and followed the signs, but he ended up walking around in circles. Soon he felt a cool calming breeze.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki said falling from the ceiling.

"Going to the office. Shouldn't you be going too?" he asked cocking his head.

"I guess…" she said looking down.

"Then let's go together…" he stared into her eyes.

"Why?" she gave him a direct bored stare.

"Well, I'm lost. *nervous laugh*" he scratched the back of his head, "Well you don't have to if you don't...". She stuck out her hand and he grabbed it with a smile.

"Okay, together." she pulled him across and guided him to the office. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She suddenly realized, while stepping in, that they were still holding hands. "Um, you can let go now…"

"Huh? Oh sorry." he released his grip.

"Oh, you're here… She's waiting for you in that room." the secretary pointed.

They walked into the room with a chair that was turned around, "You're probably wondering why you're here?" it the voice was female, but dark.

"Is it about the graffiti?" Miyuki said.

"yes…" the lady reapplied. She turn around and was completely dressed in lolita-goth. She looked at the two; one blank, the other confused.

_'Can someone dress like that really run a school?'_ Tetsuo thought.

"You? What is your name?" she pointed at Tetsuo.

"Tetsuo Aono ma'am" he said bowing.

"Aono…Oh my…I mean *clears throat* We have an unknown source that puts you two at the scene, but I've crossed reference last night's schedule and Aono-chan you were in the dormitory before the event occurred, so you're partly off the hook. But Miyuki the _witness_ says you left just_ before the event happen_ and _right after the criminal cut the phone lines_." the principal explained.

The two swallowed hard.

"Now this itself would be consider suspension, but the criminal also injured _two students out__ of the three witness_ and they now resided in the infirmary. So I'm going to ask you two and I need an honest answer, 'What were you two doing here yesterday?' "

"I was calling my mother/mommy" the two said in unison.

The principal made a face. "Miss Toujyou, the chairman left a message." the vice-principal said.

"*Sigh* okay you kid run along now, but until we get anymore information. You two are our main suspects." she said crossing her hands on her desk.

The two bowed and walked out.

"Send the letter in, Yukari." the secretary walked in and put the letter on the table. The principal picked up the letter.

* * *

_Dear Miss Ruby Toujyou,_

_This is a letter concerning the new student Tetsuo Aono. I'll be blunt if this kid is anything like his parents, we cannot allow him to get riled up. There will be hell to pay if he does. Especially, if he has inherited both of his parents Youkai abilities. Your orders are to keep an eyes on him. Make sure to keep him out of trouble and trouble-makers at bay. I'm counting on you._

_Signed the chairman._

* * *

Long update time huh? Sowwie, but i had to think up a plot because that runs a story right?

Anyways if you're noticing my writing usually goes.

PLOT

BATTLE

FILLER

Oh there may not be a chappie tomorrow becuase of a certain bowl.

WELL READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WISH, but most importantly

**ENJOY. CAPUCHU~ Desu~  
**


	4. Snow lady X Vampire

OMG I'm back

With chapter 4

* * *

The sun was shining as Tetsuo and Miyuki had lunch on the roof. Though it was bright, the wind was gentle with just enough force to tease your hair. "What a troubling day?" Miyuki said sitting on the railing of the roof kicking her feet.

"You should be careful," Tetsuo said. "What if you fall down?"

"What if…" Miyuki whispered to herself.

Miyuki began making a snow cone, but in the back of her mind the idea never seem to escape her.

_What if…_

_I jumped…_

_Would anyone care…_

She turned around to the young man behind her and looked at his innocent face. _'Maybe its best not to ask him'_ she had a discouraged look on her face. "What's wrong?" Tetsuo said with a confused look. She sigh, "Nothing, here you want some?" she put the snow cone to his face. "Uhh…What is it?" he asked with a tint of red in his face. "*sigh* it's a snow cone just take a bite out of it. Ahhh…" she gestured him to try it.

"Ahhh" he obeyed. "*giggle* Tetsuo is just like a little baby. It's really cute." her smile made Tetsuo feel strange. It's wasn't a bad feeling, more of an awkward sensation. He pushed forward and took a bite out of the snow cone. "So, how is it?" she asked.

He made an odd face. "Ow! my head. What's happening?!" he was literally sacred to death. "Calm down it's just a brain freeze. Try taking smaller bites." she couldn't help, but laugh at his gullibility.

But even still she thought about it…

_What if…_

_I jumped…_

_Would anyone care…_

_*Door Slam*_

"TETSUO! THERE YOU ARE!" Kumiyo leaped in the air to tackle Tetsuo, but at the last second he was pulled back. "Miyuki, What was that for?!" she yelled rubbing her forehead. "You were gonna crush him and even if you didn't you were going to _suffocate _him with _those._" Miyuki pointed at her chest with a blank expression.

"What are you saying?" Kumiyo snapped.

"I could build a house on those things." she replied without an ounce of emotion, except for the small chuckle.

"Why you?!" Kumiyo began chasing Miyuki who left a trail of ice. There was no doubt that Miyuki was enjoying herself, she even smiled for a brief second, but the voice came back.

_What if…_

_I jumped…_

_Would anyone care…_

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kumiyo went spinning out of control on the iced ground. She hit the railing and ended up inches from the edge of the roof, but then as quick as lightning she was saved. She looked in amazement at Tetsuo's blinding speed to nab the girl out of peril. "Are you okay, Kumiyo?" he looked at her with concerned eyes.

_Could it be That they're in a relationship…_

_I mean…_

_Who cares if they are…_

_I'm use to being alone…_

She looked at the two stare at each other.

"So I brought lunch for us today. Do you want some *giggle*" she said seductively.

"Actually, I know something that'll taste even better." his voice grew deeper.

"And what's that?" she whispered getting pulled into his persona Her faced looked as if she was in ecstasy.

"This…" He began pulling his face closer to hers.

"Tetsuo…" she said infatuated. _*OMG! He's Gonna kiss me*_

"Kumiyo-chan…" he pulled even close. _*Her neck looks so soft*_

"Tetsuo…" she stuck out her lip and embraced him.

"CAPUCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he said as he bit into Kumiyo's neck.

After about half a minute he stop, "Thank you, Kumiyo-chan" he licked the leftover blood from her neck. Kumiyo laid dazed with a dark red blush on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Miyuki exclaimed. He turn over to look at her and immediately she went silent. "Stay Away!" she said scooting back to the railing.

"It's okay Miyuki. He's just having his meal." Kumiyo said weakly, but had enough strength to stand up. "I don't mind at all." she said with a smile and a lighter blush.

"His meal? What are you, Tetsuo?" Miyuki asked.

"That's against school rule and I wouldn't want you or I to get into anymore trouble. Anyways since I already ate…Should I go get lunch for you two?" Tetsuo asked.

Miyuki looked at his face and saw the innocence which calm her a bit. "Um…Ah…I don't care" Miyuki said quietly.

Kumiyo squealed, "Oh Tetsuo is such a gentlemen! Okay this is what I want…*whispers in his ear*…You got that? Oh and you have to feed it to me kay." she gave him a wink and he left with his hands in his pockets.

There was an awkward silence between to two girls.

"So Kumiyo, What is he?" She gave her a cold stare and her eyes went blue. A cold gust blew and ice began forming on Kumiyo's legs. "I can't tell you…" she said feeling a chill go up her spine.

"But aren't you two together?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah…" The victim answered.

"Then you should know…In a real relationship he'd tell you despite the rules." The ice began growing higher up Kumiyo's thigh. "Maybe he doesn't like you at all. Maybe its all one-sided." Miyuki gained a devilish tone.

"That's not true!" Kimiyo said struggling to get out of her binds.

"Then what is he?" her voice grew as cold as the ice.

"I can't…" Her body went numb.

"Because he doesn't trust you. Or maybe he doesn't…Love…" Miyuki purposely slowed the sentence in order add emphasis and she knew she was about to break. "He doesn't Love…y…"

"He's a Vampire! There you happy?" The ice quickly melted away and she fell to her knees.

"A vampire, huh? I can't really see that." She pulled a lollipop out and began to suck on it.

"So, Miyuki can you answer me this?" Kumiyo asked regaining feeling back in her legs.

"What is it?" she talk while having the candy bounce around in her mouth.

"What happen to you two early?" Kumiyo asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing, we got called to the office. The principal blames us for the graffiti and the attacks on the students." Miyuki answered in a plain voice. Kumiyo looked at her earnestly, "Well, is there anyway to clear your name?"

Miyuki shook her head, "There probably is, but I know no one would risk talking for a _freak_ like me. It's okay though I'm use to being alone. And it's not the first time I've been blamed for things I didn't do. All those rumors about me none of them are true, but no ever stood up fir me. No ever cared, they just judge me." Her voice began to crack and her composure was broken.

"Hey, Kumiyo I've been thinking. If I were to jump off this roof would anyone care, Would anyone cry for me or would they just spread more nasty rumors?" She jumped over the railing.

*Door opens"

Miyuki looks at Kumiyo and then at Tetsuo and then she smiled as she leaned back, "Let's find out…" She whispered.

She could feel the air rushing upwards. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, but soon she felt a warm embrace. She opened her eyes, "Tetsuo…" she looked up at him who was holding on to Kumiyo, "Geez you two are heavy…" she said straining to lift the two up. She dropped the two back on the roof.

Miyuki was on her knees, wiping her tears, "W-w-why did you do that? Don't act like you care…I am a loner. Just let me do what I want.."

***SLAP***

Kumiyo embraced the hurt girl, "You idiot! Don't talk like that! How'd you think we'd feel if you died huh?! Even though Tetsuo couldn't fly the first thing he did was reach for you…"

"Kumiyo…I" Muyuki whispered.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses. You know I thought we were friends. If you'd had any problems I thought you'd tell me. I mean we are totally different, but there was a time when I felt alone and I found out that talking about loneliness is better than being alone." Kumiyo finished and waited for her response.

"Kumiyo, Thank you. I…I never wanted to be a loner in fact I want to be know as something other than a freak. All, I ever really wanted was a friend." The two hugged.

"But just a warning Miyuki, if you ever endanger Tetsuo like that again, I won't forgive you." she said with a fake smile.

"Speaking of which, I'm your friend to right, Shirayuki-san" Tetsuo looked down on her was a gentle smile.

"Tetsuo…Of course" as her smile spread on her face so did a cute blush. "So what do us friends do now?" Muyuki asked looking at her two new friends.

Tetsuo knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, "First, we are going to sit down and have lunch , then I will work on clearing your name, okay Shirayuki-san." again he flashed a radiant smile.

"Tetsuo…" Miyuki nodded and the trio unpacked the lunch he just bought.

"LET'S DIG IN!" the three said in unison.

* * *

After a few minutes of eating the three began small talk.

"so, Tetsuo are you really a vampire." Miyuki asked.

"How'd you know…" he turned his head slowly towards Kumiyo.

"I'm sorry Tetsuo, She forced it out of me…" she rubbed up against his arm to show how _sincere _her apology was.

"I was joking its okay that she knows." He replied. Kumiyo squeezed even closer, "Okay, but maybe you could give me a little punishment." she winked.

"That won't be necessary." Tetsuo answered bluntly.

"Tetsuo is no fun" Kumiyo pouted at him. Miyuki began watching the two quarrel when something strange happen. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" She just began laughing hysterically. The two stared at her, "You guys are funny …" she commented. Tetsuo and Kumiyo smile at each other, knowing that **they **had made their new friend laugh .

The three began eating again. Though Tetsuo seem to struggle with the ramen. "Umm…Tetsuo do you not know how to use chopsticks?" Miyuki questioned. Tetsuo face turned bright red and began rubbing the back of his head, "Well, you see I was raise by my grandfather who was of very high class, so we learn to eat with forks, spoons, and knives."

"We?" the two girls asked in sync.

"Yes, my cousins and I. I am the youngest of the four, the others are all the same age. I was suppose to meet them here at the beginning of the school year, but I entered late and now there on that junior, senior trip to the human world. So I'll have to wait."

(Quick note: In Japan there are 3 years of middle school and only 3 years of high school, Sophomore, Junior, and Seniors.)

Tetsuo continued to fumble with the utensils in his hands, but then soft hand took the sticks from his hand, "Here…Tetsuo…" Muyuki look at him with a blush while she picked up some of the noodles. "Say ahh…"

"Ahh…" as always Tetsuo obeyed. He finished the bite, "Thank you Shirayuki-san."

"Um you can call me, Miyuki for now on, if…if you want to." She began biting her nails and tilted her head downward from embarrassment.

"Okay, Miyuki and I'm fine with you calling me Tetsuo. After all we're friends, right?" he gave her a gentle smile.

"Tetsuo…" Miyuki chanted.

"Miyuki…" He echoed.

The two began repeating each others name until, "CAPUCHUUUU"

After about ten seconds Tetsuo had realize what he had done. "Gah! I'm…I'm so sorry, Miyuki-chan " Tetsuo suddenly felt a dark aura behind him. "Tetsuo…" Kumiyo had a devilish grin on her face.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!(English translation Idiot)" she began repeatedly hitting him lightly .

"What's wrong it's just my meal right?" he turned to her putting up a weak block.

Kumiyo cowered down, "But it was our…I mean…Okay if it's just a meal, which one tastes better?"

The two girls crowded around him. "Well, uhhh…hmmm Kumiyo-chan's is warm and has a nice scent to it, but it kinda taste like perfume, as of Miyuki-chan's her doesn't have much of a scent and it's cold, but it tastes very sweet, like peppermint."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER ANYTHING!!!" the two scolded. Tetsuo curled up into a little ball and froze up. "Tetsuo thinks girls are scary…" he muttered immaturely.

"What did you say?!" the two girls began emitting an aura that sent a chill down his spine.

"That...that you two are the most beautiful thing in the world. *nervous laugh*" he began scratching the back of his head from fear.

"AHHHHHH!!! I knew that's what you thought about me" Kumiyo jumped into his arms she pressed up against him with her chest, immediately Miyuki felt inferior.

_How can I compete with __**those**, _she thought as she stuck her hand into her pocket pulling out her thinking lollipop.

"But you know I'm still a little mad for your decision to suck another girl's blood. Maybe I should give you some _discipline_…" she gave him a wink and his face turn bright red. "Umm, shouldn't we help out Miyuki-chan first I mean I said I would." Kumiyo just gave him an unsatisfied look, "Fine if that's the case. Then I'm helping too. Is that okay with you Miyuki?"

Miyuki just nodded at the girl.

* * *

*ding Dong ding Dong*

"Well, here's the plan. First we need to ask around to see if anybody knows anything about the crimes after school. Then we'll meet up in the library and discuss what we've found out. Then we take action." The two girls agreed with a nod and they went to class.

-Last period English-

Miyuki looked at Tetsuo from her seat. _'I can't believe he's still going to fight for me. No one has ever done this much for me.'_ the whole class period she would stare at him from across the room. She'd also send a cold pulse of air if a girl was getting to close.

*Ding dong Ding dong*

* * *

**-Library-**

The Tetsuo and Kumiyo met up after their investigation. "So how'd did it go Kumiyo-chan?"

"Eh…" she said in a daze.

**-Kumiyo's investigation-**

**_Kou's narration_**

Kumiyo walked around asking her girlfriends if they knew anything, but all of them either had no information or blamed it on Miyuki. So the inevitable happen where she had to go ask some of the guys.

"Umm excuse me…" she asked in an unsettling tone. Then there was a dead silence, as Kumiyo turned around there was a howl of eerie voices. "Kumi-chan" the group groaned like a pack of zombies.

"Eh eh eh AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kumiyo began running from the stampede of crazed boys. Like a pack of hyenas they chases her through the corridors.

"Take us back!!! Kumi-chan!" The cry of the boys were horrid.

Kumiyo finally took shelter in the girls locker room and by the time she was able to get the guys off her, it was time to return. So she went to the library.

**Information totaled: Zero CAPU**

* * *

**-Back to reality-**

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuo I've failed you." She began crying and held on to his arm. "Maybe Tetsuo should give me some _discipline_." she looked at him with curious eyes.

"That won't be necessary…in fact I didn't get any information either…" He scratched the lower side of his face.

"What do you mean?" Kumiyo asked.

"Well, I thought if asked Ms. Toujyou. I could get more information about the witnesses." he reminisced with a blank expression.

"WELL?" Kumiyo asked.

* * *

**-Tetsuo' investigation-**

**Kou's narration**

Tetsuo walked along the hall asking girls if any of them new information about the case. All he got was the talk about some kind of young, good looking, janitor before they began chasing him down the hall.

"TETSUO WE LOVE YOU!!!" The fan girls tackled the unknowing boy and swarmed him. -what a lucky boy… anyways-

They continued their groping and rubbing(all the while feeling a cooling chill) until…

"Tetsuo Aono, please step into my office." Ruby Toujyou, the principal, shooed off the huddle. She didn't seem to pleased, she lead Tetsuo to her office and sat him down.

"Mr. Aono, We do not allow that kind of behavior in this school." she lectured.

"I'm very sorry. Pwease forgive me." he flashed puppy dog eyes.

"so…so cute" her said to herself. -How did I get into her head uhhh???-

"Of course, but just this once." she tried to keep a strict voice, but every time she spoke the word became less and less firm.

"Thank you Miss, Um is it okay if I asked you a question?" Tetsuo asked.

"I'll do anything you want…" she said in a low whisper.

"What?" he said with his head cocked.

"I mean…Um Uh ask away." she stammered.

"Well, it's about Miyuki…um are you sure she's guilty for these crimes?" Tetsuo looked at the principal tense up, "Tetsuo, I'm sorry I can't discuss this with you. Look, someone has your alibi so your innocent, why does it matter?"

"It matters because Miyuki-chan is my friend and and I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I CAN HELP HER!" he yelled, but went dead silent afterwords. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have raise my voice." He stood up to leave hiding his face at the same time.

_He's his father's son alright, always getting into trouble for his friends…*sigh* alright Tetsuo even though I'm suppose to keep you out of trouble…*sigh*_ -again don't ask me how I know what she's thinking-

"Tetsuo, wait…Okay the most I can tell you is that 2 of the 3 witnesses were injured last night. The last one said it was Miyuki who did all the crimes and that she was the only one left in the building. The victims were indicated to have many scratch wounds, since Miyuki is a yuki onna she is capable of those attacks."

* * *

**Yuki Onna(aka. Snow Lady)**

These mistresses have complete control of ice and can go as far as creating it.

These are susceptible to hot climates though, but in the snow they reign supreme.

They can only produce one child in their life time between the age of (16-21) so finding a mate

Is a high priority to this dying race.

Rating: A(S+ in snow or colder settings)

* * *

"But you have no real proof it was her. Because…well what about the last witness he too was in the building if he saw Miyuki in there. He had to have been in there as well. Miyuki was in the phone room making a call there's no other way to have seen her."

"I see. That is possible." she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well, who was this third victim." He asked.

"I...I don't know. Sorry, he left without leaving his name, but it was a male fairly tall, wears a brown cap, brown hair, and green eyes, but that's all I remember." she said defeated.

_Geez I told him everything I knew she said to herself_

"Thank you Miss Toujyou, I am in your debt." He bowed.

"*chuckle* Yup you're your father's son, there no doubt about it." she said quietly. "Um…Tetsuo, I except you to repay your debt according to my _will_, understood." she said seductively.

"Yes…yes ma'am" he left very slowly and disturbed.

_Information- Young male is now a new suspect. CAPUUU_

* * *

**-Back to reality-**

"Uh the information is still to vague. All I know is that the suspect is a young male, but there can be a million guys who fit the description." Tetsuo scratched the back of his head annoyed.

"Then maybe I can help?" A head pop out from the ceiling.

"Ah! Miyuki!" the two screamed in shocked.

"Hi! Um I have something that might help." she reached in her pocket and pulled out a…LOLLIPOP!

Her two friends gave her a blank expression

"*giggle* Just kidding, but Tetsuo's expression was priceless." She had a radiant smile.

"Miyuki-chan, you've seem to have lighten up a lot…" Tetsuo return a smile.

"Tetsuo…" She said dazed in his eyes.

"Miyuki-chan…" As he prepared to embrace her…

"Don't act like you two are alone!" Kumiyo said pushing Miyuki away. "Tetsuo…Baka" she whined giving him a tap on the head.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kumiyo-chan, m-my hunger seem to have gotten the best of me." he gave a nervous chuckle. "anyways, what did you get, Miyuki-chan?"

"Well, during the investigation after class, I decided to follow Tetsuo through the air duct system. After hearing his conversation with the principal, I took liberty to find information to support what Tetsuo had discovered." Miyuki reached into her backpack and pulled out some papers. "These are the loggings of the night of the crime. As you can see, Tetsuo was logged in at 22:57(10:57PM) and I was logged in at around 0:01(12:01AM) so the crimes must have been committed between these times."

"But you two were the last to log in." Kumiyo pointed out.

"Ah, good observation my big chested cow." Miyuki said. "I also realized that, so that leaves one possible, the criminal has to be someone in the school staff."

"Don't act like you didn't just insult me!" Kumiyo objected.

Miyuki continued, "Now all we have to do is narrow down the suspects who logged in during this period."

The three looked at the list finding all the possible suspects.

* * *

Staff list(ones that fit within the time):

Shizuka Nekonome - Teacher(age: 38)

Kagome Rurik - Teacher(age:42)

Osamu Kotsubo - Janitor(age:21)

Hitomi Sigma - Teacher(age:40)

* * *

"This is pretty easy," Kumiyo said. "It has to be the janitor, he's the only guy…"

"Osamu…It can't be!" Miyuki ran out of the room in a rush.

The two had no need for words and just followed her.

Miyuki just kept running.

_Osamu, can it really be, him? I mean he's so nice to me…I refuse to believe this. He was someone I actually considered to be close to, I mean we didn't meet much, but he was someone I could talk to. I mean we just talked last night, could all of this could've been just so he can use me. I refuse to believe this…_

She kept running until she suddenly saw him, he was in the forest sitting under a tree in his jumpsuit, "Ah Miyuki-chan, whats up" he turn his head to greet her.

"I have to*pant* ask you a question*pant*?" she was already out of breath. "Was it you who blamed the crimes and attacks onme."

A mischievous smile came over his face, "Um…Yeah, I'm sorry, but I had to or I would've been fired. I didn't say you did it parse."

"Oh…I see, But you believe it wasn't me right…" her voice became desperate.

"Oh, I know it wasn't you because… it was me." he turned to her.

Miyuki eyes went wide, "It...it can't be, why?"

"Because, you may not know this, but way back when your mother put my father out of a job and I got stuck with the burden of being a son of a creep, my parents broke up and I've been living in hell for the past five years, so I'm going to do the same to you." He began laughing.

"No, you mean all the other crimes I was blamed for." tears began to well up on her face.

"Me, all me sweetie. HA HA HA HA HA. I just found out the perfect times to strike, chat you up, _**act **_like I gave a damn and do my thing, it was perfect, and you didn't expect a thing." he looked at her face. "Oh, look at this your crying, could it be that you actually thought I liked you. HA HA HA. Look at me and look at you, I'm the janitor that every girl in this school wants and you are just what I made you a _freak_." He laughed hysterically and he got closer.

"Stay back…" she said weakly.

"You know I'm actually surprised you found out. What gave me way? Was it because I didn't kiss you? I know why don't you just let my plan go through, you'll get to go home shamed, and in return I'll give you a kiss. How about it?" he pressed up against her.

"Stay back…STAY BACK!!!" Miyuki surrounded herself with a wave of ice tearing everything within 10 feet.

"You B*tch! You tried to kill me! That's it! I'm through having you suffer I want you dead for what you did to my family!" He began his transformation his face grew long, and his body became slim and flexible, his eyes beady and red with razor sharp foot long claws, but something was strange instead of just four limbss he had an extra four on his back. "Behold the power of the Kraken-Kamaitachi!"

* * *

**Kamaitachi**

These weasel like creatures are known for there speed and ability to use the wind to their advantage.

They are the perfect assassins stealthy and practically invisible in the night.

Rating: A+(S+ at night)

**Kraken**

A giant squid/octopus.

What? That's what it is… If you want to know moar go watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2&3

Rating: C

* * *

He charged in, but Miyuki spread another wave of sharp ice pillars. He jumped up and began spinning creating a heavy typhoon, "With these 8 arms my wind attacks are twice as powerful compare to a normal Kamaitachi." The typhoon broke and shattered all the ice, and as soon as he landed he when into a straight sprint toward Miyuki.

Miyuki brought her ice claws out and tried to slash the fiend, but it was to quick.

_Damn,_ she thought, _he moving to quick I'm getting sick just watching him move. My eyes can't keep up…I need to slow him down._

She covered the ground in a thin sheet of ice. Her plan worked as the youkai went sliding around .

"You think this little trick will save you!" He stuck his claws into the ice.

"No, but now you're stuck" she made a set of ice throwing knives and threw them at the target, he tried to knock them away with the arms on his back, but to no avail. She began increasing the number. "okay that's it!" he began spinning and reflecting all the projectiles back at Miyuki, there was to many to dodge. All she could do was close her eyes.

_Please someone save me_, she said.

"Gah! *pant* *pant*" he heard the grunt of a man, she opened her eyes.

"Tetsuo!" she said in a trance.

"Are you okay?*pant* *pant*" he had taken all the throwing knives to the back his uniform was shredded and covered in blood.

"Why are you asking me that? What about you? Those went in too deep!" she grasped his chest closely.

"It's okay *pant* Miyuki-chan is my friend. It's only natural I'd do this, right" He smiled and his eyes closed.

"Tetsuo! Tetsuo!" as he fell her hand clung on to something and she heard a loud ping.

There was a bright glow, around Tetsuo and suddenly he jumped up. "God the other me is so cheesy, *sigh* okay, (turns around) Hey, you lets get this party started."

* * *

"What's your name, interrupter?" Osamu glared.

"Tetsuo Aono," He answered.

"Aono! You ruin my life too! I'll kill the both of you!" The fiend charged in.

"You know I was wondering this whole time what kind of person would this creep be who frames high school girls and thought to myself it probably some sleazy weasel and speak of the devil." Tetsuo laughed at his joke.

"Don't mock with me Aono!" The janitor striked with three claw hitting right into the Tetsuo. "Gotcha! My father is now avenged"

"Oh really?" Tetsuo was behind him looking at his nails. "You only got my after image, pretty impressive that'd you actually hit it, but why are you fighting for something so trivial, For my father, oh please, Children should not be reprimanded by the actions of the previous generation, but for you thinking you're part of the past, there's one thing I have to say to you."

Osamu turned around, "A-and what's that?!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE! SHIN SHOURYUU KEN!" Tetsuo punch Osamu in the chest, then in the gut and finally with a massive uppercut. There was teeth and blood in the air and Osamu hit the ground face first.

**-this battle was finish in 58 seconds CAPU- not quite as fast as his mother, but a flawless victory nonetheless.**

* * *

"Tetsuo! Are you okay?" Miyuki ran to him.

"I'm fine" he turned to her and to her surprise, Tetsuo face looked mature, but still retain its innocence. She became infatuation on site. "Oh thank goodness" she said quietly.

"What's the matta? You hurt? Maybe a fever. Oh wait that's right your always cold so I guess you'd feel normal. Wait that doesn't make much sense, ahhh *nervous laugh* anyways, I'd like to continue where we left off earlier." he said.

"WHAT!? well, okay…." she stuck her lips out for a kiss and.

"Miyuki what are you doing to MY TETSUO!" Kumiyo said pushing through the bushes, she quickly grabbed on to Tetsuo's arm. She was about to walk away when she felt a little tug, but it was soon gone.

"Wait Kumiyo we still have to take this guy in and have him confess. Due to the night attacks I doubt the victims could see anything." he carried Osamu over his shoulder and they left.

* * *

**-The day after-**

Miyuki was in her room because she was excused from classes. So what she did what she always did, write in her Dairy. And she wrote all about what happen yesterday. Then she did something, she went to the end of the book to the boyfriend application selection. And ripped out the page that said Osamu Kotsubo as well as all the other pages froze em and shattered them on the ground. Except for one and on that one page she filled out the page.

Boyfriend Application

Name: Tetsuo Aono

Age: 16-17

Body type: skinny

Eyes: Hazel-tint of red

Hair: Black

Height: about 170 - 180cm - average height.

Facial expression: innocent/mature/Bi-polar 

Impression: Makes cute faces, blushes, scratches back of head a lot. Is a mama's boy. Kawaii, but strong speaks like a poet.

Appearance: Wears leather necklace with cross, A lock bracelet, hair is medium and swayed to the right. Black collar shirt(wants it off), tight uniform pants(wants 'em off). 

Overall: I LOVE HIM!

* * *

**-the next day-**

Miyuki walked around trying to find Tetsuo, so she could confess her feelings. But she didn't see him all day. At the end of class she found out that he was admitted to the infirmary and she went to visit him.

When she went in the room Kumiyo was already there _pressing up against him. _

"_Um…Tetsuo, I needed to tell you something…"_ she said quietly_._

"What is it?" he said with his gentle smile.

"_Thank you for everything…" _her voice got weaker.

"Don't mention it as long as we are friends your fights are my fights." he continued to smile at her.

"_tetsuo…Tetsuo…_TETSUO I LOVE YOU!" she jumped on top of him.

"Gouw!" Tetsuo grunted.

"Miyuki, get off of my Tetsuo!" Kumiyo said enraged.

"No! Just…Just like how Tetsuo fights for me I'll fight for him." she moved her body higher.

"Miyuki…eh ah eck…"he grunted in pain.

"I know what you want? Tetsuo…" Miyuki winked as she loosened her turtle neck. "Go head Tetsuo, I'm all your's…"

"Cap… Cap… CAPUCHUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"

"TETSUO…DON"T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kumiyo screamed. Kumiyo began chasing Miyuki around the small room.

"I'm gonna hurt you for taking advantage of my Tetsuo" Kumiyo was pissed.

"My Tetsuo" Miyuki laughed as the succubus chased her because she was having fun and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sorry 4 the long w8

its just that my sister is hooked to online poker and volleyball season has started.

anyways i apologize in advance for the spelling/grammar errors(this was kinda rushed sowwie)

anyways i have a lot of the story plotted out and there is a _twist_ to this harlem, that i think the girls might enjoy opp... i said to much...


	5. Acceptance X Vampire

The sun shined brightly as two girls made their way to the boy's dorm room.

"So, Miyuki what are you doing here?" Kumiyo asked. "Tetsuo not much of a morning person so I going to catch a glimpse of his cute sleeping face."

Kumiyo gave her an odd look, "THAT'S JUST WEIRD…"

"Then what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked in her bored voice.

Kumiyo was silent, "Well…uh….I was going to wake him up. That's…all." Miyuki smiled, "Well it seems we have a common goal, so the first one to get to Tetsuo room wins, Ready? …*_stare down_* GO!"

Before Kumiyo could move, her feet were frozen. "Miyuki that's cheating!" Miyuki gave a childish gesture with her tongue and eyes before dashing off. "NO ONE WILL EVER STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY TETSUO!!!!!!!" A dark aura surrounded Kumiyo, wings sprouted claws grew. Her body was so hot with rage it began to melt the ice. "Miyuki prepare yourself!"

_'gotta hurry, gotta hurry'_ Miyuki told herself as she made her way up the stairs, then jumping straight into an air duct, crawling, all the while building momentum, she jumped down made here way into an elevator, sprinted down the hall into a garbage shoot, skied down, jumped right before the end, and made it into another ventilation system.

She then crawled slowly and jumped down, landing graceful and softly on her feet. She then looked at her reward, "Tetsuo, sleeping so cute…Kyaa~" she said to herself, "oro…?" she heard a sound, flapping. As she pinpointed the direction of the noise, she prepared herself with ice throwing knives. "Miyuki…" a voice said faintly, "Miyuki…" It grew louder.

Miyuki felt the aura grow and grew scared. A dark unshapely figure popped up, "Miyuki! **DIE!**" the figure broke through the window and started straggling Miyuki. _'I'm not going to kill her, just giving her a lesson in humility.'_ Kumiyo's smile turned crooked. Just then, an ice knife cut her blouse, "big chested cow, don't underestimate me…" Miyuki smiled as her second strike reveal Kumiyo's bra cracking her aura. "AHH! Why you!" Kumiyo used her claws and did the same to Miyuki; increasing the size of her aura. The two wrestled on the ground until they hit Tetsuo's bed, and as soon as they did, they felt an AURA that destroyed theirs.

The sheets rustled as he woke up, slowly. "Tetsuo…" the two said in unison scared to death. He gave a malicious smile, which had a charm. The girls became scared and infatuated, "Tetsuo…For-forgive us" they said like drones.

"First of all, you woke me up, and if that wasn't unforgivable enough you broke my window." the girls looked at his feet which had just stepped in a pile of broken glass leaving bloody tracks on the ground as he walked closer to the two girls who were hugging each other in the corner.

"Now if you want to be forgiven, you're gonna to have to survive my punishment." The two girls face grew bright red, "Punish us…Tetsuo…" the two jumped up and threw themselves at him, but fell flat on their faces as he side step, "Oh crap! Today's the day when the seniors and juniors come back. I'm going to miss the bus." He looked at the two girls remembering their existence. "You two should get dress…can't go out without a top on," he said, taking off his shirt and pants.

"Of course…even though I'd much rather prefer you without one." Kumiyo said flying out the window in a pink blush. Miyuki was pasted out from a nosebleed.

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

The two redressed girls walked side by side to see Tetsuo standing at the entrance way. "I wonder why he's in vampire form this early." Kumiyo whispered to Miyuki.

"I wonder what so special about his cousins that he didn't want to suck my blood…" Miyuki replied. "What? You mean he didn't…" she was shocked when Miyuki nodded. "What's wrong with him today?"

They stared at him; his face was more serious than usual. His clothes were darker than usual and he actually dress with style instead of just wearing his bland uniform. He wore a loose button up shirt, buttonen up, except at the top as not to cover his Rosario(rosary). The two walked up to him, "Umm…Hello Tetsuo, sorry about this morning." Kumiyo said bowing her head. Tetsuo gave them a bored look, his face was a bit longer today, "Don't mention it I should thank you for waking me up so early." he turned his head back just staring down the road waiting for the bus.

"HERE IT COMES!" someone yelled.

The two girls looked down the runway with the rest of the student body. The long bus came trucking by leaving a trail of smog in its path, the student body coughed as it lined up in the pathway, girls screamed and squealed for their senpais.

"I can't wait to see him…," one said.

"I know he's so cuteeeeee…," another one squealed.

The bus door open as the juniors came out. Tetsuo looked on with a fire in his eyes. As Kumiyo and Miyuki just stood behind him. One by one the, juniors drop out, until a red headed girl came out.

"Cousin Cola, hi!" Tetsuo said. The girls faced turn over to him as he lit up, the girl ran over to him. "Tetsuo, so you finally got the okay to come to school, I'm surprised auntie Aono allowed, she always babying you." She looked at him with a light smile, knowing this moment won't last, but she enjoyed seeing the smile on her cousin's face.

"Actually, she begged me to come i wanted to stay home," Tetsuo said rubbing the back of his head. Tetsuo's cousin then notice the two girls cowering behind him.

"Who are you two?" Cola said in a confused voice.

"Um…I'm Ku-Kumiyo Kurono…I'm Tetsuo's…" Miyuki cut off Kumiyo. "I'm Tetsuo's lover," she said casually. "Miyuki! H-how could you? You didn't even introduce yourself." The two girls began wrestling each other again. The two vampires just gave them an odd look, Cola looked over at her cousin and saw a smile on his face.

_'I'm glad Tetsuo, that you're not alone anymore, I'm thankful you found friends, but I'll still always feel guilty.' _she thought._ 'After what we did to you I'm surprised, you still have the ability to smile.'_

She began to smile until, "AHHHHH its Coca and Tai senpai." her smile began to fade as she turns to her older cousins. They were both seniors and like the rest of the family, smart and handsome. The two of them ignored the praise from the crowd. They walked straight to Cola, "Sister, why are you talking to this rabble?" Tai said giving her a serious look.

Kumiyo and Miyuki stood up quickly and faced the two.

"Rabble? How dare you say that about…" Tetsuo stuck his arm out signaling Kumiyo to stop and only shook his head, Kumiyo took one look at his dishearten face as he mouthed the words, "Let it go."

"That's right bite your tongue, underling. You should be honored to even be in our presents. For we are the greatest vampire family in the world." Coca announced.

"Okay! If you would be so kind as to leave now it'd be much appreciated." Tetsuo stared down the two senior.

"Pfft! Coca, Cola, Let's go. Just being around this trash sickens me. To think he's related to us…." The three walked away, but for a split second, Cola looked over at Tetsuo and felt like crying.

_'I'm sorry I'm such a coward, Tetsuo. Forgive me I'm so sorry.'_

The school days continue as a gloomy Tetsuo, trudges around. Kumiyo thought of ideas to try to cheer him up. Kumiyo and Miyuki were in an elective class and the teacher was out. She took this time to reflect, "I wonder what I could do to make him happy.," she said to herself.

"Maybe you should use your _assets_." Miyuki said appearing in front of her desk.

"Gah! Miyuki what are you doing here? And what do you mean?" A startled Kumiyo asked.

"Look I hate seeing Tetsuo like this as much as you do, So for today I'm giving you permission to _cheer_ him up." she said gloomy.

"Miyuki…" Kumiyo looked at her with admiration.

"Please just do it already…I'm afraid that this is a problem candy can't fix, so do _whatever_ you need too to make him smile again." Miyuki cast her eyes downward.

"Okay, I'll do it…" she said walking toward the door. "He's in art class right now right?" she turned around to see that Miyuki was gone.

"_**NINJA STRIKE!**_" Miyuki sprung up and pounced on Kumiyo's back.

"_GYAH!_ What are you doing? I thought you gave me permission!" Kumiyo said trying to shake the icy cold girl on her back. "Come on, get off! your hands are cold and Tetsuo -needs- me!"

"I'm sorry I can't do it! Forgive me Tetsuo, I can't give you up like this!" Miyuki said holding on for dear life. "Stay still you stupid cow I'm going to be sick! AHH!" the two girls hit the ground hard.

"Oww that hurt" they said in unison. A girl in the class walked up to them, "So you girls like Tetsuo, huh? Then go to the empty newspaper room for a secret meeting at lunch."

"At lunch, we got to take care of Tetsuo though…" Miyuki said.

"So be it, but the end of this meeting could change the Tetsuo entire life or flip it upside down.," she said slyly.

The two girls looked at each other and decided to go.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

"So ladies let's get this meeting started," A girl said taking charged. "So girls it's time to chose.. Who the hottest guy in school is*squeal*" she pulled out a white board, that had a list of all the boys in school freshman to seniors. Being alphabetical, Tetsuo was near the top.

"This is pointless…" Kumiyo said.

"Oh really, or are you just mad that Tetsuo doesn't get first." The head girl said.

"I don't care if Tetsuo first or not…" Miyuki cut her short.

"Fine we're in," Miyuki said with gumption.

"Miyuki, what are you doing?" Kumiyo asked. Miyuki turned over to her with a fire in her eyes, "I won't allow anyone to put down Tetsuo ever again." she answered. Kumiyo sat back down, "Okay then let's get this party started," the head girl yelp.

So it was simple, the girls would rate the guys on three field, Looks(Most Points come from here), Personally(second most points), Traits(Lowest amount). After about 30 minutes of an intense argument, it came down to the top three.

"Alrighty ladies, it's down to the top three! Contestant number one, the adorable, yet smart freshman Tetsuo Aono. Though, very young and innocent, he's the smartest male student in school and he's not too bad on the eyes either. Contestant two is his cousin, Tai Nejima, This senior is a mature looking one: Tall, dark, and handsome are his main traits. Plus he's one of the top scoring students on tests. And finally, Ren Kurono."

"My cousin?!" Kumiyo said.

"The one and only," She winked.

"Really?" Kumiyo argued.

"Since you're his cousin we understand, but to us girls he's one good looking guy." the girl said. "Anyways, Ren is a junior and he got the best looks outta anyone in the entire school in my opinion, but just like his cousin here he's not too bright."

"Gwah!" Kumiyo grunted. "I'm not as stupid as him…"

"But you are pretty dumb." Miyuki added in.

"Miyukiiiiii" Kumiyo whined chasing her around the room. Soon the room was full of playful laughter as girls began chasing each other as if it was some game.

After about 5 minutes, everyone calmed down. "Whew…That was quite a work out. Anyway let's vote on it."

"All for Tetsuo Aono." Apparently, they won't need to continue, most of the girls raised their hands.

**_-Door Opens-_**

A young man walks in, "Oh I wonder what's going on here?" he looked around the room. "Oh what's this, a list of boys, I wonder what you girls are planning to do…" he said perversely.

"Ren, we were in the middle of something you idiot, It's not polite to barge in." Kumiyo scolded.

"I'm sorry, but could you at least tell me what this list is for…" his voice was deep for a person his age, but it made his voice charming. The girls were speechless, "It's-it's Ren-Senpai *squeal*" the underclassmen said.

Kumiyo kept her cool and informed her cousin, "This list is about who the hottest boy in school and guess what you lost."

"Hmm…You know it's not very cute to lie, Kumiyo." he said with a smile.

"I'm not, right ladies?" she ordered they were slow to confess. Ren looked at them as they would cast their vision downward with a smile, "Sorry, Ren-senpai, but Tetsuo is so adorable." one said.

"I like how he's so innocent. He's like a little baby.*squeal*" said another one.

"Plus, he's smart and he's a vampire." Miyuki added.

The room went silent.

"Miyuki!" Kumiyo shouted.

Miyuki made a disturbed face, "Opps, I'm not suppose to reveal people form, huh? But it's out now, so it can't be helped."

Kumiyo looked down at her with disappointment, "*sigh* Anyway as you can see you're not as cool as you think. So you can leave now, shoo! Shoo!"

A stern expression came over Ren face, "Okay, I get it…" and he stormed off.

"I don't know why, he's so mad. If we were going by looks, he'd beat Tetsuo, but overall Tetsuo's just the better guy." a girl said.

"Oh geez! I forgot Tetsuo!" Kumiyo ran toward the door, but tripped over a desk. "What the…Miyuki!" Miyuki stuck her tongue out at her and ran. The two girls began running down the halls and Miyuki began throwing stuff down the halls to create obstacles.

* * *

Miyuki open the door to the roof and there he was, Tetsuo Aono, he had gone back into his sealed form and was just staring out toward the sunset. He turned over to Miyuki with a gentle smile as always, "Oh hi, Miyuki…"

Miyuki has seen this face far to many times because it use to be her smile. That fake smile, that white lie you show everyone when deep down inside, you're crying. "Tetsuo…" she walked slowly and sat by him and place her head on his shoulder. "Cheer up, 'Kay. I want the Tetsuo I love back. Can you bring his smile back to me?"

The door opened again, as Kumiyo appeared, "MIYUK!" she looked at their faces and shut up. Then she slowly walked to the other side of him and place her head down on his shoulder, "You trust us, don't you Tetsuo? If you do please tell us what's got you so down."

He breathed heavily, but didn't make eye contact with either of them. "I-I was wondering if you'd accepted me. Even if you knew why my cousins hated me so much. Why they think I'm trash." His voice cracked a little as he clenched his fist. "I'm half-human, I'm not a pure vampire, but I'm also a vile thing deep down…something evil... I know it. And I feel that one day I'll have to use this disgusting power because I'm too selfish, but even if I did; would you two still except me for who I am?"

It didn't take more than a second for them to answer. Though, it was silent he heard it loud and clear, "Of course we would." they said. He turned and faced both of them. "Really?"

"I wouldn't care if Tetsuo was one-hundred percent human. My feelings for you won't change." Kumiyo said.

"Any even if you became this thing you are so afraid you. I'll be by your side to help you find the light." Miyuki said. "You don't have anything to worry about. I like Tetsuo for being Tetsuo, so please return him to me."

Tetsuo was silent, but his bottled up emotion got the best of him as tears began to roll down his face, he quickly jumped and hugged the two girls, "Thank you…I think I'll be okay from now on as long as I have you two watching over me. From now on the only acceptance I'll every need are from my precious friends."

He pulled back and began to smile, his carefree smile, which brought the girls to tears. And for the rest of lunch they just smiled and laughed.

* * *

**-After school-**

The trio walked out as happy as ever. Kumiyo turned to Tetsuo, "You want me to walk you to the dorm?" she asked with a sweet voice. "That's fine if it's okay with you two I'd like take a little walk alone in the woods. I feel like my head is still kind of clustered."

The two girls blew kisses and began chasing each other back to the dorm. Tetsuo just smiled at the two and began walking. He decided to head into the woods where it was quiet and the atmosphere was perfect to just relax and think. He went to this spot he found by a lake, but this time there was already somebody here.

He looked at the tall young man, blonde hair, violet...almost pink eyes, long eye lashes. He wore a silk white collared shirt with the top part open, along with black pants and shoe and also black leather gloves. The man turned to him, "Looks like someone found my secret place. Well, I don't mine sharing as long as you don't make much noise. Tetsuo nodded and sat next to the young man.

_After about 5 minutes of silence_

"So you go to this school, sir?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yeah, I'm a junior and what's with this sir crap, call me Ren." he said proudly.

"Oh, I'm a freshman Ren-senpai. My name is Tetsuo Aono." Tetsuo said kindly.

Ren stood up with a stern face, "Tetsuo Aono?"

"Yes, that's me senpai what's wrong?" he asked.

"YOU?!" Ren removed the gloves he was wearing and touched Tetsuo right arm. Tetsuo arm immediately fell limp.

"_Gah! What are you doing_?" Tetsuo said holding his numb arm.

Ren gave him a tense unsympathetic look, "**GETTING RID OF YOU!**"

* * *

Well here it is chapter 5 sowwie volleyball has taken most of my time and i go to school at 6AM plus my internet has been on the fritz, but not to worry the next chapter is coming real soon!

LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

And Remember to READ&REVIEW!

I love your feedback!


	6. Incubus X Vampire

Now str8 back into the action!

* * *

Tetsuo grabbed his numb arm, "R-Ren-senpai why are you doing this?" he asked. Ren look at him with harsh eyes, "That doesn't matter now, I've already decided to do this." Ren removed his shirt and got into a stance. Ren went in head on with a forward jab and then a right hook. Tetsuo, cleanly dodged the oncoming onslaught with a back flip, he began regaining feeling in his right arm again.

"I don't want to fight you Ren, but I won't hesitate to defend myself." Tetsuo put one hand on his rosary. Ren came in head on, "Go ahead, Tetsuo. Reveal your true self, Mr. Vampire!" Tetsuo felt like he had no choice, "Okay then…if you insist" he pulled the rosary and was quickly surrounded by a dark aura.

Ren just stood back and watched in anticipation.

_'This power it feels unreal, but I can't allow him to take everything I have.'_ he said to himself.

Tetsuo finished his transformation and gave Ren an crooked smile. "Seriously, I'm not in a good mood today!" Tetsuo roared. "So I'm going to have to take out my stress on you!" Tetsuo dashed forward with blinding speed.

Ren became wary, wondering where Tetsuo might strike from. "Huh?" Reacting on pure instinct Ren rolled aside dodging the attack from above. "Very perceptive, senpai, but for how long can you avoid me?"

_'crap! What's wrong with this guy he's totally different from before. Maybe I should…No! I can't…'_Ren thought.

"I won't lose to you, Tetsuo Aono! As an Incubus, there is no way I can allow you to take the only thing I have here!" Ren shouted.

* * *

_**Monster Tidbit **_

_**Incubus**_

_**The male version of a Succubus with a few changes. **_

_**Incubuses have wings, but no claws. Instead they are**_

_**Equipped with an extremely cold body that absorbs the**_

_**Life out of anything it comes in direct contact with, but still retain the ability **_

_**To control the opposite sex. Their touch can have many effects on the body.**_

_**Incubuses are also known to have dirty minds and perverted **_

_**Personalities. Their strongest weapons are their lips.  
**_

_**Rating: A**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"You may be quick Tetsuo, but it's useless if you can't touch me." Ren ran in with a somersault kick and as Tetsuo side-step he spun around, still on his hands to send Tetsuo back. Tetsuo soon felt like it was hard to breathe. Tetsuo looked down at his chest and saw a white hand print. "Anesthetize affection," Ren said as Tetsuo fell to his knees.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Ren ran up and kicked Tetsuo. "I have you now Tetsuo. Soon I'll be the most popular guy in school. Ha! This was almost to easy."

Tetsuo suddenly flipped up, "Oh so this is what it was all about? Popularity contest, why go through all the trouble. Got self-esteem issues or something?" Tetsuo got into a fight pose.

"It's none of your business!" Ren said in a fury, striking Tetsuo on his arm. "I have you now!" Ren struck Tetsuo other arm, but Tetsuo just let off a mischievous smile. "Get real!" Tetsuo yelled spinning behind Ren. "Open your eyes! You're nothing, but a child having a tantrum. You need to…." Tetsuo kick Ren up in the air and soared upward and axe kicked him back down to the ground, "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**"

"I-I know my place now…" Ren's body felt heavy and his eyes began to close and soon he was resting.

_Tetsuo Aono…_

_I hate you…_

_Gahh actually…_

_I don't…_

_You were right…_

_I got worked up over a stupid title…_

_The next time I see you I'll have to apologize…_

_

* * *

  
_

The setting sun and gentle breeze kissed Ren's face, awakening him. As he opened his eyes, he was back at his favorite spot and sitting right next to him was Tetsuo Aono. "You…G-gah," Ren whined as Tetsuo went up to hold him. "I'm truly sorry senpai…I went to far." Ren gave Tetsuo an inspecting glance. His face is so innocent now, I can't believe he actually beat me, "Hehe, don't apologize…*sigh* you were right. It's just… It's just I-I can't believe that I let something like a title get me so worked up." Ren long face was apologetic.

"Title?" Tetsuo said cocking his head.

"Heh…It's to embarrassing to talk about. Forget about it and accept my apology." Ren said sitting up.

"Okay, but at least tell me why you wanted this title so bad." Tetsuo asked gently. Ren looked at him, "*sigh* I'm not a smart person. Nor am I the nicest person around. So when the girls said you were wanted more than me, I kinda lost it. See, even though I can use my charm, touch skills, and fighting skills well, I can't control my Anesthetize Affection. So I just became a fantasy, something to be dreamt about, but… I want to be able to control my powers, but it hurts to know I can't, I'm not good enough….."

In the spur of the moment, Tetsuo ripped off his shirt and hugged Ren close. "Tetsuo?" Tetsuo fell limp immediately, "Tetsuo let go are you trying to get yourself killed?" he tried to pull Tetsuo off, but it was no use. "You won't be able to control it if you doubt yourself." Tetsuo voice grew a little weaker. "I believe you can do it, Senpai." Tetsuo gripped tighter, so Ren wouldn't be able to push him away.

_'Why? This idiot why won't he let…no this isn't the time for that. No one has ever put this much faith in me before and some boy who has never met me before is doing this…For his sake I will control it'_ Ren focused and calmed himself down. He cleared his mind and breathed deeply, but nothing was happening. "Senpai…" Tetsuo said his voice growing stronger.

"Hmm?" Ren eyes grew wide.

"I think you did it…" Tetsuo said sitting up. Ren just looked at his hands and then at Tetsuo. Without thinking he hugged Tetsuo, "Thank you…for helping me…" Ren felt Tetsuo grow heavy again and let go.

"It looks like I can't control it after all…"

"Don't say that Senpai." Tetsuo gave him a gentle smile, "I know someday you'll be able to do it. I'll help in anyway I can."

Ren just looked at Tetsuo face, "Tetsuo, how would you like to help me tonight?" Ren said charmingly.

"For how long, senpai?" Tetsuo said still limp on the ground.

"All night long…" Ren voice grew a bit deeper.

"Well senpai I kinda have class tomorrow. And I need to sle…" Ren realized that Tetsuo couldn't figure out what he was implying and decided to take advantage. "You can sleep in my bed." Ren picked up Tetsuo limp body and threw him over his shoulder. "Where will you sleep, then?" Tetsuo said a bit dizzy from being tossed.

Ren smiled, "In my bed…"

"What?! N-no! Wait! S-senpai! Stop this!" Ren continued to walk toward the boy's dorm. "Your, in no position to argue Tetsuo, are you saying you won't helping me? Are you going to break your word?" Ren used his best voice now.

"N-No, of course not senpai…" Tetsuo said defeated.

"You can call me Ren if you want, but I prefer you call me senpai…" Ren said opening his wing in an open field and flying the rest of the way.

"I don't want to disrespect you. I'll call you Senpai…" Tetsuo said obediently.

"It has nothing to do with respect , you just sound cuter calling me that…" Ren flew to the top of the dorm building. "So Tetsuo are you ready to train me?" Ren asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for _that_ kind of training, senpai." Ren sighed and flew lower. "Fine, Which floor is your room? *sigh* I guess we can start _training_ when you're ready…"

Tetsuo nodded in gratitude and Ren flew Tetsuo to his room, it wasn't to hard to find since it's window was already broken. "Why is you window broken…What cousin? What are you doing her?!" Ren said walking in the room.

Kumiyo was wearing a maid suit, "Good evening master what can I….Ahhhhhhhhh REN YOU PERV!"

Ren and Kumiyo began battling it out and Miyuki popped out to take advantage. "Tetsuo, you hungry?" Tetsuo looked at her soft neck and prepared to bite, but as he did something strange happen.

* * *

**-Kou's translation-**

Kumiyo chased Ren

Ren hops over to the mini-fridge

Kumiyo tries to tackle him

Ren avoids, but steps in shards of glass(some maid)

Ren spins in pain, knocking out Miyuki

Tetsuo bite Ren

* * *

"CAPUCHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! Huh Senpai!" Tetsuo's face turned bright red. " I didn't mean to…"

"And you said you weren't ready?" Ren smiled and threw Tetsuo over his shoulder again.

"Ren! Where are you taking MY TETSUO!?" Kumiyo said outraged.

"Hmph stupid cousin. He coming to my room away from you crazies, isn't that right Tetsuo" Ren said with a deviant smile as he flew out the window.

"Kumiyo…Miyuki… s-save me…" Tetsuo wailed feeling his energy drain.

Kumiyo followed and the two fought it out for sometime, until

"_**NINJA ATTACK!**_" Miyuki jumped from the roof top.

And completely…

* * *

_missed..._

"Miyuki! Are you okay!?" Tetsuo and Kumiyo shouted.

* * *

**-Sunday Morning-**

Ren and Tetsuo are sparring. Tetsuo punches and Ren spins in with a punch, but Tetsuo back flips and slide kicks him down.

"Whew! That was a work out! And I didn't use my stun once, but just to make sure…" Ren swiftly got behind Tetsuo and put a hand up his shirt. "S-Senpai your h-hand is cold. Ah…" Ren release Tetsuo from his grasp. "So Tetsuo how was my blood the other day…I think that repaid the debt."

"I-it was an accident, but it was the first time I sucked a guy's bloods" Tetsuo took his index fingers and poke them at each other.

_Tetsuo you really need to stop making those cute expression…_

_I don't know how much longer I can control myself…_

**After 20 minutes of another sparring sesson, Tetsuo again was the victor**.

_This time in under 20 seconds CAPU…_

Ren fell to his knees panting, "*pant* You *pant* You really didn't hold back…"

"Of course I did, senpai. I wouldn't want to hurt you in anyway, but we were sparring so I decided to be a little aggressive. Sorry…but you lasted longer than most." Tetsuo bowed in apology.

"Stop, you helped more than you realize. I didn't stun you at all, while we were fighting, this is progress. I think I'll be able to control myself now." Ren gave Tetsuo a stern look, "Thank you, but now I have to get stronger. That way I can deserve to be by your side." He cast his glance downward. Ren slowly looked up at Tetsuo with a gentle look.

"Don't worry. You already are, since we're friends if ever you are in trouble just call my name and know I'll come running, okay Senpai." Tetsuo said with a smile.

Tetsuo's warm smile made Ren's heart stop, "Okay, I understand…"

Tetsuo began to walk off, "I'm going to go visit Miyuki before I go to class. Bye Ren-senpai."

As Tetsuo walked away Ren looked off into the distance with the wind blowing against him he made a vow.

_I can't believe what he did to me…He changed me completely, but that can't be helped now so…  
Tetsuo, I promise to do the same to you…Just call my name and I'll be there…  
I promise!_

**-At the infirmary-**

"Hello, Miyuki?" Tetsuo popping his head through the door. He walked in cautiously, "Miyukiii?"

**"LOVER ATTACK!"** Miyuki fell from the ceiling and pounced on Tetsuo. "I knew you were going to visit me…"she said rubbing her head against his back.

"Of course, I was, but why would you do it after what happen again." Tetsuo said concerned. He picked up Miyuki and placed her in a bed and tucked her in. "I'm sorry, Tetsuo…I thought I'd be romantic."

"Regardless, of what you thought. It wouldn't make me happy to know you're hurt. So promise me you'll focus on getting better. Then we can eat lunch on the roof tops again."

"Tetsuo…" She watched him leave the room, but before he could get to the door she acted on impulse again. Freezing down Tetsuo feet where he stood. "Miyuki, what are you doing?" Miyuki slowly walked toward him and pressed up against him. "I know it's a little cold Tetsuo, but bare with it…'kay…" Miyuki pressed up closer moving her lips closer to Tetsuo. "My red lush lips are yours. My body is yours, Tetsuo…"

"Your fair skin…" Tetsuo said in a daze.

"Of course…" Miyuki said in the same daze voice.

"And your beautiful soft neck?" Tetsuo asked lightly.

"Yes, it's all yours espeacially my beautiful neck…Wha?" Miyuki knew what was coming.

"CAPUCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Tetsuo open his eyes and realize what he has done.

Miyuki woke up in her bed, "*sigh* he did it again…I wonder if he even cares…" she looked at the desk to the side and saw a pot of flowers. On it was a note:

* * *

_I'm so sorry._

_Forgive me, I picked these flowers for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Tetsuo Aono_

_P.S: Get well 'kay. _

* * *

"Tetsuo…he really cares and even if he didn't I'd just have to make him appreciate me more. Anyways, at least I know I'm winning."

Number of times blooded sucked…  
Miyuki: 3  
Kumiyo: 2  
Ren: 1

Miyuki gave a light laugh, "He heh he heh… Kumiyo I'm winning…" Miyuki then followed Tetsuo's advice and let the setting sun's light put her into a sleep.

**  


* * *

-Girl's shower room-**

Kumiyo was taking a shower with the other girls, until she did an odd shiver.

"What's wrong Kumiyo? You look a little pale…" a classmate asked.

"Maybe I need the temperature up, because I just felt the coldest chill down my spine. Hmmm… I wonder why?" Kumiyo quick forgot as the water relieved her stress. Afterward she began drying herself off in her room…

"No more Miyuki for a while…I have to use this chance to get Tetsuo to notice my feelings. You hear that Miyuki? Tetsuo is mine," Kumiyo said. Suddenly she felt another chill.

"COW KILLER ATTACK!" Miyuki jumped from the ceiling and tackle Kumiyo. "I'll never let you have him!" Miyuki said shaking Kumiyo.

"Miyuki let go!" the girls wrestled for the longest time. So it was night and they were lying down the floor panting. Miyuki voice became meek, "Kumiyo…I was wondering…"

"What is it?" Kumiyo said harshly.

"Tetsuo has to chose one of us sooner or later. I was wondering how that's gonna effect our relationship. Um…would we still be friends…" Miyuki was almost silent.

"Don't be stupid of course we will…" Kumiyo turned to Miyuki.

Miyuki face lighten up, "really?"

"Of course…you'll always be my friend, Miyuki" Kumiyo smiled at her.

"Kumiyo, I'm sorry for attacking you…" Miyuki said apologetically.

"We're also love rivals, Miyuki. That was excepted, but I advise you use a different attack from now on 'kay." Miyuki nodded at the question, willingly. Kumiyo stood up and helped Miyuki up, "Come on… Thanks to you I need another shower…" Kumiyo glanced at her with a smile.

Miyuki nodded again and the two spent that night, not as love rivals, but as friends.

* * *

Sorry for the very short chapter...

Anyways don't worry about the Ren x Tetsuo pairing...It's not that serious, but Ren will be important later on.

**Plz review and request anything you'd like to see.**

To answer again yes all the parents are going to be in the fic just later on. I want to character to developand be able to stand a little apart from their parents.

Finally before the pairing battles start, I need to introduce a few more character before pairings can really start.

Hopw you enjoyed this very short chapter. xD


	7. Harpy X vampire

_I can't believe it, he can still smile after all this time. _

_After what we did to him, how can he still look me in the eyes?_

Cola looked out the class window at her cousin, Tetsuo Aono.

He was running the track racing against classmates and stayed in back; until the very end where he sped up and took second. The guy who got in first smiled at him and Tetsuo began laughing with his hand behind his head.

"miss shuzen…Miss Shuzen…COLA SHUZEN!" The teacher shouted.

"AHH!" Cola squealed, the class began laughing at her and her face turned bright red. "Sorry, Teacher…What did you say?"

"Please answer the question on the board please." The teacher tapped her foot as Cola analyzed the board, " cosine squared plus sine squared equals one." Cola answered quickly.

"Correct, now if you would continue to pay attention…" The teacher continued walking and lecturing. Cola followed along for a few minutes before looking out the window.

Tetsuo was playing football(soccer) and had a giddy look on his face.

'He may be older, but his exactly the way he was when he was younger…' then she had a flashback she'd come to hate.

* * *

**(flashback - 6 years ago)**

"You stupid little!" Tai said delivering a back hand, Coca laughed, and Cola stood back while a young boy laid bruised. "I'm sorry…" said the wounded boy. There was something strange about beating this boy, she felt an odd sensation, she felt superior to him.

It wasn't wrong, she was superior and he was just lowly human scum...

The three of them continued their fun, Tai signaled them to stop, "Let's go! Grandfather will call us soon…" he looked over to their victim.

"Hmph…To think rabble like this is said to be family…HA HA HA HA" Tai laughed maliciously.

Coca and Cola followed him, as Coca and Tai left, Cola looked over at the boy, she was shocked, he wasn't crying, he just had a blank expression on his face.

"Have you not had enough?" she said to him. He only responded with a smirk, "KNOW YOUR PLACE, TETSUO AONO!" she said striking him to the ground.

Tetsuo weakly stood up again leaning against the wall, wiping the blood from his mouth before speaking, "I don't know what you're expecting of me…and I don't care to be frank, but if this is what I must endure to be in this family then I will."

'why is he speaking to me like an equal?' Cola thought.

"How dare you speak back to me HUMAN SCUM?!" she raised her hand and swung to slap him, but she heard a loud pinging noise and for the first time Tetsuo defend himself.

With his ring finger and pinky he held his Rosario and with only two fingers he held back her strike. She struggle to move it forward, but to no avail. "How is it possible? How can you do this?! your only a half youkai, how is a half human able to muster so much strength?" Cola asked shocked.

"It's because I'm not really half Youkai…I mean i know i'm part human, but..." he trailed off.

"What? Then why did you tell us you were?!" Cola screamed, angry, confused, and upset.

"Because Vampires are a proud group. And if I showed my true strength I would become grandfather's favorite. Making you three jealous, so in the end, it's the same." he smiled.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any…" she got cut off.

"I rather you hate me for me, then for who I am not. I don't want to hurt you guys in anyway, physical or mental, I don't even want to hurt your pride." He said grimly.

"Why?" She said trembling.

"Isn't it obvious, I don't want to hurt you guys because," Tetsuo put on a gentle smile. "We're family."

At that moment Cola, felt something weld up inside of her. 'All those times, she thought she was having fun. The thing they did to him and not once did he try and defend himself, he'd just apologize. Not once did he get angry or told on us to grandfather. No matter what we did to him, he'd never raise a hand or word against us because he still cares for us?'

This welt up feeling turn to confusion and rage. "You don't except me to believe this!!!" she quickly slashed at him, but this time he didn't block. The cut when deep, half his face was nearly red, his vision was halved.

"Wha-what did do?" she said regretfully. Tetsuo just put his hand over the red part of his face.

"Don't worry…" he smiled through the blood.

"What do you mean? I think! I hit a nerve! you could…" she watched in amazement. Tetsuo breathed inward and let out a sound, like a hissing snake, and soon his face was back to normal, no scars, no blood, not a single trace of what just happen. "Your regeneration…I-It's incredible." Cola said in awe.

"Yeah I figured it out when you guy were doing that _scissors_ thing to me. Remember you guys thought you cut off my finger? Well you did, but I attached it back on and cleaned the blood before grandfather notice." He smiled a disturbed.

His smile brought anger within Cola again, "As long as you won't tell anyone about your true self, they and I well keep treating you like this…" she said coldly.

"If that is what will happen it will happen…" he stood up limply.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide your true self?!" she screamed at him. "Is it worth all this pain?"

"I really don't know…" he laughed lightly. "But whatever it is, my true self is so scary, my parent never told anyone about it, friends, family, grandfather, and myself…So in order to keep everyone safe I will hide who I truly am…" he smiled again.

"You know you really abuse smiling…ease up on it okay*sigh*" there was a bell that rung through out the house. Cola was about to walk out and then turned to him, "You should wash up, you wouldn't want grandfather seeing you like this…" the quickly turned around and walked away.

**_'I can't believe him…Why? Isn't he angry at us? It doesn't make any sense and if that was bad enough…he was only 10 years old then, at 12 years old he was even more mature.'_** Cola said flashing back.

They four children followed the Youkai tradition of going to human school until high school where they go strictly to Youkai schools and universities. The four were coming back from another day, two of them looked bored. One sat smiling look out at the window while scribbling answers down, but one was absolutely miserable.

Tetsuo looked at her concerned, leaning in, "Are you okay, Cola?"

Tai scoffed at him, "Don't talk to her, human cur."

"Sorry...," Tetsuo said blandly cowering back in his seat. The ride was quiet as always and no one ever struck up conversation. Tetsuo would try, but by now he had given up. So all they'd do was look out the window, but Tetsuo would be the only one to truly notice what he was seeing. Being a long trip, being a jump between dimensions, the children had lots of time to do homework.

When they returned home and Tai and Coca went straight to their rooms to finish their studies. However, Tetsuo would sit on the porch swing in the back humming, since he had finish his homework during the ride home. Even though he was the youngest his school work was never to far below what his cousins were doing.

After about thirty minutes, Tetsuo was about to explore the backyard and go to his secret place. When Cola walked out. "Hi Cola…" he greeted her.

Her face was utterly bitter and pale.

"What's wrong?" Tetsuo asked.

"To-today I confessed to a human boy and you know what he called me?" She gave Tetsuo a harsh look. "A Freak! He called me a freak..."

Tetsuo braced himself for impact, but instead he was being embraced, "I felt foolish to feel embarrassed by a human's remark...But in my sorrow I realized that we have put you thought this since you were six…" she brushed back her red hair.

"I'm terrible though, because the first one I blamed for this was you…because you get along with them so well and your very well liked" Tetsuo wiped the tear from her eyes.

"I'm sorry that a human made you cry and I'm sorry that I get along with them so easily…but--" Cola put her finger to his lips.

"Stop apologizing…you haven't done anything wrong. Can you just agree that I'm a terrible person. No one will ever really like me." she said putting on a weak smile.

"I know there's someone out their for you, but I'll make you a promise. If you ever cry again, if you ever feel lonely or hurt. I will stop whatever I'm doing and devote myself to your happiness, you will never hurt again, I PROMISE," Tetsuo gently smiled at her again. She could tell how much he had matured in the two years.

"You idiot! You can't except me to believe you will-" she was cut short.

"Believe it or not, I PROMISE you, I will." he said. "Because we're family, right?"

She gave him a slight nod and the rest of the day he took her to his secret place a hollowed out tree. And they played with each other in secret from the other two cousins and they were as happy as can be. Until, a month later when Grandfather finally found out what Tai and Coca had been doing to Tetsuo behind his back, Grandfather had Tetsuo returned home for his own safety and until a few days ago Cola hadn't seen or heard from him.

* * *

**(Back to present day)**

Cola paid attention to the lesson until the last few minutes of class where she looked out at the field. Tetsuo was running around, but he wasn't smiling. There were two girls chasing him around, that succubus and that snow lady. After an intense chase the two tackle him and began to _play_ with him, the only problem was they didn't want to share him. The two began trying to seduce him to their side.

"What lewd behavior…" Cola said quietly. But she smiled lightly knowing that he was being cared for. Then she remembered everything they did to him again and she still couldn't understand him.

**_*ding Dong ding Dong*_**

The bell rang and everybody rushed out for lunch, except Cola, who was serious, she had a mission and she was striving for an answer.

(_**Scene cuts to outside the Locker rooms**_)

"Tetsuo, let's go to the roof today, the sunset is perfect for two lover's to look at…" Miyuki said teasing her long sky blue hair with one hand and leading him with the other.

"She's right, darling. The two of us as lover should go and look at the sunset together." Kumiyo flipped her short blue hair and pressed up against him.

"Let go of TETSUO YOU COW!!!" Miyuki ordered.

"HE'S MY TETSUO!!!!" Kumiyo shouted.

"Why don't all three of us go? Please…" Tetsuo said meekly, but the two didn't let up, "You're Gonna BREAK ME IN TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two stopped pulling, but clung onto his arm. Tetsuo walked with the two on his arm feeling the burning envy of every guy on campus. "Geez… you two are so troublesome…" he said bluntly as they reached the two let go of his arm, " Does that mean Tetsuo doesn't like us anymore?" the two said in unison.

"N-no of course not...*sigh* I'm sorry, of course I like you two, you are my precious friends...and you girls have your fault, but every relationship…" he didn't even have to continued after that.

"TETSUO SAYS WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!!" The two jumped on his back as Tetsuo struggle to give a double piggy back ride up the flight of stairs to the roof. As soon as he open the door, his entire body felt heavy. His arm slung down, his movements became sluggish,*THERE WAS A SNAP* and he collapsed.

"Tetsuo! Tetsuo!" the two girls said in a panic. "Someone help…"

**_A shadow covered them._**

"Here let me see…" The girl knelt down next to Tetsuo and the girls step aside.

"Hey isn't that Tetsuo cousin, Cola." Kumiyo whispered to Miyuki. Miyuki nodded pulling out her dairy, "Yep, according to her files, she's the second young of the cousins with Coca being her sister and Tai Nejima-senpai being her closest cousin. Her and her sister's name come from the tradition of naming daughters after drinks. The last generation used names of coffee and tea, I guess this generation it's soda…"

Kumiyo gave Miyuki a blank expression, "That's way too much information to put in a dairy…"

Cola finished examining him, "His back is broken, why was he letting you two ride on his back like that?" she asked the duo with a serious expression.

The two began laughing nervously, "heh hee heh, well I guess we got a little over excited with something he said earlier…" Kumiyo said.

"He didn't say anything though and then he collapsed, we didn't think we break him, WAIT?!" the two realized what just happened.

"WE BROKE TETSUO'S BACK!!!!" they said in harmonic shock.

"*Sigh*Boy, you two are troublesome?" Cola lighten up her expression to the two girls, "Don't worry, he's fine, Watch."

The three of them looked at the body laying on the ground and began hearing popping noises. Tetsuo's eyes suddenly shot open, "Hissss! *pant**pant* That hurt…" he sat up, just to get tackle to the ground again.

"Tetsuo!" the two girls said.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"If you're in any pain tell me where it hurts and I'll make it feel better, 'kay." Kumiyo said with a seductive wink.

Tetsuo looked up to see his cousin, "Oh hi Cola-senpai…How can I help you?"

"You don't have to call me that," she murmured in a low voice.

"What did you say? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," Tetsuo apologized.

Hearing him apologize made Cola a little mad, "Geez I said you don't have to call me senpai, Cola is fine. In fact…cousin is fine too..." she smiled at him for a brief second and as he smiled back all those terrible memories of him came flooding back and she remembered her objective.

"Tetsuo get up!" she ordered.

Tetsuo gave her a blank expression, "Oro? Okay then…" he stood up with the two girls trying to drag him back down. "What is it?" he asked.

"You and me are going to fight! Right down!" Cola removed her ear ring Rosary. And her transformation began, her nails grew razor sharp, her body became more supple, yet lighter and her arms sprouted feathers that ripped through the long sleeves of her shirt. "Come on, Tetsuo come at me…"

* * *

**_SakeBakaYukio Monster(Youkai) tidbit_**

**_Harpy(Hybrid Youkai = Vampire X Feather folk)_**

**_There are the masters in the sky. Agile and graceful flyer they can snatch prey or items_**

**_At will. Attracted to shiny objects, they love to take thing. They may reach mach 1 during fly_**

**_Making them one of the toughest enemy to face. Also their screech can go from seduction to breaking the ear drum._**

**_Rating: S CLASS_**

* * *

Tetsuo stood stiff, "Cola you may come at me, but I will not fight back…"

This enraged Cola, seeing as her plan was failing, "Alright then I'll make you fight me!" she said. She took to the sky at a blinding speed as Tetsuo stood there, she dived straight down at him.

As she swung Tetsuo's eyes widened as he barely jumped out of the way.

'She was aiming for my Heart…there no doubt…She's really trying to kill me!" Tetsuo said to himself. He side stepped and ran around behind her. "Cola, Why are you doing this?"

"I HAVE MY REASONS! NOW TAKE OFF YOUR ROSARY!" she commanded.

Tetsuo put his hand to the rosary, but stopped, "I won't…" he said looking down.

"In that case…" She looked over toward the two girls. "I'll have to force you too." she flew straight one and this time for Kumiyo.

'_it's too fast_' Kumiyo said bracing herself '_I can't dodge this…_'

There was a huge crash, as Kumiyo looked shards of ice flew in the air, she turn over to Miyuki who was creating darts to throw.

Cola turned to her a saw the darts coming her way.

'_It's too late I can't_' Cola closed her eyes.

"GAH!" A voice cried.

She opened her eyes to see Tetsuo back side as he fell forward Miyuki and caught him, crying, there was a loud pinging noise. Then a dark aura began to grow and Cola knew what had happen.

TETSUO HAD TRANSFORMED!

**To Protect His Friends He Is Willing To Fight Family!**

* * *

She just didn't expect to feel this much power.

_'why is there so much of this energy? I-it doesn't matter this way my plan may go accordingly.' she thought._

Tetsuo stood up and leaned into Miyuki, "Tetsuo? Why? You c-could of died those went so deep…" Miyuki said confused.

Tetsuo smiled gentle at her and brush the hair from her eyes, "Miyuki if she attacks either you or Kumiyo again I give you permission to defend yourself, but as we are fighting, PROMISE ME, under no circumstances, do not interfere."

Miyuki looked up at him, "But why?" she said childishly.

He rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Because this is a family affair, there's no need to involve any of my precious friends."

Miyuki understood by nodding into his shoulder, "You too Kumiyo, understand?"

Kumiyo nodded, "Tetsuo be careful."

Tetsuo smiled at them, "I'm sorry, but I have to lose..."

"WHAT?!" the two screamed in unison Tetsuo ignored them and ran back to the fight.

"Alright, cousin I will fight you as long as you leave my friends out of it!" he said.

"Alright then here I come!" Cola charged full force, leaving a trail of dust to mark her path. Tetsuo analyzed it.

'_The dust trail must be three to four seconds behind her. In order to dodge I have to predict it just right_.' Tetsuo said to himself.

Cola moved so fast she wasn't even seen anymore as she struck for Tetsuo he had already dodged as she turned around he was already there with his leg ready and slowly swung through, giving her barely, but enough time to dodge.

'_he did that on purpose…_' She turned around again and charge ahead. '_why won't he hit me this time when he dodges I'll stay still so he has to_' she adjusted her stance for this tactic slightly, but Tetsuo caught it right away, put his Rosary back on, and smiled.

"Here I come, Cousin!" she moved at blinking speed and stabbed forward.

"Heh… Guess you win… Cousin…" Tetsuo fell backward pulling cola down with him, and there Cola sat on, top of Tetsuo, with one claw still inside of him.

"why?Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE YOU IDIOT!!!" she screamed at him.

"Because… I Promised… Never to hurt you…" he said grunting.

Cola slammed her head on his chest, "You idiot! That's why I was doing this. Stop forgiving me and hate me already. I've done terrible things to you , I don't deserve to have you promise me anything. JUST SAY YOU HATE ME!"

Tetsuo combed her, now long crimson red, hair, "I won't because we are family, and because of that, I love you…" Tetsuo began closing his eyes.

Cola began breaking down, "Tetsuo! You Idiot WAKE UP! You know how hurt I'll be if…if you're…"

Her eyes became puffy and pink from the tears as she took her bloody claw out of him. Then she heard the hissing noise and smiled, "TETSUO!"

"heh…If you'd kept it in a little longer, I'd would have been pass the point of no return…" he laughed carefree.

"*giggle* Don't laugh about things like that, it's really not funny……Idiot…Hey, Tetsuo?" she said with a venerable expression on her face.

"What is it cousin?" he said.

"I l-love you too" she smiled.

"Oh! So your _that kind of family, _huh CO-LA-Sempai…" Kumiyo teased.

Cola realize the position she was in and jumped off Tetsuo, "I-IT's not like that!" Cola's face became red.

"Tetsuo, I love you too…" Miyuki said bluntly holding on to his arm.

"Don't forget about me Tetsuo, I do too!" Kumiyo said trying to get in his arms before Miyuki froze her feet. "That's a dirty trick Miyuki, you cold bi…."

"The only thing dirty is you COW!" she said rubbing up on Tetsuo arm.

Kumiyo broke free and the two began chasing each other while Tetsuo tried to calm them down and ultimately got tackled by the two of them.

"CAPUCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsuo said loudly. Quickly draining the two.

The girls became dazed, "TETSUO! You can't just take blood from people, even if there of this low of quality." Cola lectured.

"Sorry…because of our fight I didn't get to eat lunch…" he said embarrassed.

Cola face became red, " Okay, well next time if you get the urge, come to me…"

(***Ding dong Ding dong***)

* * *

The bell rang and the four decided to it was time to return to class.

"You're not going with us to class, Tetsuo?" Kumiyo asked.

He shook his head, "No, I have to change out of these clothes first, so it'll be faster if I just jumped. I'll see you later though." He waved bye to The three and was about to take off until something tugged his shirt.

He turned around, "What is it Cousin?"

Her face was red again, "Umm…From now on just call me Cola…and it's not because of Tai and Coca... I have my reason, 'kay"

Tetsuo nodded, "Okay, see you later, Cola…" he jumped off the roof and began running toward the boys dorm.

Cola looked off into the sunset and sang a nice melody and stop to say, "_Tetsuo, If you ever cry, if you ever feel lonely or hurt. I will stop whatever I'm doing and devote myself to your happiness, you will never hurt again, I **PROMISE**…_" Cola smiled and returned to class, despite being late, as happy as can be.

* * *

_Srry for the wait and this somewhat __odd realationship_

_anyways leave your comments/reviews_

_and hope you enjoyed this story so far._

_P.S. I started answering questions on my profile page so if you have a question. leave it in the comments and i'll answer it on my profile page._

_anyways bai bai_


	8. Water X Vampire

Tetsuo walked to the school as usual, minding his own business without a care in the world, but of course being a popular guy, girls would swarm to him on sight. Which wasn't a good thing because today Tetsuo was jittery.

"Hi Tetsuo, if you're not busy later, Would you come and help me sempai...*wink* later." or "Tetsuo you're so smart would you mind, tutoring me with some private lessons." were very common things to hear in the morning. Not being a morning person he would always be late to answer or before he could, he'd be tackled and the girls would run away out of fear..

This morning, it was Miyuki who jumped out of a tree, "Good morning Tetsuo! I was wondering maybe later we could crawl into one of my favorite air vent and have lunch together. "

Again as always he'd never get to answer, "Why would Tetsuo want to eat with you in a shabby vent, when we could picnic on top of a hill, like lovers should." Kumiyo said all lovey-dovey.

"Only cows eat out on the fields," Miyuki argued.

"Stop with that COW thing it's getting really old. Anyways what did I tell you about jump attacking People! " Kumiyo shouted, chasing Miyuki. Miyuki stuck out her tongue childishly and Kumiyo pulled out her claws, "Why you! Get back here, Miyuki!"

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Cola said appearing behind Tetsuo.

"Good morning Cola." he said with a bow. Cola bowed back, "Anyways do you have any plans for lunch if not I have a private room where we could eat, it's very lonely eating by myself." she said quietly.

"Sure, I'll try to make it not so lonely…" he said with a smile.

"Really? Okay then I'll see you later Tetsuo" she said with a smile.

The four went to class after calming down.

Tetsuo sat in class taking notes quietly in his seat, but he was already far enough ahead that he would sometimes look out the window. The weather had been getting hot lately and he knew that the time would come where he'd have to face his biggest fear. Soon or later someone was going to ask and just the thought of it made him shiver.

"Umm Tetsuo, are you okay?" Kumiyo asked.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah…I-I mean why wouldn't I be?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, if you insist…anyways about lunchtime did you figure out what you want to do?" she continued.

"Umm Yeah…I feel like staying inside today it's getting hot outside…" He answered.

"Wait! Don't tell me your going to eat with Miyuki?" she said shocked

"No, um Cola invited us to private room…I think we should eat there for lunch." he said.

"Wait! Are you sure she invited us or you?" she asked.

"Well, she invited me, but I'm sure she'll let us in." he said. Kumiyo just looked at him with a concerned look and went back to taking notes or doodling in her notebook.

* * *

**(LUNCHTIME)**

Tetsuo, Miyuki, and Kumiyo went to Cola's private room, they knocked and Cola came out to greet, "Hi! Tet…uhh what are they doing here?" she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but I kinda insisted they come. I'm sorry, you don't mind do you?" he asked meekly.

"No, not really, but just give me a minute." she quickly shut the door to take out the candles on the table.

"Okay you can come in" she said nervously. They came in and were shocked when they opened the door, the room itself looked like a ballroom. "Anyways find a seat and make yourself comfortable..." she said disappointed.

Kumiyo walked up to her, "Look, I know you wanted to spend time with Tetsuo, but he's been acting weird today can you help me figure out why?"she said quietly.

Cola went into deep thought, "I don't really know, but I'll think about it."

Kumiyo bowed, "Thank you Cola-sempai!"

They began to eat lunch, "It's good we're eating inside, the weather is getting to hot for a Yuki-Onna, like me" Miyuki said.

"You're right it is getting hot, what should we do?" Kumiyo said.

Tetsuo squirmed around, "Let's talk about something else beside the weather!" his face turned pink red. He began pacing around back and forth.

"You're right, he is acting weird." Cola said.

"Tetsuo, you're face is all red would you like me to cool you down?" Miyuki said she put her hands around Tetsuo's head and chilled him. His face began to loosen up, "Ah…Thank you Miyuki." He calmed down and sat down in a chair resting his head in his arms.

"Tetsuo is really tense maybe the heat is getting to him." she suggested.

"Maybe, Oh I know maybe we should visit the pool!" Kumiyo suggested.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsuo yelled running away. The three girls just stared at him fleeing the scene. Kumiyo and Miyuki looked at Cola, Cola looked as if she found something out, "I think I got it! Tetsuo is afraid of water! It makes sense water is one of a vampire's weaknesses, I mean since my sister, Tai, and I are hybrids water doesn't affect us as much."

"So how does this affect Tetsuo?" Kumiyo asked.

"Well, Tetsuo never reveal his other half so maybe water really hurts him, but then when we were younger he never had any problems, but then again grandfather had special water(water with herbs that allow vampire to bathe)." Cola explained.

"Well if water is Tetsuo's fear then I will help him get passed it…" Miyuki said.

"It's not that easy Miyuki. If water is really Tetsuo's weakness it doesn't matter if he's afraid or not. If water touches him.... I…I don't want to talk about it." Cola said.

"Don't worry! I can do it?" Miyuki put a lollipop in her mouth and gave them a thumbs up. "Tetsuooooo where are you?" she said giddy.

Cola turned to Kumiyo, "She really doesn't like to listen, doesn't she?"

"Miyuki is the kind of person who doesn't care about what others think. I guess that makes her the most determined person you'll ever meet."

Cola smiled, "Well, I'm glad Tetsuo has such good friends, despite being a bit unorthodox, but I still want to thank you for taking care of him and helping him adjust to school life."

"No problem, but there's no need to thank us. Tetsuo has done more than enough for us." Kumiyo said proudly.

"I guess he as nice as he has always been" Cola said. 'That's good Tetsuo I'm proud of you'

* * *

**(Scene cuts to Tetsuo)**

'Why am I so afraid?' Tetsuo said wrapped up in a random hut. The door cracked open and a familiar face walked in. "What are you doing in here, Tetsuo?" the young man said.

"Oh hi Ren-senpai…umm I guess I'm hiding…I know its childish, but I really needed time alone." he tried to smile, but couldn't quite do it.

"Allow me to find out what happen to that smile." Ren said with a devilish smile. He knelt down and pressed his hand against Tetsuo forehead. "Your not running a fever, but why is your face so red?" Ren began touching Tetsuo some more.

"S-senpai s-stop your hands are cold." he said desperately.

"Maybe that's it… Are you hot Tetsuo? Maybe you need to take a dip in the pool…" Ren said.

"NOOOOOOO! I mean I can't" he said quietly.

"Oh that's right, you're a vampire, water hurts you doesn't it? Well, that's okay I'll keep you cool." Ren said gently.

"Senpai, That's not it in reality, water hurts me, but only when I first jump in, after that I lose all my vampire abilities...I-I become a normal human in water." Tetsuo explained.

"If that's the case then why are you so afraid?" Ren said mockingly.

"It's too embarrassing to say." Tetsuo said.

"Oh really then I guess I'll have to make you talk." A smirk came over Ren's face as he got behind Tetsuo and began touching under his shirt.

Tetsuo's face became red, "Okay I'll tell you!" Ren stopped and sat Tetsuo in his lap, "What is it then?" Ren asked.

"The truth is…the truth is…I CAN'T SWIM!" Tetsuo said completely red. "Don't laugh at me…"

"How could I laugh when you look so cute right now?" Ren said rubbing Tetsuo's head.

"Well, it's not that I can't it's more like I'm too afraid to learn. When I was little I went swimming in the human world and one time I slipped and fell into the deep end and my father saved me, but my mother only cried because she felt useless that she couldn't do anything. That's when I realized, being weaken when in water would make me practically useless. So not only am i afraid of drowning, but I'm also afraid if someone else is drowning I wouldn't be able to save them." Tetsuo said in a pathetic voice.

"Then why don't I teach you?" Ren said.

"What?" Tetsuo said backing up.

"I will teach you to swim and lose your fear of the water…Come on I'll help you get dress." Ren lifted him up despite Tetsuo's struggling. "Tetsuo don't worry I'll save you if you're in trouble. No matter what."

Tetsuo calmed down, "Okay Ren-sensei teach me. I promise I'll find someone to pay you back."

Ren smiled, "Don't worry you already have…"

After five minutes in the boys locker room Ren waited outside. "Tetsuo what's taking so long?"

"Senpai! There's no way I'm coming out in a Speedo!" he said bright red.

"Tetsuo don't make me go in there I'll take you by force if you're going to back out." He lectured.

"Okay…" said a defeated Tetsuo. He stepped out in the red swimsuit, "I can't believe you made me wear this!"

Ren pick up Tetsuo and threw him over his shoulder.

"Senpai let me down," Tetsuo squirmed.

"Look the only way I'm letting you down is if you hold my hand, other than that I won't have you back away from us being alone together." Ren said sternly.

Tetsuo put on a blank(-_-) expression and was carried off by his Senpai.

"This is very interesting," said Miyuki popping out of a trash can. "I have to report this!"

* * *

**(Back to Cola's private room)**

Cola and Kumiyo laughed with each other, "You know Kumiyo-chan? This is pretty enjoyable, just talking."

Kumiyo cocked her head, "You mean you don't talk to people?"

Cola laughed nervously, "Nope. Not really…heheheheh"

Kumiyo took her by the hand, "That's okay Tetsuo was like that when he first came too…He was quiet and would only answer to teachers and he always had this bored look on his face, but after making a few friends he lighten up and completely reveal this innocent side of him…Oh! I know! You should hang out with us sometime Cola."

Cola smiled, "I liked that."

_*THUD*_

Miyuki fell from the ceiling, "Ow! That hurts…"

"Miyuki what are you doing?" Kumiyo asked helping her up.

"I found out what was wrong with Tetsuo!" Miyuki said excitedly.

The two gathered around her, "What is it?" Kumiyo and Cola asked.

"Tetsuo is afraid of water." she said breathing hard.

"We already FIGURED THAT OUT!" Kumiyo yelled.

"But it's not cause his hurt seriously by it, it's because he can't swim." Miyuki explained.

"Oh is that it?" Kumiyo said.

"Um Miyuki what did you mean doesn't hurt him seriously?" Cola asked.

"It means in water Tetsuo is completely Human he loses all his vampiric powers." Miyuki answered..

"hmm I see…" Cola answered.

"So where is Tetsuo now?" Kumiyo asked.

"He's with you cousin in a speedo" Miyuki said with a smile.

"He's in a WHAT?...*cough* I mean What is my cousin doing with him?" Kumiyo asked coughing nervously.

"Ren is teaching Tetsuo how to swim." Miyuki said.

"Hmm…In that case…I have an idea I'll be right back." Kumiyo ran out the room.

Cola and Miyuki looked at each other, Kumiyo would return wearing a long trench coat.

"If Tetsuo is learning then I want to get him as much support as possible," Kumiyo said with a wink.

"I don't know Tetsuo seemed terrified of the water, Kumiyo." Cola said.

"That's where I come in," Kumiyo wink again and then took off her trench coat revealing a daring white two piece swimsuit. "Once Tetsuo sees this he'll be sure to jump right in." she said giggling.

The two girls looked at her with envy.

"That's easy for you to say, not anyone can pull off something like that, Kumiyo…" Miyuki said. "But I refuse to lose…" Miyuki pulled out her P.E. swimsuit out of her backpack and began changing into it.

"Miyuki! Don't change right here!" Cola said covering her eyes.

"Done!" Miyuki cheered.

"So Cola are you gonna wear one too?" Miyuki asked pulling a lollipop in her mouth.

"NO, umm… I'm not as daring as you two…." She said nervously.

"Come on Cola, you have a pretty good figure, you'll look great even if it's just a School swim suit." Kumiyo said.

"I don't want to wear that thing anymore than I need to…" she said bluntly.

"Cola, you don't want to support Tetsuo?" Miyuki said moving her face closer to hers.

"Umm. No that's not what I meant…Besides how is a swimsuit suppose to make Tetsuo swim?" Cola asked.

The two girls looked up at the ceiling and thought about, "hmmm...Sex Appeal"

Cola had a blank expression, "*sigh* are you two always like this?"

"But Cola I know you're a good swimmer maybe you should teach Tetsuo…I know he'd be very grateful." Miyuki said slyly.

"He'd be grateful...*sigh* Fine! I'll do it, but this is just to help Tetsuo okay." said a defeated Cola.

The two girls cheered as they follwed her to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

**(Camera pans to outside the window)**

A short, stout young man huddle behind the window began to smile before running off to spread the news.

He ran to a small shed outside the schools parameters, opening the door to a candle lit room with cut-outs of Kumiyo, Miyuki, and Cola, plus a few other girls.

The young man walked in slowly and knelt before a backwards spin chair. "So stout sparrow what have you learn?"

"Sir, I report that Kumiyo Kurono, Miyuki Shirayuki, and Cola Shuzen are all going to swim at the pool." he answered seriously.

"How are the swimsuits?" the boss asked.

"Cola and Miyuki are wearing the P.E. swimsuits and Kumiyo is wearing a very daring one, leaving little to the imagination." he answered again.

"Good…Good…but what about Tetsuo Aono…" The boss asked.

"That's the best part sir, Tetsuo is a complete sitting duck in water. Vampires weakness you know…" The humbly servant said.

"Excellent, prepare the swimsuit inspection squad out and get pictures, and if possible their numbers." the boss said in a low voice breathing heavily.

"Right always sir, I'll send the Kappa triplets right away…" the man said and left.

* * *

**(Scene cuts to the pool)**

"Tetsuo get in the pool!" Ren commanded him.

"Nooooo!" Tetsuo whined.

"Tetsuo get in here!" Ren ordered.

"No! I'll drown!" Tetsuo complained huddled against the fence.

"Tetsuoooo!" Kumiyo called out.

"Huh? oh...hi Kumiyo..." Tetsuo said quietly.

"Tetsuo are you sure you don't wanna jump in I promise you'll have a good time..." she said with a pose and a wink. Tetsuo just shook his head, "Nooo...That's okay."

"Here, Tetsuo try some of this..." Miyuki said jumping out and shoving a lollipop in his mouth.

"Miyuki! This... is... hot..." Tetsuo said calmly as his face began turning dark red. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he said jumping up.

"Miyuki! What did you give him?!" Cola yelled.

"A lollipop made with the hot peppers in South America." Miyuki said calmly.

"Gah! Tetsuo hates spicy food...guhh? what's a lollipop?" Cola said. Before she could finish her sentence Miyuki already shoved one in her mouth, "Your welcome," Miyuki said. "As for Tetsuo..." Miyuki took a running start and squared up her body at Tetsuo. "Drop KICK of LOVEEEEE!" She yelled kicking Tetsuo right into the water.

There was a huge electrical charge that surrounded Tetsuo, "GAH! Get me out! Get me out!" Tetsuo flailed about in the water.

"Tetsuo! Are you okay?" Kumiyo asked jumping in.

"Yeah...Fine" He said embarrassed standing up in the shallow water.

"What was that charge right now?" Cola asked him.

"That signals my power drain. It's actually quite painful, but not for very long." Tetsuo explain.

"Well, now that he's in let's get down to business," Ren said.

The group jumped in all of them teaching Tetsuo to swim with their own tips and trick, but after about 25 minutes Tetsuo could only manage a doggy paddle.

"Hmm...This is going to be harder than I expected." Ren said shaking his head.

"Well, maybe he's just not a swimmer," Kumiyo said to her cousin. She felt something brush up against her leg, "Very funny, Ren..." She said.

"What? I'm not doing anything..." Ren said.

Kumiyo felt another brush but it was higher up "Eek! What the hell you perv. I'm your cousin!" Kumiyo said wacking Ren in the head.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ren snapped. "And even if I was why would I do anything to you?"

"If it's not you then..." Kumiyo saw a flash in the water as she look down she saw a green figure with something that looked like a camera. "GAH! There something in the WATER!" she flew out of the pool. The girls formed around her, "What did you see, Kumiyo?" Cola asked wading near the edge. "There's something in there...I think it's taking picture." she said.

"If someone takes a picture of me i'm going to GET REALLY MAD!" Cola said vibrating the pool, then she felt a gentle brush against her leg. "Eek!" she yelp out of the water.

"That was very terrifying..." Miyuki said bluntly, slowly climbing out the water.

"Well...i'm not use to being touched like that..." Cola said with a blush.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What are you implying about me?!" Kumiyo said.

"Umm...Nothing..." Cola said quietly.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're out of the water we should be fine. Whoever it is it's just a common pool pervert." Miyuki said putting a lollipop in her mouth.

"Umm Miyuki where did you get that lollipop?" Cola asked.

"That doesn't matter..." Miyuki said slyly.

"But you just can't pull stuff outta your...opp" Miyuki cramed the pop in Cola's mouth.

"What's important is getting this thing out," Miyuki said.

"AHHH! Something grab my leg! Ren-senpai please look!" Tetsuo cried.

The three girls look at Tetsuo with disgusted and awkard look. "It's really sad when the person you like is acting so pathetic..." Kumiyo said.

Ren swimmed over to Tetsuo and swiftly reached downed and used his ability to stun whatever was down there. "Hey whadda know there is something down here..." Ren pull out a green frog/monkey like Youkai. "Eww! What the Hell is this thing?"

"I'm not a thing I'm a Kappa!" The monster struggled under Ren's grip.

* * *

**SakeBakaYukio's Monster Tidbit**

**Kappa**

The Greenish creature appearance is of a monkey's head on a frog's body.

It is known for it's mischievous ways and for its great swimming ability.

The creature is basically invisible under water and only appears to reek havoc.

The monster only true weakness in water is it unnatural love for cucumber.

Rating: D-(eh C- in water the cucumber thing kinda kills it)

* * *

"A Kappa, huh? Do we have any cucumber?" Cola asked the girls.

"No...Why would you asked such an odd question?" Kumiyo said.

"Didn't you just hear the tidbi-opp." Miyuki crammed another lollipop in her mouth.

"We don't have time for your non-sense." Miyuki said cracking her knuckles, jumping in the pool. "Okay. Mr. Kappa what are you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh, It's Miyuki...She talking to me" The Kappa began rambling.

"Hey! Green Boy! you better start talking soon!" Kumiyo said with her nail out.

"okay okay, We're here taking pictures of girls in their swimsuit! Okay...and by the way Kumiyo your as scary and your body is stunning." the green creature drooled.

"Eww gross..." the girls said in unison.

"Umm one question I'd like to ask him..." Tetsuo said.

"Umm me...Okay?" the kappa said.

"Umm WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES OF ME?!" Tetsuo yelled.

"What?" the kappa looked down at Tetsuo red speedo. "The picture i took were of you?"

"Yes!" Tetsuo said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have such girly legs..." he said.

"I don't have girly legs...Do I?" Tetsuo turned to his friends, who were silent.

"Don't take it as a bad thing Tetsuo...Actually I find it pretty cute..." Miyuki said.

The kappa began laughing, which made Tetsuo tick and punch him in the face.

"Ow!" Tetsuo said wincing, shaking his hand.

"Hah! That's right we Kappa are know for our hard bodies too...and with your human strength we can't be hurt by you Tetsuo Aono!" The Kappa laughed.

"Wait a minute you keep saying we...Why?" Ren asked.

"Here's Why? Attack! My brothers!" the kappa summoned.

Two large explosions shot out of the water. "We are the Kappa Trio and we are here to get Pictures that are worth a high price!" the two said.

"A high price what do you mean?" Kumiyo said.

"This is what we mean!" The two split up and one darted at Kumiyo quickly removing her top and the other snapped a photo. The two looked at the product. "If we were a second sooner...we could've of see her topless, but she covered up with something...What is that? Ice...oh crap!" A huge ice spike rose from the center of the pool, but the two dodged it and then swarmed around Ren. They knocked into him and freed their brother.

"You guys are no match for us in the water...**know your place**!..." The three said.

"What did you SAY!" Tetsuo said. "No one can ever say THAT LINE but Me and my mommy." Tetsuo removed his rosary and the dark aura surrounded him.

"This is the wrath of the worlds strongest mama's boy..." Miyuki said.

"Miyuki, I know you meant to complement him, but leave that to me..." Kumiyo said.

Tetsuo finish his transformation and landed in the water to immediately get shocked. The three kappas took advantage and struck him with quick burst in and out of water. "What can you do Tetsuo Aono? In the water we're are dominant! You and your friends are finished."

"Gah...Their right Tetsuo I think it's best if we get out of the pool." Ren said jumping out. Tetsuo nodded and did the same.

"Well...now we can just leave right? I mean they can't get us outside the pool with Tetsuo at maximum strength." Cola asked.

"No...The fact that their very lips said those three words...I can't forgive them..." Tetsuo said. "Oh and they still have Kumiyo Bikini top..." He pointed at the exposed Kumiyo.

_**'I forgot Tetsuo a different person with his rosary off, but then again isn't this the real Tetsuo. This is another thing i've been thinking about...if Tetsuo and the Other Tetsuo are truly different people...then does this one hate me for what we did to him...And which one do i hold these feelings for...Also which one is the one i made a promise too...'** _Cola said to herself.

"Alright I have a battle plan...It only involves Ren, Miyuki, and I." Tetsuo said with his stern voice.

"Wait a minute! What about me?!" Kumiyo said.

"Without a top your no more than something to look at..." Tetsuo said.

"Tetsuo...that's mean..." Kumiyo said.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to sound offensive just don't want you to go exposing yourself is all." Tetsuo said.

_'He still cares in his own way... the real Tetsuo...and maybe...just maybe...' C_ola thought_._

"Why am I not invovled." Cola asked.

**_'I promised'_**

"Because," he said sternly.

_**'and hold feelings'**_

"Because?" she asked again.

_**'for the'**_

"Because..." he gave her a quiet stare and Cola could read his eyes that seem to say..._I promised_.

**_'both of them'_**

"Tetsuo, it's okay we're family. I'll stand by you in this fight and all those to come." Cola said determined.

Tetsuo looked at her for a second and nodded . "Okay then, Here's the plan..." everyone huddled and listen to the plan.

The three Kappa kept circling around, "Damn were kinda stuck here!" one of them said.

"We can't leave til they leave...I concur" another one said.

*KABOOM*

There was a huge explosion and eletrocuted the three Kappas. The three and Tetsuo went flying in the air. "What was this Martyrdom?" The biggest Kappa said. "No more like your DOOM!" Tetsuo said as the continued to soar higher in the air Tetsuo began to dry and regain most of his strength.

Cola and Ren leaped up to meet Tetsuo, "Now Everyone Attack!"

"Air Raid Smash!" Cola Screeched.

"Pulse Punch!" Ren Screamed.

"Blood! RED! Crimson!" Tetsuo yelled sending them flying downward quickly.

"Miyuki NOW!" Tetsuo ordered.

As the three Kappa hit the pool they were frozen in place. The three allies meet up with Miyuki.

"Great job Miyuki!" Tetsuo said.

"No problem...Tetsuo" Miyuki said meekly.

Tetsuo turned over to the pool, "As for you three..." He began walking on the frozen water. "What you said before was correct..." Tetsuo picked up Miyuki's top. "In water you are in your domain...you are dominate..." He began getting closer to the struggling Kappas. "But when me and my precious friends work together there is nothing we can't do...which reminds me of something else you said..." He tapped his feet, "you remember?"

He stopped completely, "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!!!!!**"

With one kick he sent the three airborne, "we know are placeeeeeeeeee" the three faded away into the skyline. Tetsuo landed back down.

* * *

(THE BELL RINGS SIGNALING THE END OF CLASSES)

"Is it okay to skip classes?" Cola asked.

"Doing it once or twice won't hurt..." Tetsuo answered

"Tetsuo are you sure they'll be okay when they land?" Cola asked.

"Eh...pretty sure..." Tetsuo shrugged.

"Wait...how can you just- opp" Miyuki crammed another lollipop in her mouth.

"Thanks Miyuki..." He said.

"Your welcome..." Miyuki said. "Um Tetsuo where's your rosary?"

"My wah... where is...eh... Oh well...here's your top Kumiyo" Tetsuo said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said putting it back on.

"Oh here's your Rosary..." Ren said picking it up as he stood up, someone swipe it from his hand and pushed him aside, "Hey you jerk..."

"Out of my way filth..." Tai said with Coca right behind her.

"Cola what is the meaning of this? Are you actually playing around with this Human trash. How could you soil yourself? And with these commoners as wel-" He was cut off.

"SHUT IT TAI! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE OF WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! Tetsuo isn't trash and neither are any of his friends. In fact all of them have shown me more affection then you two have in your entire life!" Cola said trembling.

"How dare you compare us to filth?" Coca said swing and arm toward Cola. "What is this? how is filth like you blocking me?"

"Hmph...Like i'd tell you..." Tetsuo grinned.

"Human trash!" Tai went for a strike and was also blocked. Tetsuo quickly realsed the block and went into and spin kick which the two dodged.

"It's cause of this bloody rosary!" Tai crumple the jewel and threw it in the hole in the pool, letting sink to the bottom. "Later trash..."

Tai and Coca walked away with their head held high.

"Tetsuo thank you..." Cola said.

"No problem." he said. "Now Miyuki defrost the pool and Let's go swimming."

Miyuki defrost the pool and Tetsuo jumped into the deepest part and began to drown, by the time they recovered him they realized that he went into the water to get his rosary as he put the crumple jewel on his necklace.

"I think he needs CPR!" Cola said.

"I'll do it" Kumiyo said.

"No me!" Miyuki said.

"I have bigger lungs" Ren boasted.

"Do any of you know CPR?" Cola asked.

"NO!" the three said in unison.

"Figures...Well i know it so i guess i'll do it..." she looked at Tetsuo face and got closer. Right as she was about to put her lips on his she felt a sudden twitch.

"CAPUCHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetsuo said draining his cousin like a shark to a surfer. Cola fell to the ground in shock.

"I'm still hungry! I heard swimming does that...Anyways who's next?" Tetsuo said in a devilish voice.

"Wait a minute if Tetsuo is wearing his rosary why is he acting like this?" Kumiyo said.

"Maybe since Tai bent Tetsuo's rosary it's defective..." Miyuki said.

"Defective!" Mumiyo and Ren said in unison.

"_everyone run...he'll drink you dry..." _Cola peeped.

"Quick everyone into the pool!" Ren said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA NOT EVEN WATER CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" TETSUO JUMPED IN AFTER THEM and thus began the afternoon of marco polo.

As the sun began to set, "Heh skipping class was totally worth it, due to the fact that i can swim now...well when i'm hungry anyways" Tetsuo looked at his pail friends laying on the ground. "What great friends...Anyways since my rosary is messed up i guess now starts the era of THE REAL TETSUO."

* * *

Sorry it took so long my computer messed up and then i didn't have internet and then i had to finish/upload using my cousin dial-up(no spellcheck either sowwie)

Anyways hope you enjoyed... And i promise the story will start to pick up after i update my other fic which is at a big point right now...

Anyways enjoy reading!

xD


	9. Secret X Vampire

It was a Saturday, and for a Yukai Sendou life was tough. He was an unmotivated lad, who skipped ahead a year. He should be senior middle schooler, but his mom was very strict in pushing him forward.

Always doing as he's told and only focusing on school work, he never notice anything going on around him. One thing, he didn't notice was his baby face made him very popular with the girls.

"Nyaaaa Yukai-kun you're so cute…" some would say. He never knew how to react so he'd just walk away.

Another thing, he never notice or even knew he had was a voice just waiting to be heard.

Yukai walked down the hallways holding his books close to him. He sighed and looked around the halls and heard the voice of all the teenagers around him.

'I wonder what they are talking about' he thought. 'I don't know why, but I feel so isolated even though I'm at least a year younger than everyone else, I feel so distant.'

Walking in his melancholy, we was approached by a group of boys.

"Hey…It's that punk Yukai Sendou. I can't believe the girls like him so much. It really pisses me off." one in a headband said.

" I agree, Genji, I also annoys me that his mom is so freaking hot! I really don't want to hurt him if it means making her mad at me." Genji's comrade said.

Oh did I mention, his mom is the school's vice principal and also fills in as a substitute for any classroom needing a teacher. Having, his mom around doesn't only get him hate from the guys, but embarrassment from everyone.

"Can, you just let me go I have to see my mommy…" he said meekly, he had long bangs that covered his right eye, he left eye would peak out of his dark brown hair.

"Your mommy. HA HA Ha HA HA HA he still says mommy…What a lose…." Genji got cut off.

"What about it?" A dark man said, he was average height, hair; black as midnight, hazel eyes with a hint of blood red.

"Oh…T-tetsuo what's u-up?" Genji stuttered.

"What's were you about to say just now?" Tetsuo said with a devilish smile.

"Umm…p-people who say m-mommy are l-l-l-losers…" he peeped out.

"Are you calling me a loser, Genji?" Tetsuo cocked his head sadistically.

"No of course not… I mean you don't still say momm---" Genji shut up from Tetsuo's harsh stare.

"I'll be leaving now…Tetsuo Aono" Genji said nervously as he and his buddies scurried away.

"Th-thank you Tetsuo-senpai." the little boy bowed.

"No problem, but I'm only a freshman, so you can drop the whole senpai bit." Tetsuo said not making any eye contact with the kid. "Anyways you should stand up for yourself…You can't be…"

"Yuki, there you are?" a voice rang threw the halls. Yukai could heard the silent muffled laughter from the other kids. He looked over at Tetsuo who didn't laugh, but gave a bored pose.

"Mommy you're embarrassing me." Yukai complained to his mother.

"Well, I told you to be in my office 10 minutes ago. Seriously Yuki, you need to think about your future. You are only one year ahead of your class, you're late to classes, appointments, and your grades are only a steady B+ average." she said pinching his cheek.

"Sorry, mom I had bully troubles again." he said shyly.

"Well, tell me who it was and I'll punish them for you…" She said tapping her feet impatiently.

"It's okay now….Tetsuo-senpai helped me out…" he said looking at him with admiration.

"I thought I told you to drop that senpai thing. We are in the same grade." he said still staring out into the distance.

"Tetsuo---TETSUO AONO!!!" the vice principal said excitedly. She quickly ran up and stood close to examine him.

"Yep, you're your father son ~-Desu-~" she said completely changing her voice. "Eyes are darker, hair a bit longer, but the body is exactly the way I remember it." she said going back to her matured voice. "*cough* I mean ummm, Would you mind helping my Yuki out? He's really struggling to get that A+ average that you have…So-could-you-please-help-him? I'll reward you handsomely." she said pressing up against him.

"Mommy!!!! Stop I'll ask him myself geez!!!" Yukai exclaimed. "Ummm…If it wouldn't bother you senpai…Would you please help me?" He flashed sad puppy dog eyes that he did without knowing.

"*sigh* Alright, my dorm room is F-66 be there 7:00PM sharp or forget about it…I gotta to go…" Tetsuo sounded defeated, but walked off with his coat blowing as if there was a breeze….(wait how is there a breeze he's indoor)….Never mind and the scene cuts to the halls in front of the chemistry lab.

* * *

Cola hummed along the halls carrying her binder on her way to the cafeteria to get a snack. Until she heard an explosion. She peeked inside the room and saw Kumiyo covered in black soot.

"Ohhhh I thought I was sooooo close." she shrugged and began brushing herself off.

"Kumiyo, I didn't know you liked chemistry." Cola said.

"Yeah, I don't look like it, but it's my favorite subject. I love everything to do with chemistry especially if it is between two people." Kumiyo said going off on a random tangent.

Cola steered her back, "Umm why did the cauldron explode?"

"Oh, I like mixing science and magic together to make potions. I was trying to tweak a separation potion, but I guess the Hydro-chloric acid didn't mix to well with the Pixie Dust." she sighed. Cola looked at her oddly, "How were you trying to tweak it?" Cola asked.

"Well I was trying to find a way to separate vampire Tetsuo's personality from regular Tetsuo's personality." Kumiyo said putting on reading glasses.

"Kumiyo, I don't think that's a nice thing to say…" Cola said casting her eyes downward.

"Whadda mean…" Kumiyo said.

"Well, what don't you like about Vampire Tetsuo?" Cola asked.

"I - I don't know, he's just not my Tetsuo. He's different…He too confident, self-centered, and… uhh I don't know. I just want my innocent Tetsuo back." Kumiyo answered unconvincingly.

"You're afraid your feelings for him will change? Is that it?" Cola said.

"Th-That's not it DON'T PUT WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!" Kumiyo yelled.

"Tetsuo isn't yours you can make him what you want him to be!" Cola yelled back.

"Look! I'm going to make this potion and everything will be fixed! Tetsuo will be back to his old self and everyone will go back to normal." Kumiyo said grabbing the book and turning around.

"You just don't understand! You Idiot! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Cola shouted.

"Don't you want the old Tetsuo back…" Kumiyo said calmly.

"Yes…I do…but…" Cola said.

"But what…Vampire Tetsuo is good looking and all, but he's not the Tetsuo that's my Mate of Fate." Kumiyo said.

Cola just looked down, 'should I tell her the truth about Tetsuo…'

"How can you say you love someone if you can't love them for who they are?!" Cola suddenly shouted.

"That's not my Tetsuo!!!! Why are you so mad over this!!!" The two began bickering, which turned into arguing.

* * *

The scene cuts to Miyuki, skipping down the hallway, when she heard loud noises. She ran down to see what the commotion was about. She stop suddenly and saw Tetsuo leaning against the wall in front of the chemistry room where all the noise was coming from.

"H-hi Tetsuo…" Tetsuo stood up straight and walked toward Miyuki. He gave a her a single glance, but Miyuki knew that look all too well. It was a stern face, red puffy eyes, and a trembling body as if he was betrayed. Miyuki knew that Tetsuo was crying.

Miyuki ran into the room, "What's going on in here?" Miyuki calmly asked.

"She is being unreasonable," Cola said.

"You're one to speak, hypocrite!" Kumiyo yelled back. The two began to argue loudly again. Miyuki used this opportunity to freeze the two.

"You two need to chill out. I don't know why you two are fighting, but it was enough to make Tetsuo cry." Miyuki said.

"Tetsuo! Heard you Kumiyo…*sigh* I shouldn't yell at you…He heard both of us…I guess we should just apologize" Cola said. Kumiyo look downward at her frozen feet, "I just wanted my Tetsuo back, but I guess I was being too self-centered my-self. I mean Vampire Tetsuo has helped us a lot in the past as well, but…he just too different."

"You know Kumiyo, a while ago I would've agreed with you, but earlier I had a little chat with someone who changed my mind. Miyuki said.

"Who did you talk to?" Cola asked.

Miyuki smiled and defrosted them, "Osamu Kotsubo…"

"Miyuki, why would you talk to that guy?!" Kumiyo objected.

"Who is he?" Cola asked.

"He's use to be a janitor here…I use to talk to him every now and then. He was the only person I trusted before met you guys and to be honest I was infatuated with him." Miyuki smile began to weaken, "but then I realized he got close to me just to frame me and avenge his father. He actually tried to kill me."

"Then why did you call him?" Cola said curiously.

"Well…" The smile return to Miyuki's face.

* * *

The scene cuts to the phone room Miyuki is dialing nervously.

'You can do this…' Miyuki said to herself.

"Hello, Detention agency for Youkai, how may we help you?" the operator asked.

"I need to talk to Osamu Kotsubo." Miyuki said. The operator was silent for a brief second, "Whatever you have to say to him it must be important. No one has ever called him since he came in not even his parents. I'll direct you hold on!"

Miyuki began to break out in a cold sweat. She actually began sweating hail, her heart was also pounding.

'Any second now he'll pick up that phone and then we'll have to talk.' Miyuki said to herself.

"Hello," a gruff voice said. Miyuki sensed the harshness in the voice. "Hello? Who the hell is this? I'm going to hang up…"

"Wait…it's me Miyuki Shirayuki…" she said meekly.

"And what the (Explicitedly deleted) do you want, you (Explicitedly deleted)." He said blatantly.

"Umm…uhh…" Miyuki stuttered.

"Don't tell me you still like me. Ha Ha HA HA you're such an idiot if you do." He laughed.

"That's not why I called, I just wanted to thank you is all." she said regaining her composer.

"For what trying to kill you? Lying to you?" he asked confused.

"No for talking to me. Even if you were lying to me because of you I was able be more open and talk with people and I was also able to meet him…" she said breaking out in a blush.

"Is it that Tetsuo Aono kid, Huh, I guess any women would fall in love for someone who fights on their behalf." He said.

Miyuki realize something at that point, "Thanks again Osamu, you just help me overcome this strife I've been facing."

* * *

The scene cuts back to the chemistry room.

"So, You called to thank him?" Kumiyo asked.

Miyuki nodded, "Yeah, but that's not the point. I realize when he was talking about Tetsuo, that regular Tetsuo comforted me, but it was Vampire Tetsuo who fought for me." Miyuki told them.

"Yeah and it was the same for me what's the point…" Kumiyo said.

"Well, your problem is about Vampire Tetsuo being too different from the regular, right?" Miyuki asked Kumiyo.

Kumiyo rolled her eyes, "Yeah…maybe…" she said with an embarrassed look.

"And you're afraid that Vampire Tetsuo doesn't care about you the way regular Tetsuo, right?" Miyuki stated.

"Yeah…" Kumiyo quickly became silent.

"Well, let me ask you this. If Vampire Tetsuo really didn't care for you why would he fight for you?" she asked gently.

"Umm…well…uhhh." Kumiyo stammered.

"Kumiyo it's true even though the two Tetsuo are not fully aware of each others actions. They still share similar mind, body, hearts, and feelings. Both, still have emotions just like the any of us and I know both still care for us, It's just one half of him can only care for us in a certain way. It'd be great if we could find a way to combine the two, but…for now we'll just half to get use to each half for what they are, Tetsuo Aono." Cola explained to them.

"Well, then it's decided I'm going to start creating a combination potion. So I can combine the two Tetsuo and that way neither of them will ever have to miss out on anything." Kumiyo put back on her glasses and began looking up a potion. The Miyuki and Cola looked at her and then each other and smiled. "We'll help in anyway we can, Kumiyo." the two said in unison.

The lot began mixing potion after potion, but failure after failure they'd end up with a face full of smoke.

Kumiyo was disappointed, "I've failed the Tetsuos. I don't know what I did wrong, I've reread the book and the same result."

"Well, what is this potion suppose to do?" Cola asked.

"Combine someone who's Bi-polar personalities together, but I tweaked it just enough to only combine personalities." Kumiyo answered.

"Well does the concentration count?" Cola asked.

"Yeah, depending on the original personality, the concentration of each ingredient varies." She explained again.

"Well, what's the concentration rule." Miyuki asked looking at the different chemicals.

"It depends on the behaviors, if the original behavior is gentle and the other is aggressive, then the concentration for each ingredient will need to be increase while added. It's kinda like the signal bars of a cell phone. And it's just the opposite for aggressive to gentle." Kumiyo sounded professional for once and amazed the two girls.

"Well, how are you applying it then?" Cola asked.

"Gentle to aggressive." Kumiyo answered.

"That's why it's not working!" Cola announced.

"What is it?" Kumiyo begged.

"The concentration should be the other way around. Vampire Tetsuo is the original personality." Cola said

"What!" Kumiyo and Miyuki said together. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Because of this…Like how the other Tetsuo is afraid of water, Vampire Tetsuo is afraid of not being accepted. Can you imagine how hard it is for him not to be accepted for who he really is?" Cola paused. "But even though I'm saying that the other Tetsuo still has feelings and memories all his own…So in away he's his own person too and… UGH!! This is so confusing I don't know what to do or think anymore."

"How bout I finish up the potion and you two go and call it a night? I'll…We'll apologize to Tetsuo tomorrow…" Kumiyo said with a wink.

The three girls smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Yukai walked down the halls and looked for room F-66. He was a bit early, but he didn't want to risk being late.

'Tetsuo-senpai seems so strict, but he's so cool…' Yukai had a childish smile.

"Hey isn't that the Yukai punk from earlier…." A group of familiar boys shouted from down the hall.

"Geez…this isn't good…Broom and Mop I command thee to protect me." Yukai said flipping his wand. The two objects began to levitate and throw themselves at the mob.

"You punk there is no way that can stop us from pounding your girly face." Genji said.

"Magic cards, I cast thee." Yukai threw a deck in the air and it attacked like a swarm of locusts. He used this chance to escape.

"D-dang that girly boy is getting away!" Genji said trying to swap away the cards.

Yukai keep running up the stairs, until there wasn't any left. He ended up on the roof and began panting until he heard something that sounded like singing. Then singing was quiet and sad, that made Yukai stop panting.

_And I've been waiting for so long to find my place in this cruel world_

_Where I'm tired of being all alone and this melancholy moment makes me wants to go back home._

_Where is this home where I can be myself and maybe find someone_

_Just find someone who will take me for who I am_…

The singing stop, "Hey Yukai…it's a little early you know…" the voice called out to him.

"Ohhh Ummmm Tetsuo-senpai I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Yukai said quietly. "I was just trying to run away again, but you do sing beautifully. I really like that song, what's it called…"

"I just made it up." Tetsuo still had a serious face.

"Are you okay Senpai, you don't look to good and you sang such a sad song." Yukai asked examining Tetsuo's face.

Tetsuo stern face lighten up, "*light laughter* what did I tell you about calling me senpai, but thanks for asking made me feel a lot better. Anyways don't worry about it" Tetsuo jumped down and ruffled Yukai hair.

"uhhhh o-of course Sen--I mean Tetsuo. No problem." Yukai said nervously. The two walked back down the stairs and made their way down the hall. The bullies spotted Yukai and ran forward without looking.

"What do you think you guys are doing with my student?" Tetsuo said with Yukai clinging on to him.

"N-nothing…" The mob slowly dispersed.

"*sigh* you really need to start defending yourself." Tetsuo said casually walking down the hall with his hands in his pocket.

"It's not easy for someone like me, Tetsuo…but I don't mind clinging on too you…" Yukai smiled.

'I mind…' Tetsuo said to himself.

"Alright Yukai, let's get your work out and start studying." So the two sat at Tetsuo desk and started with Language Arts with Yukai didn't need much help on. The science again he didn't need much help on. And then there was math which Yukai only made minor mistakes.

"You really don't need help with any of this stuff….Umm Tan() identity is Sine over Cosine." Tetsuo said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just unfocused…Umm sorry, Senpai." Yukai said.

"Sorry for what? And I told you I'm only doing this for you to stop calling me Senpai?" Tetsuo asked.

"For wasting your time if I was more focused you wouldn't have to do any of this." Yukai said sincerely.

"No problem it's not like I didn't want to do it." Tetsuo said rolling his eyes.

"No it's not. Tetsuo has friends he has made before and he has memories with them, but Yukai moved ahead so he doesn't know any old friends." Yukai said meekly.

"That didn't stop me." Tetsuo said. Yukai again looked up to him with admiration. "I didn't have any friend when I first came here either, but I don't know what happen, but friends just ended up finding me. And even though we have our problems *flashback memories* I still care for them, even if they don't know me for who I really am, I'll be glad if I can just make them smile."

"Then you'd rather be loved for who you are not, then hated for who you are." he reversed-quoted.

"Heh, when you say it that way it sounds bad, but it's more like. I care for my friends enough to allow them to slowly learn about me and who I really am." Tetsuo explained with a smile. "Anyway your mom told me that you're not focused tell me why."

"It's nothing, it's just after all this time I find school work boring." Yukai admitted painfully.

"Well, find a hobby" Tetsuo suggested.

"Like what there's not much I'm good at beside homework and tests." Yukai began turning red.

"How 'bout singing?" Tetsuo said spinning his chair around.

"N-no way! There's no way I could do something like that!" he said even redder )////////(.

"Come on it's easy. Just match then tone I make okay." Tetsuo gave him a comforting look.

* * *

_I'm so iconoclastic; I'M CLASTIC!_

_I only want you to think I'm fantastic._

_I'll participate in what you believe,_

_IF YOU GIVE ME THE ATTENTION!_

_Yeah, yeah that's the only compensation,_

_I want to be included in your conversation._

_So am I "in" or am I "out"_

_WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT!?_

_What is that paint brush for?_

_Are you preparing to draw me?_

_No wait, please don't!_

_I am scared, of what I'll see..._

_I'm not a perfect picture portrait,_

_But I am working on it!_

_I've been thinking about being cool,_

_I must have to admit!_

_Blame it on the corporate skyscrapers In the clouds,_

_But if wasn't for you, we wouldn't have all these multiple crowds._

_How am I suppose to choose, which one I belong to?_

_

* * *

  
_

"That was great Yukai you didn't even need the lyrics." Tetsuo said.

"Actually I've heard that song before. Umm…if it's alright with you can we do it again.…Senpai" He made a puppy dog face, purposely this time.

"stop calling me that, but we can go all night if you want too." Tetsuo said.

(Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo Innuendo)

The two sang until late and Yukai decided to leave.

Tetsuo took off his clothes except his boxers and laid in his bed.

'I should talk to the girls tomorrow after all we are Friends…'he said right before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The scene cuts it's morning.

Tetsuo wakes up and sees figures in his blurry vision.

"Uhhh, Miyuki, Cola, Kumiyo? What are you doing here so early." He asked.

"What is he doing here so early?" They asked.

"Who?" Tetsuo turned to his side to see Yukai laying there.

"GAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" Tetsuo screamed.

Yukai slowly woke up like a kitten. "Nyaa~ morning senpai."

STOP CALLING ME THAT AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tesuo demanded.

"Umm those bully were waiting for me yesterday, so I decided to stay here." Yukai smiled.

"Why did you stay all night? They would've went to sleep, eventually." Tetsuo said.

"Nyaa~ But you said I could stay all-night-long" He said sounding like his mother.

"ALL NIGHT LONG!" The three girls busted into nose bleeds and fainted.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tetsuo yelled before the screen cuts.

* * *

Tetsuo walked his way to the chemistry room with the girls, Yukai left to talk to his mom.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Tetsuo asked.

"Well, first we want to apologize for yesterday." Kumiyo and Cola looked at him sincerely.

"It's okay I forgave you already." He smiled.

"whew that's a relief…Anyways here take this. We all put our heart and soul into it" the three said.

They handed him a potion and he drank it without hesitation.

"Wait, don't you want to know what it doesn't first?" Kumiyo asked.

"No, I trust that it's good. And it's the least I can do if you guys put a lot of effort into it." He said with a smiled. "So…what does it do------ahhhhhhhhh."

"Tetsuo!" The three yelled.

Tetsuo shook for a while then stopped, "Huh? What happened?" Tetsuo looked around.

The girls examined him, "Gentle eyes, innocent face, light voice. It's Gentle Tetsuo."

"What did you guys do?" He asked.

"We made a potion to put you and the Tetsuo into the same body." they said. "Did it work?"

"I don't think so, I feel like it's just me, but…" the girls looked upset at this response.

"I failed…….." Kumiyo whined.

"Wait Kumiyo look!" They looked at Tetsuo look at the window "What is it Tetsuo?"

"I can see my other self in this reflection…" Tetsuo said.

The girls walked over and saw Tetsuo' reflection, and it moved on it's own with out the other one moving.

"Hey, I don't think this is what you had in mind, but thanks I can see now at least." The Tetsuo in the mirror said.

"It seem the potion allows both Tetsuo to appear, but only on reflective surfaces…Hmmm…." Kumiyo said intrigued. "I'm going to need to work on this some more. Tetsuo I think we need to spend quality time in the chemistry lab together." Kumiyo said with a wink shoving his face into her chest.

"What are you doing Kumiyo?" Cola yelled.

"Well, since I was avoiding Tetsuo lately, I haven't been able to give him and loving greeting." Kumiyo said.

"That's the greeting of a cow, Cola don't be jealous of it." Miyuki said calmly.

"Jeal-Jealous why would I be jealous of such a l-large c-chest." Cola argued. The three girls began to argue.

Tetsuo smiled as he felt a tug on him arm.

"Umm Tetsuo-senpai, I would like you to meet me outside." Yukai said.

"Ohh you must be Yukai. The other me says you're a gentle soul." Tetsuo said.

"The other you?" Yukai was confused.

"Over here kid…" Other Tetsuo yelled out from the mirror. "Geez other me... you make everything sound so fruity."

"Tetsuo!" Yukai was shocked and bumped Tetsuo into the window and there was a bright light.

"It's a long story what do you want?" Tetsuo asked. Brushing himself off.

"Ohh I would like the both of you to see me off…"Yukai smiled.

* * *

Yukai is packed up and about to leave on the bus.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tetsuo said.

"Yeah…I want to go back to middle school so I can make friends and memories of my own. The when I come back next year I can call you senpai and maybe we can sing together again." He smiled brightly.

"*gentle laugh* Alright I'll see you next year kid…but how'd you get your mom to agree." Tetsuo asked .

"I have my ways," Yukai smiled.

* * *

In the Teachers louge…

The vice principal Yukari Sendou is kissing photos.

"OMG OMG ~DESUUUUUUUUUU~ TETSUO-KUN SLEEPING ~DESU~" she squeal with excitement.

The rest gets really embarrassing for Yukai so I'll stop here on his behalf.

* * *

The bus is about to take off and Yukai is seated, but Tetsuo knock on the window and Yukai opens it.

"Hey I forgot to ask what kind of Yukai you are. Since you're leaving it's not against the rules." He explained.

Yukai thought, "I'm a W- Actually it's a secret." The bus began taking off.

Yukai sat back down and smiled.

'I had to make sure Tetsuo would remember me somehow, now he'll be thinkining of me even when I'm gone. As for my Youkai type…. Well ~SENPAI~ that's a secret for next year…"

* * *

SORRY 4 TEH LATE UPDATE

TO MANY PROBLEMS TO WRITE DAILY OR EVEN WEEKLY, BUT IT IS A NICE ESCAPE.

ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THE UPDATE IS WORTH IT.

GOOD NEWS THOUGH THE STORY WILL HAVE A MAIN PLOT AND VILLAINS AND THE PARENTS(OH YES THE PARENTS)

OH IF YOU DIDN'T IMPLY... ALREADY A SOPHOMORE YEAR(ALL PLOT LINES PLANNED) AND SENIOR YEAR(NOT FULLY YET) HAVE BEEN PLANED OUT. (only problem is finding time to write)

anyways wuv u 4 reading bai bai


	10. Club X Vampire

Tetsuo walked down the halls on a sunny afternoon, after class. As he looked outside there was a number of tables being set-up. Tetsuo saw his reflection in the mirror, "Hey, Other me, what chu think is going on?"

The reflection rolled its eyes, "Your guess is as good as mine, goody-goody." Tetsuo pouted at himself, "You don't have to be so mean. I was just asking?" The reflection sighed, "I can't believe you represent me. You're so annoying…Anyways, I'm bored let's switch." The other Tetsuo smiled and nodded happily, "Okee!" There was a quick flash and the real Tetsuo was in control. Tetsuo put his hands in his pockets and began cruising down the hall, "Might as well see what all the commotion is about."

At the same time, Cola was walking down the halls, carrying a bunch of books and papers. "Oh, Tetsuo how are you do-" She quickly realized which Tetsuo it was. _They maybe the same person, but this Tetsuo is still a bit overwhelming, _she thought to herself.

"Cola…" his voice was a bit cold. "You need help?"

Cola gave him a confused look, "Oh with this stuff, no not really. I'm about to go join the student council."

"Do you know what's going on outside?" Tetsuo said pointing out the window dramatically.

"It's just a club fair." she explained.

"Club fair?" Tetsuo mumbled the words as if it was a foreign language. He put his fingers to his lips, "What's that?"

"Kyaa~ Even this Tetsuo is cute~ wahh…OW!" Miyuki said falling from the ceiling. She blew the long light blue hair out of her face. Tetsuo extended his hand with a smile, "Miyuki, are you okay?"

"Y-yes" she stammered. "It just seemed Tetsuo didn't know what a Club Fair was."

"Heh, can't say I really do? Never joined a club before." He helped Miyuki up. "I was wondering if you'd help me pick out a good one." Miyuki looked at him with bright eyes, "Of course I'll do whatever you decide."

"Miyuki I knew I could trust you…" he stared into her eyes piercing her very soul. Even her naturally cold body felt like it was melting.

"Tetsuo…" she whispered.

"Miyuki…" His voice grew deep

"Tetsuo…" she became weak.

"TETSUO!" Cola yelled.

"Oro…What?" He said

"You can't take blood from such a commoner…" Cola protested.

"Who are you calling a commoner?" Miyuki pouted.

"She's right Miyuki, Tetsuo is only allowed to drink me." Ren said out of no where.

"Wait…w-what?" Cola became confused. "Ren, I-I didn't know you where like that…"

"Huh, like what?" he said.

"G-guy l-love…" Cola said awkwardly.

"Oh I'm not…Tetsuo is just an exception." he said deepening his voice.

Cola's right eye twitched for a couple seconds, "Eh~ THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! Y-YOU JUST SAID!"

Ren quickly ran up to Cola,pressing her to a wall, "If you want I can prove to you that Tetsuo is just an exception." he pressed closer to her.

"Get off her, Filth!" Tai Nejima came up from behind Ren and delivered a powerful chop to the back of his neck. Ren immediately fell to his knees, "Ouch! That hurts DAMMIT!" Tai smirked before his notice something with his hand, "W-what's happening?"

"Heh, Touch an Incubus, get paralyzed." Ren shot back another smirk of his own.

"In that case, I'll use my boot!" Tai lifted his leg up high. There was a brief shock-wave as Tetsuo rushed in to block the kick. He was still holding Miyuki in his arms going, "CAPUCHUUUU~ ahh… Anyways is that all you've got cousin?"

Tai gave a disgusted look, "Hmph, whatever I don't have time to deal with trash like you, Cola, follow me away from the filth now and I'll accuse what you said a few days ago and say you were badly influence by filth. That's only if you still want a position in the student council." Cola looked down at her feet, but slowly began to follow Tai. Ren stood up and was about to follow them, but Tetsuo held him back and shook his head, "It's her choice…" he told him. Ren just stood up, "I won't let that guy beat me…he just got a cheap shot…" Ren stood up and walked away enraged.

"S-should we go after them?" Miyuki said weakly.

"Nah, let them do what they want…" He held his arm where he blocked and he had to admit it hurt. Tetsuo wasn't going to kid himself.

_Tai was holding back and he was still able to do this much damage to me damn,_ Tetsuo thought clutching his wrist.

"Are you hurt?" Miyuki asked.

"It's nothing really. I can shake this off." He gave her a grin.

Miyuki looked at him with a tired face, "You don't have to act cool all the time, Tetsuo." Before Tetsuo could stop her she grab his hand and put it up to her face. "mmmmmmmmm…" she hummed.

"W-what are you doing?" Tetsuo asked nervously.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thinking cool thoughts…hehe…did it make you feel better?" she said blushing. Tetsuo look at her in amazement, _when you look at her, like this, she's really cute…kinda…_

"Aww, Tetsuo's blushing." she said grabbing his arm, "No matter which Tetsuo it is, a blushing Tetsuo is always CUTE kyaa~" Tetsuo was glad that the hallway was empty because he was bright red, he quickly pulled his arm from her vice. "S-so a club fair, huh?Like I said never joined one before, W-want to go find one now?" he said not making any eye contact.

Miyuki eyes widened, "Of course Tetsuo." she answered. "Thanks," Tetsuo said scratching the back of his head. She began giggling to herself, _I'd never of guess this Tetsuo would be like this. Even though he more confident looking he's still practically the same Tetsuo._

"Umm…Tetsuo I have a small question…am I allowed to hold your hand?" she said already taking his hand.

"I-is that allowed?" He asked confused.

"Oh o-of course, everybody's doing it?" she lied to the clueless Tetsuo.

"Heh okay, anyways let's go." He extended his hand and she grabbed it immediately, they began walking, down the hall, hand in hand. Miyuki felt a sudden chill, but she ignored it due to the situation. The source of the chill came from down the hall, where a dark aura was radiating. "THAT MIYUKI ALWAYS TRYING TO STEAL MY TETSUO…I, KUMIYO KURONO, WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

*back to the couple*

Miyuki and Tetsuo continued walking hand in hand checking out the different clubs. Of course, Tetsuo being one of the most popular guys in school was barraged by club after club with an invite to join them. Miyuki knew that if a club was able to pick up Tetsuo, almost every girl in the school would join that club. Oddly, but not unexpectedly ,Tetsuo, politely declined each offer. He had an odd look on his face, it was almost as if nothing interested him.

Miyuki looked at him and thought to herself, _Wow! Tetsuo sure is picky at this rate he'll never end up in a club, but that'll be okay…we'll at least be together._

Tetsuo sighed loudly, "Hmm…I'm just don't seem interested in any of these activities. Is this normal?"

Miyuki looked up at him, "Well, you should only do a club you're willing to commit to. Cause once you're in you're in." she explained.

"How 'bout you picked the club you want and I'll join with you?" Tetsuo asked. Just then there was a click in Tetsuo's head.

_Oh oh I wanna see the clubs please… _A voice rang in Tetsuo head. Tetsuo sighed again and spoke to it, _Fine I have a headache anyways…_

"Miyuki give me a piece of sleek ice." Tetsuo asked politely. Miyuki obeyed and handed him the reflective ice. Tetsuo looked at it and touched his reflection and the baby-faced Tetsuo was back.

Miyuki looked at him oddly, "What just happen?"

"Oro, don'tchu remember with the Rosary around my neck got bent, The other me became the dominate personality. Then Kumiyo gave me that potion and now both Tetsuo are aware of everything as long as there something really reflective, we can even switch out at will this way." Tetsuo explained in his oh-so-cute fashion.

"Kyaa~ So cute~" Miyuki said squeezing him before looking at him directly in the eyes, "But what about becoming a vampire what happens then?"

"Well, I think as long as the Rosary around my neck is removed I become a vampire, but the other Tetsuo is the only one with real combat training. So in order to be effective we'll have to switch as usual." Tetsuo said placing a finger over his bottom lip. "Oh! I must be confusing you with this boringness. Let's find a club."

Tetsuo grab her hand and began dragging her around. Miyuki thought quietly to herself, _Maybe I should tell him I don't have one. *looks down at their hands* Well, I don't have to tell him right now._

The two of them stopped at the literature club, The booth was filled with people listening to the club leaders recite poetry. There was a list of books that was the goal sheet of the year. Miyuki quickly dragged Tetsuo out of the area. "What's wrong Miyuki? Y-you didn't like it…I just thought because you like poetry so much that you'd…I'm sorry." Tetsuo made a sad face.

"N-no, t-that's not it. The poetry was great, but it's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" Tetsuo said with a smiled as he began ruffling his hair.

_Dammit…he's just to cute right now…I can't tell him_, She told herself.

"Umm…It just looked like to much reading a-and I don't think I could ever write anything as good as what we just heard…" she trailed off.

"Well, forgive me for saying, but I think Miyuki is amazing at literature." Tetsuo smiled.

"T-thank you, why don't we try another club…" she said quickly walking off. Tetsuo nodded and followed closely behind her. It was odd for someone taller than you act so childish, but that what this Tetsuo was like. Everything seemed to amaze him. After about three more club, all of which Miyuki rejected, the two took a break. As they decided to sit down on a bench; Tetsuo was looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Miyuki."

"Tetsuo, it's not your fault." she assured him. "It's it-"

"There you two are!" Kumiyo said entering the scene. "Geez…I quit the chemistry club just to go looking for you guys; to find you two sitting in the shade. I'd thought you guys were looking for clubs?"

"We were" Miyuki said coldly, "Why don't you just go back to the Cow-mistry club?"

"THAT DOESN'T even make sense!" Kumiyo argued.

"So is your face…" Miyuki snapped back.

"W-what?" Kumiyo was confused. "W-whatever I'd never think you'd join a club though."

"Hmm? Why not?" Tetsuo asked.

"It's because-" Kumiyo started.

"I'm a weirdo! A freak! Nobody would want me in their club. I'm not good enough for them!" Miyuki confessed, she cast her eyes downward, "So what's the point in trying if you know you're going to get rejected?"

"There'll always be a chance of rejection, Miyuki, but I want you to know that even if you are rejected by every club in the school; Miyuki will always be amazing to Tetsuo." he held her hands and smiled his signature smile. As Miyuki froze up, Kumiyo pout and began bumping into him with her chest. "Tetsuo~ why don't you ever say anything like that to me?"

Tetsuo looked confused, "But I do…"

Kumiyo looked up, "Oh that's right…you do…*nervous laugh*"

_Why am I acting so desperate? Well, I didn't know Miyuki was capable of such a hold on Tetsuo, she really is a love rival,_ Kumiyo told herself.

Kumiyo thoughts were broken by a cold chill in her feet as she look down she screamed, "Miyuki! What are you doing?"

"I decided now, more than ever, that I want Tetsuo's children." She quickly grabbed him, tossed him over her shoulder, and began running off. "Miyuki get back here!" Kumiyo said using her aura to break free from the ice. The chase ensued for about a quarter of a mile where the two fainted from exhaustion. Tetsuo begin carried the whole way, was surprised at Miyuki upper body strength, despite her slim figure. He lobbed the arms of both his friends over him and carried them toward the lake. The sun was setting and Tetsuo looked at his two endearing friends.

_I love you guys, I really do_._ Thank you for being my friends,_ he thought. Tetsuo looked down at the lake, his reflection was yawning. "Hey, goody-goody, find a club yet?" he asked himself.

"No, not yet me, but I want something we'll all be interested in." He told himself.

"In that case, I think I have an idea. The perfect club, so to speak." He answered.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked the reflection.

"I need to talk to Cola first, but as long as we're here, why don't you lay down with the girls until they wake up?" The reflection smirked.

"W-what there's no way I can do something that intimate. I-it's too embarrassing…" He told himself. The reflection rolled his eyes and suddenly, "BOO!" Tetsuo lost his balance and fell in the water. There was a bright light that woke the two girls. Tetsuo got out of the lake and looked at his reflection. The reflection pouted, "That's a dirty trick pffh~" the reflection began to raspberry back childishly. Tetsuo rolled his eyes, "Okay, goody-goody whatever I'll see you later." Tetsuo sighed looking up at the sky.

_I should of thought about this. I'm freakin' soaked, _He told himself. He took off his shirt and rang it dry, as he turned around he heard the oddly noise.

"aaaaaaahhhhaahhhhhhhahhhaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaahhhhh" The two girls said in harmony. "Tetsuo's body is amazing…"

Miyuki quickly pressed up against him, "Kyaa~"

Kumiyo just stood back knowing what would happen to her white t-shirt; if she hugged the wet Tetsuo.

_You win this time, Miyuki Shirayuki , _Kumiyo swore revenge. The sun began setting and the dorm bells began ringing. "Well, that's the curfew warning bell. We better go back to our dorms…night," Tetsuo waved walking off in the direction of the boy's dorm.

Miyuki felt Kumiyo built up rage and slowly began to walk away from her. "Where do you think you're going, Mi-yu-ki?" Kumiyo asked with a fake smile. "M-my dorm room. W-why" Miyuki answered nervously. Kumiyo brought out her claws as she chuckled mechanically, "No reason…AHHHH!!!"

"Ahhhhhhh" Miyuki screamed running away from Miyuki as fast as possible.

"Come on, Miyuki, let's play!" Kumiyo said taking a swing a Miyuki.

"That's okay I just finish playing with Tetsuo, all day." Miyuki said nervously.

"That's right you two were just playing. There's no way my Tetsuo could love a loner like you." Kumiyo taunted.

And like a bee to honey Miyuki stopped in her tracks and turned around, "What did you say, you small-brained cow?!" Miyuki froze the ground allowing her to skate and move more easily. She began picking up more momentum charging straight for Kumiyo who stood her ground.

"It's over you stupid succubus!" Muyuki said charging full speed. She bent over showing that she was indeed going to do a head-butt. Kumiyo charged in with her claws with the two moving so fast they didn't even realize the vice principal standing right there.

*bonk* *boink*

"There'll be none of that on my campus," Vice principal Yukari Sendou told them "First, of all Kurono-chan you can't be calling boys with 'my' you don't own them and second it's true that Kurono-chan's grade aren't too great, Shirayuki-chan, but neither are yours."

The two girls stood up and rubbed their heads in a depressed state. "Where'd that pot come from?," Kumiyo cried.

"Ouch! That hurt," Miyuki whined holding her head.

"I hope you two girls learn that on my campus, violence isn't the way to solve things." Yukari lectured. She was so busy lecturing that she didn't notice the Principal, Ruby Toujyou, right behind her.

"Who's campus?" Ruby said in a devious tone. Yukari froze up a bit, "Oh! Uhh…I mean y-your campus."

"Good girl, now what's this all about?" Ruby examined them and immediately answered. "This probably has to do with Aono-chan…"

"Wait! I wanted to call him that. Desu~" Yukari pouted.

"I'm the person of power and I get first choice on whatever I called my students. Anyways, Yukari I was wondering if you could schedule Tetsuo and I a principal-student conference." Ruby said shrugging her off.

"Your only in charge because you kissed up to the chairman, for all those years Desu~!" Yukari said pointing furiously at her.

"W-what are you implying?" Ruby said turning at little red.

"Nothing, but that look on your face says other wise." Yukari snapped.

"You should shut your mouth, you stupid lolli!" Ruby barked back.

"That's it I had enough! Desu~" Yukari pulled out her wand and some cards. Ruby did the same, "You really think your strong enough to take me on! Think again, sister!" The two began and epic battle of random fly objects, cards, and spiky objects.

Miyuki and Kimiyo, just stared at them.

"Aono-chan is mine! I won't let you ruin my chance with an Aono, ever again!" Ruby yelled.

"Aono-chan is mine! Desu~" Yukari yelled back.

Miyuki and Kumiyo looked at each other, "W-we're not like that are we?" Kumiyo asked Miyuki.

"O-of course not. Anyways let's go back to the dorms." Miyuki said breaking out into a cold sweat. The two walked off leaving the principal and vice-principal to fight.

They went inside, "*sigh* What a tiring day, in the end we still don't have a club." Kumiyo said.

"S-sorry that'd be my fault," Miyuki said looking down.

"You're dang ri-*sigh* whatever it's okay. As long as I spend time with Tetsuo, I didn't waste any time." Kumiyo squired around in her uniform, "I'm going to go take a bath next. I feel all dirty. Especially, hearing what we just heard."

The two looked at each other again, "y-yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the bathing room." Miyuki said running off to her dorm room.

"Okay, bai bai." Kumiyo said waving back at hers.

* * *

The two got changed into robes and met up with each other in the bathing room, fifteen or so minutes later. "Are you ready, for a nice relaxing bath?" Kumiyo asked. Miyuki only nodded to confirm. As the two step in, they notice the steam filling up the room, coming from under the door. "Someone must be inside already." Kumiyo said, dropping her robe at the shelves, not caring to put it in one. Miyuki neatly folded hers up and put it in one of the boxes. As soon as Miyuki caught up with the excited Kumiyo, she blushed, "It's a little hot in here don't you think?" she asked.

"Well that's the- oh that's right you don't do to good in hot situations." Kumiyo realized.

"No, it's okay…I'm to self-conscious to bathe with lots of people around, I'll just go to the personal showers." As she was about to lift her foot in the opposite direction something dragged her and held her upside down.

"W-what's going on?" Miyuki screamed, trying to escape the grasp of the invisible force. The force carried Miyuki and dropped her in the tub with everyone else. "Ahh!~ it's hot." she squealed.

"Your mother could take a little heat I'm sure you can." A voice said.

"Principal Toujyou! W-what are you doing here?" Kumiyo said walking into the pool of hot water.

"I'm was too lazy to walk to my private bathing room, so I thought I'd join you young ladies for yours." she said sinking a little lower into the pool.

"That's right Desu~ we're still young, enough." laughed the vice principal, happily splashing around in the pool.

"T-that's weird…" Kumiyo said, Miyuki nodded in the background agreeing.

"Weren't you two just fighting earlier?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, we fight all the time, but indoors we kept ourselves civil, a neutral zone, if you want. Beside it's not like a boy will stop us from being friends…" The principal said smiling at the two girls. The two girls smiled at each other remember that same promise they made to each other.

"Oh, you two are so cute, Desu~ Aren't they just like their mothers?" The vice principal said examining them closely.

"Oh remember the time when, Mizore and Kurumu…oh never mind…it might be too embarrassing for their daughters to hear." The principal laughed slyly.

"What's they do?!" The two girls said in unison.

The principal and vice-principal stood up and embarrassed the two freshmen, "That's a story they should tell you themselves, but I could tell you after they did it…well they've never been closer…*giggle* night ladies. I'll let you guys bathe past curfew, just for today, only." The two school heads left. The two teenage girls looked at each other and sighed, "Let's just go to bed, I don't think we'll be able to relax tonight anyways." Kumiyo said defeated.

"Agreed…" Miyuki answered.

* * *

*The day after school CAPU~*

Miyuki and Kumiyo met up with each other, in front of an old room. "Oh, hi Miyuki did you get the note from, Tetsuo too." Miyuki nodded flashing the note in Kumiyo's face. A few seconds later Cola popped up, "Oh, he called you guys too…" Cola said sounding a bit disappointed. "But I wonder why he called us here…"

"Wa…Wa…Wow! *Thud* Owie!" a voice said coming from inside the room. The three girls rushed in the room. Tetsuo was sitting on the ground, "Other me, why do I have to do this?" he asked his reflection in the dusty window. "Because, I'm to lazy from sleeping in your head all day to carry all those old newspapers." it answered.

"But it's too much for me~" Tetsuo whined.

"Fine! Let's switch goody-goody." Tetsuo touched the window and there was a bright flash and the other Tetsuo was there, "Oh, how long how you ladies been standing there, my apologizes." Tetsuo said in his deep voice, bowing slightly.

"Tetsuo, you know that the vampiric charm is only a myth, I mean not ever Tai can pull it off-" She was suddenly cut off by a swarm of girls he wasn't even talking to.

*******Vampiric charm:** _A myth that vampires have the ability to charm people, using a certain frequency in their voice._ Capu~*****

"No need to apologize, Tetsuo-sama. Your wish is our command." They said, Cola wasn't surprised, but a little in awe that even Kumiyo, Miyuki, and not only just Ren, but a few other guys were in this group.

"Can you guys toss these boxes out the window into the trash can for me. I'd forever be in your debt." He said in his deep voice again.

"Yes, of course Tetsuo-sama~" The mono-toned mob chanted, as they, begun to work.

Tetsuo eyed Cola and motioned her to follow. They walked until they were out of ear shot from the other, "Cola, I want to start my own club." He said suddenly.

"Why, are you asking me?" she asked.

"Because you're in the student council, I thought you'd be able to pull some strings and- never mind." his smile slowly faded, but his voice began changing.

"Why are you getting so depressed?" Cola asked concerned.

"Because, I'm an idiot…I wanted to make a club for me and my friends where we could do anything…we wanted, but I didn't think about your position," he explained. Cola understood, _if I were to bring up the idea to Tai about a club for Tetsuo, I'd be kick out of student council in a heartbeat._

"I-I could still try to work some kind of arrangement…" she said, but she felt funny.

"please…don't there's no way I would threaten the position of my precious cousin." as he spoke, Cola could feel herself melting.

_When he speaks it feels like he's serenading me…Wait! Is he using his charm on me! That's so unfair…but I don't seem to care very much…*sigh*_

"N-no it's fine. Look there's a meeting tomorrow after school if you met me, say the library after a couple of hours after school, I can discuss the result with you there." she said a little red.

He smiled slightly, "Thanks…I'll see you then…I got to check on the club room, not that it'll matter."

Cola looked at him walk away slowly, _don't worry Tetsuo, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy…I promised…_

Cola would soon learn, she should always keep her promises.

_

* * *

_

*The next day capu~*

Tetsuo sat in the library reading a text book, studying for the finals coming up, until he heard the door open. He looked and it wasn't Cola so he went back to studying. After awhile he brought out a mirror he held on to, so he could switch with his other self at will.

"Hey, goody-goody…she's still not here…wonder what's taking her so long?" Tetsuo said impatiently.

"Hmm…I dunno, but she doing everything in her power. I mean this is her first year in student council." The reflection said.

"I know…I know," he told himself.

"So, how was class, me?" The reflection asked.

"Boring as all hell…seriously, we learned this like two years ago." Tetsuo said a little irritated.

"Yeah, but come on…it's not all bad." The reflection told him. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Whatever…" the two said. Then the door open and Cola came running in, "TETSUO! TETSUO!"

"SHHH! Quiet in the library!" The hypocritical library said.

"S-sorry, Tetsuo outside…" she looked concerned. Tetsuo followed his cousin out the library, "So, What's the problem?" he asked. She was silent.

"He said no didn't he…" Tetsuo said. She shook her head, "No…he didn't"

"What?! He agreed, that's great news!" Tetsuo said before examining her face.

Cola nodded quietly, "mmm, but…"

"What's the catch?" he said coldly.

"Huh?! Oh, Tai wants you to renounce your tie to our family." She said quietly. "Word has already spread you're suppose to met him at the field tomorrow after school."

"Is that all? Ha! I'll do it." Tetsuo said happily.

"Tetsuo you can't be serious! What about the prestige, legacy, and the inheritance?!" she argued.

"What about it?!" Tetsuo chuckled to himself. "If Tai is gonna try to bluff me out of making my club then his crazy. Tell her other me." Tetsuo open up his pocket mirror.

"I don't have a problem with it. The club is going to be really fun!" The reflection smiled in it's childish manner. Tetsuo began walking off putting the mirror in his pocket. "Tomorrow after school in the field right, 'kay? I'll see you guys there."

"Tetsuo…don't take this lightly…Tai is a lot stronger than you think, he's going to win no matter what! Are friends and fun really worth giving up your family? Think about your position here!" She yelled.

Tetsuo stopped and turned around slowly, "Speaking of positions? How did you tell Tai about my situation?"

"I uhh-" Cola was cut off. There was a look in his eyes that returned. She had seen it before, when she and her cousins use to torture him. This sparkle in his eyes, a glimpse of rage and hate. It was one of the most scariest things in the world.

*******Vampire's Scorn: **_If hell hath no fury to a woman's scorn, then you don't want to anger a female vampire. A male vampire scorn can be just as scary. Anyways it allows a vampire to strengthen itself by feeding off the fears of it's enemies_. Capu~*****

"Don't answer Cola, know how it when let me answer for you. You told Tai that, you heard someone else talk about my club and you asked Tai if you could deliver his message so you wouldn't have to see filth like me. All so you could stay in your precious student council." he stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Am I correct?"

"Shut up…I'm just concerned about you…you know how Tai gets" Cola said meekly.

"If you were so concerned with me, you would've stood up for me, but it seems like that was to much to ask." Tetsuo had a grim face and Cola's skin was pale.

"I…I knew it…all this time…you were saving up all this rage and hate…you're bitter…you were always bitter…" she sobbed out. Tetsuo jumped in front of her and looked her dead straight in the eyes.

"_BITTER! BITTER! HA! YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M BITTER! FOR TEN YEAR I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR FAMILY'S TORTURE! HA HAH WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO FEEL! JOY ha hah! K-HA-HA I'M TIRED OF TAKING YOU AND YOUR, OH-SO-PRECIOUS, FAMILY'S CRAP! SO TOMORROW WHEN I RENOUNCE MY CONNECTION TO YOU GUYS_." he walked up close and whispered in her ear again. "_**I'll do it happily.**__"_

Tetsuo stormed off, leaving Cola crying alone, repeating the same two words over and over again, "_I'm… sorry…"_

_

* * *

  
_

*The next day at the field(BTW This was suppose to a separate chapter Capu~)*

Tetsuo walked on the field with a smile on his face with Kumiyo and Miyuki, right behind him. Tai was there with Coca and Cola behind him, Cola was still pale from the trashing Tetsuo had given her, she didn't even have the strength to look him in the eyes.

"Tai, Coca, Cola, good to see you." Tetsuo smiled. Tetsuo could here whispers in the crowd, but all of it was irrelevant.

"So, let's get this over with now filth. Renounce, your connection to our family, sign this sheet saying so, and I'll approve you club paperwork." Tai said with a smirk.

"All right!" Tetsuo quickly grabbed the paper and signed.

"What? No hesitation! You're more stupid than I thought, probably cause you're half-human. That's right everyone, your precious Tetsuo Aono is half human." Tai said. The crowd gasped.

"Ha, finally we are the perfect Vampire family. And there's more inheritance for us!" Tai said happily.

"Oh about the inheritance!" Tetsuo said turning around. "It's all mine now…Grand pappy gave it all to mommy and she gave it to me and I decided to split it with you guys…but we're not family anymore…so…" Tetsuo return a devious smirk.

"What? You're lying!" Tai yelled.

"No, I'm not. Mom was always Grand pappy's favorite. Just like i was..." Tetsuo give a small laugh and continued walking off.

Tai just fell to his knees, _he planned this all along…damn him…DAMN HIM TO HELL!_

"I will void that contract and take you back in, if you'll accept any club request I give you. Deal?" Tetsuo asked nicely with a charming smile.

"Kyaa~" The girls in the crowd said. "Even if he's half-human. A good looking guy is a good looking guy."

Tai look completely defeated, "d-deal…"

Tetsuo smiled, "Alright, I'm glad this all worked out."

"W-wait! Tetsuo by right I have the ability to challenge you for inheritance. If you accept, I will forever accept you as a part of my family." Tai sounded desperate.

"Nah… stop trying to win your acceptance a long time ago…the only acceptance I care about is their's" He motioned toward his friends.

"Tetsuo…" They said in unison.

Tai smiled because now he knew Tetsuo biggest weakness, his precious friends.

"Fine, leave with your floozy Succubus and your good for nothing Snow lady. Nothing, but a bunch of stupid *Explicitly Deleted*" The crowd O'd at Tai comment.

"Tai take that back!" Tetsuo yelled.

"Only, if you fight me. If you win, I'll take back what I've said, accept you as family, give you your bloody club, and never insult you or your friends again. And you know what I want if I win." Tai smirked began a huge smile.

Tetsuo return with his signature charming smile, "Arighty, then you have my word." Tetsuo stepped into a stance.

"And you have mine." Tai went into a similar stance.

Suddenly the two charge each other, with barrages of punches and kicks. Neither of them backing down, "Now, Coca! Cola!" Coca jumped in with an Axe kick, but Cola stayed silent to the side. Tetsuo was still able to hold the two of them off. "Our rosaries work differently. You're only stops you for turning into your hybrid forms, so you're already in vampire form. As for me…" Tetsuo removed is rosary and a dark aura swarmed him. The two knew they were in trouble, Tetsuo easily dodged they attacks and returned each blow by ten folds.

Coca and Tai slid back, but were still standing.

"Stop it…" Cola whispered.

"Tai, he's to strong. Somehow this half-youkai's vampire form is strong then ours…" Coca warned.

"Well, in that case let's show him the power of a full Youkai!" Tai smiled at Coca and they removed their rosaries. The two morphed in a similar aura.

Coca finish, now sporting wings with scales and razor sharp claws.

* * *

**Hybrid Youkai: Dragon-Kind**

**(Wyvern X Vampire)**

**This Vampire is fused with a Wyvern(a creature as strong as a dragon, but smaller.) This fusion allows vampire to gain an extra ability. Self-numbing, which allows one to dull and withstand pain. Though this may lead to leaving the user on the verge of death. Not being able to feel pain means it can get the job done even if it costs ones life. **

**Class: S++**

**

* * *

  
**

Tai finish, and he had pure white flowing hair, his body looked like armor and he was covered in a golden veil.

_"Stop it…"_ Cola whispered.

* * *

**Hyrid Youkai: Valkyrie **

**(Angel X Vampire)**

**If angels have devils, then valkyries have vampires. They have exception skill and the ability to shoot pure beams of light(A lot more dangerous than it sounds.) Not only that it can pulse sonic vibrations in the air giving it a sixth sense.**

**Class: S+++ **

**

* * *

  
**

Tai began charging, and a few seconds later, he shot a powerful beam that chase the other students away. Tetsuo was barely able to dodge the blast. The beam left a meter long trench in the ground and about 3 times as deep. "If that's your only new trick, then this'll be over quick." Tetsuo speed up while Tai was charging again, he was going for a strike, but Tai just smirked as Tetsuo turn around slowly, to be struck down by Coca.

"GAH!" Tetsuo hit the ground hard.

"Stop it…" Cola whispered.

"Tetsuo!" Miyuki and Kumiyo yelled. Coca was about to finish Tetsuo, when she sense something.

"Who's throwing these icicles!"? She asked. "It's annoying!"

"Right, here! You will ever lay a finger on Tetsuo again!" Miyuki said with a passion. "HaH!" Miyuki summoned spike from the ground launching Coca up into the air.

"My turn! Romance Blitz!" Kumiyo yelled slicing Coca. Coca hit the ground hard, but ended up laughing.

"Is that all! HahAHHAHAH!" She slowly stood up. "If that's it you two are finished." she dissipated into a trail of dust and came up behind Kumiyo and stuck him down. She disappeared again and Miyuki looked around, "Here I am!" And with the world moving in slow motion, Miyuki turned to her maker, but just in time Cola was there to take the blow.

"Cola!" Miyuki yelled.

"Miyuki…please stop the violence...don't hurt them…just stop them…I'm counting on you…" Cola faded into a sleep.

Miyuki had a serious face now, "Ice claws!" razor sharp claws formed on her hands, "Ice! I command thee! Freeze my enemies!" Miyuki began breathing hard.

Coca began moving slower, _damn my body is becoming harder to move. She's freezing the water in the air, but I can use this because she'll run out of air soon. Unlike her I can live without air for a while._

Miyuki began panting, "I-I can't do this much longer…"

Miyuki exhaled and charged in with the claws piercing Coca in the shoulder and pull out, "Sorry, I tired…Cola…" Miyuki eyes grew wide when Coca quickly struck her down.

Coca smiled as her movement returned, "There's no way to stop me!!! I can't be hurt physically!" she yelled.

"Sounds like my kind of women…" Ren said walking in slowly.

"You…Umm I mean… don't try to stop me. I mean you can't even do anything to me." she said

"Are you sure?" Ren looked into her eyes.

"Get away from me!" she dashed off. Ren followed her to her knew location, slowly. "Are you planning to beat me with that speed?"

"I don't need to be fast. I always get the girls I chase." He smirked.

"Huh? Get away from me!" She punched him. All he did was tap her hand and it fell like a sack of bricks. "Damn, what did you do to me?"

"It look like you've done a lot today. I think you need to go to sleep." Ren pressed up and kissed her on the forehead. "Looks like I'm a sleeper hit…"

Coca slowly shut her eyes, "Everything feels so heavy…"

Ren ran to Tetsuo's side, "Hey, Tetsuo, need help?"

"Stay out of this Ren! This is my fight!" Tetsuo commanded as he flipped up in the air to dodge a beam from Tai. Something small fell out of his pocket, Ren picked it up and opened it, "Oh Ren-Senpai~ hiya, oh make sure you're always pointing the mirror at me."

"Oh, crap…" Ren began running around frantically to make sure Tetsuo stayed in the mirrors range.

"Anyways, the other me is really angry right now. Promise me he doesn't go to far 'kay Ren~ Oh one more thing make sure he doesn't drink blood with his rosary off." The reflection winked.

"O-of course Tetsuo, anything for you…" Ren told the mirror, just then the reflection disappeared. "Damn, The other Tetsuo is moving around to much. I should just sit on the sideline."

Tetsuo finally got in close enough and was going to attack him from behind, _he's wide open! _

Tetsuo lunged in to attack, but Tai quickly punched Tetsuo in the gut. Tetsuo felt something warm come out of his mouth, it was red. Tetsuo laid on the ground coughing up blood.

"Tetsuo, stop this!" Ren begged, he stepped on something that looked familiar, _Tetsuo's Rosary! _

"I-I'm fine…" Tetsuo stood up weakly, wiping the blood from his lip. He charged in focusing harder than ever. _Just a drop…that's all I need…_ he assured himself. Tetsuo hopped left to dodge a beam, then right to zigzag around Tai.

"I can sense your movements, Tetsuo Aono. You can't touch me." Tai yelled. Tetsuo just focus on his target as he got ever closer to it. "Blood Red Crimson!" Tetsuo said going with a spiral kick.

"To slow! Blood Red Crimson!" Tai said going at him with the same attack. The two collided cause a small tremor. The two landed with Tetsuo taking the first knee. Tai laughed at him, "Is that all, Filth? You only scratched me! HAH!"

"But it was enough?" Tetsuo showed the Tai's blood on his claws and licked it. "This fight is mine Tai!"

The aura coming off of Tetsuo was unreal…it gave a depressing and scary atmosphere. Tai froze in fear as he saw Tetsuo's true form… "No way! It can't be!"

* * *

**Hybrid Youkai **

**(Ghoul X Vampire)**

**DEVIL**

**When two creatures of darkness merge you get the ultimate creature of darkness. The devil is the hardest Youkai to become because it always requires a ritual, but the power of this Youkai is unmatched.**

**Class: N/A(You could say its over 9,000...never mind sorry for the bad joke capu~)**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Tai, your maker is here. Come face your fate!" _Tetsuo had horns and wings of his own.

Tai scream, "I will not be defeated!" Tai shot the strongest beam he could muster, but Tetsuo easily block it with one hand and then vanished. Tai was cautious of his surrounding, but wasn't expecting Tetsuo to come from the ground. Tetsuo popped up and mounted Tai in a full mount and began wailing away on his face.

"This one is for my friends!" He yelled.

"I surrender…" Tai peeped.

"This one is for me!" He ignored Tai's plead.

"I give up…forgive me…please have…m-mercy…" Tai said through the merciless beating.

"Tetsuo enough!" Ren ordered getting close. Ren touched Tetsuo, but it seem to be void.

_His skin is unreal ,_ Ren thought. Tetsuo quickly pushed Ren aside and continued.

"Mercy, this is nothing to the ten years of pain you put me through. I will not be satisfied, until **YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" Tetsuo didn't even sound like himself anymore within his blank expression, Tetsuo was fighting another battle with himself.

_What's wrong with me why can't I stop…He's begging for mercy…I'm going to far…Stop…Stop…_

_**No…I have had enough…It's about time I was free…embrace the power…embrace it!!!!**_

_No…this…you aren't me…this isn't me…STOP!…Mommy…help me…_

Tai was still trying to survive the pounding, "I know my place…now…p-please stop…I'm lowly…I'm begging you to spare me PLEASE!"

Tetsuo suddenly grabbed his forehead, "_SomeONe HelP mE PleAsE! I can't hold back…Ren…save me" _Tetsuo looked at Ren with pleading eyes.

_I have to help Tetsuo…But his skin is null-ing my touch…Only my kiss would be strong enough, but it has to be in the right place… _Ren knew what he had to do_._

"Tetsuo, come here…" he said with open arms. Tetsuo slowly stumbled into Ren's arms, "Look at me Tetsuo…I'm sorry this is the only way…" Tetsuo looked up at Ren. "But this is my first one too so…I'm sorry…forgive me…" Ren pressed his lips to Tetsuo's and held him there, until the aura from Tetsuo disappeared.

**(this fic is not turning into a yaoi capu~)**

"Anesthetizing Lips…" Ren dropped Tetsuo.

Tai looked in awe, "…What did you do to him?"

"The full power of an Incubus comes from his lips…A quick kiss should can stun anyone, but I held the kiss for over thirty seconds…" Ren said with a blank expression.

"And…" Tai asked curiously.

"If he was human, he'd be dead. Right now he's looks like he's in a coma, I don't know how long it'll take for him to wake up though…He's the one who helped me control my power, so people would accept me…I'm sadden that he's the one to get hurt by it."

"Ren…thank you…you saved me…" Tai said.

Ren picked Tetsuo and looked at Tai, "I wasn't trying to save you, as a matter of fact, you piss me off…"

"Then why'd you do it…" Tai said trying to sit-up.

"I was saving him…" Ren walked off carrying Tetsuo in his back, waking up his friends as he passed them.

* * *

*****one week later*****

Tetsuo awoke the day before, but could only mumble, but after VP Sendou and principal Toujyou gave Tetsuo _private _healing sessions, Tetsuo could speak again.

His three friends came to visit.

"OH! I was so worried…" Kumiyo rushed in hugging him in her _special _way.

"Stop it, you dumb cow! What he need is me!" Miyuki said pressing against him. "I'll soothe you with my cool body, Tetsuo."

"I'm glad you're feeling better partner." Ren said with a smile. (Seriously, don't take that kiss to far, it was the only logical way to stop Tetsuo.)

"Hey, for someone who was out for a week. You don't smell." Miyuki said pressing even closer to him.

"That's because Miss Toujyou and I gave him daily sponge baths…umm by spell of course *cough* *cough*" The VP said. "Anyways I came to tell you that, you miss your finals mister, but the good news is all your friends seemed to fail too…You'll be taking it with them…"

Tetsuo friends laugh nervously, "We failed on purpose!" the three said in unison.

"Liars!" The VP snapped.

"Whatever! It's just good to have you back.." Kumiyo said tearing up.

"What about the others?" Tetsuo asked.

"Coca and Cola were release four days ago. And Tai is fine, just a little paranoid." Ren answered.

"Thank goodness." Tetsuo said breathing deeply.

"Oh more good news! Tai said as soon as you get the papers filled out your club is active, but he said due to the destruction on the field our club funding will be cut to pay for damages so we'll need to raise money for our activities." Ren said.

"Okay, now we're talking!" Tetsuo said happily, "Everyone, grab a paper to sign up for the Tetsuo Aono club."

Everyone one was silent.

"Tetsuo, sweetie I know your brain hasn't been used in a week, but let your friends think of the name, 'kay" The VP said.

"Why?" he asked shyly.

"Kyaa~ so cutee~ Desu- I mean the name was dumb…" she answered honestly.

"Really…" He said cutely.

"REALLY!" everyone answered brutally honestly, it's was the only way to avoid the cuteness.

"Okay, why don't we just call ourselves the Performance club." Tetsuo asked.

"Is that what were going to do?" Kumiyo asked.

"Yup, I wanted the club to be something, Where I could showed everyone how amazing my friends are." He smiled.

Miyuki jumped on top of him, "Tetsuo…I don't care if everyone is watching…I want to have your babies…"

"Miyuki Shirayuki! Go to detention now!" Yukari Sendou ordered.

Miyuki grabbed one of the application papers blew Tetsuo a kiss, "Tetsuo…I'll be out before lunch."

* * *

*Lunch time - everyone handed in there applications*

_**Performance club(members**__** requirements:**__** 4 minimum )**_

**Club counselor:** Yukari Sendou *she insisted*

**Club President:** Tetsuo Aono *Respectively*

**Club VP:** Tetsuo Aono(goody-goody) *face it you can't argue against him, he's too cute…*

**Club Secretary:** Kumiyo Kurono *she's not to bright, but she can make coffee and she'll make you smile*

**Club Stalker uhh Recon:** Miyuki Shirayuki *she returned five minutes after being sent to detention*

**Club Poster boy:** Ren Kurono *If you saw him with his shirt off you'd go to where he'd lead you*

* * *

**_Applications:_**

**Tetsuo Aono(president)**

**Age: 16**

**Year: 1**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 170lb.**

**Eyes: hazel/red**

**Hair: brown(dark, but light enough noy to be confused with black)**

**Favorite subject: none "you call this crap you're teaching us knowledge!"**

**Favorite Saying: "Know your place!"**

* * *

**Tetsuo Aono(vice-president)**

**Age: 16**

**Year: 1**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 170lb.**

**Eyes: hazel/red**

**Hair: brown(dark, but light enough not to be confused with black)**

**Favorite subject: all of them, I love learning "Knowledge is power right!"**

**Favorite Saying: "I love you…"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kumiyo Kurono**

**Age: 15**

**Year: 1**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: A women never tells…**

**Eyes: Pink…I think…maybe violet…**

**Hair: Turquoise**

**Favorite subject: Chemistry**

**Favorite Saying: "Mate of Fate, is just a poetic way to say Tetsuo" **

**

* * *

  
**

**Miyuki Shirayuki **

**Age:15 *two more years before my coming of age party***

**Year: 1**

**Height: 5'4  
**

**Weight: whatever you can gain from eating candy and sweets.**

**Eyes: Blue like the calm of the ocean. (FYI Royal Blue)**

**Hair: Sky blue**

**Favorite subject: Literature/Art *that's right I get one more A than Kumiyo***

**Favorite saying: "He takes me for who I am…And I love him for it…It's just that simple."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ren Kurono**

**Age: 17**

**Year: 2**

**Height: 6'2  
**

**Weight: 190lb. *muscle weight more than fat.***

**Eyes: violet…or…pink…I don't know I'm kinda colorblind.**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Favorite subject: P.E. *you don't have to think***

**Favorite saying: "It really doesn't matter who you are. I can make you love me."**

**

* * *

  
**

Tetsuo read over the applications in his bed, "Okay, everyone I think this is good, Ren turn it in for me after you leave." Ren nodded.

"What about the funds, Tetsuo-chan?" Their consoler asked.

"We're are going to do a play?!" Tetsuo announced.

"A play?!" Yukari said.

"Yup?! We can all be in it and we can each have a role and we can sell tickets for PARENTS NIGHT." He explained.

"A brilliant idea, Tetsuo. Not surprising though." Miyuki said hugging him.

"Miyuki I was wondering if you'd write the script." he asked suddenly.

"M-me s-sure, okay I'll do it!" Miyuki answered.

"Thank you…Miyuki…" Tetsuo said.

"Tetsuo…" she replied dazed.

*one CapuChuuuu~ later*

"Oh, Tetsuo I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry again." Ren said.

"For what?" Tetsuo asked.

"For stealing your first kiss…" he said turning red.

The girls in the room fainted.

"Ren, you took Tetsuo first KISS!" Kumiyo said. The girls began forming an angry mob around him.

"Stop it guys! He wasn't my first kiss…" Tetsuo said.

"If I wasn't then who is?" Ren asked.

Tetsuo only smiled, "I promised her, not to tell anyone."

Who's is this mystery girl, that kissed Tetsuo…well that's a story for another time..CAPU

* * *

sorry 4 the long update time

well, review and comment


	11. Bonds X Vampire

A young woman walks down the street humming along to her music player. She was especially happy because today, for the first time in a long while, she was going to see a very important friend. She walked down the street and remember how they first met. Reality faded as the memories came back.

* * *

A kid is getting bullied and pushed back and forth. "Come on," he whined, as the bully's took his backpack and began playing keep away. They continued until someone came up and decked one of the bullies with an uppercut. "What the hell? Oh, sh*t it's her!" one of them said.

"You guys having fun?" she said with a grin. The bullies shuttered in fear, "You B*tch! You're just lucky I don't hit girls!" he yelled.

"Well I don't have a problem with it!" she argued. He jumped and charged her, she quickly used a leg and side kick him, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Damn! What's with your manly ass strength!" he said, wiping his mouth. She put her hand on her hips, "What did you call me?!" she demanded.

"You heard me, you Man! Shoot, you look more of a man than I do!" him and his friends started laughing.

"I know right, I mean look! She already starting to grow a mustache." It was about two seconds before that guy was on the ground. "You bastards want to keep talking?" she said, extremely angry. The guys began running away, "Regret this day Saku Miyamoto! I will enact my revenge!"

Saku calmed down and just stood there, the boy she protected walked up to her, "Thank you, Miss…and I don't think you look like a boy…" she looked at the nerd with glasses. "Get out of my face!" she yelled. The nerdy, pale, geek ran off.

She began walking home and thinking about stupid things. _Am I really like a guy?_

She ran to her home upset, for she believed it was true. _It's not my fault!_ she thought. _it's just the way I was born, how I was raised._

She opened the big wooden doors to her home, a dojo, there was a little kid fighting her father. He was tiny, but he was soaring and flying threw the air, effortlessly. His movements were so smooth and fluid. He was short and had dark hair, its was long enough, that he could be mistaken for a girl. His parents were behind him, his mother was absolutely stunning, the perfect body and sense of class and style. His father on the other hand was bland and kinda lame.

He looked absolutely normal, maybe a bit more cut and buff, but normal nonetheless. They all had the same eyes, though. The kind of eyes that attracted you and pierced you.

Suddenly the mother called out an attack, "Tetsuo! Use the attack now!"

"Alright, mommy!" he said as he got in a stance, he charged in with it, it was almost as if he became a spiral, but he began glowing. "Blood red crimson!" He quickly drilled her father sending him flying back almost hitting the wall.

Saku didn't believe it, no one has been able to knock her father that hard, ever, but this little kid has the ability to defeat him on even grounds. "That's some attack…What have you been teaching this kid, Tsukune?!"

"It wasn't me…" he said embarrassed.

"You're lucky he was holding back, Haiji." the gorgeous woman said, walking up to her son giving him a huge hug, immersing him in her chest. "My cute, little Tetsuo, is so strong isn't he?" she squeezed him even harder.

_What an odd family?_ Saku thought. The little boy looked at Saku that she couldn't help, but blush. She grew red as the boy walked up to her. "Umm Hiya, I'm Tetsuo Aono…it's nice to meet you…I hope we can be friends."

"S-sure…" she said, awkwardly. She took a step back from him,_ Look at him…he looks more girly then me…_

Tetsuo looked at her, "I-is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to be left alone…" she said. Her father stood up, "Now, Saku don't be like that…You don't meet many guys around your age, you hang around the dojo too much…you might even become a man." he began laughing, but Saku didn't think it was funny.

"I'm going to my room, you stupid old man!" she yelled. "You're the one that forced me to join this stupid dojo!" She ran to her room.

Haiji rubbed the back of his head, "*sigh* I don't know where I went wrong, I wish her mother was still here…"

Tsukune walked up to him, "Don't worry about it…you're a good person, just remember, she's your daughter, not your son…just try and think what it's like in her situation."

"Heheh I guess your right…I'm so useless at this stuff, I mean it was easier went she was really little…she was so cute and tiny, then when I started her in the dojo, I keep changing her without noticing it, I mean I even cut her hair…" He walked over to Tetsuo and lifted him up, "Ahhhh, Tetsuo, if I wasn't such a fool my Saku, would look just like you…so cute~" he hummed.

"Just stop there, you're sounding a bit weird…" Tsukune sighed. _Freaking Lolicon, what do you think you're doing to my son?!_

"If you would like, I can spend some time with her…for a little girl talk." Moka said, flipping her hair. Her son was in the background doing the exact same thing, in perfect sync. Moka went to pick him up, "Your soooooo~ Cute~ sweetheart!" she said excitedly.

"He's his mother's son, alright…" Haiji laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsukune snapped.

"Compared to them, you're freakin' hideous!" Haiji laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Tsukune yelled, "So…hey did you hear from Kurumu and Mizore, yet?"

"What where have you been?! They have children that are Tetsuo's age!" he said.

"What?! Why haven't I heard of this?" the two looked over at Moka. She put Tetsuo on the ground gently and gave him a kiss. "What's with the stares?" she asked.

"Did you know that Mizore and Kurumu have kids?" Tsukune asked.

"Kid, they each only have one child." she said, bluntly.

"So, you did know…" Tsukune argued.

"It not like I'm jealous…." Moka said with Tetsuo clinging on to her leg.

_She's totally jealous, she just won't admit it_, Tsukune thought, while Haiji and him gave her an odd look.

"Trust me I'm not jealous! I-it must have just slipped my mind…" she said, meekly.

"For twelve year!" Tsukune yelled. "*sigh* whatever…do you know who the fathers are?"

Moka thought for a bit, "Well, technically Succubus are A-sexual which means they really don't need a mate to reproduce, but it just means the child will be almost an exact copy of the parent. As for Mizore, I don't know, but she didn't have much time left…so I don't know."

Haiji butted in, "Gin has a kid too, Genji, is his name or something like that and Yukari has a son...Don't know about Ruby though."

"How many secrets have you been keeping from me?" Tsukune whined.

"Not that many…" Moka said. "Anyways, what do you think about me spending time with Saku, Haiji?"

"I'm okay with it…" Haiji said, standing up.

* * *

**So the next day…**

Saku was told to go to the Aono House, after school. She was leaving the school ground until a swarm of guys, all of which, she had pounded from before.

"What do you guys want?" she said with a bored face.

"What do you think, you dyke!" the leader said, "We're here to get our, playground back!"

"That's right you can't take on all of us you're completely surrounded!" another one shouted.

_He's right can't take on all of them…_ She thought, defeated. Suddenly, there was a mumble in the back of the crowd. The sea of bullies split, leaving a path.

"Who's that…she's pretty cute…" one of them said. Saku looked onward at the "girl" who looked familiar. "I-it's you…" she said.

"Hello Miyamoto-san I'm here to pick you up…" Tetsuo said with a smile.

"Hey, everyone…Saku actually has a girlfriend, I knew it hahahahaha!" he started laughter in the crowd.

"Huh? Girl-friend, b-but I'm a boy…" Tetsuo said, shyly.

"Hey, the Dyke and the Homo, hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Let's go Tetsuo…" Saku said, quietly.

"No! I don't like people making fun of my friends…" Tetsuo yelled.

"Friend? We barely met yesterday!" Saku argued.

"That doesn't matter, Miyamoto-san is my friend and I'll protect her! So we're going to talk this out until everyone likes Miyamoto-san like I do!" Tetsuo said. She looked at him with an obvious bright blush. "Hey, Everyone Saku is in love with the girly boy!" the boy laughed.

"I'm not in love with him!" Saku yelled, she clenched her fist and swung for the boys face, but was stopped by Tetsuo.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him. Tetsuo looked at her with gentle eyes, "You shouldn't use violence to solve your problems."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" she cried.

"Miyamoto-san should just be Miyamoto-san and only care about what Miyamoto-san cares about. Tetsuo, like the Miyamoto-san that is happy." he said with a smile. She smiled, J_ust be myself…he's right I've been letting the insults go to my head, but I've been acting like it doesn't hurt…_

She quickly turned around, cut across Tetsuo, and punched the bully, "You're right Tetsuo, I should just be myself and I'm just a violent person. I'm sorry, but I don't have any other means to solve my problems except with my fist. So that's how I will express my feelings."

Tetsuo smiled, "Well, if it makes Miyamoto-san happy?" he said, confused. She smiled, "Yes, it does…now if you would excuse me for a second…" with a sincere smile and clenched fist, it was a matter of seconds before the crowd of bullies dispersed.

Soon they were alone, "Whew…that felt good…" Saku turning to him, "Thanks for telling me to express myself…"

"It wasn't really what I'm meant, but I'm glad you're happy…" Tetsuo looked at her, "Mommy is still waiting we shouldn't take too long…" he said.

Saku looked at him, _He's really a nice guy…even if he's girly-er than me…_ She sighed and look at him, "My true self isn't really the way a girl should be though…Maybe I should just become girly…become pretty…so I can experience my first kiss."

"Are you sure?" Tetsuo asked.

"Not really, but if just one person know who I truly am, then I guess that's good enough for me." she said looking straight at him. Tetsuo just suddenly pressed his lips to hers, "W-what are you doing?"

_He just took away my first kiss!_ She thought.

"You said you wanted to experience a kiss, not that you have you don't have to worry about changing yourself. Also, Tetsuo thinks you're very pretty…" he smiled.

She smiled back at him, _He may have taken it, but I guess it's alright…_

_

* * *

  
_

The scene fades back to her, standing in front of high gates, bigger than the doors of the dojo. She put a smile on her face because her feelings have never changed. She looked at the huge house, it was more of a manor than a mansion. She walked up the dirt path to the house which was place on top of a hill.

As she got to the door, she was about to knock, but the door swung open , in a dramatic fashion, a gorgeous, silver long haired woman stepped out, "Oh, hello there, Saku-chan…Are you here to accompany me?"

"N-no, Since I started school I haven't heard from Tetsuo, all that much. So I stopped by to say, hi…" she said.

"Oh, didn't your father tell you? We put Tetsuo in a high school 3-4 months, ago." Mrs. Aono said with a face of disbelief.

"What?! I-I didn't even know…but I guess that makes sense. I mean I was wondering why I haven't seen him in town." she said, "So, where were you about to go, Mrs. Aono?" Saku asked.

"Actual I was about to send something to Tetsuo." she said, showing her a box.

"Is his school far away?" Saku asked. Mrs. Aono put on a sly smile, "Not really…"

"Then would it be okay, if I took it for you?" Saku asked.

"Hmmmm…I guess it would okay…" she said, unsure. "Okay, here's the address of the bus stop, just give it to the driver and come back okay. Maybe we can have tea later..."

"Okay, Mrs. Aono, I'll see you later." she said, already down the hill with the package, waving. Moka looked at her with a gentle look, _She's going to visit him, isn't she?_ she thought, _Well, if push comes to shove, my cute baby, Tetsuo will be there and beside she should have some of Haiji's abilities…_

Saku is running quickly to the bus stop, indicated on the directions, given by Mrs. Aono. It was just a long paleish-yellow bus, it was completely by itself. "Hello, Is anyone here?" Saku yelled. There was no reply, "Maybe I should just set this down her-"

"HOW CAN I HELP YOU MISS?" a creepy voice said. Saku turned around about to deliver a fists of fury, but retaliated, seeing the man in the uniform.

"Are you the bus driver?" Saku asked.

"Yes, I am…" he said with the same eerie voice. He had his face hidden with his hat.

"I have a package here for a friend would you mind sending it to, Yokai High?" she asked.

"Sure, I can do that…" he said, in a low voice.

_This guy is too suspicious_, Saku thought. "O-on second thought, how long do you think it will take to go to Yokai High and back?"

"It's about a 30 minute drive…without traffic, but there's never any traffic." he smiled.

_HIS SMILE'S SO CREPPY!_ She told herself. She nodded her head, nonetheless, "Okay, then I would like to deliver this package personally."

"If that's what you want…" he said. Saku stepped on the bus, "How can I trust this guy?" she asked, herself quietly. "Oi! Mister Bus Driver, What's your name, I-I'd like to thank you…"

"That's fine…" he said bluntly. Saku looked at him with an odd face, "Huh?"

"Bus driver," he answered, "You can call me that…Anyways, are you ready young lady?"

Before she could answer the bus busted into top speed causing a rave, techno aura to surround the bus, Saku went flying backwards.

_Oh My Gosh!!!! I'm going to die!!!!_ she thought. Soon, the bus had a steady speed and Saku thought they had gone into the country, _Geez we must of gotten far away from the city…it's almost as if we've gone into another dimension._

It was odd the trees seem to be dropping leaves already and the roads were barren and void of life, but it left everything in such a night peaceful state.

_I bet his school, is a fancy private school, I mean Tetsuo was like really smart and very athletic…and very cute~_ She began to daydream about him.

"*sigh* As, if he'd ever go for me…I mean aside from being a bit stronger and faster then everyone I know, I'm practically normal…" I hugged the package close to me, "What if he has a girlfriend? What if he changed?" I said quietly.

Saku looked out the window with an ominous look.

"We're almost there, Are you ready?" the Bus Driver asked, suddenly.

"Yeah…whatever…" I answered without making eye contact with him. The bus driver had a wry smile, "You remind me of a little lad I met awhile back," he grinned. I looked up at him, "What was his name?"

"Hmm…I can't seem to remember…Tacky…no…Tecso…something along those lines," he said, I could easily tell he was lying about not knowing the name, his voice never changed, it was still deep, grungy, and sly. I found some odd resolution from his words.

_Yeah, it doesn't matter if Tetsuo has a girlfriend or if he changed. The only thing that matters is that I get too see him…_ Saku told herself. _I mean how could I be mad at him…he was my first kiss after all…_

"Here we are, little girl…" the Bus Driver said. I walked off the bus and he followed me, he leaned up against the side of the bus and flashed his beady, glowing eyes and lit a cigar. "Go, ahead and do what you need to do little lady. I'll be right here waiting to take you back when you need me too." he kept his face down and began puffing out smoke rings.

"Okay, thank you very much." she said with a bow. She ran toward the big school in the distance and soon she was out of sight from the Bus Driver.

The Bus Driver sighed, "I have a feeling, she's going to find out lots of things today…" He grinned and took another puff from his cigar, letting the gentle breeze blow them away. He could feel it, there was a storm coming!

**With these children being just like their parents, it can only mean trouble is lurking around every corner!**

**

* * *

**

Tetsuo woke up in a infirmary bed, in a daze.

_Why am I always so tired when I get these check-ups…_He thought to himself, _I've been out of the Infirmary for almost a week now._

"How's my favorite patient?" the nurse said coming in with a syringe.

_When I think about it, she has been giving me a lot of shots lately._ He thought, he looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was covering an eye already. _It has been a while since I had a hair cut…I'll ask mom to cut it when we get out for spring break…_

"But, I like me with long hair…we kinda look like mommy when its long." the Cutesy Tetsuo said.

"Hey, it's my body and I want it shorter!" he told himself. The other Tetsuo had puppy dog eyes, "Aww, come on, other me~ can't we have it longer, just-a-bit." he begged.

"Damn it I'm being persuaded by myself, no one else has this problem." he shook, his head. There was a noise from behind them, Tetsuo turned around, "Oh, Hello Tashi-san…" he greet the nurse with a gesture.

"Oh…Tetsuo-chan, you're still here…" she said, nervously.

"Yeah, it seems I fell asleep again, forgive me." he said with a bow.

She giggled, "Oh, no need to apologize," then she tucked something in her pockets quickly. Tetsuo caught her, "Hey, what was that?" he asked.

"N-nothing…" she said, quickly. Tetsuo quickly rushed her, "What are you hiding?"

Tetsuo pierced her soul with his eyes, "No, wait…don't try and per…suade me…" she said, getting weaker.

Tetsuo took his hand and put them in the pocket of her jacket. He pulled out some pictures and to his disbelief they were of him. Just, random picture of him asleep, wearing random dresses and outfits.

He jumped back away from the Nurse, "What have you been doing to me?!"

"N-nothing really, I've just been knocking you out with drugs and dressing you up a bit." she said, innocently. Tetsuo gave her an odd look by lifting both of his brows upward with a dull face, "Why!?"

"I buy all my clothes on the internet and it's really a hassle to try clothes on here with it being a school and all, I mean I don't have enough free time to try them out...and since you and I have similar body types…"

"You thought I would be okay to drug me and dress me up like a doll?" Tetsuo said, in disbelief.

"Yes…" she said quietly.

"It's not alright!" Tetsuo argued, "And we don't have the same body type!"

"It's so true~ Look at the picture, every outfit that fit you perfectly fit me the exact same way, well except for the chest, but you get what I mean right?" she said, pointing at the pictures of him and comparing them to pictures of hers.

"*sigh* whatever I'm out of here! Just know I'm not coming for check-ups anymore." he said, bluntly.

The nurse shot him a look, "Oh…you will be…"

"You're lucky I don't tell the Principal about this…" he threatened.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said, slyly. Tetsuo looked at here with a bit of fear, "What do you mean?"

"Well, plan A is to say you sent me these photos and claim sexual harassment. If that doesn't work I'll go with plan b and bribe her off with said pictures." she said with an evil look. Tetsuo flinched, "They w-wouldn't go for something like that, w-would they?"

"Y-Your right they probably won't, but I have an even better idea. Why don't I just show the entire school your pictures!?" she smiled a very, very evil smile. Tetsuo eyes grew wide in fear, "You wouldn't dare!"

"So which one should I poster first Tetsuo? The maid outfit or… oh-oh maybe the two piece." she smiled at Tetsuo. Tetsuo couldn't do anything, he was completely trapped in a corner.

"I'll see you in two days, Tetsuo." she smiled.

Tetsuo walked out defeated, he walked down the hall with his head down in shame. Suddenly, he bumped into to someone. He looked up at the person, "Oh I'm very sor- oh hi Cola…" he quickly turned his head, his voice almost emotionless.

"Tetsuo…" She said, looking at her cousin and then at her arm in it's cast. "I'm sorry…"

"No! I should apologize…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" he said, looking directly at her. They stared at each other to try and figure out what to say next, but nothing could come out. Just a silence that began tearing this family apart.

"Tetsuo…can you honestly tell me you forgive Me, Coca or Tai. For all those years of abuse." She said stepping closer to him.

Tetsuo had a look of distain, almost as if he was going to cry, "To be honest…I haven't and maybe I'm being petty, but I don't think I ever will."

Cola looked at him, "You know, I haven't even forgiven myself, either." she smiled, "but once I do…I'll ask again and maybe by that time, you can forgive me…until then I don't think we should talk or see each other anymore."

She turned around and was about to walk away, but was stopped by his hand, he completely turn her to face him, "Wait, Cola I don't want it like this! I just want it to be like it was a few weeks ago because when you were Cola, my friend, one of my most precious friends…those years of torture never crossed my mind once. If you think that us, not seeing each other, is for the best; then I'll agree, but I want you to know that even if there's a part of me inside that hates you to death, I'll spend every waking second fight that part of me until I die."

"Because we're family…" they said in sync. Cola began to laugh, "I knew you were going to say that, but I don't want you to say that ever again."

"W-why not?" he asked.

"Because from now on, I don't want to be known as the family member that use to loathe you, I want to be known as the precious friend that'll always be by your side, okay?" she took his hands in hers and smiled.

Tetsuo just abruptly nodded and she smiled, "Okay, then Tetsuo let's just leave it at that, I'll see you later."

"Wait, Cola, one last thing!" Tetsuo said, quickly.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I need to sign your cast!" he smiled.

**In order for some bridges to be built, some old ones need to be burned!**

**

* * *

  
**

Miyuki walked down the halls with a lollipop in her mouth, she stopped and sniffed a few times. She continued to keep on sniffing and followed her nose. She continued to plow through the people in front of her until she bumped into, someone. She looked up and smiled, "I knew that smell was you Tetsuo," she said, grabbing on to his arm.

"I smell?" Tetsuo asked.

"Don't worry, Tetsuo. It's a good thing!" she said, excitedly. "So, are we going to have our study session today, Tetsuo?"

"Yep, it's really early, but that's okay. The midterms are tomorrow, so we should get as much study time as possible." he said.

"Okay…" Miyuki had her dull face on with a slight smile, but was still holding on to him. They walked their way to the library and walked inside. Miyuki sat down in the chair first and Tetsuo sat across from her.

She began to stare at him, "Hey, Tetsuo…you know we're alone, here…" she moved her foot and rubbed against his leg.

"Miyuki, what are you doing?" Tetsuo asked, in a silent scream.

"What do you think…" she winked. "I mean how can I study, when I have you all to myself. She giggled at Tetsuo's blushing face.

"We should really study…I mean…that's what the other me would want." He said. Miyuki just smiled, "I really could care less. I want your children Tetsuo. Anytime, you're ready, I'll be waiting." she winked. After a bit more "_small_" talk, they continued to the studying.

Miyuki was really happy because when ever Tetsuo would teach her, he would put it in simpler words, so that she could understand. He also made sure to let her struggle a bit before helping her advance to the next problem. I didn't take as long to finish because he didn't have to go around working with three different people.

"Hey, Tetsuo if you have the time I'd like to talk about the play I'm writing for parent's night." she said, pulling out her notebook. They talked about what they'll need for props and costumes.

"You really put a lot into this…" Tetsuo said, in amazement, read her script and design notes.

_I'm so glad Tetsuo likes it, she smiled, I can just picture it now…._

* * *

**Miyuki's vision(Simplified plot)**

"I am Tetsuo, here for the Princess!" Tetsuo is dress in all white with a long flowing cape. Ren jumps out with a sword in complete black, using his really deep voice, "I won't give her to you! For the Kingdom!"

"For Freedom!"

The two are charging each other.

"Save me, Tetsuo!" Miyuki squeals, in her princess out fit.

And amongst all of this Kumiyo is in the background on all fours, repeating the same lines over and over again, "Moo! I'm a cow!"

* * *

*sigh* it's perfect… she cooed.

"Umm…Miyuki…are you okay?" Tetsuo asked.

"umm? oh just…Perfect!" she said.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for putting your time into this." He said with a smile.

"Well, Tetsuo was the one to entrust me with such a big task, No one has ever put this much faith in me before…" she said.

"Well, it only natural that I would, you're my precious friend. I would trust you with my life…you're irreplaceable to me, Miyuki." he looked at her with a gentle smile. She gave a soft smile back, "I feel the same way…"

"Umm…Miyuki…there's an unscrupulous favor I'd like to ask of you." he said, shyly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know it's really embarrassing to say." he said, blushing a bit.

"You can ask me anything, Tetsuo…" she told him. He looked at her with a red blush, "I-it's really kind of naughty to ask, b-but w-would you let me…"

"Let you what?" she said, completely infatuated. He pressed his face closer to hers, "Suck your blood…I-I mean you don't have to, it's just been so long and no one's here and… and…"

"Calm down, Tetsuo…Of course I'll let you." she said, in disappointment. "Tetsuo is a vampire after all, I guess it would be in your nature to…just don't leave a mark."

She pulled her loose sweater a bit to expose her neck, "My skin is as pure and white as the freshly fallen snow." Tetsuo sniffed the spot on her neck, "Okay, I'm going to go in, now…are you ready?"

Miyuki nodded, as Tetsuo bit down, it felt different then normal. Before it would feel a tad aggressive and painful when he sucked her blood, but now…It felt amazing.

"Ahh…Tetsuo," Miyuki moaned as he completely stuck his fangs in. She was in complete ecstasy, it was like falling becoming sleepy, from a really hot bath, the way it completely cover every part of your body. Miyuki felt hot, "T-tetsuo…" was the only words she could say.

**The ability to give complete ecstasy, is that the power of a vampire or Tetsuo?**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**SCENE CUT!!! Let's go back to Saku, Capuuu~**_

Saku walked around, completely confused, but the school wasn't what she excepted, in fact it looked a lot like her school, but bigger. There was so many students as if there wasn't any other school from them to go too. She walked around the crowed halls and with out realizing it she ran into someone.

It was a tall, blond-hair man with a great body. His arms were cut and chest popped out, to show how firm it was.

"S-s-s-s-sOrRy," Saku guttered out. The young man looked at her, "No need to apologize I wasn't watching where I was going either…I haven't seen you before, do you need some help?"

"Y-y-yes! I umm… have a package for Tetsuo Aono, do you know him, he's kinda quiet, so-"

"Are you kidding? Ahh…my cute little Tetsuo is probably the most, well-known person in school." he said with a lovely-dovey tone.

"Cute…little…Tetsuo?" she repeated, confused.

"_**My **_cute little Tetsuo…get it right. Anyways, I don't know where he is, but I'll help you look around. I mean the cultural festival is about to start so everyone is all over the place, everyone usually returns to their dorm room by now." he said.

"I see and I'm am very thankful for your help, mister…"

"Kurono, Ren Kurono." he said in, James Bond fashion. The two continued to walk down the hall, "So, where are we headed?" she asked, after about ten minutes of walking.

"I dunno…wherever Tetsuo is…" he answered.

"So you were planning to check places he hang out at regularly, right?" she asked.

"No, but hey that's a great idea!" he said with a smile.

_Geez, this hot-blonde guy is an idiot!_ she told herself.

"Oh, I never really got your name," he said, quickly turning around, that it startled Saku.

"Oh, Saku Miyamoto, but you can call me Saku." she said.

"Miyamoto, sounds familiar…hmm. Oh well, to Tetsuo's homeroom class!" he said, pointing. Saku followed the idiot, who'd stop every time he saw a pretty girl or something shiny. She face-palmed herself, "Can we please get to the classroom? I'm tired of holding this package!"

He nodded and they continued to walk, until he stopped suddenly, "That's it!"

Saku bumped into him, "What is it now?"

"Saku, is your father Haiji Miyamoto?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she answered and then followed his pointing finger. She saw a old picture of the school karate team from years back, right in the center was a guy, smiling. The caption at the bottom said, 'Youkai High's Karate Team Captain, Haiji Miyamoto'.

_That's funny, dad never told me he went to this high school_, She thought._ I wonder why he didn't sign me up here… _

"Well, come on now, Saku. You're the one who told me to hurry." Ren said, walking ahead. Saku slowly followed him, eyeing the picture until it was out of sight. The two finally made it to a class room, Ren opened and yelled, "Yo! Where's that dumb cousin of mine?"

"Kyaa! It's Ren-senpai!" some of the girls squealed loudly, but over all of that was a disgusted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" a big-chested girl yelled at Ren.

"You heard me! Are you deaf as well as dumb?" Ren said, coolly.

"Shut up! Your at least as dumb as I am!" Kumiyo argued. Ren smiled, "So you admit you're dumb, good girl." he began laughing.

"Ren, I'm gonna give you such a trashing!" she yelled. Saku had a vein in her forehead, that was about to pop, she couldn't take it anymore, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE TETSUO AONO IS?!"

The two looked over at her, "Huh?"

"I just came here to drop this package off for him!" she screamed.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Ren said, scratching the side of his face. "Anyways, Kumiyo this is Saku Miyamoto, A-cup."

Saku turned bright red, "How do you know my size!"

"It's not to hard to figure out…" he said, calmly.

"GAHHHHHH!" Saku smashed the package on the top of Ren's Head. The package fell out of her hands and slid on the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ren asked, shocked.

"For being a perverted idiot…honestly…you're just the wor- Oh Cr*p! Where's the package?" She said, looking at her empty hands. She looked at the cousins, but they only shrugged. Saku began freaking out, "Ms. Aono is gonna kill meeeeee~!" she screeched, curling up in the fetal position.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me miss? Are you the one missing this?"

She turned around and saw the package and happily looked up, "Thank you so much!"

The young man she looked at seemed familiar. He looked at her, "S-s-saku-chan!"

"Huh? Do I know you?" she asked, looking at the stranger.

"It's me Tetsuo!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him closely, picturing his hair going down to his butt, "Tetsuo!" she quickly hugged him, but felt a cold chill. There was a girl clinging on his arm, giving a harsh look.

"What's wrong?" Tetsuo asked. Saku step back, "I just didn't recognize you without long hair."

"Oh, is that all?" he laughed, "Yeah, I decided to cut it off before I started school, I didn't it want to be a distraction."

"I see…well at least I have this picture!" she took out her cell-phone and showed everyone Tetsuo with long hair.

"Kyaa~ So cute!" Kumiyo said hugging him. Miyuki pulled on his other arm dragging him back to her.

"Anyways…Miyuki, what were you two doing alone?" she asked. Miyuki smiled with a light blush, "Tetsuo was just giving me some private lessons." she put both hands on her cheeks.

Saku just froze, "M-miyuki-san, Are you Tetsuo's girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she answered. "No, I am!" Kumiyo said, at the same time.

_What? Is Tetsuo some kind of player!_ Saku thought. _What has this high school done to him? I mean dating two girls…short hair…he looks manly now, as if he lost the innocence of the Tetsuo I knew._

"Hate, too burst your bubble, but Tetsuo belongs to me." Ren said, lifting up Tetsuo face closer to his.

_TWO GIRLS AND A GUY! WHAT HAS THIS SCHOOL DONE TO HIM!?_ Saku told herself.

Kumiyo quickly pushed him off, "I won't let you kiss him again!"

_AGAIN! _Saku froze.

"Miyuki, what's wrong with you? If you really cared for Tetsuo then why would allow Ren to kiss him in front of you?"

"Because I really don't mind…Ren can't have Tetsuo's babies, but I will and we will have fun making them. (This sections was deleted because the words Miyuki used to explain how she would make babies with Tetsuo were too real, even for FF, but lets just put the end of the statement) Upside Insideout!"

_Saku faints!_

**She now learns of the new Tetsuo and his odd friends, will she ever be able to see the old Tetsuo ever again.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_And now in the perverts secret lair…_**

In the dark shadows, the leader sits in his chair, "Oh, this beautiful leg…This picture doesn't do you justice…" he drool over the picture. Some of his lackeys walked up, behind him.

"Sir, we have done some research on the target." one of them said.

"And what is it?" he said.

"Tetsuo Aono has received a package and according to the nurse reports we stole, he's still too weak for combat," the skinny, pasty, henchmen chucked.

The leader joined him, "GOOd! Muahahaahahah GOOd!"

"Then, we're going with the elimination plan!" he said with a devilish grin. Everyone jumped back in shock, "But sir the odds of organizing the plan this complex is…" the nerdy henchman, pushes up his glasses and bust out a calculator and starts smashing buttons. "3.3 , repeating of course, percent."

"I don't care! Now is our only time too strike! Don't you understand that, Varaha?!" he yelled. The henchmen understood and nodded, "As, you wish…"

The leader looked down at the photo again, "Ooohh…yes…mmm"

"Umm..sir that's a picture of-" The glasses guy stopped his friend and shook his head, "Don't tell him…he'll only go psycho if he knew who's leg that is."

The other nodded, "agreed."

**A plan is set in motion… What will happen?**

* * *

Dazed, eyes begin to open, an a figure is being made out.

"Saku?" it hums at her, "Saku…"

Her vision suddenly clears, "Where am I?"

"*sigh* Thank goodness I was worried for a bit, you're in the infirmary." The gentle sprit smiled at her.

"Tetsuo…"she suddenly turned to her side.

"What is it?" he asked.

She turned to him and pointed over at the edge of her bed, Kumiyo and Miyuki were glaring at her.

"Can we talk alone?" she glared back at them.

"Okay…" Tetsuo said, kindly nodding off the others. The girls and Ren left the room and she quickly jumped up and put her hands on his face. "*sigh* That's funny I could've swore you look different earlier." she sat back down puzzled, "Huh? If I was insane, I'd think you were two completely different people."

Tetsuo looked down, _Saku is one of my oldest friends…I don't know if I should keep lying to her…_

"Um…Saku, What would you say…if I said I was two different people?" He said, quietly.

_What the hell are you doing?_ his other voiced yelled at him. _She's a **human **you can't tell her…Lie to her damn it! LIE!_

_That's not necessarily true…only Youkai are allowed here right?_

_So she got in, that doesn'y mean anything and she can get hurt here and what if someone transforms, she'll freak out!_

I guess your right…he agreed, feeling defeated.

"Two different people, you mean like Bi-Polar…" she asked.

"Uhh…not exactly, but I guess that's close enough…"

_Atta boy_, he other voiced told him.

"Saku, I'm a vampire!" he suddenly yelled.

_Son of a B*itch!_ He yelled at himself. The other Tetsuo continued with the confession, "I always wanted to tell you, but I knew I couldn't, but…but you're my closest friend, Saku and I…I"

Saku began laughing, "You don't need to cheer me up Tetsuo, So you changed…heh it'll take a while to get use to, but I don't give a damn. Hehehe Vampire, that's funny…" she laughed even harder.

"I'm not lying…" Tetsuo whined.

"Hahahahaha…Hey, Tetsuo do you sparkle in the sunlight?!" she was practically bawling now.

"That's not even funny…" Tetsuo said, cracking a smile at his childhood friend. "It really has been months, huh?"

"Hehe, Yeah, I mean it feels like yesterday we were having sleepovers at your place and your mom would make us… Oh Crap!"

"What the matter?" Tetsuo asked. Saku jumped out of the bed and began running around, "Damn…Crap…S***!….F***!"

He sighed, "I see you never changed…and bout the package, you're probably talking about the thing in the brown wrapping paper we put it under your bed."

Saku stopped suddenly, "Oooh…heheheeeee" she said embarrassed, slowly creeping back into the bed covers. Tetsuo picked up the package and handed it to her, but she shoved it toward him, "I should have given this to you once I saw you, it's from your mother and I'm probably in trouble because I was only suppose to drop it off."

Tetsuo opened it and flashed the back part toward himself and read the inscriptions, "The sprit of the mirrior, Ririsu…Hmm… so it's a mirror…"

"Gah…ah ha ah" Saku began, panting hard. "Tetsuo…"

"What's wrong, Saku?" He asked concerned dropping the mirror on the bed, letting it flash upward toward the ceiling.

"I feel…hot…" she said, squirming.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked trying to get closer to her.

"No…not that kind of _hot_…*pant* *pant* Oh god…I feel **hot**, Tetsuo…Oh god!" she ripped off her shirt.

"S-saku?" Tetsuo said, confused as red fell from his nose.

"Oh, Tetsuo…you're so perverted…I'd never of guessed" she chuckled, seductively. "Well, I guess this time I'll initiate the kiss." she said pressing her chest, rubbing _them_, against him. "Mine, may not be as big as those other girls, but they feel nice don't they?"

Tetsuo was infatuate to the point of motionless, Saku puckered her lips and began to press them to his…until.

"LOVERS ICICLE EXPLOSION!" Miyuki yelled, falling from the roof. The impact of her landing, launched Saku into the air and bumped her against the ceiling, back onto the bed, which bounced her on the floor.

"Saku?" Tetsuo, looked at the knocked out girl.

"Forget about her, Tetsuo. You belong to me now…" she smirked, "I want your children, Tetsuo…I want them now!"

"Miyuki…we c-can't…" Tetsuo said, struggling.

"You're right…you're gonna need to lose the clothes." She made dagger of ice. "Don't worry leave that to me…oh Tetsuo did you know?" she licked the ice dagger, "I'm a bit of a sadist."

"Miyuki! Stop it! Stop it! Gahhh!" Tetsuo screamed.

"What's going on here?" Kumiyo and Ren busted in the room, seeing a fully-mounted Tetsuo. Kumiyo walked forward, but stepped on something that flashed in her and Ren's eyes. She lifted it up in front of them and it wasn't long until they were under the same spell.

Kumiyo quickly pushed Miyuki out of the way, "You don't want her chest…How about two healthy cups of E's." She unbuttoned her top revealing the laced brazier underneath. She was lifted up and tossed to the side by Ren, who quickly ripped off his shirt without warning, "Tetsuo allow me to bring you to heaven with my body of a Greek God!" he said, ripping off his shirt and pants and beginning Hercule's poses in front of him.

_Saku's hurt I have to get her out of here…_ Tetsuo grabbed two pillows and bit the tops spraying feathers everywhere.

Miyuki, Kumiyo, and Ren were in a daze as the feathery smoke-screen disappeared, Tetsuo had disappeared, only leaving an open window in his getaway.

* * *

Tetsuo placed Saku by the lake and sprinkle some water on her face, "Hey, Tetsuo…" she smiled, "It's kinda cold…" she looked down at herself. "TETSUO! Where's my top?! What were you doing to me?"

"I-I was R-r-"

"Raping!?" she exclaimed.

"N-no, of course not…don't you remember what happen…" He said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmm…I only remember…giving you the package and you flashing the mirrior at me an-and then…LOVERS ICICLE EXPLOSION!…and then waking up, here half naked."

"Interesting…" he scratched his chin took of his shirt with his other hand.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Saku said, jumping back.

He handed her the shirt, "Because you're half naked…"

Saku grabbed his shirt taking quick glances at his body, "Oh, I see…"

"What's da matter? You sound disappointed." he smirked.

She examined him with her eyes, _There it is again Tetsuo looks and acts completely different now…He looks so much more manlier…_

"Earth to Saku…" Tetsuo snapped his flingers at her. She focused on his face, "Huh?"

"We're going back to the infirmary…I think you should go back home…" He said. Saku pouted,_ I know I was suppose to leave a long time ago, I know I should listen to Tetsuo and leave, I know I'm not even suppose to be here, but…if it mean more time with Tetsuo…then…then…_

"No way!…I want to spend time with you, Tetsuo…You know in the last several months, you haven't called me once…I feel as if your falling away from me…I don't care if you're changing or whatever, but I just want to be there when you are...you know…So…please, let me go with you…just some extra time together…"

Tetsuo sighed, "Okay, just stay close." he grabbed her hand as he lead the way and Saku only smiled with a light blush.

They made their way to the infirmary and searched the entire place.

"I don't think it's here Tetsuo…" Saku said ruffling through the bed sheets.

Tetsuo tossed everything out of the empty drawer and slid under the bed, "Yeah, I agree…"

"But where could it have gone?" Saku ask.

"I don't know…huh?"

"What is it?" Saku asked.

"Tracks…"

The two them looked at the foot prints wondering, who or what took the mirror.

**A mirror missing and the pair's only hint is a hoof print.**

* * *

The hoof prints lead back to a familiar base as a pig scurries across the dark room's floor.

'Sir, I finished recon and brought back this mirror, it's quiet interesting, whenever Tetsuo flashed this mirror at any of the girls they began removing their clothing." The pig said.

"Good Varaha…It's nice to have you as a little brother…" the leader stood up with his hands behind his back looking at a map of the school. "Interesting…This must be the secret to Tetsuo's charm…Bring the mirror here I want to test it out."

The henchmen kindly put the mirror by the leaders feet. The leader picked it up and flashed it at his little brother, the little boy began to jerk, "Big…bro….Gah…..Ahhhh" he began transforming.

His biceps grew five times as big and so did his belly. The grew a snout and tusk with skin as purple as raisins.

* * *

**Monster Tid-Bit**

**Gullinbursti - Pig Folk**

**These youkai are pretty much useless as their normal transformation is nothing more than a regular pig with the intelligence of the user intact, but these creatures can be extremely dangerous if aroused. In this aroused state the Youkai gains not only strength, but the ability to walk on to feet with added speed. Also with intelligence still intact can be a gruesome opponent in a fight.**

**Rating: -F( that's right not F Minus, but Negative F) C+- to A(aroused, it depends on size and intelligence)**

* * *

"Interesting, with this mirror we are able to reach our aroused state without any form of _magazine _or other _aides_." the leader huffed, he turned the mirror to himself and was about to transform, until something came out. It was a fairy with white hair, she yawn before speaking, ,"Hello, my name is Ririsu. Are you my master this time?" she stretched a little.

"Oh my Gosh! Fairy girl is so cute!" the leader gawked at the fairy.

"What would you like me to do master?" the fairy asked. Now, the leader would have said something very inappropriate if his brother wasn't in front of him. "*cough* I need you to help me carry out a plan and I need your mind control powers."

"That's not exactly how my powers work. Allow me to explain, master, with my mirror I have the ability to release everyone's inner desires, which in turn release your Youkai form to it's fullest potential. After, the form is release I have full control over that person or persons."

"So you can make them do whatever you want?" he asked.

"Correct, master." she winked.

"Good…good…Ririsu…Varaha…The attack starts now!"

"Yes, brother Gannon! Right away!"

**The ingredients have been thrown into the pot now all that's left is to see what cooks!**

* * *

Saku, clung to Tetsuo's arm, "What are we gonna do now? She asked, walking in the hall of strangers.

"I don't know…" suddenly Tetsuo felt a presence behind him.

"I'm sorry young lady, but my school doesn't allow public display of affection." The vice-principal said, pushing Tetsuo and Saku apart, "*cough* also Tetsuo…it is required you where a shirt, but I'll make an exception."

"Who's school?" the annoyed Principal said behind him.

"Y-your school ma'am…"

"Ahh…Vice-Principal Sendou, Principal Toujyou…" Tetsuo and Saku watched the two argue for a bit, "You're always doing that, Yukari and I'm sick of it I tell you, sick!" the principal yelled.

"Kyaa~ Tetsuo…your ugly principal being mean to me Desu~" she said clinging on to him.

_What about no public display of affection, you freaking hypocrite_, Saku yelled silently. _What the hell kind of school is this?!_

"Oh, that's right, Tetsuo-chan, we need to talk to you Desu~" Yukari said, hugging him from behind. "We have your friends."

"Huh?" Tetsuo said, confused. The two teachers lead them to a room with a single-sided glass window and then handed him a T-shirt.

"What's wrong with them…their freaking monsters!" Saku said, jumping back into Tetsuo. Miyuki had grow out huge ice claws, as for Ren and Kumiyo both their tales and wings were expose, as well as Kumiyo's claws.

"What's wrong with them." Tetsuo asked.

"It's seems their under the influence of the Ririsu mirror." Principal Toujyou told him.

"A mirror…does it have a golden frame?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yeah, why…you don't mean…" She looked at Tetsuo, who only gave a look of distain. "Do you know where it is?"

Tetsuo, shook his head. The prinicpal step up to him, "Tetsuo…we don't have a lot of time…We need to start looking for that mirror." The principal step out of the room.

"I can't believe that mirror turned them into monsters, how eerie…" Saku said.

"What are you talking about Desu~ they're always like th-"

Tetsuo shook his head at Yukari, "Of course…very strange indeed, Saku. Now let's look for that mirror."

Yukari knew that whenever an Aono was silent it was something serious, so she decided to wait for him to explained, "*sigh* Like father like son, eh.. Tsunkune…"

Yukari looked at the Students inside the room, "Huh? Where's Miyuki?"

She try to examine the room, but couldn't see her. Then suddenly Miyuki popped up right in front of her and smiled a devilish grin, she threw ice knives at the window shattering it. Yukari jumped back to avoid the glass, spraying all over the room.

"Back Miyuki!" Yukari ordered, but she could already tell by Miyuki odd-colored eyes that her words were probably moot. "Spell Card Two: Broom and a Dust Pan Desu~!" she summoned the two animated objects. The two began chasing Miyuki back.

"You won't stop me from being with Tetsuo!" Miyuki yelled, kicking back the enchanted objects.

" Me neither!" Kumiyo said, flying forward, slashing at Yukari.

"Spell Card Three: Pots and Pans Desu~" She took a pan in each hand and began fighting off the two girls. Kumiyo went in with her claws, *Bonk* Kumiyo went reeling back.

Miyuki would attack, *Bonk* Miyuki feel to her knees, her forehead bruised.

Yukari put her hands on her hips and pouted, "*sigh* You children make it real difficult to- Wait a minute where's…" before she could finish her sentence, she felt a presence behind her. As she turned around, she knew it was to late.

"Anesthetize Affection…" She heard in a low voice as her joint gave out and she fell limp hitting the floor face first.

Yukari vision went hazy and the last thing she saw was three teenagers walk out of the room, "D-damn kids…" she muttered with a weary breath.

**The infected are free, but are there more to come?**

* * *

Saku went back to holding on to Tetsuo arm, but she was being silent. The halls were empty and void of life.

_Where had everyone gone?_

"What's up with you?" Tetsuo asked, bluntly.

"N-nothing, but just what was going on in there I mean tails, claws, horns. It's just way to much too take in…how does this happen Tetsuo?…I feel like I'm in an anime or something…" She cried out, sounding desperate, but mostly scared._ I just want things to make sense_, she thought.

Tetsuo gave her a look and continued to the pool shack, where he scanned the area in hope to find the mirror.

"Tetsuo, are you going to ignore me?!" Saku yelled.

"I'm not..." Tetsuo continued to walk forwarded.

"Tetsuo, you're lying! What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you want me to do?! I know you're confused and probably scared, but my friends are in trouble now…" he snapped, he quickly gave her a look of distain, "S-sorry…I shouldn't yell at you."

Saku was about to apologize until.

"No luck, Tetsuo." A familiar voice asked them.

"No, principal Toujyou…" Tetsuo told her.

Saku looked at the principal and thought something was odd about her.

"Well, I think I have a clue to where it might be." The principal said.

"Then lead the way…" Tetsuo said as they begun to Saku clung on to Tetsuo even harder, "Tetsuo…something's off about the Miss Toujyou."

"I know, just be prepared…" Tetsuo whispered to her. Suddenly, Miss Toujyou stopped, they were in a field of flowers, the wind blew. "So where's this clue?"

Miss Toujyou smiled, "There isn't one…I'm sorry I lied to you, Tetsuo…I think I should be punished." she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" Saku yelled, she felt something crawl up her leg. "Gaahhh!"

"You're bothering us! Leave!" The plants encased Saku and began carrying her off.

"TETSUO!" Saku screamed.

"Saku! Let her go!" Tetsuo said, turning to the principal.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" with her seductive smirk, Tetsuo's arms were tied down by flowers that quickly laid him on the ground. She pounced on him, crawling up him with an arced back. "Doesn't my figure resemble something, the way my back arcs…how supple, how smooth, how soft… I am…" she sniffed him at his neck. "It's a lot like a cougar, huh?" she giggled. Tetsuo just gave her a bored look.

"Oh it's seem I haven't provoked you enough…fine I guess I'll take the initiative," she moved her face closer to his, there lips almost touch, less than a centimeters apart. And then…

"Stop! Ruby Toujyou, that's enough." A light voice said. Ruby stood up straight and stiff. Tetsuo stood up looking around him, it felt as if thousands of eyes were looking at him and then suddenly. A few Yokai jumped out of nowhere.

"*sigh* The rewards of a successful plan." Tetsuo heard someone squeal. A fat teenager, a Gullinbursti, and a fairy with the mirror came out.

"The Mirror!" Tetsuo shouted, "Give it back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tetsuo Aono! Because now I can finally crush you! Ririsu transform me!" he ordered, the fairy obeyed and transformed him into a huge beast.

"TETSUO AONO MEET YOUR MAKER!" his voice thundered.

Tetsuo smiled, "Alright, is that's how it has to be then I…" Suddenly the fairy popped-up in front of him.

"*sniff* *sniff* Yummy~ Look into the mirror Mr. Aono…" she said in sing-song. Tetsuo felt something in his psyche reverberate, two voices screaming. Tetsuo felt as if he was going to be ripped apart, he felt something warm come up from his mouth, feeling the warmth as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"This was unexpected…" Ririsu said, examining Tetsuo, flailing on the ground. "no matter what I try he's not responding to the spell. It's like he's having some sort of reaction to the mirror, it's like he has no inner desire." she said to the leader.

"GAHHHHH!" Tetsuo cried with a blood-curtailing shriek. There was a light, a dark crimson color, that surrounded him. As the lighting clear up, Tetsuo slowly stood up. Then Tetsuo slowly stood up.

_**Wait…what?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Tetsuo looked to his left and saw himself. "Gah! You!" Tetsuo said, jumping back.

"Oh! Hiya, other me!" Tetsuo greeted. Both Ririsu and Gannon were confused.

"What do we do now, master?" Ririsu asked.

"We contain them!" Gannon ordered. Ririsu flashed her mirror that emitted a sound. Suddenly, barely clothed Miyuki, Kumiyo, and Ren came from nowhere. The three teenagers were quick to pounce on Tetsuo(the cuter one).

"Hey, this works out freaking great. Other keep them busy, Goody Goody" Tetsuo told himself.

"Wait…N-no AHHHHH!" Tetsuo screamed running.

"*sniff**sniff* What why doesn't this Tetsuo have a scent…I can't allow the other one to get away." Ririsu growled. "Gannon after him!"

"Why, when I can crush this one and the other one?" Gannon boosted. "Besides….who's the master here?"

"I am!" she said as her eyes grew red.

"W-what the…what are you doing to me?!" Gannon said, losing control of his body.

"I told you…I can control anyone, who's inner desire are released through this mirror, all your henchmen and you are under my control!" she laughed.

"Y-you B*tch! What the hell are you?" Gannon said losing complete control of his body.

"Just a little ol' sprit…" she smiled.

* * *

**Monster Tidbit:**

**Sprit**

**Sprit comes in many varieties, although most are harmless, some of them are very evil and have to be locked up within an item. These evil sprit have one goal and one goal only : to consume the soul of a body and become it's new host.**

**Class: not available **

**

* * *

  
**

"Now after him piggy," Ririsu order as Gannon obediently obeyed.

At this time Tetsuo was just running away from his friends. As he ran into the forest, he could hear them rustling towards him. Suddenly, something pulled him into the bushel.

Tetsuo panted, "*pant**pant* Thank you so much," he said, looking up at his savior. "W-whaaaa? Dad?"

His father inhaled deeply on his cigarette.

"Umm…dad? Since when did you smoke?" Tetsuo asked.

"I don't. AHHHHHHHH*wheeze**WHEEZE*" Tsukune turning red, "I was just trying to look cool."

Tetsuo made a dull face (-_-), "Lame" he said, slouching.

"Well, excuse me for trying to become my son's hero, I was going for the badass approach."

"Nothing about you is badass, dad…" Tetsuo said, still keeping his dull face.

"I know…but being your father I have some advice for your current predicament…but I would like to tell you the situation is not as it seems, you might not be able to tell, but you're only running at half the power right now."

Tetsuo could feel it, he didn't feel like himself, as if there was a hole inside of him.

"The same goes for the other you as well…but before you go out looking for him…remember that Saku is here as well, so you'll need help of your friend…to one fight the whatever yokai are lurking the campus and two find the other you and Saku…"

"How do you know so much? Have you been spying on me?!" Tetsuo asked.

"Not exact- Okay, yes, but its your mothers idea…when she heard about a janitorial opening at the school she signed me up for the job and since then every night on weekends I write a report for your mother about what you've been up to and such…" he said, innocently. "But that's beside the point…my point is, those friends that are chasing you, you find them precious, right?"

"O-of course!"

"Then…here my advice…Talk to them…" Tsukune said, trying to take another puff of the tobacco, but ending with the same result.

"That's it?"

"It's, enough…Look when you have friends you care about, you all share a bond. A bond that can't be broken by any spell, amount of time, or distance. Trust me…it'll snap them right out of it."

"How do you know so much, Dad?" Tetsuo asked.

"Heh, believe it or not I was quite the stud back in my day with a great silver tongue." he smirked, "Well, son the rest is up to you."

Tetsuo nodded and ran out to find his friends, it didn't take long though, Miyuki quickly caught his scent and ran toward him like a mad dog. Tetsuo stuck his hand out in a stop motion and Miyuki stopped as the Succubus and Incubus surround him. Then Ruby Toujyou, was in front of him casually flashing her panties.

* * *

"Tetsuo…Whatever you decide I'll do it…" Ruby said.

"Me too, Tetsuo" Miyuki said.

"Me three!" Kumiyo said.

"Let me take you away, Tetsuo!" Ren said, pouring more body grease on his body.

"What do you chose?" they all harmonize, monotone.

"I-I chose to find Saku!"

"Why?" Miyuki said.

"She not important, Tetsuo…" Ren scoffed.

"Just forget about her…I can be your everything" Kumiyo pleaded.

"I can't just forget about her!" Tetsuo told them.

"Why?!" Kumiyo said, her claws growing, due to her inner emotions/desires exploding.

"Because…because she irreplaceable to me…" He walked up to Kumiyo and swept the hair from her eyes, "The same you are to me…'

"T-Tetsuo…" Kumiyo began to clam down.

"The same goes for Miyuki and Ren and Miss Toujyou…all of you are irreplaceable, all my friends are…So, I'm asking you to break this spell and help me…" Tetsuo bowed.

Kumiyo walked up to Tetsuo and pushed her chest up against him, "Of course…silly what are friends for."

Tetsuo looked up at his friends.

"Well, if she's your friend I guess she's alright." Miyuki said rolling her eyes.

"Even though she's human?" Tetsuo added.

"She's pretty cute. If you're not taking her or me…I'll take her…besides I always wanted to get with a human…" Ren joked.

"It's decided Tetsuo! We're going to save her." The principal said. "And since I have such great memory, I know exactly where they dropped her off. She lead her students on the path, but as they went in further, it seemed the sprit had planned for this because there was an army waiting for them. They began running faster, Tetsuo jumping over them, Miyuki sliding under then, Kumiyo and Ruby flying.

Ren stopped.

"Ren, what are you doing?"

"It'll be easier f these guys don't hinder you later so I'll deal with them now! Keep going!"

"Just be careful!" Tetsuo yelled back.

"But of course Tetsuo…I can't die until I have you to myself!" Ren grinned and got into a stance.

They continued running some more, into the thickest part of the forest, lucky Ruby knew a passage way to a clearing. Suddenly another army of Obake Yokai jumped out.

* * *

**Monster Tidbit**

**Obake**

**Obake yokai are items that are so old they are said to have grown emotions and such. This just makes them living useless items. (Paper lantern, Umbrellas, the list goes on and on)**

**Class: --F(negative negative F) - D-(some can combine to be stronger, but still stupid looking)**

**

* * *

**

Muyuki and Kumiyo looked at each other and nodded as they slid to a stop.

Tetsuo turned around, "You guys?"

"Don't worry about us, darling, but Ren's right these guys will just end up following us it's best to strike them down now!" Kumiyo waved, Miyuki only causally flashed a thumbs up.

"Okay…just be careful…I couldn't live with myself if you guys got hurt." Tetsuo bowed.

"But just in case you do, please don't sue the school…" Ruby pleaded, leading Tetsuo away. As the two disappear Miyuki and Kumiyo became serious.

"So…Miyuki, the one who gets the most kills gets Tetsuo, game?"

"Game on, cow!" Miyuki smirked. The two ran out going all out using every trick they had. Kumiyo use mind control to take the biggest Yokai and just belly flop into the sea of Obake. Miyuki ice skated in, creating her own path and swiftly sliced and diced through the crowd.

Three demons attacked Kumiyo, she ducked under one, as he struck, and slashed the one behind her, quickly she kicked the one to her right, but wasn't fast enough to get to the third as it's plastic wrap arms were about to ensnare her she felt the vice loosed, she looked to see Miyuki with and ice throwing knife in her hand, "I'm at 64, try and keep up."

Kumiyo answered by graceful taking out five guys with a cross-slash, "Heh…you shouldn't have saved me…67"

"Eh, life would be boring without a good love rival! 71" Miyuki said, as bodies fell to the ground. The two just began shouting out there numbers, but somewhere around 237, there seem to be no end. They couldn't do it…there was two many and a third of them were some kind of blob that would just keep coming back. The two were surrounded and the collapsed back to back, exhausted.

"*sigh* I guess this is the end…" Kumiyo said.

Suddenly the entire area froze, every single yokai frozen in place.

"Sonic magic!" The area exploded and the sky was literally raining men. The saviors walked through the hail of perverse teens and reveal themselves.

"N-no way…M-mom!" The two said in sync. "That's your mother?!" the two said to each other.

"Hi! Sweetie…" Kurumu said, with a smile.

"It's too hot out for conversation…" Mizore fanned herself. The reunion was broken up by rampage, enraged obake as they all blitz and went in for a huge tackle.

"You ready, Mizore…" Kurumu asked.

"We haven't done this in a while, just don't let those giant _things _get in the way, cow!" Mizore answered coldly. Mizore focused and pulled out a beautiful ice sword out of thin air, "Yukianesa!"

"Here we go, Mizore!"

"Black and White Duet Royal!" Like a sparkling fountain the explosion of ice was like shrapnel. Bodies flew everywhere. The daughter watched there mothers in awe. As the bodies landed, there was a huge rumbling a huge pig-like monster came out, "For my brother, I, Varaha will end you!"

"Do it again mom!" the two girls said.

The moms looked at each other, "No! This time you to do it!"

"Can we really?" the two said, still in perfect sync.

"Yep, succubus only get stronger the more people, she cares about, are around and if she cares about that person so strongly…then you can form attacks like that." Kurumu explained.

The two girls felt refreshed, looked at each other and jumped up.

"Remember, your love-hate relation is the key to this. Draw on the power of that bond and let it flow through you. Put full faith in your partner." Mizore added.

"That's easy…" Miyuki said, looking at her partner.

"Here we go, Miyuki!"

The two focused on that precious bond the shared and felt the warmth of it build inside them as they unleashed it, "Black and White Duet!"

**History is bound to repeat…This time through bonds!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tetsuo ran panting, _I hope the other me is alright._

He found this little flower patch thay looked, familiar.

"These flowers…" He looked around and saw Saku laying in the thicket of the flowers, almost covered.

"Saku!" Tetsuo ran to her and began shaking her. Slowly her eyes open, "T-Tetsuo I had the worst dream…" her eyes shot open. "W-where am I? I'm still at this crazy school! So it's not a dream…"

Tetsuo stepped in.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! T-This isn't a Dream!" Saku said with her emotional state broken.

"S-saku…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU'RE NOT TETSUO AONO! THIS IS A DREAM! IT'S A DREAM!" she fell to her knees and began crying.

"No, it's a nightmare." Ririsu appeared, sitting on Gannon's shoulder. "Gannon attack!"

Gannon ran in at Tetsuo, Tetsuo quickly side-stepped and kick him in the gut, "hmm?" Tetsuo said confused, _that should of hit harder…now that I realize it I feel weak…_

Gannon went in again, but Tetsuo retaliated with a double hit haymaker, uppercut combo. "Not even at full strength and I still have enough to end this guy!"

Ririsu bit her lip, _At this rate I'll never get Tetsuo's delicious soul and body…_ she looked at Saku and grinned a devilish grin, _the best way to kill a warrior is to attack the heart…_

Gannon suddenly jumped back and prepared to charge, Tetsuo smiled, "You think that big slow thing can ram me!?" Tetsuo yelled.

"Not you! Her!" Ririsu said.

The monster charged for the crying Saku and she turned to she the monster charge at her, her life flashed before her eyes.

It was funny because all of her flash backs had Tetsuo in it with all these "that was the time when we" moments and then there was that kiss. The stupid childish kiss…

"GAAHHHH!" the loud scream of pain, bought her back to reality. As she fell into the flower bed, she saw Tetsuo's body soar through the air and run right into a tree

"TETSUO!" she cried, her voice rough from screaming so much, she ran toward him. "I'm sorry about what I said! Don't leave me like this…not like this…"

The monster began to charge in again.

"S-saku run! It's me they want!"

Saku stood up, "No! I'm tired of you always coming to my aid it's my turn, I don't know what the f*** is going on, but I do know one thing…Tetsuo you're my best friend and I love you!"

Saku felt enormous power as she look at the beast dead in the eyes.

"I could never do this technique my father tried to teach me, but he says it's the strongest move I can learn! So here goes nothing! Shinkuu Genkotsu(Empty Fist)" Suddenly it seemed the monster was taking hard blows every time Saku punched the air. The monster fell to it's knees and so did Saku. The monster recovered first and began charging again. Saku got in the stance, but couldn't do the move again. Just when all hope seem lost. The monster flew back crashing into a bunch of trees, knocking them to the ground.

Saku looked over, "Y-you…"

"I thought I told you to drop it off…" the woman said with a stern look.

"I'm sorry…"

The woman sighed and walked over to her son, "Sweetheart…wake up it's mommy…" she said gentle as if waking a baby. "M-mommy…" Tetsuo eyes slowly opened.

"That's right sweetie. Now, I need you to finish this fight and take that mirror from the fairy okay? Here's a little boost" His mom removed the chain from his wrist. Tetsuo grinned feeling the power surge through him as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Ririsu was it! Get ready for a trashing!" Tetsuo said, disappearing before her eyes.

"No! NO! NOOOOO! Y-you were mine! Your Soul was mine!" Ririsu screamed.

"Your's! Your's! My soul belongs to me and those I care about, as for you. You need to **KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" Tetsuo kick the pixie into oblivion(don't ask how he kicked a sprit, apparently it's form is physical). Tetsuo turned around to look at his mom, punching Saku in the gut. "Mom! What are you doing?"

"Making sure, she doesn't remember…" She said, "Well, bye, sweetie! If you see your father tell him he can come home…"

* * *

Tetsuo watched his mom walk away, as he heard rustling behind him. Ren, Miyuki, Kimiyo, and the other Tetsuo were behind him. "Hey, goody-goody you just missed mommy."

"She was here…no fair…" the other Tetsuo pouted. The two Tetsuo looked at each other, "How are we suppose to become one again?"

"Oh! Oh! I know." Miyuki said raising her hand. "when two people want to become one they get intimate, so it must apply to this as well! So Tetsuo kiss Tetsuo!"

"W-what?" Tetsuo said.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Tetsuo…" Kumiyo said, blushing.

Tetsuo scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure, Miyuki?"

"Positive!" she said =3.

"okay…" the Tetsuos looked at each other, closing there eyes, as slowly their lips inched closer and closer, until they barely touched and then real Tetsuo fell into the other Tetsuo(innuendo xD).

"hey, it worked…Thanks Miyuki where did you learn about this?" He asked her.

"Oh…I made it up…hehehehehe…" she laughed innocently.

"What? I kissed myself for nothing! Now I just sound conceded!" Tetsuo whined as everyone laughed, but soon he joined them as this had been a bonding experience for them all. And so this chapter ends with friends happily laughing and a nice orange sunset.

* * *

**Late night EXTRA:**

"Whew, I'm beat…" Tsukune said, laying on the bed, as he shuffled to one side he heard a noise.

"Ofph…Oh"

"Huh?" Tsukune flipped up the covers to reveal Kurumu and Mizore.

"Hi Tsukune!" the two said jumping on him. "I can't believe it's been sixteen years!"

"What are you two doing in my bed, Moka will be back any min-" The light switched turned on. "H-hi h-honey how are you?"

"Tsukune…" Moka had this twitch on her forehead.

Tsukune knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**One Week Later:**

Since everyone was rapped up in the mess, the gang had another week to study for midterms. As everyone sat in the room for the test, the teacher stopped them. "Wait! I heard there's one more student taking the midterm."

Everyone looked at each other and waited in anticipation.

The door opened and the new student walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Tetsuo asked.

The girl was blushing from embarrassment, "I remember most about what happen and when I told my father, he explained a _lot _to me…so he said I could join this school, as long as I pass this midterm for an entrance exam I can…"

Tetsuo smiled, "Don't worry, you'll do fine and then when we're done we can show you around!"

Saku smiled, "Okay sure!"

Everyone began taking the test, as Saku started off strong, she began to slow down in the mathematics. As she tapped her pencil to her desk, she looked over at Tetsuo.

She smiled as she thought, _Now nothing is going to stop me from being with Tetsuo…_

She dropped her eraser as Kumiyo picked it up for her and handed to her.

Kumiyo smiled, "Saku, It's going to be a fun year."

**Though it's midterms, the school year is just beginning. **

**

* * *

  
**

**P.S. I finish this really late at night and just wanted to get it out please tell me if it's hard to read and I'll fix it right away.**

**Anyways, I've been applying for colleges and stuff, so that takes a lot of time and I know 3 months is a long time and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Oh Who is your favorite character in this FF(male/female)?**


	12. Ghoul X Vampire

Tetsuo, Kumiyo, Miyuki, Ren, and Saku were all in the club room brainstorming about the play. Miyuki told them the general idea and everyone pitched ideas, well almost everyone, there was a certain 'someone' who seemed annoyed. All eyes were on him as his head bobbled up and down.

"T-Tetsuo are you okay? Is the play meeting boring you?" Miyuki asked him, quietly.

"Huh? Oh, n-no it's fine and I'm really happy that you've done so much. I'm just not feeling myself today, I'm leaving this to the vice-president." he closed his eyes and opened them. Ever since, they were split by the mirror and joined with the kiss they've been able to switch at will without a reflective object. 'Goody-Goody Tetsuo' was now present, but he didn't feel to well either as his face was bright red.

Of course nobody cared, they just gawked at how vulnerable he looked. "Kyaa~ Tetsuo looks so weak, it's really cute. Would you like to come to my room and play doctor?" Kumiyo said, pressing up against him.

"LOVER'S CHOP!" Miyuki chopped, Kumiyo in the back of the head. "Tetsuo doesn't need you clinging all over him." She straddled Tetsuo 'cowgirl' style. "He needs me…"

"And why's that!" Saku objected.

"Because my cold body will bring his temperature down." she said, bluntly, pressing her head to his chest. Saku shook a little bit, "I-I'm sorry, but can't have you do these kinds of things with Tetsuo!"

"And why's that?" Kumiyo said, slyly. Saku turned a bit red, "B-because he's my precious childhood friend." Kumiyo continued to smile, "Are you sure you're just trying to protect him from being violated or just plan on doing it yourself later."

"W-what?! I would n-never douasnlkg" she began mumbling.

"Wow! I'm actually surprised I thought you had a thing for my idiot cousin." Kumiyo laughed.

"What? Why would I fall for an idiot like that!?" Saku protested. Ren scoffed, "You know…I'm like right behind you."

"I know, I never say things behind peoples back. It's better you know what I feel about you." Saku turned to him.

"You're a mean…whatever you are!" Ren yelled.

"See! You're an idiot you don't even know what I am!"

"Well, then what Youkai are you are you?" Ren asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Saku said, giving a stern wink.

"Wait! I know what you are…that must be it…" Ren began talking to himself while everyone stared, "You're…You're a Gorilla!"

"What!? That's not even a Youkai!" Saku yelled grabbing him by the collar. "See! Look at that strength and aggression, just like a gorilla! Like any guy will find that attractive." Saku wrap her hands around his neck. Ren's eyes began to bulged, "Okay…let go... I was wrong…I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!" he peeped. Saku let go and he felt to the ground limp.

"Apparently, when Saku is in rage she doesn't feel pain, hence not being paralyzed by Ren. So we have one side with skin of infliction and the other skin of absorption. Quite a nice match CAPU~"

"Who the hell are you!?" Saku said still enraged.

"I am, but a narrating bat."

"Well…NO ONE INVITED YOU!!!" she batted the bat out the window like a baseball, the only thing left of him was the CAPUCHU~ he echoed.

"Okay- O K, you're right I-I was wrong, you're not a Gorilla…you're a T-Sun-Dere!" he began laughing.

"You're an ASS!" Saku yelled.

Ren looked confused, "No, I'm an incubus."

"That was an insult you idiot!"

Ren eyes widen, "Oh, well thank you?"

"I said it was an insult, not a compliment!" Saku sighed. "See this is why you failed the final."

"Aww~ Just like an old married couple, aren't they Miyuki?" Kumiyo asked, while Miyuki nodded in the background.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled in perfect sync. The two turned away from each other. Tetsuo stood up and began to walk out, "It's about time for my check up with nurse Tashi I better go…" he slowly walked out of the room.

Everyone just stared at the door because Tetsuo was acting the same as when he first came to school, very distant. His also had little emotion. Kumiyo began to speak while still staring at the door. "Ren, how long has it been since Tetsuo has been out of the infirmary?"

"hmm…about 3 to 4 weeks, give or take," he answered.

"And how long has he been going to check ups?" she asked.

"Every other day ever since he was released, excluding Sundays." he answered without hesitation.

Saku interrupted him, "Wait! How do you remember days Tetsuo goes for a check up, but you can't even remember what kind of Youkai I am!"

"You sound almost je-al-ous." Miyuki told her.

"I DO NOT!" She yelled.

"Back to the point!" Kumiyo yelled back. "What has Tetsuo been doing in these check ups for so long that he ends up tired, flushed, mentally, and physically drained."

Everyone thought for a few seconds and then the same answer hit them all like a brick wall. "GAHHHHH!" everyone scream and maybe even cried a bit. "T-Tetsuo can't be doing the unmentionable with this nurse, can he?" Kumiyo curled up into a ball on the floor, "I've tried my best to make him mine, he couldn't have…why would he…I'm I not enough…"

"All my stalking was for nothing…" Miyuki cried, plopping down staring into a corner.

"To think I was defeated by some old lady…" Ren said, not holding in any tears, and ripping off his uniform.

_Why do you need to start stripping,_ Saku said -_-.

Suddenly a depressing aura filled the room. Saku talk to them as if they were mental patients, "Come on now…I'm pretty sure he's just getting a check up and I'm pretty sure he's tired because he's sick…"

"GUHHH~ how can you be so sure?" Kumiyo said, while they all stared at her with crazed zombie like faces.

"Because I know Tetsuo, he doesn't seem like the type to like older women, I'm mean looking at his f-"

"How can you be so sure?!" Kumiyo said again, "What if he does and you just don't know anything about him?" Saku just froze and for a brief second she picture Tetsuo with an "older women".

"No! No! NOOOO! It can't be true," she cried, "We have to find out!"

* * *

**Speaking of Tetsuo capu~(I came back just in time for a transition xD)**

Tetsuo wobbled down the hallway holding his head, "What's wrong with me?" he began coughing. He felt lightheaded as the room began to look hazy. He barely made it to the infirmary, "Nurse Tashi, I don't f-feel so good."

"Well, that still won't stop you fro-" she looked at his blushing red face. _I knew he was cute, but now he's just irresistible…so this is why everyone is talking about him…he he he I can't wait to put a dress on him. It's time for a little hypnotherapy._

_

* * *

_

**ESP: **To denote psychic abilities such as telepathy and clairvoyance, some Youkai are able to gain this ability by modifying there power. ESP usually take a brain of high intellect, but hard work, determination, and experience are good substitutes.

* * *

While her powers were being explained, Nurse Tashi finished stripping and putting Tetsuo in a dress. Licking her lips in a seductive fashion, she position herself on top of Tetsuo, "Now, Tetsuo time for some '_Fun'_"

Tetsuo couldn't moved he just quietly begged her to help him first, "Please…Nurse…"

"*sigh* Your so weak and cute right now and that dress…oh how can I refuse." she put her hands on his face and slowly mended their minds. She searched every part of his body…from the inside, his nervous system and the varies other body system, but she sensed that nothing was wrong with him. Then there was a voice in his head, **_I'm so close…freedom…freedom…FREEDOM!!!_**

"What the hell is this?" she asked the darkness.

_**I'm the darkness…the anger…the HATE…oh the hate…it dwells compressed, but live. My piece must be said…my words will be heard…**_

The darkness began chanting this over and over again, Nurse Tashi decided there was nothing else she could do if she couldn't communicate with it and broke her link with Tetsuo. She looked at Tetsuo who was unconscious due to the process. "You sure are a stranger one, Tetsuo Aono…Just like someone else I know…" she swept the hair from his eyes. "If only I could help you…but alas I'm but a simple nurse not a Therapist…" she took another glance at him sleeping, "but perhaps I could have a small reward for my troubles"

She grabbed Tetsuo's limp head and pulled hers down to his, their lips inches apart, "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TERRIBLE OLD HAG!" Kumiyo said bursting down the door. "W-what do you think your doing with my TETSUO~" her voice when oddly high pitch after seeing Tetsuo in a dress. "W-why is Tetsuo, like that…What have you two been doing in here?"

The nurse put her hands on her hips, "Nothing, you should worry about, sweetheart. Tetsuo has just been modeling for me a little bit." her voice was unsettling. "I don't know why you're complaining."

"It's not that I'm complaining, but I don't like it that Tetsuo is being undressed by another women." Kumiyo said.

"Speak of which, he seems to be missing." Miyuki pointed out. The four girls jumped back and looked around the room. "Okay, let's see: Old lady, Miyuki, Saku…who are we missing…"

"Hey, don't call me OLD!" the nurse shouted.

"I think you're talking about you're stupid cousin. How do you not even notice your own family member missing" Saku said.

Kumiyo scoffed, "I'm not in love with him like you are."

"Don't ignore me!" the nurse yelled in the back.

"I'm not in love with him!" Saku objected. "Anyways we better find him before he "does things" to Tetsuo. If he dare touches Tetsuo inappropriately, I swear I'll take his manhood." she ran off and Miyuki joined her. Kumiyo was about to join, but the Nurse interrupted, "Hey, if you find Tetsuo there's something you must know."

"What's that?" Kumiyo asked uneasy.

"Tetsuo is going through some mental problems, personal demons so to speak, Did something happen to him recently that made him mad." she asked. Kumiyo thought, "N-no…I don't think so, but he did merge his multiple personalities."

"Multiple personalities, explain."

"That's kind of difficult you see, umm okay it's kind of like bi-polar syndrome. Umm… and Tetsuo is broken into two parts Cute Tetsuo and Hot Tetsuo, they were once two different bodies with different personality, but now it one body with two different personalities." Kumiyo said, stuttering every now and then.

"It still kind of confusing, but is there a chance, that a third personality was thrown into this single body of his. A dark side of him…"

"M-my memory is faint, but I believe he has a really dark power inside…in fact sometimes I can sense it, but I chose to deny it, and I know we have to face it someday. Tetsuo has done a lot for us and I want to help him with this problem if I can." Kumiyo said determined.

"Then find out about his dark side, get him alone, and evoke it. Once there find out what it wants and put it at peace." the nurse said, putting an intense pressure on Kumiyo.

"Is this the only way?" Kumiyo asked.

"I-I really can't say, but split personalities are comprised of basic emotions: Happiness, Arrogance, Angst. Elaborating, when someone is angry you make them laugh, the same with sadness you try and change their emotion to happy, simply put amusing these emotions is the best way to put them at peace, if not try force...even though it's probably impossible to forcefully remove an emotion from a body" she walked to her chair and sat down, "I can't give you anymore information with that, but good luck…"

"Why are you telling me this much?" Kumiyo asked.

"Well, you don't expect me to give up my model that easily…and beside it seems you really care for him…"

Kumiyo bowed, "Thank you, Old Lady!"

She ran away, the nurse took off her wig and sighed, "I can't believe she'll call her own mother old, that daughter of mine…"

Kumiyo ran out in the opposite direction of the other girls, "There's only one person who can help me now?" she told herself as she set out to find that person.

* * *

**Let's see how Our kidnapper is doing.**

Ren dropped Tetsuo on his bed, "…" he was literally lost for words. _I-I don't know what came over me, I know that I like Tetsuo in a way that guys shouldn't like each other, but looking at him like this…maybe just maybe I could cross that line…_

Ren looked at Tetsuo sweeping the hair from his eyes.

_Wait! What am I doing? I'm not…well maybe I- No! Tetsuo is the only guy I've had feelings for…I have no interest in other guys…that doesn't make me…Nooooo, I'm still interested in women… I mean there's…um there's…Saku! OH gosh I'm getting desperate…_

Tetsuo's eyes slowly opened, "What's going- Where am I?"

At the sound of his voice Ren lost it, "Don't worry Tetsuo it's just me…"

Ren began positioning himself.

"R-Ren what are you doing?" Tetsuo weakly moved about. "Your hand…it's cold…"

"Shhhh…calm down Tetsuo…I promise…I'll be gentle…" Tetsuo began to squirm, but it was pointless. Then there was a loud knock on his door. He went out to look to see who was there. His hands were hesitant to twist the knob. _It could be the girls…_

"Who is it?!" he yelled.

"Just us Senpai…" a familiar voice yelled.

"Oh, Jacks…" _crap…I can't let them know I'm holding a guy, hostage. _

He opened the door and then closed it quickly, "What is it Jacks?"

"When is practice this week, I have stuff with the festival coming up and I don't want to be a bother." he said.

"It's starts right after school ends, umm don't worry about it I'll clear it up with coach, she'll understand." Ren said causally. The guy looked uneasy, "You sure, Coach can be kinda scary."

"She also really random…like someone else I know…"

"Did you say something?" the student ask.

"N-no it's nothing I'll see you later, kay," he opened his door. _now back to my sweet Tetsuo_.

"Umm…Ren-senpai?"

" what is it no-" Jacks just fell to the ground limp and Saku was standing right there with a harsh glare, "Where is Tetsuo?!"

"Crap!" He quickly ran in his room and locked the door. _I gotta escape with Tetsuo…_ he looked around the room for a way out, but realized the only way out would be to jump. _I can fly so it'll be okay…_

He turned around, "Now…WHERE THE HELL IS TETSUO?!"

"Shinkuu Genkotsu(Empty Fist)!" the door had a perfect circle on the lower center, any man standing in front of that door wouldn't be a man any more. "Hey! Ren you dead yet?! If not open this door and I won't kill ya!"

"Crap! She going all street sassy with me…Tetsuo's not even in here, but she's so mad she won't listen…hope that door holds…" Just then he began hearing mumbling.

_Vile Fiend _

_Dirty Monster_

_Perverse Demon_

_Violating Innocence _

_THOU SHALL WALK NO LONGER!_

_LOVERS HAIL OF PAIN!_

"Oh! F me!" Ren ran into the closet and he sat down he bumped into something. "So this was where you were hiding…" Tetsuo fell asleep inside the closet Ren gently pushed him aside. The thudding on the closet door finally stopped, followed by a loud explosion, _Great…there goes my door…_

Ren held the closet door tightly. Saku struggled with him to open it, "Ren come out of the closet!"

"I don't wanna!" he whined.

"You're going to anyways! Now just make this easier on yourself…" Miyuki said. Ren slowly accept his fate and let the closet doors open. Miyuki and Saku saw Tetsuo in there, "What were you two doing in there?!" they both struck him on the head.

"Nothing…" Suddenly they all felt a heavy dark presence.

"We were just about to get started," Tetsuo said closing the door. "Ren, prepared to be sucked dry."

Few second later, the closet door opened and Ren fell to the ground completely pale. "Finished already…doesn't matter I got a threesome coming up," he chucked. Saku and Miyuki backed up slowly as if something was sucking them back.

"N-no Tetsuo I-I don't I don't want-" Saku said.

"N-now isn't the isn't the" Miyuki added at the same time.

"Avoiding my glance I see, well if you don't want to look in my eyes…the how bout." Tetsuo ripped off his dress. His lean muscular arms flexed, his abs were harden and defined, and since he was wearing briefs his _manhood _was enough to make any women blush. They were entranced by this demon of a Tetsuo and he knew it, "So ladies…who's next?"

**I better get out of here before I get eateAHHHHHHHHPUUUUCHUUUUU~**

**

* * *

  
**

Kumiyo is running down the halls looking at each door for the room names, "I can't believe I still don't know where the student councils room is…" She bumped into a student and fell on her butt. "S-sorry I wasn't paying attention," she said. She stood up and looked at the room to her right, it was exactly what she wanted. She was hesitant to walk in because there wasn't any noises coming from the room. Then suddenly she heard a sweet melody.

It sounded sad and sweet and very emotional. Suddenly the door she was pressing her ear against opened and she fell once again. She looked up at Cola giving her an embarrassed look. "Were you listening to me?" Cola asked.

"Just a bit it was a really nice tune…your voice is actually really nice…heh heh heeh…" Kumiyo said standing up. Cola walked her inside the room and they sat down, "It's called Swan Lake...heh he Tetsuo, once told me that I had a great singing voice...though I think his is better, but in the past I really hated him for it…but looking at it now…maybe I was just jealous…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…Cola I want to know everything about Tetsuo and his past, as much as you know." Cola demanded.

"I know it must be important, but out of curiosity…why?"

"Tetsuo is having some inner demons that are eating him up emotionally and physically and it's coming out as a third personality." Kumiyo explained.

"A third personality…it must be Ghoul." Cola answered self-assured.

"Ghoul?"

"Ghoul is one of Tetsuo three personalities, the other two are Goody-Goody , the one known as "cute" and Gallant, the one known as and I quote, "hot". Now the latter two are constantly active, but Ghoul is the reason, why Tetsuo has two Rosaries. Ghoul by all means must be sealed away or else Tetsuo will become a Devil instead of Vampire."

"Explain to me the rosaries once more…" Kumiyo asked eagerly.

Cola pulled out hers from under her shirt and began the explanation, "Rosaries are what suppresses our vampire blood, but once it's removed the blood in our system becomes reactivated. Tai, Coca, and I only have one, just to suppress our power, but Tetsuo's powers surpasses all of ours, which is why he must seal his real self, Gallant. Tetsuo also seems to have other blood in his system that is suppressed by the bracelet he wears, hence why we believe him to be half-human, having most of his Youkai blood suppressed."

"This is becoming a bit much…" Kumiyo said, uneasy. _I didn't know Tetsuo had such an extensive background…I wish he had a wikipedia page…_

Cola continued, "Tai malfunctioned Tetsuo's neck rosary which allowed Gallant to be present, while still having his powers suppressed. Ghoul recently came out when he used Devil Tetsuo in the hybrid fight, Tetsuo's bracelet must be fractured for him to be active. I should talk to "Aunty" about this. For right now do what you can to contain him…"

"Actually, that wasn't the main reason I came here, I just didn't expect you to be so descriptive." Kumiyo gave a weak laugh. Cola blushed a litte, "I didn't mean to talk a lot…I just…I just…uhh"

"It's fine, what I really need to know is how to appease Ghoul, according to a "source" it seems there's a way to keep him dormant until your aunt can come here."

"I never thought about it, Ghoul first appeared when were around 7-8 years old. We were all signed up in a hobby to teach us discipline and control for our powers. Tai had fencing, Coca had dance, I had singing, but Tetsuo did all three. At first we thought it was because he was just going after the inheritance, which he got anyways, but then we learn that it was to control his dark side."

"How did this happen?" Kumiyo asked.

"Well, aside from getting beaten from us constantly, he was also yelled at by grandfather and coaches to be better at the hobbies. They pushed him as hard as we pushed him around, demanding him to be better, supreme…perfect." she said, giving a desperate sigh.

"Why would they do that?"

"To keep his mind focused oh other things than his power. Though it seem to have that opposite effect…one day Tetsuo wasn't feeling well, but he was still forced to spar in a fencing completion, Tetsuo was quickly defeat and as such and the coach yelled at him and then…and then he erupted in black flames…the next thing we know Tetsuo, the coach, and three others are sent to the hospital for injuries cause by that eruption."

Kumiyo was so confused that a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead to her chest leaving a perfectly see through stain on her shirt, but she was to deep in thought(or confusion) to notice._ that uncontrolled power must be dangerous to cause that much damage…Can Tetsuo actually control it now?_

"Ever since then Tetsuo vowed to focus on appeasing people, if the coaches demanded something…he'd do it. If we pushed him around…he'd take it. I think he finally gave up on his own happiness, confused about why he was hated, maybe he accepted that we just hated him, but didn't know why." Cola was a bit depressed, "I don't want to go any further…"

Kumiyo stood up and bowed, "I understand, thank you for helping me Cola-senpai,"

Kumiyo quickly ran back to the nurses office, "Nurse Tashi!"

"Ekk!" the nurse squealed as she turned around a bit flushed, "Oh, it's you... what do you want now…"

"Tetsuo third personality…how do I seal it?!"

"You must perform a _mind meld_." the nurse told her.

"A mind meld?"

"It's an ESP technique that combines two minds together. If you try really hard even a succubus can do it, the key is using your charm ability, but instead of controlling the mind dive into it. It's really complicated, but I don't think you have any other choice." she said with a casual shrug.

"I see so how do I perform this technique." Kumiyo asked.

"Broken down: one, make physical contact, two, put one hand on each of his temples, three, use your charm ability as I described. That's about as easy as I can make it." she told the student.

Kumiyo gave a confused look, "How do you know so much about Succubi powers?"

"Huh? Oh! I h-had a friend in high school, but you know what you should be attending to is Tetsuo." the nurse shoved Kumiyo out the door and with that Kumiyo ran off ready to save the man she loves.

**Kumiyo has a date with the devil.**

* * *

Miyuki and Saku fell to the ground as Tetsuo stood up. "That should be enough, for now…"

Tetsuo walked out of the dorm rooms, he bumped into someone. The guy scoffed, "Jerk…"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Tetsuo slammed the guy against the wall.

"what…" the poor student yelped. Tetsuo looked at his face, eyes were bulging, face turning red, "Pathetic…Gimme those!" Tetsuo dropped the student.

_I still must not have complete control of this body…else that boy's blood would be on the walls…_

Tetsuo walked toward the exit, every step irritated him. The pants, he stole from the boy, were to constricting he wanted them off, but his body wouldn't comply. "Damn you, Goody-Goody, Gallant!" Tetsuo shoved his hands in his pockets and bumped into someone as there eyes met they knew a battle would ensue. "Tai!"

"You! What's with that look?" Tai said with his smug voice. Tetsuo grinned, "Nothing I was just hoping we could finish where we left off."

Tai began walking off, "I have a reputation as student council president to be a good role model. I don't have time to…bicker with rubbish like you…"

"Would you have time if there was a certain inheritance involved?" Tetsuo chuckled. Tai stopped and turned around, "How much of it are we talking?"

"All of it!" Tetsuo grinned. Tai on the other hand felt nervous, _I can't believe it I'm being played as this trash's lap dog, but if it's the inheritance …I don't have much of a choice._ Tai was so focused he completely ignored the power dark aura Tetsuo was emitting.

Tai took his coat off and put it on the coat rack, "let's take this outside shall we…"

Tetsuo chuckled again, "Atta boy,"

**Will Kumiyo stop Tetsuo from doing something he will regret?**

* * *

Kumiyo ran around the halls not able to find any trace of Tetsuo. Until there was a large explosion, Kumiyo didn't have to think twice she just ran toward the noise. Each blast grew louder and louder, the intense heat made Kumiyo sweat extensively her shirt began to soak in her own sweat. She made her way to the clearing, where 'he' was fighting.

Tetsuo and Tai were engaged in what seemed to be a winner take all fight. "Halo Hail!" the Valkyrie shouted. "Blood Red Crimson!" Tetsuo yelled back. Tetsuo was darting around like a red bullet charring everything in his path, while Tai was more calm and stayed in one spot. Tetsuo went in with a lunged with his sharp hand, but Tai just side step and cut Tetsuo with what seemed to be a sword of energy.

"You really think last time I was fighting seriously?" Tai said. "I have more tricks than that you know. In fact you don't stand a chance, now that I'm going all out!"

Tetsuo turned around with a crazed look, "Who said that strike hurt!? I mean look at me I'm still kicking!" Tetsuo literally kick Tai in the side, Tai took two steps back to regain his balance and pulled out the sword once more. This time he pointed it at Tetsuo an in the blink of an eye it pierced straight through Tetsuo. Tetsuo was silent as Tai began laughing, "Cat got your tongue, Tetsuo? Ha Ha Ha HA you know my fencing was always better than yours!"

Suddenly Tetsuo just disappeared, Tai instant felt his presence, "Shit!" Tai turned around. Tetsuo was grinning, "I really thought you'd entertain me more than this, Cousin, but congratulations you killed my after image." Tetsuo clapped slowly and on the third clap, like a whip, he gave a powerful slash sending Tai flying and removing his Valkyrie armor. Tai slowly got to one knee, holding his wound and panting hard. He coughed once, but it brought up blood. He began coughing it up every time he coughed. "I s-surrender…"

"Oh, la dee da, I su-ren-dur ha don't make me laugh. Did you give me that option when we were younger? But maybe I'll let you go if you can answer this question…Why do you hate me so much?"

"Well…because your half-human…"

"Is that it! Because clearly you must know I don't have a weak human spot in my body. So why?!" Tetsuo kick Tai to the ground. "WHY?!" Tetsuo began squealing it almost as if he was crying. Tai held up his hands defensively, "Okay! We were jealous! It's the reason why Coca, Cola, and I treated you badly. You were always grandpa's favorite, he always paid so much attention to you…It wasn't fair…That should be me! The oldest not the Youngest!"

"You idiot! You know what that special attention was? It was nothing, but scolding. If you don't focused on you dancing, your voice, your technique you'll never learn proper discipline. You will fail and hurt everyone around you! Who the hell tells that to a child?!" Tetsuo walked up to Tai with tears in his eye, "It still hurts…from now to forever…it'll still hurt." Tetsuo lifted up his hand, "I want revenge dammit!"

Kumiyo jumped in between them, "Tetsuo that's enough!"

"Get out of the way you stupid girl…I can feel your hate for me as well."

"Well of course there's things about you I hate. I hate that you don't call me pet names or that you're so innocent. I hate that you don't greet me with a hug. I hate that you won't hold my hand. I hate that you won't kiss me! But maybe what I hate the most is that you think no one cares about you!" She said with a fire in her eyes.

"What do you know about me?! Now move before I kill you too!" Tetsuo yelled.

"People care about you Tetsuo, even love you. You can't just think you'll have no need for us, we're your friends and we'll always be. If there is to much weight on your shoulders we'll carry it. If there's something you need to confess then we'll listen. And if you want to be spoiled, then we'll do our best to spoil you!"

"I-I don't need you…friends are useless. Once I get rid of you I won't be tied down any longer…I'll have no weaknesses…" Tetsuo screamed in anger.

"That's impossible…Tetsuo will also have one weakness…that fact that deep down he could never really hurt anyone…unless it was for those he loves. This is your weakness, Tetsuo Aono!" Kumiyo pressed a finger to his heart. "But if you don't believe me then go ahead and strike me down!"

"As you wished!" Tetsuo lifted his hand up, Kumiyo didn't flinch. Suddenly, Tetsuo grabbed his forehead, "You IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THEM!!!" Kumiyo ran to Tetsuo's side, _now's my chance._ "Tetsuo look at me…" Slowly their eyes met and she charmed him, now she began to do what the nurse told her. _To explore the mind instead of control it._ She opened her eyes to be surrounded by darkness. There was a faint grunting in the background, but it was hard to follow. Tetsuo's Psyche would often whisper random things in different voices, but she focused all her might on the grunting. The image suddenly appeared when she got close enough. The two Tetsuo's were fighting the one evil one, but were getting beaten.

"Is that all you two have?!" the evil yelled.

"Hey, other me let's combine our powers!" the two Tetsuo became one and charged in, but to no avail.

"It doesn't matter this body is mine now. You two are useless against me!" The evil Tetsuo delivered a push kick right into Tetsuo's abdomen, sending him reeling back. The good Tetsuo panted hard holding his chest, "Y-your wrong…together we can beat you…" Tetsuo surrounded himself with a red aura, The other Tetsuo responded with a black one. The two charged at each other, flying around like little fireflies, colliding. Kumiyo could only watch in anticipation.

The Tetsuo's continued to ram each other, exchanging blows, "If my friends or family are in danger I can't lose…"

The evil Tetsuo laughed, "You must be kidding me! None of those stupid things can help you against raw power!" The evil Tetsuo avoided the sharp punch from other Tetsuo and axe kicked him down. Tetsuo bounced on the ground and then the Evil Tetsuo kicked him making him slide across the ground. The evil Tetsuo spotted Kumiyo as she made her way to Tetsuo's side, "Oh, it's you…do you see…I don't have a problem with hurting anyone…" he walked over to her and back-handed her across the face. "See no problem at all…thus once I take control of this pathetic body, I'll be invincible."

Kumiyo held her cheek in shock as the Evil Tetsuo began laughing like a maniac. Tetsuo began to stand up, but was very wobbly, Kumiyo forgot about the pain to hold him up, "I'm…sorry that happen Kumiyo, but it won't happen again…I promise…Maybe it's true…That my one true weakness is that I will protect my friends no matter what…" he gave his genuine smile, through his bloodily face. Kumiyo just looked at him.

_I wish I could help, but what can a succubus do in a vampire fight…_ And then she remembered something. _What did mom say that time… 'A succubus's power comes from the bond with the ones she finds precious…The black and white duet! I don't know if I can do it with Tetsuo, but it's worth a try._

"Tetsuo…if you believe in me…allow me to join the fight…together, we can stop him." She pleaded.

"No! this is my problem and I don't want you getting hurt because of it!" he yelled braking away from her grasp.

"You idiot! You think I want to see you get hurt!" She quickly hugged him from behind. "Well…I don't…so, please…together…"

"Fine, I put my faith in you…" He turn around and put his hands on her shoulders.

Kumiyo grinned, "Prepare to be defeated, Ghoul!"

"Hah! Bring on your pathetic onslaught!" he laughed. The two got into a similar stance, following the same pattern as if it was a dance, a red aura surrounded them. Kumiyo felt nervous and uneasy, this wasn't how the duet was suppose to feel. "I believe in you Kumiyo…" Tetsuo said to put her at ease.

She exhaled_, Everything feels different, the focus, the steps, the stance, and the aura. All of it is different. No! I don't think we can pull off the Black and white duet, but…_

The two suddenly soared through the air leaving a trail of rose petals. Evil Tetsuo didn't even get a chance to react or respond all he could hear was the Telepathic message of the other Tetsuo, _See! This is the true power of me and my precious friends._ The evil Tetsuo only grinned as he disappeared. The two landed with Tetsuo dipping Kumiyo.

_Tetsuo and I couldn't do the black and white duet, but an entirely new dance, Blood Red Romance Tango!"_

She looked up at Tetsuo, "Hey, Tetsuo I think we're alone in here…do you think we can…"

"We can what?" he said, looking at her a bit confused, she put one arm around his waist and one behind his neck. She moved his face closer to hers, but then the image gets fuzzy and everything disappears from a bright light.

* * *

**WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?**

Kumiyo wakes up from the light, she finds herself on top of Tetsuo. He's pass out as she watches him with a light blush. "Geez…we didn't even get to finish, but I don't see why we can't finish where we left off *giggle*" She pressed up hard against his chest moving her lips to his soft unconscious lips.

"uhhKUM!" Someone coughed, Kumiyo jumped up to see Tai, Cola, Miyuki, Saku, Ren, and a beautiful woman standing next to them. The beautiful women picked up Kumiyo by her collar, "I'm grateful you helped my son out, but please do not think you can have his 'innocence' as a reward."

"S-sorry, ma'am…" Kumiyo said turning red. _Figures Tetsuo's mom is hot…I'm even blushing looking at her and she's punishing me._

The company moved into Tetsuo's dorm room, which to Moka's surprise everyone knew the location to. They rested him on his bed and Moka placed the Rosary on him, "I've replace the Rosary and Bracelet chain, he should be as good as new…excuse me for a bit I need to look over some things…" half-way out the door she walked back in, "Oh…If I catch any of your scents on Tetsuo…they'll be dire consequences." she said with a smile.

"Woh! Bi-polar mom…guess it's like mother like son." Ren said. Saku looked at Kumiyo, "Hey Kumiyo, there's something I liked to ask you."

"My cousin's dorm number?"

"No! Besides I already know it…"

"What? Oh you naughty little girl…"

"Trust me it wasn't a visit to do naughty things…the only thing naughty about it was the parts she was aiming at." Ren said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She looked at Miyuki who was making an ice pack for Tetsuo. "About Miyuki, you two are friends, right?"

"Well, I guess you can say that." Kumiyo answered.

"But you two are fighting over the same guy, correct."

"Yeah, you gotta fight for who you love, right?"

"That's true, but how about after…"

"Well, it's simple we'll keep being friends…" Kumiyo answered with a smile, looking at Miyuki trying to force feed a lollipop to an unconscious Tetsuo.

"Is it really that simple?" Saku asked.

"Yup!" Kumiyo smiled at her.

_I don't like the thought of Tetsuo fooling around with other women and I'm not the kind of women to go for a man with a harem and then there's '__**her**_',_ but I can really care less._

"Kumiyo…Miyuki…would it be okay? I-if I were to make that same promise to you guys?"

"Another love rival, huh? That's okay I like competition," Miyuki say with a lollipop in her mouth. (_Since I put this in Tetsuo's mouth, it's practically a kiss!_)

"Be careful Miyuki, this one has more knowledge on him, his first kiss, and she's pretty cute, I mean if her hair was a bit longer and she put on a little make-up ." Kumiyo taunted. Saku smiled at the girls, _so this is what it's like to be in a harem…well I really don't like the idea, but I'm glad it's with people I like._

Saku smiled, "Well may the best women win."

Miyuki replied in her cold, blunt fashion, "Don't worry I plan to…"

_Maybe I should tell them Tetsuo's secret…_

"Umm…Kumiyo I didn't take Tetsuo's first kiss…" Saku told her suddenly, finding out that Kumiyo had been fighting over the Tetsuo licked lollipop. "What! I thought it was you?"

"So, did I, but when I asked him…he says it wasn't his…" she told her.

"Then who could it be?"

"Well, probably his fi-"

"MOMMY!" Tetsuo yelled random as he awoke.

"What is it sweetie?" His mom asked gently.

Everyone was silent...

"HOW" Miyuki said.

"THE" Kumiyo added.

"WHEN" Saku continued.

"THE" Ren followed.

"HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?" They all yelled.

"Oh, stop it…of course I'll be here for my only child." she said, giving him a hug. "Don't worry everything will be fine now…"

_**SCARY!**_ They all thought.

"Alright mom…you can let go…" He said, struggling to breath. After about a minutes of introductions and a couple more to explain to everyone what had happen, Moka stood up, "Well I thank you for taking good care of my son…just don't go to far…" she walked over to Tetsuo, "Is there anything you need before I go, sweetie?"

"Oh, there is one little problem I have…"

**To the nurse's office! I'm back CAPUCHUU~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Geez this tape is killing me," Kurumu said, buttoning her shirt back up after letting the "girls" breath. Suddenly, the door blew open, "YOU! HOW DARE YOU BLACKMAIL MY SON!"

Kurumu turned around, "M-Moka nice to see you so soon…"

"MOM! What are you doing here?" Kumiyo asked.

"You really couldn't tell it was me under that disguise, I wonder if I can fool Tsukune…" she suddenly remember that Moka was standing right there, angry I might add. "WHY YOU! GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!"

Moka had Kurumu on the ground twisting one arm behind her back, "Okay! Okay they're in my left pocket and I won't do it again." _I'll keep the ones in my desk for lonely nights…_

Moka walked to her desk and opened it finding many, many more pictures. "are there ANYMORE?"

"No, I promise, that's it…why does it have to be that Moka?" Kurumu whined.

"You better not lie to me…" Moka said, harshly.

"You didn't answer my question, mom?" Kumiyo said, embarrassed.

"Oh, didn't you know, lots of your parents took jobs here. Tetsuo's dad and Genji's dad are janitors, I'm a nurse, and Miyuki your mom is the PE and sports Coach." she said.

"That's impossible I would know my own mom if I was near her!" Miyuki objected.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I look different with my hair tied back and a baseball cap…" Mizore said, hanging upside from an air vent.

"Well, now I'm never going to PE again." Miyuki said, with a light blush.

"You already don't, but I expect to see you this Monday. Oh, Moka I also have pictures of Tetsuo and there a lot dirtier then the ones Kurumu took, I'm selling them to the school girls." she slipped back up the vent. Moka jumped in after her, "Give them to me!"

Kurumu went after them, "Mizore, give me those picture! We're friends! Come on! We kissed!"

"T-this is becoming too much…" Kumiyo and Miyuki said in sync.

"Yeah…" Tetsuo added. The three hung their heads in shame as their parents destroyed the school, the same way they did when they were younger.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy it.

Happy holidays and new years (a little late i know)

oh yeah this chapters question is more anime trivia:

**What anime and battle is this chapter's battle(Tetsuo v Tetsuo) based off of?**

Kudos will be given in next chappie


	13. PoNyaa X Vampire

The class chattered like any other day. For Tetsuo Aono, he tried to ignore the rumors and gossip, but since none of his friends were in class he couldn't help, but listen into a few. He looked over at Genji, who was telling a girl the latest rumors.

"Hey, did you hear? We're getting a new home room teacher." he said, in his sing-song tone. The girl tried to ignore him, but she knew Genji had pretty reliable rumors.

"That's odd…Why this late in the year?" she said, not making eye contact with him.

"No clue, but I heard she's pretty hot." he said, with a light blush.

"Ugh, is that all you think about?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're pretty good looking, too~" he chimed at her. The girl rolled her eyes at him, "Maybe if you were Aono…" she trailed off and almost began drooling. Genji went back to his sit and look over his shoulder. "Tetsuo Aono…" he said very silently.

_What makes him so popular?_ He thought.

Oblivious to Genji's envious thoughts, Tetsuo returned to staring out the window. All the girls in class were wary to approach Tetsuo, due to his 'friends'. None of the girls dared to approach him, when they were around.

The girls looked at each other, "Is it safe?"

"I don't know they always come at the worst time." another one said. One of the girls stood up, "We just wasting time! I'm going for it!" She ran towards Tetsuo, "Hey, Tetsu-" she suddenly became a block of ice. "What do you thing your trying to do to Tetsuo?" Miyuki jumped down from the ceiling in a kimono.

"Come on, girls it's just one girl! Today we make our stand! FOR TETSUO! CHARGE!" Every girls in class stood up and charged Tetsuo.

"Idiots…" Miyuki said, in her cold voice.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Sorry, I'm late everyone!" Kimiyo said, panting. She looked up and everyone in class was a block of ice. "What happen here?" Kumiyo asked.

"Nothing…" Miyuki said turning to Tetsuo. "Hey, Tetsuo, how are you today?" Miyuki straighten out her posture and got in a elegant pose.

Tetsuo turned around, "Huh? Why is everyone frozen?"

"That doesn't matter, how do I look, Tetsuo?" Tetsuo look at her.

"You look very elegant, Miyuki." he answered, blushing lightly at her. Miyuki smiled and blushed as well, "I know, my pure snow white, smooth, skin is irresistible, but don't stare at me too hard Tetsuo it makes me go crazy." she said, now with a devilish smile.

"What about me, Tetsuo?" Kumiyo asked. Tetsuo looked over at her and quickly turned red. "K-k-kumiyo, what are you wearing." She was wearing a short one piece dress, it was great at showing off her assets as it was strapless. "Aww~ Tetsuo, you're so innocent." She began to crush him with her chest.

"LOVERS SLAP!" Miyuki gently tapped Kumiyo on the side of her face.

"What was that?" Kumiyo said.

"What are you talking about, a refine women like me can't be violent, even to a cow like you." she said, innocently putting her hand over her mouth and posing.

"Aren't you the one who turned the class room into a freezer?" Kumiyo argued.

"Aren't you the one who turned Tetsuo into a corpse?" Miyuki shot back, pointing at Tetsuo's limp hand.

"Ah! Tetsuo, what's wrong? Wake up!" Kumiyo said, frantically. They began shaking him rapidly, until suddenly his eyes shot open. "Miyuki…unfreeze everyone now!"

Miyuki obeyed, "Alright…"

As soon as everyone unfroze, Tetsuo yelled, "Everyone get seated!"

Nobody had ever heard Tetsuo this loud before and certainly not this demanding. Everyone did as he said, "Tetsuo, what's wrong?" Kumiyo asked.

"She's here…"

"Who?" Miyuki and Kumiyo said in unison.

The door opened and a teacher walked in. She wasn't the old teacher, that was for damn sure. Her figure was perfect, she walked with grace, long flowing hair, and a killer smile. She stood behind the desk and smiled, "Hello, class how nice to meet everyone, I'm your new teacher."

"Mom…" Tetsuo said, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

"Hey, is that a substitute?" a boy asked.

"I hope not!" Genji chimed. "I think that's a replacement!"

The new teacher began writing her name on the board, MOKA AONO.

"Well class, as you may have figured out, I am Tetsuo Aono's mother. Hi Sweetie~" she waved at him.

Tetsuo face palmed, "Miyuki, freeze me and push me out the window…"

"Tetsuo, what's wrong I thought you were a mama's boy?" Miyuki said.

"Well, I am and that's why this is so dangerous…I might embarrass myself." he said, going completely red. "What if I call her mommy instead of sensei?" he gripped his desk tightly, but even it began shaking.

"Aono-kun is everything, alright?" She said.

_I-it's likes she's teasing me…_he thought.

"YES! Sensei absolutely fine." his voice cracked, going from loud to high pitch.

Miyuki stood up and loosen the top of her kimono, exposing her bare shoulders, "Tetsuo…I'll calm you down…po~"

"M-Miyuki what do you thing you're doing in front of Mo- I mean Sensei?!" He said, completely red. Kumiyo stood up as well, "Not fair, Miyuki! I should be the only one doing that to my Tetsuo!"

Suddenly, the two girls began fighting over him, each of them, taking an arm. Suddenly…

PssHT!

TWACk!

Projectiles exploded on the girl's foreheads. The teacher spun the broken piece of chalk on her thumb and caught it between her index and middle finger, "May, you two kindly go to detention?" she said with a fake smile. The two girls knew they had to obey, despite the desperate face on Tetsuo. As soon as they left the room Mrs. Aono made an announcement.

"This is a warning to anyone interested in my son. If you even think about touching him, you'll have to go through me first."

Tetsuo tucked his head into his arms, "Just kill me now…"

Genji sat down in his sit, "Tch, Tetsuo gets all the girls and a hot mom to boot…*sigh* it really ain't fair for guys like me. Well, at least Tetsuo' mom just put a huge cock-block on Tetsuo. So, now if I can just find Tetsuo's secret to women, it'll be like an open market. I'd have to start batting off girls with a stick. AH~"

"Mister Morioka, would you kindly sit back in your seat?" The new teacher asked.

It took awhile to realize, but Genji was acting out his entire fantasy out loud. Genji sat down as the class chuckled at him.

Genji tucked his head into his arms, "Just kill me now…"

**Sometimes you and you're opposite have more in common then you think.**

* * *

Anyways, in the detention hall, Miyuki and Kumiyo looked at the clock on the wall.

"Man, This suuucks!" Kumiyo said in an outburst. Miyuki only nodded to her as she re-tighten her sash.

"Hey, Miyuki, you dressed up like that because of you're mom, right?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"How'd you guess?" Miyuki said putting a lollipop in her mouth and then tossing Kumiyo one.

Kumiyo gestured a thank you, "Same reason I'm dressed like this…umm…Miyuki, you look nice…"

Miyuki blushed, "Uhh…thank you…You look…umm"

Kumiyo laughed, "No need to force yourself, I know this outfit is out there, but my mom told me the only way to win over Tetsuo is to_ 'show off what you got'_."

"My mom practically said the same thing, but about subtle beauty." the two girls looked at each other for a few brief moments and laughed, "Oh my gosh, are we hearing ourselves? Listening to our moms. When the hell did we ever start that."

"I don't know…" Miyuki said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I guess another promise is needed, here's to Independence From Our Moms!" Kumiyo cheered. They laughed again, "I guess being locked in a white room really does make you crazy."

There was silence again, "By the way, Miyuki. You won today…like I said you look great today…Tetsuo definitely liked you more."

"Are you scared?" Miyuki joked, in her cold voice.

"Nope, you may remember that whole ghoul thing that Tetsuo and me went through, recently. I think he fancies me just a bit more then the rest of you gals."

_She's right that was special bonding… _Miyuki thought.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Honestly, you two getting in trouble by Moka…really something I'd rather not have happen." Miss Kurono said.

"True, Miyuki I'd think you'd do the deed by now…" Miss Shirayuki. "Well, hurry up P.E. is starting in ten minutes, Miyuki I expect you be there!"

"I've been there lately, why would I start bailing now." Miyuki said, taking out the lollipop stick and tossing it in the trash. The two girls walked out and headed toward the girls locker room, bumping into each other, insulting each other, and laughing.

"*sigh* Takes you back doesn't it, Mizore?" Kurumu asked. Mizore gave her a blank stare, "Who did we know with that kind of relationship?"

"I'm talking about us!" Kumiyo shouted.

"Really, I don't remember having any type of relationship with any cows." Mizore said, coldly.

"Why you…" Kurumu swung at her old friend, who was running down the hall. "Hey! No, running in the halls!" Kurumu ordered.

"Sorry, it's an emergency!"

"What's wrong?!" Kurumu asked,

"Miyuki is wearing a kimono, so she isn't wearing anything under it." Mizore said, running off. Kurumu stopped chasing her, "*sigh* some mom you are…on that note…who's the father?"

**That's one mystery that will have to be saved for later.**

* * *

Tetsuo stared at the clock on top of the backboard, only ten more minutes of the eternity known as home room. _I can do it….don't call her mommy….don't call her mommy!_

Seven minutes left and everyone just busily scribbled the notes and homework pages. Tetsuo, felt relieved every time the second hand clicked. He thought he was going to survive the day, until.

"Aono-kun, you remember to take notes for Miyamoto-san?" She asked.

"Yeah, mo- Aono-sensei… I remembered." he gave a huge breath of relief, as he was able to stop himself.

"And Tetsuo, dear, I think we should just stop with the formalities. I'm sure everyone knows by now." She said with a smile.

"I don't know what your talking about…" Tetsuo grumbled. The class began to stare at them, "You know call me what you usually call me."

"I-I do-don't know what you're talking bout…." he laughed nervously. Moka just continued to put up that smile. "You know call me…" everything just slow down by like a thousand frames.

_**M**_

_**O**_

_**M**_

_**M**_

_**Y**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She finished her sentence and as soon as time returned to normal, Tetsuo shocked and red just ran out of the room. He began to walk along the hallway with windows, "Hey, Gallant…let's switch…"

"Hell no, goody-goody! You're the one who wanted to be out today…" Goody-goody gave Gallant sad puppy dog eyes. "Hey, come on now…look let's just skip the rest of class and go to P.E., then we can switch."

"Thanks, me…"

"Don't thank yourself out loud. People will think your crazy. Think about the title of, not just, Mama's Boy, but Crazy Mama Boy." The two just turned the corner to lean against the wall, "What a bad day?" Tetsuo seem to have synced up with someone as he looked to his right. It was a girls with orange-blond hair that seem to stick you in a certain way.

"Umm…Hello…why are you skipping class?" he asked.

"I don't want to say, how about you? Nyaa~" she asked.

"You tell me first!" Tetsuo said.

"I insist you go first, Nyaa~"

"By all means ladies first…"

"Your look girly enough…Nyaa~"

The two just stared at each other through this argument, then suddenly at the same time, "My mom embarrassed me in class today!"

"HUH? Really?" The girl asked him. "Yeah, she just started teaching today…" he said. She laughed, "You're fortunate my mom's been teaching me since I've been coming here, Nyaa~"

"I bow to your greatness miss…"

"Nekonome, Nekoto Nekonome. Nyaa~" she said.

"Well, Miss Nekonome, I hope I can follow your greatness." He complimented.

"M-my greatness…Nyaa~" she said shocked. "No need to introduce yourself, Nyaa~ I'm sure, you're Tetsuo Aono, Nyaa~"

"And how did you deduce that so quickly?" he asked.

"Lucky guess, I suppose, Nyaa~" The bell rang stopping her from asking her next question. Tetsuo stopped leaning against the wall and walk toward the locker rooms. "Thank you, Miss Nekonome, you made me feel a lot better, I'm in your debt." he gave her his genuine smile.

"N-no problem…Nyaa~" in a dazed, but very happen state she skipped all the way to class.

**New paths are opening up…..Nyaa!**

* * *

Miyuki and Kumiyo began undressing, sliding off her skirt, Kumiyo realized something, "Wait! Miyuki, when did you get P.E. this period?"

"My, mom moved me in so she could make sure I started coming to class." Miyuki said, untying the sash to her Kimono.

"Why didn't she force you to come to class earlier?" Kumiyo asked. Miyuki looked upward as she untied her long hair. "I don't know and I really don't care…" suddenly, Miyuki gripped her Kimono by the inside edges and pull, exposing her (Teddy Bear Censor). Reacting lighting quick, Kumiyo covered up her (Bat Censor) with her dress.

"Miyuki! You can't just go flashing your_self_ like that! Even if it is in the girls locker-room…" suddenly a bra, panty, bloomer and a t-shirt landed on Miyuki's face.

"Where'd that come from?" Kumiyo said, as the two looked up. Miyuki's mom waved at them from the air vent at the top, then jumped down.

"Hi, Mom…" Miyuki said, unphased by the event.

"Miyuki, you don't find that weird?" Kumiyo asked.

"How, so?" Miyuki said, in her signature voice.

"Never mind that, Miyuki this way…" Mizore instructed her daughter to her office. "Change, but listen to what I have to say."

Miyuki quick dropped her Kimono for the P.E. get-up.

"Miyuki, you're gonna lose Tetsuo…"

"Why's that?" Miyuki asked, acting stern, but secretly scared inside.

"Because…According to these chapters, you have the least romance time with, Tetsuo. I mean even Yukari's kid got more action from Tetsuo then you have," she said flipping through some pages.

"Don't read my dairy!" Miyuki said, offended.

"Regardless, you need to get a special event with Tetsuo. Meaning you have to do something for him, so he can do _something_ for you. Unless, you don't really love him…"

"I do!" she exclaimed, her voice completely breaking character.

"Then you know why I'm pushing this on you…"

Miyuki nodded with a melancholy look on her face, "Yes, Mother…"

"Good, I moved you into this period, so you can get more time with, Tetsuo…Go…" Miyuki began walking off, "Oh and sweetheart, if Tetsuo is to dense to realize your advances, use force." Mizore winked. Miyuki smiled, "Roger that!"

**THE QUEST FOR **_**SPECIAL TIME IS ON, BUT FOR RIGHT NOW P.E.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Genji, tied his shoe and stretched, "This is a good day, the ladies are wearing bloomers, and I'm in my best subject. Time to show what I can do!" he squeal in a high pitch voice, "Ahh~ I can see it now!"

"Wow! Genji you finished so fast!" that's what she'll say.

"Of course Genji always finishes fast…wait…" Genji stopped his fantasy, "What's wrong with me, I haven't been able to fantasize, every since he came here." He looked over at the boy stretching, "Tetsuo Aono, with his petite figure and skinny legs."

Tetsuo looked over at Genji and walked over. Genji immediately recognized those eyes, _It's the other Tetsuo…_

"We'll be on the same team, today with Mashi." Tetsuo told him.

"Mashi…great…if you weren't bad enough…"

"What's did you say?" Tetsuo asked.

"Nothing…" Genji stood up.

"Umm…I never got to say it, but I wanted to apologize, for the fight we had…I was too harsh on you." Tetsuo said. Genji had a look of disdain on his face, "Whatever, I did provoke you and all…"

"Yeah, but I had to admit, I was fighting harder because I've had a bad experience with Werewolves before." Tetsuo turned around and lifted up his shirt at first, his back had nothing, but then a huge scar appeared.

"What's that?" Genji asked, the scar was in very skinny lines and weren't jagged meaning the cause of the scar was razor sharp.

"A scar from a werewolf I got when I was younger. Usually even with the toughest scars I should be able to recover it with my vampire power, but this one I have to focus energy on it to hide it."

"How…what could cause such a scar?" Genji asked.

"Silver tips…"

"You fought Silver Tip Werewolves and survived. Not only are those S class werewolves, but they attack in a pack as well."

"I didn't say I beat them, as a matter of fact I barely survived. If it wasn't for my Fi-"

"Team 4, 5, and 6, it's your turn to race," Mizore yelled.

"Well, I'll have to finish this story another time, I just hope that there are no hard feelings." Tetsuo said.

"Heh…only if we win the race." _It's impossible to win…I mean even with the two of us, Mashi is the slowest guy ever…damn Yamaoroshi ._

_

* * *

_

Monster Tidbit:

Yamaoroshi

A giant demon porcupine.

Very slow and like regular porcupine can't shoot spike out at enemy's.

Great Defensively anything that hits it's spike gets skewer.

Rating: C+

* * *

The three boys stood at their positions, their order was, Mashi, Tetsuo, and then Genji. Mizore stood at the starting line, "Remember this is a relay, so the only rule are the baton must pass all three runners before crossing the finish line," Shirayuki-sensei said.

*whistle*

The three beginners took off and as predicted, Mashi was in last. He was at least fifteen yards behind the other two. By the time he reached Tetsuo the other runners had about a ten second head start. Tetsuo darted forwarded.

_The gaps to big, even for me…It'd take a miracle to win, but of course superstitions are stupid, a bunch of momentum is what we need…WAIT!_

"Genji! No, hard feelings right!" Tetsuo yelled.

"Like I said, only if I win. So, shut up and run!" Genji yelled back.

"Okay! Fetch!" Tetsuo tossed the baton in the air.

"D-dammit!" Genji couldn't resist, but catch the airborne object in his mouth as he turn to run, Tetsuo popped out of no where. "GO!" Tetsuo yelled with a full on drop-kick. Genji blasted forward like a rocket, _What the hell? Did he do this just so we could win…_

And like he said the Genji rocket dart passed everyone and crossed the finish line, first. They won and as you could predict Tetsuo had his normal admirers. Miyuki stood behind the pack trying to get in. "Wa! Tetsuo was so smart to kick Genji like that." One said. Miyuki tried to squeeze in, but was knocked down, "Calm down, Miyuki…" she said aloud. Once more she tried to get in, this time rejected with an elbow to the face. "That's it!"

As you could've guess the girls were frozen solid. Miyuki walked up to Tetsuo with a towel, "Here, Tetsuo…you were amazing out there."

Tetsuo smiled wiping his face, "Thanks…umm excuse me for a second…"

Tetsuo walked over to Genji, who was still on the ground, lending him a head, "So, no hard feelings, right?"

"Fine! I don't know why you're get so worked up about it, but I'll accept your apology." Genji said, shaking his head. "Aren't you gonna see your groupies?"

"I didn't win the race for them, I won it for you…" Tetsuo said. "I was just hoping we could start a blank slate. I mean vampires and werewolves don't have to fight."

_What is he saying? Does he want to be my friend?_

"Anyways, I have to go…"

Genji just sat on the ground thinking about this revelation, "Friends with Tetsuo Aono…I just don't get him…I started the fight and he's apologizing for it…I guess this is what you called a nice guy."

"Hmm…excuse me…you're close to Aono-kun, right Nyaa~?" Genji turned around, to a cutie, "Umm, Y-yeah I guess you can say that."

"Really, then I'd like to ask you to arrange us a meeting, I'd love you so~ much if you could Nyaa~"

"L-love me? I-I mean of course I can get you a meeting with my close friend Tetsuo…I'll contact you the time…so how about your number?"

"Of course, Nyaa~" she took his hand and wrote the number down.

_OMG Thank you, Tetsuo…You know you're really not a bad guy…and I can see why girls like you…your smart, athletic, and nice. I actually admire you, if I was in your shoes I would use all those things to my advantage. There's no way I could ever be like you, but I just want you to see me on the same level as you. To treat me as an equal…because your a really cool guy…_

"Heh…Tetsuo…" Genji said as he finally left to go change. Meanwhile, in the bushes Miyuki and Mizore are watching the scene, "Hmm, it's a shame, it seems Genji got the special moment this period," Mizore said, "It's okay here's the plan."

Miyuki was about to listen when she swore she heard, Kumiyo's voice, _"Well, I guess another promise is needed, here to Independence From Our Moms!"_ Miyuki suddenly stood up, "Forget it, I'm going back to the dorms…"

"But you still have classes," Mizore told her.

"I don't care, someone will bring me my work." Miyuki said, walking off.

"How are you suppose to win Tetsuo like that?!"

"However the hell I want! I'm through listening to you!" Miyuki stormed off.

Mizore took her baseball cap off, "I'm just worried about you…"

**The mystery of the Shirayuki family is indeed one saved for another time.**

**

* * *

**

Miyuki laid on her bed, "*sigh* I know that she's worried about me, but I can't force Tetsuo to love me as much as I'd like too. I know that I'll need him to love me or else…" and then she fell asleep. After some time she was awaken.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" Miyuki groaned.

"It's me…"

"Tetsuo?" she quickly opened the door. And there he was smiling with some papers, "U-um I didn't mean to be intrusive, but here are today's assignments."

Miyuki took the papers, "Oh, is that the only reason, why you came?"

"No, actually I wanted to ask you something." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" Miyuki said, _Could it be a confession…_

"Miyuki, would you…would you… tell me where Saku's room is."

"Oh…sure…three doors down on the left," Miyuki answered, very bluntly and monotone. _I was stupid to think he cared…_

"Um…Miyuki, are you okay? Your eyes are red…" Tetsuo asked.

"I'm fine just go…"

"But, Miyuki-"

"GO!" Miyuki shouted.

Tetsuo left and Miyuki slammed the door. Miyuki fell to her knees and curled up against the wall, "Mom…I know your there…please don't make this any worst…"

Mizore slid out of the closet, "I'm sorry…I don't expect you to listen to me, but I want you to do one thing for me…please just tell him how you feel…I don't care how…just do it. I don't want you to keep going for a lost cause…we can't afford that."

"I know, but…I mean…I just don't know how…"

"The answer is this…" Mizore threw down the flier.

"T-talent show…I couldn't…"

"There's no better way to show your love for someone then doing it in front of people." Her mother walked to her dairy and flipped to a page, "Read this one, poetry reading will be your talent."

Miyuki looked at the old sheet of paper, it was just a bunch of notes she took of him, from when he came to now. Then something in her spark, "No, I'm not reading this…"

"Miyuki…"

"I have something much better plan," she winked.

**What **_**talent **_**does she plan on showing?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ah-choo!" Saku sneezed. It was very uncommon for her to be sick, so when she got sick it usually ended up putting her in bed for the rest of the day.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me," the person answered.

_Crap, it's Tetsuo what do it do…Well since it's Gallant Tetsuo…this can go one of two ways:_

_He either insults my appearance in an obvious or sarcastic way_

_Or_

_He compliments me from the bottom of his heart, sniffs my hair, confesses, and then *Gulp*_

"Get a hold of yourself, Saku…Tetsuo isn't like that…C-Come in~" her voice cracked. Tetsuo opened the door and walked towards her, "Wow! I guess you are sick…"

_Kach! I guess we're going with that route_

"S-So why are you here?" She pouted, pulling the sheets up high.

"Hmm, your voice it's very raspy…well more than usual…"

"Thanks a lot," Saku buried herself under her sheets. Tetsuo quickly pulled _them _down, "Kyaa! Tetsuo, what are you doing?"

"I think you misunderstood me, I didn't mean your voice was a bad thing. Actually, it's one of the most favorite things about you…" He said, pressing his foreheads to hers.

"Still that was no reason to pull my sheets off…I'm cold," she said, (not obvious sounding more raspy- Capu~!) "Shut up you stupid bat!"

"What was that?" Tetsuo asked.

"N-nothing, anyways may I have my sheets back…"

"You know back in the olden days, they use to drain blood to cure illnesses, would you like to try it?" Tetsuo asked her.

"I-I'm cold enough as it is without the blood loss, thank you…now my sheets." She said, a little annoyed.

"Wait, one more thing," Tetsuo turned around and rummaged around something that could only be his _something._ "Tetsuo! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hold, this should warm you up," he said, struggling to pull it out, "Darn thing is stuck…why'd it have too be so big…Gah!"

"N-noooo~" Saku began kicking around, feeling uncomfortable and kicked Tetsuo in the back, she then ended up with a face full of chicken noodle.

"Saku, I'm really sorry…I didn't have a bag to hold it so I kind of stuck the container in my pocket." he look at her with honest eyes. She sighed, "It's my fault I over reacted."

"At what?"

"N-never mind…why'd you make chicken noodle soup?"

"Remember the time, I came home from almost drowning, your chicken noodle soup was the first thing I had waking up…I thought I could at least return the favor. It's probably not as good as yours, but I spent all night reading on how to make it…"

Saku took a noodle that dangled in front of her eyes and ate it, "Your right, it's not as good as mine, the noodle is too thick and the soup's a little salty." _But you remembered…and that's what makes these noodles the best…_

"W-well, I guess it's time to go wash this off, I'll be taking a bath so you can leave…" she said with a light blush.

"Wait…" he looked at her with intense eyes, "Saku…?" he moved in closer, like a cougar hunting it's prey.

"Tetsuo…" she was ready to be hunted…

"Saku…" He got ready to pounce…

"Tetsuo…" She prepared to be mounted…

"sakuCHUUUU~" he sunk in taking in the meal, after ten seconds he got off her, "You were right…it was too salty…Saku?" She had fallen asleep, smiling and drooling.

"Y-you know Tetsuo it's really hard when you're friends…timing is everything…everything…so…" she mumbled.

Tetsuo smiled at his childhood friend and tucked her in, as he slowly tip-toed out.

**It's hard to confess when you're close friends, timing is everything because you may find it too late if you wait!**

* * *

Cola walked down the hall, about to finish some paper work for the student council. She was feeling good about herself today. Tetsuo and herself have been talking more, little by little she thought maybe they could be friends again.

As, she walked in the student council room, she noticed things still written on the chalk board. She wiped it off and proceed to air out the erasers. She opened the window and began dusting, then suddenly, she felt a powerful presence. Turning around, she found herself, face to face with a monster, Aunty Aono.

"Aunty, what can I do for you?" She began sweating, in numerous places, from the harsh stare she was getting. "Well, now Cola…thinking about it…we never got the chance to talk…about my son…" She pulled up a chair, by the table, and gestured her to sit, out of fear, she obeyed.

"W-what would you like to talk about, Ma'am?" Cola asked, feeling sweat build up on her forehead.

"You know, Tetsuo has never told me any stories of when he was a child. So, would you like to inform me? I mean it's very rare for Tetsuo to disobey me and when ever I bring up his past, he avoids it. So I'm going to ask you, bluntly, what happened?" she said, with a stern voice.

"I rather not talk about it…" Cola said, avoiding her gaze.

"Tell me…"

"I-I can't it's too much…" Cola could feel tears form in the pit of her eyes.

"Cola…" her voice growled.

"Please…don't make me…" Cola begged.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS CHILD?!" She stood up, smashing both hands on the table splitting it in two. Cola broke down in fear, "Horrible things! Okay, We- I did horrible things, please just don't make me say what…I don't want to remember…"

"What did you do?" Moka said, with out hesitation.

"I don't want to say it…I'm ashamed of it…" Cola looked at the floor, but suddenly she was lifted off the ground and slammed into the chalkboard. Moka stared at her niece with intense eyes.

_What should I do? What can I do? Please…save me Tetsuo..._

"When I gave birth to Tetsuo, all I could see in his eyes was happiness, his hazel eyes were like the calm falling leaves of autumn. And then he came back, and I remember the look in his eye, hazel, dark and dull, showing anguish, like blood and guts. YOU TOOK MY SON'S INNOCENSE!" The power from her eyes pieced Cola like a dart, hitting all of her nerves, she just went limp, as she was repeatedly pounded against the wall.

_It's pointless…but I can't shake the feeling that he'd-_

"What going on here?!" Tetsuo yelled, after breaking down the door.

"Tetsuo?" Moka said, shocked, dropping Cola.

"Mom, what were you doing?!" Tetsuo said with the same intense eyes. Moka gave him a blank stare, "I was just… I was just , I just wanted to know what happened to you."

"That's not what it looked liked," Tetsuo said.

"D-Don't make me into the bad guy, it was her's fault…if she jus treated you better- Why are you defending her?"

"It's obvious isn't it…"

_She's family_, Cola thought.

"Because she's your cousin…" Moka guessed.

"No, as a cousin she was terrible…" Tetsuo said, looking down, "But as a friend, she's priceless. Over this school year, I've learned that she's one of the most reliable friends I have…"

"T-Tetsuo…" Moka grabbed, her right arm. "Cola…I'm sorry to have treated you this way…It's just…"

"No, need to apologize, Aunty…I should be apologizing, Tetsuo's your only child so I understand…I apologize for bring him harm in the past and I promise you…I will do everything in my power to make sure no more harm comes to him!"

Moka looked at her for a brief moment and smiled, "You better keep that promise…" she said, leaving the room with her long white hair flowing behind her.

"Tetsuo, thank you…" Cola said walking up to him.

"Of course, you're my precious friend after all." He said, with a smile.

"You said, friend instead of family that time." she said, clutching to his chest, "Why?"

"Because I find the bond between friends is more valuable then the ties of family." He said, look down at her with a signature smile.

"And why's that?" he said, almost giggling.

"Because you can't choose your family, but you choose your friends, and I chose you, Cola…as my precious friend…" He scratched the back of his head, allowing Cola realize what she was doing to her cousin, she quickly darted back, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to sound weird or trying to be deep or anything…" he added.

"No, that's not it…it's just I think I found the answers I've been looking for." She said, blushing lightly, _As long as he sees me as a woman, instead of his cousin, I'm happy…_"If it wouldn't too much, Tetsuo, may I have lunch with you guys tomorrow?"

"Of course, but aren't you worried about what Tai and Coca, might say?" He asked.

"Nope, there just family…The only recognition I'm looking for is from my friends…" she made a smile that matched his. The mood was right, but Cola knew she didn't have the guts to do it, she knew it's wrong, but a part of her felt regret. "Umm…Tetsuo, I'm working on the talent show tonight, would you like to help me? You'd get to see all the acts back stage."

"Sure, I don't have anything else planned." He answered.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then," without even realizing it, she quickly pecked him on the cheek. She could feel her heart pounding and her face glowing, hot. She just made the mood very awkward, but she somewhat enjoyed it. "What was that for?" Tetsuo asked.

"Nothing…Nothing at all," she winked. Tetsuo smiled, waved goodbye, and left. Cola, her heart still pounding, sat down in the chair, the same chair where she almost soiled herself a few moments ago. Taking a deep breath she sighed, _I don't think anything can ruin this day…_She thought.

"Think again!" Miyuki said, falling from the ceiling.

"HOW'D YOU CONTINUE MY THOUGHT!?" Cola screamed in shock.

"Simple, it was written……All over your face," she said, with an odd pause in the middle for some reason. Miyuki walked towards her, "You are gonna help me with my act tonight for the talent show,"

"Why would I do that?" Cola asked, nervous, "I mean…I'm working back stage and I have to plan everything, I don't have the time."

"You'll make it," Miyuki said, coldly, as she threw pictures on the table. Suddenly, Cola's eyes grew wide, it was a picture of the kiss she just had a few minutes ago, but not a still picture, oh no, that's to simple for Miyuki, she had five different angles and three different distances.

"How did you get these photos?" Cola asked.

"That doesn't matter, either you help me or Mrs. Aono gets these pictures!" Miyuki threaten.

"Okay! Okay! What do you want me to do?" she said defeated.

Miyuki threw down a scrap of paper, "D-don't read it to much, but I need to make a tune for this…I know you can do it…You're a singer…Kumiyo told me"

"A tune? Are you planning on singing this?"

Miyuki grew red, which was obvious because of her white skin, "S-shut up! Just make the son- I mean tune."

"Alright, but I'm going to need my laptop." Cola said. Miyuki lifted up her shirt and pulled it out, "Here…"

"How did you-" Cola was to rattled to argue anymore, "Never mind, let's get started…"

**What is Miyuki up too?**

**

* * *

**

Later that evening, Miyuki and Cola were on the stage, "Alright…it seems everything is set up, nicely."

"Why don't you go head and practice?" She said starting up the song. The beat was fairly simple, but catchy. Miyuki took a deep breath and began singing. As, she finished, she felt her face was burning red. Cola smiled, "That was really good, but try too control your breathing, you're going to end up fainting, from lack of oxygen."

"Only, if I don't faint from embarrassment, first…"Miyuki said, _This is already, way out of character for me…I wonder if I would be able to actually do it. If it's for Tetsuo…I think I can…_

"Again…" Miyuki said. Cola started the song again and she noticed, that Miyuki had gotten dramatically better. _I think if I could give her an example of vocal control, she could be really good._

"Miyuki, if you wouldn't mind, may I show you give you an example." Cola started the song and began sing the first verse. "See, there are parts that you need to emphasize."

Miyuki just looked at her in awe, _her voice is so beautiful…her voice, a voice that Tetsuo has heard before compared to mine…_

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea…" Miyuki said, walking off.

"You don't want to sing? What about your song?" Cola asked. Miyuki gave her a cold stare, "You should sing it, you're a lot better than me…"

"But Miyuki it's your song!" Cola argued.

"Ahh, Miyuki you wrote a song for the talent show?" Tetsuo said, pushing aside the curtains. "May, I hear it?"

"Of cour-" Cola was cut off with a cold Miyuki, "NO!" Miyuki grabbed the paper and ripped it in half, balled it up and tossed it in the trash. She quickly ran off,_ I was an idiot…to think something so small and stupid could win over Tetsuo…I'm not good enough for him…I'm not as talented as Cola, not as beautiful as Kumiyo, not as athletic as Saku…I'm just a pathetic, useless, non-talented girl…_

Tetsuo looked in the trash and pulled out the ball of paper, "Miyuki…"

"She wrote it for you know…At first I thought she's a really strange girl, but she has a really, sweet and innocent heart…" Cola trailed off, because she knew Tetsuo understood.

"I know what I have to do…" Tetsuo said with a gentle smile, but passionate eyes. So, he and Cola began working on the surprise for Miyuki.

*meanwhile up in the rafters*

"Aww~ Tetsuo you're just as sweet as your father. Since, you're so cute, I'll make sure she comes out to see you." Mizore said, quickly jumping in the air duct to get her daughter.

**As always everything fall perfectly into place!**

**

* * *

**

Miyuki sat in a short Lolita dress, front and center of the stage, "Mother, why are we even here? Why did I have to dress up?"

"You'll see, now sit and enjoy, Po~" Her mother sat beside her. Suddenly, the show began. The students showed varies talents, some amazing, some lame, some so bad it was good! Miyuki was enjoying herself, although she wouldn't show it. _Looking at these idiots making fools of themselves, I kind of wished I joined them…Tetsuo, this is your fault, you make my head spin._

Mizore looked at her daughter, Mizore predicted the next act to be bad so she began talking to Miyuki, "I was wrong about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Tetsuo, he cares about you, I think almost as much as you care for him…I mean from my experience with the Aono family, their love is very gentle and pure, but it's up to you to take advantage of it and make it yours. So, the rest is up to you."

"I-I don't get you…" Miyuki said, clicking her shoes together.

"*sigh* you'll see." Mizore smiled, _Tetsuo I put the fate of my daughter on your hands._

The night continued and was coming towards the end, "And for the next act it's TETSUO AONO!" the announcer exclaimed. Tetsuo was on the center of the stage, "This song goes out to someone very special to me…"

The girls in the crowd, squealed, loudly. Miyuki's eyes grew wide, "I-it can't be…"

* * *

The beat started, that simple, but catchy beat.

_**I am the red in the rose-**_

_**The flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor.**_

_Why is he doing this?_

_**And I am the gray in the ghost-**_

_**That hides with your clothes behind your closet door.**_

She could hear a voice from behind her, "Tetsuo's voice is so nice, but what's with these lyrics. They're almost stalker status."

_He's such an idiot! He's making a fool out of himself.  
_

_**I am the green in the grass-**_

_**That bends back from underneath your feet.**_

_But what's with this warm feeling in my chest? _

_**And I am the blue in your back alley view-**_

_**Where the horizon and the rooftops meet.**_

_This blush on my face..._

_**If you cut me I suppose I would bleed-**_

_**The colors of the evening stars.**_

_make it stop...**  
**_

_**You can go anywhere you wish-**_

_**'Cause I'll be there, wherever you are.**_

"Stop! Stop everything!" Miyuki jumped on stage and the music stopped, the crowd raged. She quickly slapped Tetsuo, "What are you doing?"

Tetsuo gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm singing your song."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to thank you…helping me with the play, giving me a towel after P.E., telling me where Saku's room was, for all that and more. I just wanted to thank you." he said giving her a smile.

Miyuki could feel the tears, building up, "You're stupid…you didn't have to do all of this…you could of just said it..."

"But I had to because this is something you work hard on, for me, and everyone need to know how I felt. But more importantly, everyone needs to hear your voice." he extended out the microphone to, "So, would you like to do a duet?"

Miyuki could feel the tears, slowly falling down her face, but she nodded. The music started up again, but she didn't start right away. She just looked at Tetsuo.

_**I will always be your keys,**_

_Tetsuo…_

_**When we are lost in the technicolor phase.**_

_To you I sing this song…_She opened her mouth to duet with Tetsuo.

_**I am the black in the book-**_

_**The letters on the pages that you memorize.**_

_Tetsuo…_

_**And I am the orange in the overcast-**_

_**Of color that you visualize.**_

_only to you…_

_**I am the white in the walls-**_

_**That soak up all the sound when you cannot sleep.**_

_My one…_

_**And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach-**_

_**That wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep.**_

_And…_

_**If you cut me I suppose I would bleed-**_

_**The colors of the evening stars.**_

_Only…_

_**You can go anywhere you wish-**_

_**'Cause I'll be there, wherever you are.**_

_True love~_

_

* * *

_

At the end of the song without even realizing it, she kissed him on the cheek. Smiling and laughing she got in the back stage. There she was warmly greet by everyone, they praised her for her voice, offered to hang out at lunch and such. Behind the crowd, there was Cola, Miyuki walked up to her, "Thank you, Sempai. I appreciate it."

"No problem, and may I add you sang beautifully." Cola smiled.

"Thank you." Miyuki paused for a second. "Hey, Cola don't give up…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miyuki gestured her head toward Tetsuo. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Listen to me…it my be wrong in other people's eyes, but there's nothing wrong with love…" Miyuki began to walk toward Tetsuo, "Of course, you'll have to steal him from my cold, dead, body first." she said, turning back with a wink.

"Tetsuo, let's go shall we…" Miyuki grabbed on to his arm. As they walked out, Kumiyo pounced on them, "It's not fair!"

"Hey you already had your moment with him, today it's mine." Miyuki said, hugging him closer.

Tetsuo looked at Kumiyo, "Umm, Kumiyo what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my mother…" She said, shrugging.

"Now that you mention it…where's mine?" Tetsuo said.

"And mine…" Miyuki added.

The announcer had a really high pitch voice, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YOUR IN FOR A TREAT! MAY I INTRODUCE THE ALUMNI FIVE!"

* * *

Poppy-jazz music started up:

_**Chulu Chulu Chulu payapa**_

"No!" Tetsuo started.

"Way!" the girls added.

_**Disco Lady Disco Lady**_

_**Deep emotion Deep Emotion**_

_**Sweetie Darling! Lets go on the dance floor**_

_**Dance with your own Beauty Lady**_

_**I want the DJ to never stop the beat**_

_**Of our hearts**_

_**So hold me and never let go**_

_**Glamorous sexy Lips, pretty pink glossy nails, Dancing shoes which will last the whole night through**_

_**I put on my make-up, glittering, sparkling, Changing, All of my past days**_

_**I look at my reflection and see a different me, ive changed all suddenly**_

_**My hearts racing on fire, Ah, what to do, im soo in love with you**_

_**Please lets dance, Lighted by, the bright moons, Shining mirror ball**_

The jazz solo started as the five ladies began dancing.

"Aren't they beautiful?" The janitor said, with a perverted gawk. Three fists bonked him on the back of his head. "Don't say that about my mother!"

The janitor grunted, "But one of them is my wife."

"I don't care, dad…" Tetsuo said disappointed, "No reason, to embarrass me…go clean something…"

"Who knew my son would be so cruel?" The janitor simply watched his four of his closest friends and lover dance and sing, in silence.

_**My darling lets have vivid love under the moonlight**_

_**And burst forth my sexy beauty**_

_**Youre the only one Ill show my feelings to**_

_**And whats, deep in, my eyes, my love**_

_**Lets dance**_

_**And make this night last endlessly **_

It was obvious who won after that performance.

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story of how two teachers, the principal, the vice-principal, and the school nurse won the talent show! Capu~**

**

* * *

  
**

**It's been a while sorry for the no action chapter, but I did foreshadow some events happening. And depending on the support I get from this chapter. I may just focus all my time on this story. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and review/support if you want!**


	14. Baddies X Vampire

Sirens wail loudly through the corridors. A monotone, robotic, female voice began chanting it's pre-recorded message.

_"Warning! Warning! Breach in sector 7-G! All disciplinary units move out!"_

The message repeated as men began moving out. The squad held closely together and the commander barked orders, "Alright, the enemy's abilities are still unknown. Identified as a female, very quick, highly dangerous. Once spotted go all out!"

The commander grew spikes. The others initiated their abilities as well. The commander's walkie-talkie blared, "Commander! Target is still in sector 7-G! I repeat sector 7-G!"

"It seems whatever she came here for is there…Let's go!" The others chanted as they followed his lead. The steadily paced themselves to the area. "W-what the hell is this?" There were bodies everywhere mangled, brutalized, walls covered with blood.

The rookie on the squad vomited, a near by squad member held him up.

The commander had a stern face, "Stay calm men it's fake…"

"How can you tell?"

"There's no smell difference…I mean I would of smelt a difference in the rooms, a while ago if there were this much blood." he frowned, "She's toying with us…"

"That's right~"

"Who's there?" they all turned into the corner, where the voice was coming from.

"*giggle* my~ my~ so many boys here to _play _with me…of course, I'd prefer if they were a bit cuter *giggle*"

"Show yourself!" the commander yelled.

"Tsk Tsk! Temper~ I'm just beyond that corner I promise hehehe." her devilish, yet seductive laugh, made the men nervous.

"You three go behind that corner, the rest of us will flank around and surround her." the commander silently ordered. The men did as ordered, the small squad moved cautiously without their leader. "Wow! You guys are so~ slow… Oh well! Let's have some fun…"

"Attack! Hold her off until the others come."

"Nobody's gonna be _coming _fast enough…hehehe" She darted before their eyes.

"Where'd she go?"

"H-hey she's over…" The man fell down limp, holding his gut, as the girl lick her small knife. "It's a shame he couldn't _last_…who's next?"

"Damn you!" one of them said as he charged her.

"Too slow…"

The man stopped, "How did you…" he stared at the knife in his chest and then at her she grin, still holding the knife in her hand. He quickly looked down at his chest, there was nothing there. "What the hell was that?"

His friend looked at him, "There wasn't anything wrong with you just started freaking out."

"There was a knife in me I swear, man! She's tricking us…I'm telling you be careful! Let's just crush her…" he told his partner.

"I don't know what you're talking about…I think she's just confused."

The young man walked towards her slowly. "Who's making you do this? If you tell us we can help you." The girl looked shocked, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about." The man gave a reassuring look, "It's okay I can and will help you…so put the knife down."

She put down the knife, is was basically a brass knuckle with the blade sticking out one end. The young man, retracted his power, and put his hands on her shoulder, "Now, who's making you do this?"

She looked at him with a gentle face, so gentle it was hard to say she could ever be violent, "S-some bad men…Please help me…" She put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm telling you man, get away from her!" the other one shouted. The guy gave him an odd look, "How can you say that to someone asking for help…i mean look at her", the girl look at him with a gentle face and then buried her head in his shoulder. He propped the girl's head up, "You're not a bad girl are you?" he gave her a smile and she returned the smile, "Nope, I'm down right naughty. *giggle*"

"Wha- Gah!" it was to late to react the knife was plunged into him. He dropped to the floor, losing consciousness. "I knew it, you double crossing b*tch!" the other one yelled. She only grinned and shook her finger at him, "Tsk tsk tsk, don't get jealous."

He looked down, "H-how did you-?" it was odd he hadn't felt the pain until he looked at the blade. He looked up at her, she grinned pointing back at his chest, two more knifes were lunged in. His pain intensified at the sight of them. The girl had a devilish smile, "You last pretty _long_, but I think it's about time you _finish_…*giggle"

"Why you!" he charged with all his might, "Here I come!"

"That's right this is where you_ finish off_…for good!" She swiped across with her knife. The man stumbled back, touching his throat there was blood, "She slit my throat…th-that's it…" the fainted. The girl walked off, "No need to be dramatic I was only kidding *giggle*" suddenly the knifes and cut disappeared from the men, but they were still unconscious.

She shuffled around and met up with the other three, casually, "You guys are wee bit late hehe. I already had my fill of those guys…wanna _fill _me too?"

"Stupid little girl don't underestimate us!" The commander yelled, "Surround her!"

The men formed three points around her. The girl started to giggle, which then became a laugh, a crazed laugh. "Pew! Your dead!" she pointed to one of the guys and he suddenly began moving around like crazy. "My eyes! I-I can't see!What the hell?" he ran into his partner. "Pew!Pew!" she threw knifes in them like darts, the men grunted before fainting. Suddenly, she was put in a half-nelson, the commander snicker, "That's it…I'll make you pay for hurting those men!" he took the knife from her hand and moved it towards her throat. The girl began to fidget, but the man was too strong to break free, "Gah!" she grunted out in pain.

"You're shaking are you scared…" he grinned. She began giggling again, "I'm so sorry…"

"Saying sorry won't heal those men back, especially if you do it half-assed!" she busted out, "I think you misunderstood me, I feel sorry for you...you can't take a joke can you? So how do you like my acting?" She smiled and the vein on the commander's forehead began to bulge, "You little- HAH!" he pulled across her face with the knife, but her body didn't go limp, nor did it react, she had a smile when she turned to him, "You know about my illusions, right?"

"Of course…those men don't smell of blood or death. You just some little girl who thinks it's fun to play around with people. The girl frowned a little, "Oh~ so tell me this if you could figure all that out…" her head spun all the way around and looked up at him, "what made you think this was the real me?" Suddenly, a shadow popped up behind him, "Scanner Darkly!" the kick went straight through the commander as he looked at it, he felt dirty, it made his skin crawl. She pulled her leg out of his body and he went limp, "H-how can I be beaten by a little girl…" he said falling down.

The girl walked away, "Shut up, loser! Stop acting like you stood a chance~"

She walked the halls until she found the cell number matching the number on her card, "If the numbers are right, he should be right inside this door. If not i can play with some more guys. It's a win-win *giggle*"

She walked through the door. The man in their looked up at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"It depends are you, Osamu Kotsubo?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"Call me Darkly, anyways my boss sent me to get you out of this hell hole. You down?" she extended her hand out to her. Osamu lean back in his bed, "What's in it for me?"

"You get to crush Yokai High!" she said in a suggestive voice. He quickly stood up, "Why didn't you get here sooner?" he grasped her hand.

"Hell yeah let's do it!"

**And the bad guys make the first move, what's in store for our heroes? **

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter, but it starts the Arc nicely. Call it a teaser ;P


	15. Princess X Vampire

Everyone was hustling around the track for P.E. The spring breeze was kind enough to make the mile run, bearable. Finishing early and this being the last event of the class, Tetsuo and Genji walked straight into the locker room to change. As Tetsuo began stripping off his sweat covered uniform, Genji looked at his body(absolutely not in the way you're thinking about it). Genji was simply looking for Tetuo's scar. As Tetsuo turned his back to grab his collared shirt, Genji saw it, a huge gash across his back, at least, two to three inches wide.

Genji thought to himself,_ A werewolf strong enough to scar the mighty Tetsuo Aono. The cut I gave him healed during our fight, but this he says has stayed for years. Silver tip werewolves, just how strong are they?_

This question had been eating at Genji ever since he learned of the scar, he turned to Tetsuo, "Hey, Tetsuo about your scar…how did it happen?"

Tetsuo buttoned up his shirt, "Well, as I told you, sliver tip werewolves did this. As, for the story of why I was attacked, it might take awhile to explain."

"I don't mind…we got awhile before P.E. ends anyways." Genji said, taking a seat on the bench. Tetsuo looked up for a moment, "Alright, why not?" he sat across from Genji, "Now, you're the only friend at this school that I've ever told this story too... Now, I guess I should start with the place and time."

* * *

**-Flashback activated-**

**~About around 9 to 10 years ago~**

The carriage was divided, three children sat on the back of the carriage and one sat alone in the front, the sun glaring in his eyes. The four children were going to a ball. The older, looked at the boy sitting across from him, "You shouldn't even be here, you're not even full youkai, human trash…"

The boy looked down, the older relative across from him began shouting, "Hey, look at me when I talk to you!"

The boy looked up and the older boy grabbed him by the hair, "If you weren't representing this family I would mangle you right here and now! Just know this, where we're going is home to real vampires, full youkai vampires, not half-human scum like you. You do whatever they command you to, understood?"

The boy nodded slightly, quietly, whispering to himself, "Mommy…why aren't you here?"

"Quit you're mumbling," the second eldest ordered, while she went back to grooming her hair. The boy obeyed and chanted the words mentally. He looked at the relative, a year older then him, she had a sadden expression, as she broke eye contact with him. The carriage moved slowly as it parked in front of the mansion. The children walked in, the room was filled with nobility, very young men dressed in suits and long gowns for the ladies. The lonely boy looked around, curiously, he noticed that everyone here was around the same age at himself, the oldest people only looked a couple years over his older cousins.

The boy stood isolated, he felt that people were staring at him, murmuring even. _What did I do?_ He thought to himself. Then he realized people only started staring at him after his cousins finished talking to them. The boy wasn't dumb, he knew what they were doing and he also knew why he was here. Sudden the stares and murmuring stopped. Everyone's attention, including his, was else where.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Princess Rachael Phoenix." The prince walked down the stairs slowly, she had blonde hair, dark red eyes, her skin very light but not pale, it suit her. Everyone bowed, She looked among the people in the crowd and curtsied. And everyone stood up and resumed their business. No one spoke to head royalty unless spoken to. The boy who stood alone the whole evening would never of expected anyone to talk to him was startled when she said his name, "Tetsuo Aono?"

Her Transylvanian accent was gentle and harmonious, she looked closely at the boy as she said said, "GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA MY LOCKER ROOM AND GO TO CLASS!"

***Back to Reality***

"Huh?" Genji looked up at the teacher and noticed that the locker room was completely empty, "Never thought I'd be engrossed in a story that easily." he said with a light laugh. Tetsuo smiled lightly, "I guess we'll have to finish the story another time. Let's go to class."

**THE STORY'S ABRUPT END WILL BE CONTINUED QUICKER THAN EXPECTED.**

**

* * *

**

The two walked down the hallway, Tetsuo Language Art's class, with Miyuki, was down the hall. Genji's Math class with Nekoto was just beyond it. Speaking of which Genji's phone vibrated, it was Nekoto with a text, _Howz it going with Tetsuo Nyaa~?_

Genji thought up a reply, _Pretty good, we should get together and talk about him._

Genji sent it and looked at Tetsuo for a while, _you know this could be the start to something great. I could totally use Tetsuo to meet chicks, just gotta tell them I can get them a date with him and then I go out with them and make them fall in love with me. Heheh Genji, you're a genius._

He noticed Tetsuo, who had been staring at him for a while, with wide hazel eyes. "Are you okay, Genji?" Genji looked at his innocent expression, noticing that Tetsuo, had really become his friend and for some reason he wanted to laugh. "Huh?" Tetsuo said, confused. Genji laughed lightly, "It's nothing hahaha"

_I'll be canceling my get-women-quick scheme. Consider yourself lucky, Tetsuo,_ Genji finished laughing. "I"ll see you later, Tetsuo." Tetsuo kept a slower pace because his class was really close. Genji took his phone out of his pocket, _Okee Genji I can't wait nyaa~_

Genji stopped to reply back to the message and then thought, _She's an exception, sorry buddy._

_

* * *

_

***Now if you would give your attention to Miyuki***

Miyuki, began writing a poem in class. Wondering what words would sound best together. The class door opened, Tetsuo walked in and immediately apologized to the teacher. Tetsuo then took his seat behind Miyuki, she turned back to him, "So why were you late, Tetsuo?"

"I was telling a story in the locker room and lost track of time." He said, getting a bit red. Miyuki smiled with a lollipop in her mouth, "Ey? A story? I wanna hear it. =3" Tetsuo was considering it, when the teacher asked the class to get into the sharing circle. Everyone rearranged their desk by alphabetical order. Being Aono, Tetsuo was always first. He laughed a bit being embarrassed, "I'm sorry since I came late I really don't have anything to share."

All the girls groaned a bit, although Miyuki was clearly the best writer in class her work had a darker tone, while Tetsuo was always light and fluffy, unless the other Tetsuo was writing, then it kind of made everyone sorry they were born. It was agreed after that, that only the "cute" Tetsuo would do all the writing. Miyuki feeling a bit curious decided to trap Tetsuo, "Didn't you say you have a story though?" Miyuki said in a sly voice.

Tetsuo was flustered "Eh, it's not that great of a story. I'd be embarrassing to tell." but it was already useless, the girls were all cheering for it. Tetsuo sighed defeated and began the story up again, from the carriage, to the ball gowns, and the mingling of nobility. Oddly, just like last time, right when the princess is about to speak, there was an interruption.

"Tetsuo Aono, please report to the office." The voice over the intercom blared. Tetsuo apologized to everyone that the story would have to be saved for another time and left. He walked the halls all the way to the office, but right before he made it to the door, he was stopped. "Senpai~" it was a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while. "Yukai?" The boy happily nodded and hugged Tetsuo. There was someone besides him, giving Tetsuo an awkward stare. It was a girl with short blond hair and she carried a two-handed sword on her back. "Oh, Hello. I'm Tetsuo Aono, it's a pleasure to meet you?"

The girl was very stern and straight forward. "Lisa ArcCaster, middle school, third year, Paladin."

* * *

**It's not really a monster, but whatever.**

**Paladin**

**Human, imbued with power from god. Being so makes them anti-demon, but still considered yokai the same way witches and wizards are. **

**Consider them anti-demon demons if that makes any sense. **

**They make great leaders and can manipulate auras, as well as wide array of healing and holy magic. **

**And of course superhuman in all physical aspects.**

**Rating: Solo(B+)Party(A) **

**

* * *

**

Yukai smile and nodded, "Yup, she's my partner." The girl hit Yukai lightly, although she may have not know her own strength, because it made Yukai dizzy. "D-don't say it informally, especially in front of your senpai. I'm sorry for that senpai, I play the role as this witch's protector.

* * *

**Two term in one...  
**

**Protector, ****term for a warrior that covers a witch or wizard, during combat.**

** The warrior usually tanks, while the wizard/witch prepares a spell or awaits for cool downs. **

**There's usually a cleric in these situations, but paladins can play the hybrid role.**

* * *

**Witch/Wizard**

**Term for the basic magic users. **

**Each user has their own define magic, some can learn other magic's easier than others, but a vast knowledge of spells is what makes these mages unbeatable.**

**They may also specialize in a certain type of spells, Combat Specialization become Warlocks, Elemental Specialization become Elementalist, and Holy Specialization become Clerics. Of course their not limited to specialize in only one field.**

**Rank: E-A(based on skill level)  
**

* * *

Yukai whined at Lisa, "You weren't suppose to tell him he was suppose to guess." Lisa gave him an odd look, "and for whatever reason would that make sense."

"So, he wouldn't forget me…" he said sadly. Tetsuo rubbed his hair, "Don't worry Kiddo, I haven't forgotten." Yukai knew that this was the stern tough Tetsuo, the one that talked to him, and made him more confident. Yukai ecstatic, jumped up to hugged Tetsuo, Lisa quickly pulled him back, "Y-you idiot don't do that it's, embarrassing."

"Umm, quick question." Lisa said, "You're a witch shouldn't you be a wizard?"

"Yeah, that is pretty odd, Yukai. I just realized that." Tetsuo said, pondering the situation.

Tetsuo suddenly, realized that he had to go, "Hehe sorry I have to go, I forgot I had to go to the office for something. Why don't you two look around on the quad? The school festival is today, lots of events on the quad."

"I only came here for your play, Tetsuo, congrats on getting the lead role." Yukai smiled, Tetsuo nodded and thanked him and ran off to the office. Yukai turned to Lisa, "So what do you want to check out first Lisa?"

"I wouldn't know I've never been here before, dummy." Yukai smiled and grabbed her hand, "Then come on, I'll show you around." He began to drag her, hand in hand, "D-don't -" she stopped herself, _Well, I guess this is alright._

_

* * *

_

***And to the office***

Tetsuo walked in the office, his mother stood there, with a serious expression and her arms crossed. Tetsuo looked at her, "What's wrong, Mama." Suddenly, Moka busted into tears, "Calling me Mama now, my boy is growing up so fast." (Actually I think that's a step in the opposite direction *Cough* Cough*) Tetsuo was confused, "Mama, what's going on?"

"She's coming…" That was all Moka needed to say for her son to understand. Tetsuo sighed, "It's okay Mama, it's not like I accepted unwillingly."

"I know, but…I feel so helpless when she's around."

Tetsuo wiped his mother's tears. "Don't worry it'll be fine."

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion from outside and Moka and Tetsuo knew it must be her arrival.

* * *

***Back to the two underclassmen***

Yukai and Lisa walked around looking at different events and games. Yukai won a lot of games, but he cheated at a few of them, Lisa would get mad, but Yukai would give her the prize and everything would be okay. They were having a good time until they ran into some familiar faces, "Hey, if it isn't girly boy Yukai, got some nerve coming back here, especially without Tetsuo to protect you." Lisa suddenly jumped out in front of him, "He doesn't need Tetsuo, he has me!"

"And who might you be?" the guy said.

Lisa pulled out her sword, "Lisa ArcCaster, Paladin." The guys laughed, "Oh, a pally I'm so scared, someone get me some health pots." the guys chuckled behind him. "Why you!" Lisa slashed vertically, but he shook it off, "Nice try little lady, but I'm a Golem." he flashed his rocky flesh.

* * *

**Oh wow another one**

**Golems**

**Monster made entirely of stone, very heavy, very slow, but powerful, and can carry it's weight, which makes its strength almost unlimited.**

**Rating: B  
**

**

* * *

**

Lisa jumped back, "Ready Yukai?"

Yukai nodded and began glowing, "Sky's fortress hear my call…"

"He's going to spell us guys, go get him!" Lisa jumped in front of them, "Why are you attacking him first? Afraid to lose to a girl?"

Whether it was a good insult or not, the guys felt to urge to attack her, an had not control over their body. "Aura shield," She stabbed her sword into the ground an a energy field surrounded her. The blows from the mob didn't hurt at all, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"Now rain down hybrid hail!" Yukai yelled, he shot magical shards on the hostiles. The shard were odd, being as hard as ice, but became a very cool liquid on contact. Lisa knew this was the time to strike, She slashed across where the liquid had hit them. They grunted in pain, immobilized. "Now let's finish this! Radiance!"

She was about to strike down, until, a hand held her sword in place. "You?" She stared into the eyes of Tetsuo Aono, she looked at his hand, it steamed. _This man is something unholy, I should keep a close eye on him._ she told herself.

"You really shouldn't fight with those younger than you. And you shouldn't attack an opponent that's downed and you(Yukai) could've of caused damage to someone's booth." Tetsuo lectured, pushing the sword away, lightly.

"Sorry, senpai." Yukai said, with a nervous laugh. Lisa only nodded to the lecture. "It's okay, it really wasn't your fault." He looked over at the thugs, who quickly ran off. Lisa already knew that Tetsuo was strong, but this just confirmed her beliefs, _I knew I sensed a powerful, dark presence since I came here._

Yukai, clung on to Tetsuo, "So, can you show us around now, senpai?"

"Actually, I can't I'm suppose to meet someone, right-"

"My, My, isn't this a beautiful sight? I so do love pretty boys." A gentle voice said. Tetsuo turned around and immediately went to one knee. The women walked to Tetsuo and placed a hand on his cheek, "You may rise." as he did slowly she planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I missed you ever so much, Tetsuo."

"Rachael…" Tetsuo said with a smile.

"Tetsuo…" she giggled, lightly.

"Ra-"

"HOLD ON! HOLD ON! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Kumiyo said. Miyuki was right behind her nodding in agreement.

"Kumiyo, Miyuki! What are you doing here?" Tetsuo said, completely confused.

"We're major characters, we're always around when someone important is introduced." Miyuki explained. Lisa grew angry, "What about me, you two weren't there when I was introduced?"

"That's cause you're a minor character, no one cares about you." Kumiyo said, bluntly. "Now, on to the real matter at hand, Who are you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm a very close friend of Tetsuo…quite close." Her innuendo was very lady-like, but it still got the message across. "Wait a minute, you can't be close to Tetsuo, you didn't even get your own arc. You know; you hate him, he does something romantic, you hopelessly fall in love with him. You can't fight the formula!" Miyuki nodded.

A vein popped on Rachael flawless face, which made her even madder, "_**WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO FOLLOW YOUR LOWLY FORMULA!,"**_ her accent changed, to a very cockney-British. Everyone stared at her as she lightly coughed, "Oh, alright if I must have an "arc", our story starts off…oh darling it must have been around nine or ten years ago?" Tetsuo nodded and Rachael grabbed on his arm, in a very lady-like manner.

* * *

***Flashback again -_-***

The sun shown brightly in the princess's room. She prepared her curls and her bow, everything perfectly, ladylike. "Sweetheart, you're guest are here." Her mother walked in her room unannounced. "Mathur mast I do this?"

"Young lady you clean up you accent, right now! You know your father doesn't like it, when you speak like that." The little girl coughed, "Sorry, is this lady-like?"

Her mother gave her a gentle smile, "Very much so and I know you don't like the idea of finding a suitor, but you must realize that how nobility does these things. A noble must protect her people and a noble must be married. It's your duty."

_My duty, _she thought, "I understand mother, but is it okay if I don't find him tonight?"

Her mother laughed, "Of course, you still have plenty of time. We'll just do this again next year. Of course, don't give up so easily I have a feeling you'll find him tonight."

"How, will I know mother?"

"I'll tell you a secret," she placed her hand her daughter's heart, "right here…"

"My heart?" the little girl put her hand over it as her mom lifted hers off.

"That's right, when you find him, your heart will pump really fast, until it takes away your breath."

"That sounds scary, mother."

"It a lot better than it sounds, are you ready?" the little girl nodded. "Hey mother, could you hold my hand 'til we get to the stairs?" Her mother gave her hand to her daughter. They walked to the stair where her butler was waiting, "You lovely, your highness...Are you ready?"

"Yes, Hellsing," the girl nodded and he announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Princess Rachael Phoenix."

She walked down the stair and looked at all the bowing people, she then motioned as practiced and they all stood up. After that she began just weaving into groups of guest, trying to find one she liked. Some talked about the family business, others about their abilities, some telling jokes, and others money. Nothing, absolutely nothing interested the princess, she then noticed a boy standing all alone, she tapped on someone's shoulder, "Who's that?"

"That'd be Tetsuo Aono. Tai Nejima, asked for us to leave him alone, he's half human, half vampire, not a full Youkai. Tai, said he should be thrown out, but I guess that's your duty, your highness." the random vampire said.

"My duty…" She looked at the boy and began walking towards him, "Tetsuo Aono?"

The boy turned around confused, but the princess looked into his innocent eyes, a beautiful hazel. And her heart began thumping and she suddenly gasped, "Um, are you okay princess?"

"F-fine, aw bloody hell what's happening to meh, opps" luckily no one heard this outburst. Tetsuo extended his hand, "Shall we get some fresh air? Where would you like to go?"

The princess's heart thumped harder to his kind, gentle words. "The garden, please." she said, panting, but returning to her lady-like self. He took her hand and followed her instructions and sure enough they were in the garden. The flowers were either a blood red, black, white, or a shade of gray. There arrangement was magnificent, it made the colors pop even more so with the moon being full. The princess and the boy separated, the princess talked to herself, "What's wrong with me?"

She put her hand over her heart, it still beat rapidly, "Could this be what mother was talking about?"

"With someone as lowly as him? Half human, they said." even after telling herself this her heart beat faster by just glancing at the boy. She thought she'd might as well confess to the boy, as she went to walk towards him, there was a presence.

"Nice evening tonight isn't it, Princess?" A malicious voice growled. The princess turned around quickly, a tall man with long silver hair was behind her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?"

"Quite the little lady," he grabbed her hand and then tossed her over his shoulder, "Now if you'd come with me, quietly."

"Oi! Get your blimey hands off of me!" She yelled. The man chuckled, "What happen to that little lady?" the man put a tight grip on her throat and began to walk off.

"LET HER GO!" The young boy said. The man looked over at the little boy, long brown hair blowing in the wind. "And what are you going to do?" There was a quick clicking sound and then the boy was gone. Suddenly, the princess was out of his arms as well. The boy appeared in front of him and gently put down the princess.

"Don't! He's to strong for you... He will kill you...*gasp* Just let him take me, the duty of noble is to protect her people." The boy swiped the bangs from her face. She noticed, he had a more serious face, "And the duty of a man is to protect the ones he cares for…"

The boy ran in to attack, first with an overhead axe kick to negate any block. He then moved quickly to a push kick and ran in, "Blood red crimson!"

The man grab his hand and slammed the boy on the ground. He then stomped hard on the boy, "You got some nerve to fight me here, you vampire brat! With the moon out, you have no chance of winning!" he kicked the boy who slid across the ground like a rag doll. Still, without hesitation the boy stood up as fast as possible.

"Stupid boy…" he disappeared. Tetsuo could suddenly feel his presence behind him and knew it was already to late. The garden was showered in blood, the flowers all had dews of red, the boy staggered to one knee. The man walked up to the boy, "It's over…"

There was a silent click and the boy began laughing, "For you!" with amazing vigor, he jumped back up, spun around to deliver an elbow to the mans gut. It was very powerful the man could feel blood come up to be coughed out. With no hesitation, Tetsuo bit his neck, while blood was being coughed on his shoulder.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHA!" The boy's skin grew an unnatural hue, horns grew from his head. The strong evil aura radiated off of him, yet the princess wasn't scared, to her it was the most soothing feeling her had ever felt.

Sudden, the man was being beat by a seven year old. He was too quick, too strong. The man could feel he consciousness fade with each hit. He couldn't even predict where the next hit was going to come from. He couldn't feel the moon anymore, all he could feel was this dark despair surrounding him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground being stomped on, barely alive.

"T-Tetsuo…it's over…STOP!" the princess pleaded.

"HAHAHAHAA!" the boy only continued to laugh and then suddenly grabbed her throat. She smiled, "I see you carry out your duty... thoroughly...*gasp* there's no way I could stop that determination," She focused on healing her throat and then yelled, "HELLSING!"

"Yes, Princess!" a butler said, appearing from thin air, seperating the boy with one quick motion. "Subdue the boy and arrest the man." The butler had a strange gun and he shot it at the boy, not even taking a second to aim, the dart it shot landed in the boy's neck and he fainted, returning to normal. The butler grab the man and the boy and drop the boy at the princess's feet, "It seems the boy has taken, quite the flesh wound. It looks like he'll be dead within the hour."

"How serious is it? Is there a cure?" the princess pleaded.

"A slash from a silver-tip werewolf is nothing that can be cured easily, especially for a vampire. Even if it were to heal it'd leave a mighty big scar. Although, if we had the blood of a Phoenix, the effect would be strong enough to save him."

The princess quickly bit the boys neck.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

"My family blood is infused of that of a phoenix. I'd gladly give it to the man that would put his life on the line for mine." she said, wiping the blood from her lip. The butler looked at her with a serious face, "You know what this means, don't you princess?"

"Yes," she said with a wide smile.

"Does that mean he's?"

"Yes," she knelt down to kiss the boy, "Welcome to the royal family, Tetsuo Aono."

* * *

***Back to the present***

Rachael moved even closer to Tetsuo, "So, as you can clearly hear from the story. I am Rachael Phoenix, Fiancée of one Tetsuo Aono."

"**WHAAATTT!" **

* * *

edited=Shigur3' thanks to you!


	16. Ambush X Vampire

Kumiyo and Miyuki walked wearily into the clubroom and plopped into a seat. "I can't believe he was taken this whole time." The door opened, it was Saku, in a maid outfit, "I just got off my classroom's café shift to help with the play…so how are you…uhh what's the matter?" she said, reading the negative aura in the room. The two turn their heads to her, while still having their heads on the desk. "Hey, Saku you've known Tetsuo for a long time, right?" Kumiyo asked. Saku looked at the ceiling for a bit, "We've known each other for about six years or so."

"Did you know that Tetsuo was married?" Miyuki said, still depressed. Saku again looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment, "Oh! You mean that Rachael girl?" The two jumped up, "You knew about her?"

Miyuki examined Saku closely, "On the outside you look respectable, who knew you were someone so lewd?"

Kumiyo followed suit, "Going after an engaged man, you're a -"

"A hussy!' the two said in unison. Saku had a shocked look on her face, "Wait! Wait! They're seriously engaged. I mean when we played around as kids, she'd say 'Tetsuo darling' a lot, but I just thought it was a childish romance. I didn't know they were actually…Oh GOD! I really am a hussy."

"Ah! A full confession!" The two said ganging up on her again. "You two are ones to talk. First of all, Miyuki you skip class just to rummage thru Tetsuo's garbage. And you!" she said, drastically pointing at Kumiyo, "You throw yourself at him every second you can! And lastly I tried to tell you so many times he had a fiancé, but I kept getting interrupted."

"But you just said you didn't know they were really engaged." Kumiyo pointed back.

"I know…I was…" Saku blushed a light red, "Trying to get you two to leave him alone, so I could have him for myself."

"HUSSY!" The two shouted again, this time pointing.

"I'm not a hussy! You two are the hussies!" Saku snapped back.

"Why you!" the girls engaged in an all out cat-fight. Oddly enough, it didn't turn out two on one. The girls just began go at each other. Soon, pieces of cloth flew in the air, hair was pulled, certain _areas _were squeezed or pushed together.

"What are you guys doing?" Ren said, eating chips in a chair. The three looked at him and immediately covered up, "When did you get here?" Kumiyo asked with a blush.

"Around the time you started shredding what use to be Saku's skirt." he said, munching on chips at the same time. He seem to be un-phased by the three girls in post-cat fight attire. "So, what happened?"

"Well, this hussy here knew Tetsuo was married and continued to go after him."

"They're not even married!" Saku said, pouting. "yet...anyways..."

"Wait…" Ren's bag of chip hit the ground, creating a oddly loud smash. "T-Tetsuo…my sweet, innocent, supple Tetsuo taken…GAH! The rumor were true!" Ren began tearing off his clothes, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The three girls looked at him, "Why are you stripping?"

"Better yet, why are you doing everything in slow-motion?" Miyuki asked. Ren continued as if the girls weren't there, until he dramatically played dead, after a while he stood up, "The slow-mo was for emotional impact and the stripping is…hmm…I dunno."

Seeing the half-naked man reminded the girls that they weren't wearing much either. "Umm, I knew we're still kinda mad at each other, but we should get dressed…" She looks at Ren, "All of us!"

"I'm fine, I mean I walk around like this on campus all the time. You guys on the other hand, not so lucky." He looked at the girls barely noticing how much they were showing. "I mean what if Tetsuo's 'wife' sees you, then she'll really think you're all a bunch of hussies."

Saku and Kumiyo fell defeated, "Well, we could always tell Ren to get our clothes…" Kumiyo suggested. Saku put her head down, "I'd rather streak the school nude before I let him touch my stuff."

"That's true you've never know where his hands have been." Kumiyo said. Ren quickly jumped up, "What are you trying to say?"

Kumiyo scoffed, "Why don't you just come out and say it you're y-you're -"

"I'm what?" he snapped back.

"GUYS!" Miyuki cut in.

"I'm guys?" Ren said confused.

"No, you're a sorry excuse for a man," Miyuki said bluntly, tossing everyone a pair of clothes. Everyone quickly put them on. "Wow! What they heck are these? They seem extremely fancy!" Kumiyo said, spinning in her dress.

"What do you think? They're the costumes for the play." Miyuki said twirling in her white princess dress. Everyone one smiled at their new duds. Saku looked at herself in the ball gown, "Ahh, Miyuki I gotta hand it to you. You really out done yourself!"

Ren looked at his fancy suit, "It even has gloves…you really did think of everything."

"Miyuki, t-this looks great, but-" Everyone looked at Kumiyo's red face and where the dress squeezed her, "It's too tight I can't breathe."

"Oh, I never would've guess…" Miyuki said slyly with her cold voice, "I do have this extra!"

She held up the white suit, Kumiyo looked at it with a face of disdain, "I'M NOT WEARING A COW SUIT!"

"Well, the only thing I have left is Tetsuo's suit…" She opened the case it was in and rays of light shot from it.

"Wow!" the three exclaimed.

"How'd you get the lights to shoot out?" Ren asked.

"That's called dramatic effect, you idiot!" Saku scoffed. Kumiyo looked at the suit, "Tetsuo just wide enough that it should allow me to fit nicely." She began putting it on and it happen to fit her, much too well.

"But what will Tetsuo wear?" Saku asked.

"I believe I can be of some assistance, Saku." Saku turned around, "Rachael! So it's true you really did come!"

"Naturally, what person would I be if I didn't even attempt to come to a play starring my fiancé and my best friend." Saku shuttered because as soon as Rachael finished she felt a, 'You're such a hussy!' vibe radiating from three people in the room. "It's been so long, you're still pretty as always, Rachael."

"And I'd say the same for you." The two hugged again, Rachael pulling her in tight to rest her cheek on Saku's. Then the other three got another unified thought, _'Gah they must've...! Ménage à trois!"_

Rachael looked up at the others, "So are you Tetsuo's confidantes?"

The three looked puzzled, "con-confid uhh."

"She means you're people I trust and yes you are," Tetsuo said walking in, wearing a sharp suit. It was very old fashion, but went very well with Tetsuo. The girls and Ren gawked at him. "My my, you look dashing darling!" Rachael said with a smile, then she lightly peck him on the lips as if it was nothing.

_Little did she know…__**everyone else died inside…**_

"Oh my! I should get to my seat, your play is starting soon! I already gave you my good luck kiss so I'll leave you for now, darling!"

Tetsuo smiled casually, "I'm glad all of you got along so well, now let's get ready for the play."

**Totally oblivious, but the show must go on! **

**

* * *

**

Lisa and Yukai wondered around the festival booths. Both of them were nibbling on a snack they had bought. "So Yukai, what's your relationship with this Tetsuo guy anyways?" she said suddenly. Yukai looked up, "Umm he was my tutor and probably my closest friend while I went here."

"Close friend…I see." she said taking another bite of the snack.

"Yeah, I mean we even slept in the same bed once." Yukai giggled, lightly.

_No wonder I felt such an evil presence from Tetsuo, such a dirty immoral aura could only come from someone really immoral._ She suddenly felt that aura shoot up again. "Come on Yukai, I want to see that Tetsuo again!" she dragged his arm.

"Does that mean Lisa has devoted a crush on Tetsuo?" Yukai joked. She dropped his arm, "Don't be stupid, I mean I already have someone I like."

"Oh, do I know him?"

"As if I'd tell you... come on! He's getting away." She continued to follow the source of the aura. It lead them to the back of the school, "My my finding it hard?" a seductive voice rang. Lisa and Yukai suddenly stopped, Lisa slowly peaked over the corner, it was the source of evil and darkness, a woman and some man, arguing. "Shut up, Darkly. I've been locked up for a while, so I forgot some of the locations."

"That lady right there. She's the one I've been sensing... I thought it was Tetsuo." Lisa thought aloud, Yukai tugged on her sleeve. "Maybe we should just leave them alone, I mean Tetsuo's play is starting soon." Lisa ignored him and continued to listen to them. _A paladin's senses is bar none, I know they're up to something._

"If their not having the play here, they probably reserved the auditorium- uhh Darkly?" The man looked around and couldn't find her.

Lisa drew back, _Dammit! I lost her where'd she go?_

"What do we have here?" A voice came from the wall and suddenly the women pounced with lightning quick speed. "Hey Osamu ! We got some curious kitties over here." The man quickly met up with her. "Oh, should we should them what curiosity does to cats?"

Lisa signaled and Yukai jumped back into formation with her, "Get ready, Yukai! They're strong!" Yukai made an incantation appear on the ground. "Oh, heavens light guide us through this blight!" he start the words for his spell.

_I just have to hold out until he gets our buff out, then this fight should be ours._ Lisa said to herself. The man on her left suddenly gave a thrusting motion knocking Lisa to the ground. After that the Darkly lady try to run past her, but she tripped her by grabbing her foot.

"You little B*TCH!" Darkly yelled, quickly jumping up. Lisa did the same and began to retaliate with her sword. Darkly kicked at the sword, "The blades pretty dull, what a shame!" Suddenly, tentacles wrapped around Lisa, "What the?"

Osamu laughed, "This body of mind can do more then just control wind!"

"Now the real fun can begin," Darkly grabbed the girl by her ponytail. "Are you a masochist, girly?"

"Y-you're gonna get it! Mark my words!" Lisa said kicking dirt in Darkly's eyes. Darkly only laughed, "I see so your sadist like me hehehe, maybe in another lifetime we could've been friends! Oh well, goodn-"

"Restore and Vanish - Second Wind!" Suddenly Lisa and Yukai glowed a bright green. Lisa suddenly full of strength spun around grab her sword and cut straight through all eight of the tentacles grabbing her. Osamu grunted in pain, "OW!"

Darkly then swiped past her and headed for Yukai. "Holy rays of light! I shoot thee! Divine Arrow!"

The arrow hit Darkly, but it didn't see to hurt her at all. Yukai continued to shoot the young woman with more arrows, but it still didn't work. Lisa quickly came in and slashed at her with her sword and Darkly just disappeared into thin air. They looked over to where Osamu was and he two had disappeared. Their only clue was the blood puddle Osamu had left, but it didn't lead anywhere.

Lisa realized that she had disappeared, the aura she emitted was gone. "That was an illusion. She had to leave because they seem to be under some time limit."

"Well, didn't they say they were looking for the play?" Yukai suggested.

"Maybe they're after the princess. We should warn them!" the two quickly ran off to warn the others.

* * *

**Meanwhile the baddies **

"You sucked out there, Osamu!" Darkly jeered, "Were they to big for you or something?"

"Shut up, you don't have tentacles!"

"You're such a pansy!" she scoffed. "Come on Johnny's waiting for his cue!"

The two walked until they were behind the auditorium, "So, the play should be right behind this wall here?"

"Pretty sure," Osamu answered. Darkly nodded, "Alright, I'll call Johnny and we'll go in once he get's here."

The two sat down, Osamu looked around awkwardly in the silence and stared at darkly, even though she had a sick mind, he'd admit she was hot. "Hells wrong with you?" Darkly asked. Osamu thought and realized he didn't even know much about his accomplice. "Is your name really Darkly?"

"It's my last name so I guess." She answered. Once again silence arose, "So what's your first name?"

"Well if we're playing twenty question I believe it's only fair if I ask the next question." She said, stretching out her legs from her previous position. Osamu thought and nodded, "Okay what da ya want to know?"

"How _big _are you?" She asked, bluntly.

"WHAT?" Osamu said shocked. Darkly jumped up in his face, "You heard me how big is your C-"

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but I have arrived." A tall man with a buzz-cut and goatee. His hair was a vibrant red, he smiled and toss masks on the ground, "Boss's orders, put 'em on."

"No way those look f**ken stupid!" she exclaimed. Osamu laughed, "You really over reacting to something this small."

Darkly gave him the evil eye, "I bet you have to tell girls that all the time…"

"Hey, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" he yelled back. Johnny put on his mask, "Stop your bickering and let us continue shall we?"

The two obey because Johnny had a freaking creepy smile.

"Alright, just stop making that face! You look like a retarded beaver!" Darkly said, putting on the mask. Osamu put his on and then Darkly made a stance and suddenly a spot on the wall turn transparent. Osamu turned to her, "If you can do that why even need to ask?'

"It ruins the surprise." she said, winking and sticking out her tongue, playfully.

"If we could continue," Johnny said with a smile.

They walked into the spot. Osamu whispered to Darkly, "What's up with Johnny?"

"How would I know dude's freaking loony…" She answered. Osamu lead the way, "Alright we should be right under them right now."

"Heh Heh I knew I smelt wood." Johnny said with a grin, "Alright let's proceed with the plan!"

**-MEANWHILE ON THE STAGE-**

"I've lost everything," Miyuki said. "My parents, my land, and now this castle. It's all going to be taken from me."

She stood with a dagger to her chest, suddenly a hand stopped her, "Don't try to stop me servant!"

"I won't allow the women I love do this to herself!"

Miyuki laughed lightly, "I have to admit you're persistent, even after I told you I'd never marry a servant, you keep trying, but I don't deserve to even be with you. At this point I am nothing."

"That's where you're wrong!" Tetsuo said. "Even if the world was burning I'd be the one to cover your eyes, while everything burns, then I promise the first thing you'll see is a brighter tomorrow."

He picked up the girl's father's sword, "Forgive you majesty, but in the name of the new queen! I shall fight!"

"Y-you're right! I'm queen now, I have a duty to my people…until the very end! Take me to the battlefield!" She said.

"As you wish your highness." The servant said. The two busted their way throw the door and fell any enemy unluckily enough to cross their path. In the end they, got to the battlefield, the new queen increase morale with a speech and the blue army successful defended their land from the invasion. The two weary from fighting with the army joined in the army's shout of victory. The servant turned to the queen, "Now Princess, will you give me your hand in marriage?"

The princess thought, "Still persistent…but no you can not be my prince!"

"B-but you high-" she quickly pressed against him, holding his hands, "But If you want to be my King, then that's a different story!"

"Of course… my queen…"

The curtains fall down. And everyone claps as the crew reappears to take a bow, the clapping grows even louder. Once again the curtain drops and the crew begins to mingle with each other. Miyuki, Kumiyo, and a few of the back ups start a lil' gal chat. "Miyuki, you had a perfect chance to kiss Tetsuo why didn't you?" one of the girls asked.

Miyuki sulked, "Cause his fiancée was watching…"

"Eh? You mean the rumors were true?" One of them said, "Well, it shouldn't be a surprise Tetsuo's a pretty popular guy, why wouldn't he have someone."

"He doesn't seem like the type…"

"You mean you think Tetsuo is …you know"

"No, he just seems to innocent to want to be in a relationship, moreover a marriage."

"Well, speak of the devil." Miyuki said, under her breath. Rachael walked up to the group of girls with flowers, "My my all of you were absolute brilliant," she said giving each of them a small bundle of different colored roses. She walked up to Miyuki, "And Miyuki you really didn't have to hold back…I mean it was for the play an all, besides I think you're a nice girl."

"What?" Miyuki said, stunned. She began to sulk realizing her first chance to kiss Tetsuo was gone. "S-so wait, Rachael are you telling me you approve of other girls kissing Tetsuo."

"Absolutely not, but Tetsuo's young and acts rather impulsively, I mean we're together and he still kissed Saku." The two girls looked at her, Saku blushed, "We were little kids geez!"

Rachael held Saku's hand in her, "It's okay Saku I'm quite fond of you as well."

Suddenly, Yukai and Lisa ran up to them, "There you are princess." Lisa said. Rachael walked over to the girl, "Whatever is the matter?" she said gently.

"We believe that someone is here to ambush you." Lisa said. Rachael smiled, "It's good to know you're worried about me, but I'm a princess of the underworld. I can take care of myself thank you!" she answered with a small curtsy.

"But princess these attackers are powerful!"

"I assure you there's nothing to worry about." Rachael said. Suddenly the ground shook and smoke rose through the floor, it burnt a small hole and a tall, skinny man jumped out, "Finally! You guys wouldn't believe how many places we ended up at before getting here!"

"That's because someone here couldn't get their directions right. F**king idiot!" A girl seem to just jump through the floor without damaging it. "Cut me some slack! Sh*t! It's too small…"

"That's what she said!" Darkly said with a laugh. The man busted his way through the floor, "Well, the girl is right there in that group get her!"

"What's going on here- Osamu What are you doing here?" Tetsuo said arriving with Ren. "Sh*t! My mask oh well it doesn't matter if you know! You surprised to see me Tetsuo… It doesn't matter, I'm not here for you I'm here for the girl!" Osamu clutched his chest and began to transform, Tetsuo remember this form, a giant wolf with tentacles and the ability to control wind.

"That's right there's no need to hold back any more!" Osamu said, striking at Ren. Ren stood his ground, "That's fine I'll freeze you where you stand! Immobile Embrace!" Ren ripped off his shirt, and tightly hugged the tentacle, but it didn't work, "Gah! Why won't this work?" He jumped back and spat out the odd tasting goop. _The slimes that's why…In order to strike I'll need to touch his wolf body, but I'll need a distraction._

Tetsuo looked at the situation around him, suddenly he felt the presence of fire and jumped out of the way, but the fire curved barely missing the ground and aimed for him again Tetsuo rolled, but his coat caught on fire and he tossed it.

"Are you her knight in shining armor?" The man smiled. Tetsuo ignored him and continued to scan the situation. "Ren, Kumiyo, Lisa, and Yukai stop Osamu! Miyuki and Saku stop the other girl! The rest of you get out and evacuate everyone out!" everyone got into their role.

Suddenly, the fire stuck Tetsuo, again he barely getting out of the, this time with a quick roll. The fire burnt in a very precise area and didn't spread, nor did it cease to burn. "I see a Pyromancer!"

"Very perceptive! How did you figure that out?" The man said with a bigger grin.

"You don't summon fire like an elementalist, their fire can only be made to appear, but you can shoot and control your fire! So you must be a Pyromancer!"

* * *

**Monster Tidbit**

**Pyromancer are Youkai blessed with the element of fire from the legendary demon Marbas. These demons control 'dead fire' or ever burning fire. They are very dangerous as they don't need cast time like normal mages. They have absolute control of their fire. They can also fly!**

**Rating: B+**

**

* * *

**

Suddenly the spot rose like a geyser, "How are you going to stop me Mister Knight?"

Tetsuo pulled off his rosary! And charged straight at the man, the man shot a stream of fire at him. Tetsuo was going to dodge but he felt heat coming from behind him. _That spot of fire! He can control existing fire as well!_ Tetsuo was hit, but he quickly removed his shirt.

"You're losing clothes Mister Knight what are you going to do?"

**Back to a wall of fire what will Tetsuo do! **

**

* * *

**

"Yukai buff!" Lisa ordered him, Yukai obey. "Everyone just hold him off until Yukai can get us in!" Lisa said. She stabbed her sword into the ground, "Radiance!"

She suddenly picked up her sword and cut through three of the eight tentacles, "Come on! You're getting beaten by a girl!" Lisa jeered.

Osamu just laughed and lifted her off the ground with a gust of wind and knock her with a tentacle. Yukai was about to get her, but he could hear her thoughts, _She's right I have to finish the buff for the others first!_ Kumiyo took out another tentacle with her claws. "Ren! Do something!"

"I can't the tentacles won't freeze, I need to touch his wolf body!" he said, jumping back. _Even with four tentacles its still to hard to get in!_

Kumiyo when in for another successful strike, the long tentacle flopped on the ground before going lifeless. Osamu only grinned again, "Rising CURRENT!" Ren quickly punched the ground to hold his place, but Kumiyo who was in the air hit the catwalk at full force. Ren quickly ran to catch his cousin.

Yukai could only stand there chanting the words, _I'm so useless I can't go any faster! Why am I so weak!_

"Yukai! Use that damn spell!" Lisa shouted with a raspy breath. Yukai eyes shot open, _That's right if it's for my friends my power goes unmatched._

"Knights of the Round!"

Suddenly everyone felt a lot stronger! Kumiyo and Lisa felt their energy surge back. "Rising current!" Osamu shouted, but it was no use. They were just standing, but they were to heavy for the air to move them. Almost as if they were wearing suits of armor. "Lisa, Cousin! Strike the remain three tentacles." They suddenly realized they were moving at a snails place. "No matter!" Lisa shouted, "Radiance!" she said shooting a beam of light to cut two tentacles. Kumiyo was able to got her claws out very long, "9 meter nails!" she said striking the last one.

"Quicksilver!" Yukai shouted.

Ren felt like he was only taking a step, but he charged into Osamu at full speed. "Immobile Embrace!" He said gripping on tightly to the wolf. The wolf felt limp and returned to human form still not able to move.

**Now back to Tetsuo!**

Tetsuo quickly dodged another flame and just as it was about to hit the ground the pyromancer curved it up. "That's it" Tetsuo said.

"Oh have you figured something out?"

"Yes, the reason why you don't want you fire to touch the ground." The pyromancer shot at him again. "You see, your fire has no life it'll continue to burn, but it doesn't spread. It burnings the only things it hits. Meaning it can only hurt me if it hits flesh."

"T-that doesn't mean anything! T-there's no way you can get close to me!"

Tetsuo jumped high, but the pyromancer shot at him. Instead of dodging it he kicked at it, I caught fire to his pants but he was still able to continue, "I gave you the chance to retreat by exploiting your weakness, by not following my kindness. I'll have to teach you a lesson! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Tetsuo meteor kicked him down. His body twitched, "I-I know my place now…" the pyromancer said before passing out. Tetsuo looked around, Saku and Miyuki were still fighting. "Hey little girlies be gentle with me…" the girls said. She suddenly multiplied, "Actually, I'm opened minded, why don't I play with everyone?" Suddenly everyone was fighting again with a clone of this girl.

Tetsuo was shocked to see his friends become brutalized. They weren't showing any physical harm, but they sound as if they were. No only that they'd pass out after screaming. First Ren, then Yukai, Lisa, and Kumiyo. All of them screaming horribly before laying on the ground silent. "Tetsuo, cover your eyes, while everything burns, then I promise the first thing you'll see is a brighter tomorrow."

"Rachael,What are you saying? She's doing something to my friends!" Tetsuo said. Rachael looked at him sternly, "It's nothing, but all illusions!"

"What?" Tetsuo was about to listen to her when: "Ahhhh!" Miyuki screamed. Tetsuo quickly ran to her, the woman was about to strike at Miyuki,but Tetsuo got in the way.

"Tetsuo remember the line don't look at her in the eye-"

It was too late, he looked, but something was off. Tetsuo was sure he bumped her arm way in time, _Her hand it's through me!_

Suddenly the hand harden, he could feel her fingers inside of him, moving twitching, violating him. She pulled her hand out, Tetsuo felt the tearing flesh. "GAHHH AHHH" He gasped for air as he cried in pain. Rachael stood shocked, she knew that was no illusion. Miyuki cried grabbing on to Tetsuo's blood soaked body. For the first time, Tetsuo was defeated.

**All that stands is the lone princess!**

**

* * *

**

Suddenly a huge surge of power shook the room. Darkly looked at her, "What's your problem lady?" she laughed.

"You…You vile…I can put up with a lot of things…BUT IF YOU MESS WITH MY MAN, WE GHOT A BLOOD E PROBLEM YOU VILE WENCH!" Her accent changed again. An incredible presence filled the room. Her eyes turned red, Darkly fearlessly laughed, "You got pretty eyes…I want 'em…" she giggle seductively.

"You ain't going to be laughin when I'm thur wit you! I know you're the original and your illusions won't work on me!"

"You saw what I did too him who need illusions!" She tried to strike through her, but suddenly it became hard to breath. Darkly fell on the floor, gasping for air. Johnny revived tried to go for Miyuki as she was stopping Tetsuo's bleeding with ice. Miyuki was in his sights, but suddenly Rachael appeared. "Out of the way!" but right as he stuck her his fire died out, the ever burning fire died!

The skin on his arm suddenly tighten! "W-what are you?" Suddenly smoke filled the room. Rachael could she through it clearly, it was another illusion, but she didn't want to chase after them it was more important to get the others medical attention.

"HELLSING!"

The butler appeared ready to fulfill orders. "Take them all the infirmary, except for the blue-hair girl!"

**It both a victory and a loss!**

**

* * *

**

Darkly panted hard, "That F**KEN bitch if I see her again. GAH!" she continued to pant. Osamu back was healing now he was in human form. I can't believe that one women could do that much damage to you two."

"That women isn't normal…" Jonny said, gripping his hand. "Not only did she absorb my fire, but she actually drain energy out of me…no it was more like…life…"

"That's not possible!" Osamu said.

"Well, It sure as hell hurt! Come on you pansy's, getting your whooped asses moving! The boss is gonna be mad we couldn't get the girl after all this time!"

**A complete loss for them(Shut UP! I DON"T NEED NO NAR-RATIN' BAT TO RUBBING LOSES IN MY FACE!) **

**

* * *

**

-_**A couple hours later**_-

Rachael handed Miyuki some warm tea. "How are they?" Miyuki asked. Rachael smiled, "Don't worry, they'll be just fine."

"You were amazing out there…were those Underworld assassin, no they couldn't be why would Osamu…wait!"

"That's right, Miyuki the target they were after wasn't me…"

Miyuki eyes shot open, "It was me!"

**Awesome cliff hanger ending! Capu~**


	17. Spring Date X Vampire

"M-me..." Miyuki was confused. "W-who are they and why do they want me?"

Rachael turned her back to her, "Well, judging by their uniforms. They probably hail from one of the private schools up north." she gripped her cup, "As for the reason why, I do not know. But from the way they went after you, it's obvious you were the target."

Miyuki thought back and realized she was being targeted during the fight, the illusion girl that beat Tetsuo, the man controlling fire. There seemed intent on getting her. She still didn't understand why, but she realized one thing, she was unable to protect herself, she was weak.

She let someone she really cared about get hurt without any retaliation due to fear. She curl into a ball.. Rachael looked back at her, "I hear it's spring break very soon, It'd be wise to go home and clear your mind."

Rachael sighed, "And here I thought I'd get to spend some time with Tetsuo...but I must return to the underworld..."

"I'm sorry it was my fault this happen," Miyuki began to sob. Rachael walked over to her, "It's alright...you didn't know...you couldn't have stopped it even if you did."

The nurse walked into the waiting room, "You may speak to them if you wish." The two quickly walked into the room. Saku, Ren, Kumiyo, and the middle-schoolers were all fine, sitting up in their beds. "Are you guys alright?" Miyuki asked. They all nodded and smiled gently at her, "Um...how is _he_?"

Their expressions changed slightly and they gestured her to his direction. "T-Tetsuo?" His body was strapped to a lot of machines, all of them beeping, but there was a odd hissing noise. Regardless, Tetsuo was paler, than usual, his breathing was jagged, his eyes were open, but blank. "Don't worry he'll be fine..." Miyuki turned around to see Mrs. Aono.

"...This is all my fault...if I wasn't so weak then he'd wouldn't of jumped in to save me," Miyuki said. Moka put a hand on her shoulder, "It doesn't matter. Even if he could go back Tetsuo would of done the exact same thing because he knew you'd do the same for him. So have faith in him and he'll be fine." Suddenly, the hissing sound grew louder. "What's that noise? Is there a snake in here?" Miyuki asked.

Rachael chuckled, "That's not the noise of a snake, but of a phoenix...given by yours truly. You see, the phoenix fire of life continues to burn inside of him and it's sizzle makes that noise. So, being stabbed in the gut mean nothing to him because the fire of life can also regenerate limbs and organs...Of course it's slower than if he was a real phoenix, but I could always arrange a way to _fix _that."

Moka shot Rachael a look, "I don't like how you're describing my son like some kind of toy..."

"Mother, how could you say that? I'm such a good girl." She said with an innocent smile. Moka looked at her with rage now, "You two aren't married yet! Don't be calling me your mother just yet."

"Well you might as well get use to it..." Rachael said sweetly shifting her eyes.

Miyuki continued to watch after Tetsuo, the hissing was really noticeable now, but suddenly Tetsuo's fingers twitched and he blinked slowly for a few times, "Tetsuo?" tears started to well up. His eyes glanced at her and mouthed, "Miyuki" with a raspy noise coming out instead of words.

"Tetsu- Ahh!" Miyuki was shoved down my the boy's mother and fiancee. "Sweetheart are you okay?" his mother asked.

"Darling, I'm glad that your awake. I guess I should do my duty as your wife and kiss you now..." As she leaned in, but Moka grabbed her by her collar, "The only duty you have is to keep you snobby hands and lips away from my son."

"Moka, I know you don't like the idea of your son dating an "older woman", but have a heart. I mean he gets to go home for you to spoil today and I will have to live in our castle all alone."

"W-wait! You're older than Tetsuo!" Miyuki said jumping up. "Whaa~!" everyone else repeated in the background and then suddenly groaning in pain altogether.

"Oh, don't over react I'm only 10 years older than him, technically speaking..."

"You're 26! You look no older than I do." Miyuki said.

"Of course, as a phoenix I chose, when I age and when I reborn." Rachael said, as if it was fact. Everyone looked at her with a shocked look that said, _pedophile..._

"And what you'd rather have me reborn. Tetsuo would be 16 years older than me then and that wouldn't be right."

Everyone shouted at her at once, "How is that any different than now!"

"16 years is a huge difference."

"10 years is a huge difference!" everyone shouted back.

"Stop being petty, I waited to age from my child form until I found the man I love and that should suffice, no? Besides if any of you liked to take him from me I'd like to see you try..." Her watch beeped, "Well, That's my cue to leave...Get well darling." She kissed Tetsuo lightly, then turned to everyone, "Mother, everyone, I bid you farewell and please have a wonderful spring break."

When everyone looked back at Tetsuo they were shocked, that Moka was carrying him cradle style. "Mom, what are you doing?" he said to weak to react properly.

"It's spring break so we're going home...away from all these crazy people..."she answered.

"M-mom I can walk! Put me down!" Tetsuo squealed. She ignored him, "Saku, if you're feeling better you can leave with us." Saku got out of bed and then looked at Miyuki and Kumiyo. "Hey Miyuki, Kumiyo, can I talk to you two for a moment?"

Miyuki and Kumiyo met up with her in the hallway, "What's on your mind, Saku?"

"I was just wondering...how do you feel about Tetsuo?" she asked quietly.

"Well, it's complicated now, obviously, but I still like him..." Kumiyo said with a blush on her face. Miyuki looked at her with an uneasy look, "But does it matter..."

"Well you heard her...we can always try and _take _him away from her." Kumiyo said. Miyuki looked at her with a sad face, "How? We weren't even strong enough to stop that one girl. Even Tetsuo wasn't strong enough, but s-she took them all out like nothing...let's face it Tetsuo's a lost cause..."

Kumiyo and Saku looked at each other and laughed, Miyuki pouted, "What's so funny?"

"You're worrying too much about the details," Kumiyo said. Saku put her arm around Miyuki, "The only thing I learned from all of this is that we just need to get stronger."

"Stronger..." Miyuki repeated to herself.

"That's right! Strong enough too not only take Tetsuo, but to protect him as well." Kumiyo said, proudly.

"Protect him..."

Saku looked at her in the eyes, "That's right, so let's promise we'll all get stronger over spring break."

Miyuki smiled lightly and nodded, "Okay...for Tetsuo..."

"For Tetsuo," the two other girls repeated. Miyuki a lot felt better, "Oh, wait Kumiyo don't you have spring classes?"

Kumiyo sighed, "Don't remind me...But it'll be fine my mom works here remember..." she gave her a smile, "So, you two better not have too much fun when you guys get home."

"I live down the street from Tetsuo...so I don't think I can keep that promise." Saku said slyly. Kumiyo and Miyuki stared at her, "HUSSY!" they shouted. The three pause for a split second before laughing and then leaving their separate way.

* * *

**1 day later**

Saku walked along the street wearing a rather becoming outfit. _Today's the day I tell him,_ she said to herself. Saku ran with renewed energy, today she was going on her first date. She made her way to the Aono house, it was big as always. She rang the buzzer and Moka answered, "Oh Saku, you're here early."

"I was hoping to spend the day with Tetsuo. To cheer him up." She answered.

She was more or less telling the truth, depending on your definition of "cheer". "Thank's Saku, he's been moping around the house all day. I'll send him right down."

It took about Tetsuo two minutes to walk the front gate, "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" he asked. Saku look in awe at Tetsuo, it had been a while since she saw him in casual clothing. _He really does look like a model…there's no way he'd fall for me…No! Don't say Saku! Stick to the plan!_

"Come on Tetsuo! I bought movie tickets, yesterday," Saku said with a cheerful smile. Tetsuo looked at her with a small smile and nodded. "So, what time does it start?"

"I don't know, hehehe," Saku, looked in her purse for the tickets, "GAH! I must of left them at home…sorry," She replied a little red. Tetsuo began walking, "No worries, your house is on the way, we can make a quick stop, right?"

"Umm…yeah," Saku mumbled. She tailed behind Tetsuo, _He's still down about what happen…_

The two made it to her house and entered the dojo, once inside Saku realized two girls were talking to her dad. She ignored them and went to get the tickets. "Oh my gosh! Saku is that you?"

Saku recognized the voice and turned around, "Ibu? Mako?"

The three girls immediately flocked together, "I'm so surprised, when did you come back? How was America?"

The twins pouted at her, "So now you're interested in what we're doing? For the past few months you've totally been ignoring us."

"Ahh, I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been busy with my new school." Saku lied. _Since I've been spending all my time with Tetsuo and his stupid friends. I forgot._

"Umm, Saku are we still going to the movies?" Tetsuo asked, walking up to the girls. The twins looked at him and grabbed Saku by the collar, "So, this is why you've been ignoring us?"

"Haha…I guess so." she told them. The girls put her down, "Oh okay."

"You're okay with it?" Saku asked. The girls smiled, "Yeah, he's totally hot!" Saku didn't like the attitude they gave with that answer. The twins huddle together and began speaking English. "Hey guys? What are you guys saying?"

Then she felt Tetsuo's body next to her, "She's saying, 'This is so unfair!' and she's saying, 'I know! We're models why can't we get good looking guys like him.' She's saying, 'I wonder what she did to keep him…"

Saku shouted at them, "Don't say those things about me! I'm not a hussy!"

The twins looked puzzled, "How did you know what we were saying?"

"Tetsuo knows most European, Latin, and Asian languages." she said. "And he's just a childhood friend." she said with a sigh.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ibu said, she looked exactly like her sister, Mako, but her hair was a lot longer, while Mako was very short. Suddenly, the two girls pushed Saku down, "Hi, I'm Ibu, I'm a model and a singer in America." Then her sister introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Mako and I'm a martial artist actor, as well as a model."

"It's very nice to meet you two, but if Saku and I don't hurry we're going to miss our movie." he said, politely. "Oh, we'll come too." Ibu said. Saku rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back then."

Saku grabbed the ticket and then joined everyone outside the dojo in walking to the theater. As, they walked the twins keep asking Tetsuo questions. Saku, knew that they were probably asking him something inappropriate because they began asking him in English, Saku shook her head, _Why do I feel like the third...umm fourth wheel, on my date?_

She trailed behind the three, telling herself today would get better.

A black car pulls up behind the four, "Is that them?" the passenger asked. "Yeah, that's the Pan twins." The driver tells him. The driver grab his cell phone to call his superior, "Boss, you were right they are here, what should we do?"

"Follow them and when there's an opening take 'em."

"Roger that…"

The car slowly tailed the four teenagers.

**Today just isn't her day.**

**

* * *

**

So the foursome when to the theater and watched their movie, Saku completely disappointed at the alone time she lost with Tetsuo. As they left the building, Tetsuo looked back at her, "Are you okay Saku?"

Saku looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure we can go back if you want to," He said. Being friends with him so long she could read the tone of his voice.

_He really wants to go back home, I didn't think losing one fight would mess him up this badly._ Saku said to herself, "Nope, I'm fine so let's continue," she said, aloud. The group then made their way to the arcade. Ibu and Mako, went into the picture booth, finally, Saku had a moment alone with Tetsuo.

"Hey, Tetsuo I've been your best friend, for about 6 years right?" Saku asked him as they got off the DDR machine. Tetsuo lightly smiled, "Not to mention my first,"

"Well, you wanna talk about what happen the other day? You can talk to me, you know?" She gave him pleading eyes. His smile turn into a small frown, "There's not much to talk about."

"Yes, there is, just let it out, Tetsuo!" Saku snapped. Tetsuo looked at her, "I lost…that's all,"

"If that's all, why can't you just pick yourself up? You can just get stronger, can't you?"

"It's not that easy, Saku! *sigh* look the truth is I was afraid. When her hand went inside me I felt it, not just the way it literally violated my insides, but the fears instilled within. In that moment I only thought about myself, only worried about myself, even while you and the other were in trouble, I wasn't only weak, but selfish." He grabbed his chest, little red dots began to appear on his shirt.

"Tetsuo, your not fully recovered…Why didn't you stay home and rest?" She asked. He lightly smiled, "You were so happy to go out and I didn't want to disappoint you, besides I kind of miss the simpler days when it was just you and me."

Saku couldn't help, but smile, "You're an idiot…"

"Huh?" Tetsuo said, holding his chest, the bleeding stop thanks to his powers, but anymore strain and it'd rip again. "You just called yourself selfish, but you'd put playing with me over your own well being."

"Well…The two aren't really comparable…" He said with a light blush. She returned the look, "So, I know this is out of the blue, but what do you think about _us_,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

_Tetsuo, you can't be this oblivious…_Saku's voice began to stutter, "W-well Tetsuo when you're friend for a long time, you have to be careful when timing these things because if you wait to long, it'll be least likely that we'll b-become a -c-c-c-coup-"

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!" A man shot a gun, towards the ceiling, everyone in the arcade immediately screamed and hit the floor. "We're looking for Ibu and Mako Pan!" one of his lackeys yelled.

The two girls step out slowly, "Okay we're here just don't hurt anybody." The two said walking towards the hostiles. The men grabbed the girls by putting them in a choke hold. "Ibu! Mako!" The twins smiled at Saku, "It okay…" Mako quickly flipped the man over her shoulders and Ibu sent a flexible backward kick to the other man's sensitive area. "You little spoiled brats!" the man said, holding himself with one hand and a gun in the other. "Calm down man? We need them alive, remember?"

The man grin, "The boss never said both, we just need one!" He pointed his gun and Ibu. "Your career ends today you Pre-Madonna!" The shot was fired, but Ibu was pushed out of the way. "SAKU!" Tetsuo yelled. Saku's arm was drenched in red. The man quickly grabbed, Mako, "Hey if you don't want your sister's brain to splatter all over the wall then you better come with us." Ibu slowly and regrettably followed. Anyone else who wants to be a hero will end up like that girl there. Tetsuo clutched his fist, but not was not the time to attack, they had hostages and Saku was in danger. The men left with the girls in the black sedan.

"Saku…No! This can't be happening again…It should be me…" Tetsuo cried, Saku coughed a few times, "Tetsuo…just shut up…If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't have had the courage to take the bullet." Her voice became very raspy, "It's because the reason why I love you, Tetsuo, isn't because you're strong…it because you make me feel stronger…you make everyone stronger just by being around them."

"Saku…"

"What are you waiting around here for, go save the girls?" She said.

"No! I'm not saving the girls…" he knelt down and bite her neck, "We are…"

* * *

**Vampire Transfusion**

Simply put its injecting the victim with vampire blood. This is often confused with vampire sucking, which doesn't do anything besides serve as a tasty snack.

* * *

"T-tetsuo! W-we shouldn't be doing stuff like this…I mean you and Rachael and ah ahhhh oooooh" she moaned, she felt his teeth sink in her, and felt them rub against her vein. Then he injected himself inside her and she felt alive. Not to be taken out of context, she was more alive.

"T-tetsuo, my wounds they're healed." Saku said amazed. Tetsuo smiled, "The bullet just grazed you so you were just bleeding from a deep cut, regular vampire blood can cure that very easily."

"W-wait does that mean I'm a vampire now?" she asked, excited. Tetsuo shook his head, "Nope, the transfusion isn't effective against other youkai because a youkai's immune system will attack the vampire blood as soon as it hits their system, meaning the effects won't last very long." Tetsuo stumbled. "As a result I had to use up a lot of my own blood."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll generate more soon…let hurry after the twins!" Tetsuo said. "They went left down this street!" he added as the rushed out the building. Suddenly, they heard police sirens, "Those police cars are probably headed towards the twins," Saku said.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"Two American Pop idols kidnapped in Japan, it'd be the only thing the police would focus on." she answered.

"Alright then," Tetsuo grabbed her from around the waist and jumped gracefully on one of the police cars.

**The friend of my friend is also my friend!**

**

* * *

**

"You idiots! Why would bring so much attention to yourselves? You're suppose to bring the girls in quietly! A kidnapping doesn't work if people know who did it?" the fat mob boss said. The henchman hung his head, "Sorry Hook!"

The boss sighed, "We might not be able to make any money out of this, but maybe we can trade them for a helicopter or something…" then he eyed the two young teen and their developed bodies, "Americans sure know how to grow them…Guys I have a better idea, if we're going to jail, then we better have some _fun _before then…hehehe,"

"We're with you Hook…" The men looked at the girls with lustful eyes, who could only murmur in disagreement with their mouths tied up. Hook took a knife to Mako's top, "There's something I love about being able to bring a strong women to her knees."

"No!" Mako tried to scream.

"Nice try dear, but it's no use. No one can hear you…" he growled.

**Is this the fate of the twins!**

**

* * *

**

Tetsuo and Saku jumped off the car and swiftly moved behind the abandon warehouse to avoid detection from the police and slipped in. "We have to hurry, Tetsuo!" Saku said, rushing off towards the guards.

"Who the hell are you?" A man with a bandanna asked.

Saku punch the guard with rushing uppercut, "I'm the girl who's going to save her friends!"

Tetsuo took out the other guard, "And I'm the friend of the girl who's going to save her friends."

Saku looked at him, "Tetsuo…just leave the banter to me…"

"Alright…" he said, scratching the back of his head. The two continued to the next room and the men began firing automatic assault rifles, "Saku use a punch to stop the bullets. I'll rush in the second you do!"

Saku nodded, "Gansaku Enputi-Genkotsu! (Fake Empty Fist - FEF)" All the bullets suddenly stopped in middle air and fell. "Don't be eying her when I'm around." Tetsuo said, appearing before there vision knocking them out one by one.

The couple finally made it to the boss room and they kicked down the door, "Dammit! My men were taken out by these bratty teenagers! And we didn't even get to do anything to the girls yet!"

Tetsuo looked at the undressed girls and clenched his fist, "You…you would dare lay lustful hands toward these innocent girls. Scum like you are the reason my fists need to be raised with these fists of justice I will make sure you-"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE! GANSAKU ENPUTI-GENKOTSU!" Saku delivered a FEF to the boss sending him flying threw the wall, the police were quickly on him as he scramble away from the power teenagers.

The day had been saved, Saku untied the girls and they quickly hugged her, "Saku that was so cool! You were amazing!"

"I have to admit your family's martial arts is something I never seen before…you're so strong. No wonder Tetsuo likes you…"

"That's right…I am strong!" she smiled, _But in order to take Tetsuo I need to be stronger. _

"Umm speaking of Tetsuo, what's wrong with him?" The girls looked at him. "T-Tetsuo what's wrong?" Saku asked.

Tetsuo flaunted a child like face, "Don't give me that! You took my line…"

He then made a really innocent face that looked like it just been violated, "My line Saku how could you?" he cried.

"Yeah! How could you, Saku?" The twins said quickly going to comfort Tetsuo, "Don't cry…Actually keep crying you're too cute when you do!" Ibu said.

Saku hung her head, "What a failure of a date…"

After all the drama the new crew interviewed the twins and the two town heroes.

**And now the Heroes go home to rest**

**

* * *

**

"I'm home," Tetsuo said, taking off his shoes. "Tetsuo Aono! I saw the news, What were you thinking endangering Saku and yourself like that? You should of just left it too the police."

"It seemed to urgent to leave it too them…" He answered.

"Let the boy be, honey…Boys go on wild dates and come home late all the time," Tsukune said, holding a little bowl of food and rice. Moka gave him a harsh look, "Oh so are you speaking from experience!"

"O-of course not, I m-mean... Tetsuo! How dare you worry your mother like that, you should of left it to the police."

Tetsuo gave his dad a look of disdain, _Dad you're so lame…_

"Well, To be sure we don't waste anytime I have planned a family trip for a whole week. So, you can spend you time until then as you want…maybe helping clean the dishes." Moka said walking into the kitchen. Tetsuo sighed and began to walk towards the kitchen, "Tsck" he remarked, annoyed.

"Son…give you mother a break huh? Her entire life she just wanted you to live a normal childhood…she's scared you're gonna get involved in dangerous situations, like she was. She just wants the best for you Tetsuo…"

"I know Dad…" he gave a small grin to his father. Tsukune smiled back and ruffled his sons hair, "Atta boy…"

Tetsuo cleaned some of the dishes with his mother until he felt a familiar presences. _This feeling…It's Darkly! But what's she doing here…something's not right!_

"Umm mom excuse me for a bit I'm going to take a walk in the backyard for some fresh air," He took off his apron and ran outside.

Moka looked sad, "Tsukune dear…it's too late isn't it?"

"It appears so, honey…I know you tried really hard, but maybe a normal life just isn't suited for the Aono family, but the important thing is we'll be there when he needs us."

Moka kissed her husband on the lips and hugged him, "There's just so much that we can't control though, is this really okay…"

"I can't say, but he's a smart boy…he'll be fine,"

"Well, if he's your boy…then I guess that's true…" Moka walked away. Tsukune choked on his food, "What do you mean _if_?"

Moka slyly turned back to wink, "Catch me and find out…"

**Even after all these years they're still in love!**

**

* * *

**

Tetsuo ran up the hill in his back yard. Whatever was releasing that dark energy it was radiating it up here. The presence felt so much like, Darkly, but it was different in a way. He made his way to the top and almost had a heart attack to find there was a girl there. "It's you…"

**Who is it find out next time?**

**

* * *

**

Saku woke up in the morning and the doorbell rang, when she opened it Ibu and Mako was there. The two looked apologetic, "Sorry for ruining your date…I guess we were kind of jealous." Ibu said, Mako nodded in agreement. Anyways, you're probably feeling down having to deal with us getting kidnapped and all so hope this cheers you up. They handed her a newspaper, the headlines read, **SUPER HERO COUPLE SAVE THE PAN TWINS FROM MAFIA CAPTAIN HOOK!**

Saku smiled, "Thanks this is actually pretty cool!"

The twin both hugged Saku, "We'd loved to stay, but we have a movie shoot back in the U.S. So, we'll be back soon and you better have Tetsuo by then or we'll take him." Mako said. Saku nodded, "Okay, I promise he'll be mine before you come back."

Saku got out her phone:

Recipients: Miyuki, Kumiyo

Messages: Hey check out this photo

Attachment: Photo_t1k3n_r1t3_n0w

After about five minutes she got two messages back.

Miyuki responded with, That sounds fun…wish I was there… : (

And Kumiyo responded with: Dammit! I thought I told u 2 not have 2 much fun. .

Saku smiled as she responded with: Sorry! Alls fair n love N' war! :P

* * *

Sorry for the long update time, but I've been busy with college I'd still love it if you gave me support, Next time begins the first Neo Class Arc!


	18. Betrayal X Vampire

Tetsuo worked his way towards his old friend and sat next to her. "It has been a while has it not?" he asked with a smile. The girl with long dark hair and a blank expression looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm amazed you still remember me…"

The girl walked over to him and sat down as well. Tetsuo looked at her, getting lost in her captivating dark blue eyes. "So where have you been?" he asked after a few moments of silences.

"Who knows…things get confusing when you're dead," She replied with no emotion. She looked over at him, she couldn't believe after all this time she could still remember his face. "Tetsuo's your name correct?"

Tetsuo smiled, "That's right Miss Ghost, I'm glad you remember. I haven't seen you since I came back from the ball."

"The ball… you told me about it… you were scared. I remember your fear when you told me. Did it go well?" She asked, her voice not changing in pitch.

"You could say that. I got engaged, but that doesn't answer my question what happen to you after I left?"

"You were my host Tetsuo after you left my ghost body couldn't hold together and I fell into limbo. I just recently was able to return to this _side_ because of my new host." She paused for a moment, "Congratulations on your engagement." They was absolutely no excitement in the girl's voice. Tetsuo laughed, "Thank you, although we've been engaged for about 9 years; I don't even know if we're still engaged."

"So, you'd saying you aren't in a relationship at the moment." she asked, giving him a direct stare. Tetsuo looked back and smiled at her, "Of course I am. I've made lots of new friend after you left…"

"If you felt hurt by my sudden departure, blame yourself…you left me Tetsuo…" Her voice had a sudden jump at the end.

"I know…I'm sorry I tried my best to stay, but being bound to this town made it impossible to bring you along." He answered.

Her body dissipated into him and she quickly appeared on the other side of him, back to back, "No…it was destined you went without me. If you didn't go alone then you would've never met that girl, but I'm happy you cried for me, in the carriage, even if it was under your breath…"

"Of course, I promised I'd help you look for your sister and I was sad for abandoning you.

She stood up, "You were…do you still plan on keeping it?"

"The promise? Of course! I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't." He dusted himself off as he stood up. "Have you had any luck finding her?"

"No, it's probably useless now because so much time has pasted…" She said staring at the feet. "But if there's the slight chance I can find her... I'll take it."

Tetsuo laughed, "Not to be rude, but that would have sound a lot better if you gave it some emotion."

"I guess…" She took a step, but suddenly tripped and began rolling down the hill. Tetsuo quickly slid down to catch her and even though she had no physical body she fell perfectly into his arms. "How does a ghost trip and fall…better yet, how did I catch one?"

"Astro-projection…I can make my body solid." she answered. "I was just wondering how reliable you are now."

"Why?" he asked, she had a smirk on her face.

"Pretty boys good at kissing are dangerous…" She said. Her pale face began showing a little red. Tetsuo looked at her in a daze, "So you remember…our kiss…"

"Of course, it was my first kiss after all and you are a pretty boy." she brush the back of his head, skillfully using her finger to seductively play with his hair. Tetsuo began blushing, "It was my first kiss to…mmm" The ghost pressed her lips to his, she wasted no time to start involving her tongue. Her aggressive seduction made Tetsuo weak and she fell on top of him. After pressing her lips to his for five minutes she finally let Tetsuo breath. "Pretty boys good at kissing are dangerous because once they kiss you…you can't get enough." her entire personality had changed. Tetsuo pushed her off, his face completely red and completely light headed, "You shouldn't suddenly kiss someone like that…especially if their engaged…"

She laid on her side, in a suggestive pose, "You didn't seem to mind very much…you didn't even fight back." As he turned his back to her she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And do you think you can fool me Tetsuo…I can read your mind, you still like me don't you?" she voice expelled lust.

"I-I do…b-bu-but this isn't right…I'm sorry I have to go…I-I will talk to you tomorrow." he ran off before she could respond. Once Tetsuo was no longer in sight her face went back to the way it was. Suddenly she began to fade away; a glisten grew in her eye. Then just as she disappeared into the night, she whispered, "I'm sorry Tetsuo."

**Even as a ghost she can still smile, laugh, cry, love, and LIE!**

* * *

**-The next day-**

**-Shirayuki Ski Resort-**

A cool breeze pasted by Miyuki's loosely wore yukata. She heard rustling in the bushes, "Too slow mom!" she threw three ice shards towards the noise. "Ouch!" she heard her mother yelp. She decided to go for the kill; she created a small dagger of ice and pounced. As she struck the object she realized it was her mom, but an ice double.

* * *

**Ice double**

For those who don't remember, Yuki Onna can manipulate ice, to mimicking life like movements, as well as changing it's color to match any skin tone.

* * *

"Too naïve, Miyuki!" Mizore said jumping down from a tree, preparing to kick the ever-loving heck out of her daughter. Mizore was surprised as she crushed her daughter into tiny little piece, she grinned and tossed a little small chunk of ice at a tree. "Woa-wo-woah!" Miyuki said, falling out of the tree. Her mother walked up to her, playfully juggling an ice dagger with her left hand. "How do you expect to hit me with my own tricks? Stand up and try again!"

Miyuki slowly stood up as her mom yanked the waist strap from her yukata. "Okay one more chance to hit me before, I make you walk home naked."

"Yukianesa…" Miyuki said in a very silent whisper, suddenly a sharp blade extended, barely cutting Mizore across the cheek. "I win…" Miyuki said, with a small hint of pride. Her mother grinned, "Taking advantage of the rules set up and making them your own, then waiting for the right moment to strike, good job, Miyuki. Let's go home."

"Mom, aren't you forgetting something?" Miyuki said, with a small shiver in her voice. Her mother had a sly look on her face, "What might that be, sweetheart?"

"My clothes…" Muyki said, with a growl. Mizore looked at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Can I at least get my panties back?" Mizore said, holding her yukata together with both hands. Her mother smiled, "No, I think I've spoiled you too much, besides you should be immune to cold temperatures by now." The sky suddenly grew dark, as snow began to fall heavily from the sky. "Oh my, it seems that there's a snow storm coming this way. Be home before dark, dear." her mother said before disappearing into the thick falling snow.

"YOU'RE THE WORST MOM EVER!" Miyuki shouted as she trudged through the harsh conditions.

**Neither Rain, Nor Sleet, Nor gloom of night, will stop this girl's determination to protect those she loves.**

* * *

**-Same day-**

**-Youkai High-**

Kumiyo, felt drowsy in her remedial class and rested her head on her desk. Her eyes grew very heavy and right as she was about to dose off she heard a familiar voice, yelling to her, "Kumiyo! Kumiyo!" She quickly jumped up to answer the voice; she leaned out the window, "Tetsuo! What are you doing here?"

Tetsuo blushed, "I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see you so I came back!" She blushed at the sound of this and jumped out the window. She could see herself falling closer and closer towards Tetsuo arm, until she went right through them. She hit the ground with a loud thud, "What the hell are you doing?" Ren said, looking down at her oddly, there was a girl clinging to his arm.

Ren looked up at the building and saw a broken window, "Did you just jump out from a third story window?" Kumiyo was still dazed, "Not on purpose…Wait you're telling me that was all a dream! Tetsuo's not here?"

"No, you really think he'd come back for you?" Ren jeered. The girl looked at Ren, "You know this strange girl?"

"Ah, yeah she's my stupid cousin." he answered.

"Stupid! Well at least I'm not a pervert!" she yelled back. "Pervert?" the girl repeated, confused. Kumiyo grinned and then put on a fake innocent voice, "You got that right, when I was in middle school and still developing, he would harass me in lewd ways. His own cousin…" she pretended to cry.

The two stared at her, "Pay no mind to her, she just trying to scare you off." The girl looked up at him, "Yeah, I know, it was actually quite a pathetic act. Let's leave her and find a place more private…Ren-senpai…" they began to walk away.

A pit of rage grew inside Kumiyo's belly, _There has to be some way I can get him back…Oh wait!_ Kumiyo immediately put on her innocent face as she started up her new scheme. "Wait Ren! You have to stop living this lie!" she yelled.

The two stopped, "What are you talking about?" Ren said, annoyed. Kumiyo grew red, "Y-you know what I'm talking about." she looked at the girl with sincere eyes, "I'm sorry I lied to you just now, but truth is I'm trying to help my cousin…be true to himself"

"Be true to himself?" she said confused, Kumiyo whispered in her ear, "…there signs…Speedos…body oil…" Ren couldn't hear much, but suddenly, she let go of his arm, "Is this true Ren? Are you really…_that way?_"

Ren was confused, _What are they talking about? Why do they always keep beating around the bush whenever they speak to me. They keep taking down to me; this started happening since Tetsuo came here._

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, annoyed. Kumiyo quickly yelled back dramatically, "Stop lying to yourself! I know what you think of Tetsuo Aono."

_Tetsuo_…He thought, _oh now I know what she's driving at._

"What are you talking about there's nothing between him and me?" He looked at the girl, "I promise." She was about to grab on his arm again, until Kumiyo said, "So your saying you wouldn't do anything to Tetsuo Aono given the chance?"

"I-I...I've had enough, let's go I'll drive you off campus," he said, flustered grabbing the girl by the hand.

The girl stopped, "Would you or wouldn't you?" she broke free and gave him a serious look. _Would I do anything to Tetsuo Aono. _Ren let his imagination run, picturing Tetsuo in a dress, lying down on a bed, and his face flashing bright red in contrast to his soft white skin.

"It's not that I would do anything, b-but it's not like wouldn't. I mean if it turns out that Tetsuo was _that_ way and wanted to…ehm it is not like I would refuse…especially if he a white summer dress with two blue ribbons in his hair…ahhh~" Ren started drooling.

"Eck!" The girl screamed, slapping Ren in the face. "Get away from me you pervert!"

Ren quickly turned to Kumiyo, "Why did you do that?" he could feel rage building up in the pits of his gut. Kumiyo grinned; If Tetsuo is not here someone has to make you know your place!"

That's it! It is so on!" Ren focused his charm into a vicious mental pulse. Kumiyo countered it with one of her own. After about a five minute stand still, the two were blasted to the ground from a third force. Kurumu walked up to the two teenagers, "You two are pathetic, training starts now!"

**Protecting your friends is serious business!**

* * *

**Magicks Middle School**

Lisa swung her sword in front of her and continued to repeat the motion. _Such strong opponents… Well I ever be able to reach their level…her level? _She could only think about the phoenix, she felt her form was lacking. She swung her swords a few more times vigorously, _I don't get it…_

The thing Lisa couldn't understand was how someone so powerful would be in love with someone weaker then she was. _She is the princess of the underworld, but she still clings on to that man, Tetsuo Aono. She could destroy him with a finger, no doubt... so why?_ "Why love someone weaker than you," she said aloud.

"Hey, Lisa…You're still practicing." A voice chimed. She turned around, "Yeah, going to that high school made me realize I need to get stronger." Yukai walked up to her, the top of his head barely reaching, her nose, "I feel the same way, I've been practicing my spells ever since we came back. Mind if I practice with you?"

Lisa felt uncomfortable and embarrassed, she could feel the sweat around her body, making an uncomfortable aura. "I-I-if you want to…" she mumbled, Yukai took out his wands and began reciting spells. Lisa looked at Yukai, being the honest girl she was; she knew what her feelings for him were, but that one question keep eating away at her, it was starting to become annoying. _Can I really like someone weaker than me? Mother and father would definitely disapprove, if I were to bring a pretty boy home, on top of that he's a mage…but if she can, can I? _

Lisa stopped her practice exercises, "Hey I know this is out of the blue, but what's so great about Tetsuo Aono?"

"He looks really cool and he's really smart…" Yukai said, putting a finger to his chin, while thinking. Lisa again being honest, would agree with these comments. "Something besides the oblivious, I mean appearances and knowledge only get you so far, why is he so popular?" she asked.

Yukai though a little longer, "He has a strength, that is fueled with his heart and emotions. When he helps you, you can feel it…it feels like you don't need to worry anymore just because he's there for you."

"Really…because I sense a small dark aura from him, but I guess I was wrong." She said. Yukai looked at her with a relaxed face, "No, you weren't wrong. Tetsuo has dark power, evil even, but that's what makes him even better. He chooses to fight against what his body is naturally, in order to make those around him happy."

"I see…" She wanted to ask him something else, but couldn't get the courage. _Could I go against what my body tells me? Could I ask Yukai out right now?_

"Hey Yukai"

"Hey Lisa…"

The two interrupted each other, "You first…" Lisa said, mentally calling herself a coward. Yukai looked at her with a blush on his face; "Well I was wondering if we could go to your room and talk…" he smiled. Lisa blushed a bright red, "W-why?" she replied quickly.

Yukai nudged against her, "Well, let's just say I've been meaning to ask you something that can only be asked there…"

_Do something…What does he mean by that? Does he mean…No Lisa don't think impure thoughts. Umm what do I say? No, I must refuse…Yeah that's it. Wait! What if he's good? What am I thinking? Oh great now he's giving me the puppy dog eyes. I hate you Yukai! I hate you! I have to tell him… I have to tell him…_

"O-okay…I don't mind," she said. _Dammit_! Discouraged she took the boy to her room. Her room was the epitome of civility; neat and organized. She led the boy into her bed room and motioned him to sit on her bed. _Should I tell him now? _She thought. She suddenly felt a bit flushed, Yukai looked to her, "Are you feeling alright, Lisa?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little uncomfortable because I'm…sweating from training…" She stood up, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Lisa went into the bathroom and stripped down. In the shower she asked herself, "Do I really like him or is this just a random infatuation? I heard this thing is common among girls my age…*sigh*" She realized she didn't care if these feelings were temporary or not, she just wanted this feeling to stop being a burden. She exited the shower and wrapped a robe around herself. Then she put on a kind face and walked out, "Hey Yukai I l- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Yukai gave her a blank expression, "I'm trying out your clothes, obviously."

"I can see that, I want to know why!" she yelled. He looked up deep in thought, "Thought I could pull it off like Tetsuo-senpai."

_That man really is a bad influence on Yukai…_ She thought. Lisa thought about her predicament, _what should I do?_

"Yukai, do you dress like that because you want to be a girl?" she asked, toying with the sash on her robe. "No, not particularly...well I've always been curious what it would be like…"

"I don't think it healthy for you to be thinking like that…You are a boy after all…" She untied her sash, "Now…let me make you a man." She said as she took off her robe, but as most scenes like this, it was all a figment of her creative imagination. She quickly snapped out of her daydream, but she realized the premise was right.

Pretty boy + training = Manly Man

"Yukai, put your clothes back on we're going to train!" She ordered. Yukai gave her a look of melancholy, "But didn't you just finish training? I mean you just finished your shower…"

"Doesn't matter let's go! I'm giving you five minutes to get ready!" She walked out of the room._ Can I really transform him into a man?_ She sighed, as she thought of training regiments. She knew it was going to be a long day.

**With a new-found resolve she's hoping love can change the one she loves!**

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Tetsuo was invited by Saku to spar with her and then go out to a movie, alone this time. The two got into the ring and begun to spar, Saku went in full force. Tetsuo bobbed and weaved to dodge, he thought something was strange, though. _She's attacking so quickly…I can barely keep up._ Tetsuo began to tire of dodging and decided to go for a grab. "Gansaku Enputi-Genkotsu (Fake Empty Fist)," Saku shouted. Tetsuo couldn't believe it, he couldn't react, he took the blow head on, but manage to stay on his feet.

_What's going on…has my lack of training made me this weak? _Tetsuo tried to go in for a grab this time he waited for the empty fist and instead of dodging out of reaction, he remembered the timing and then spun around it. Immediately, he when in for both legs, flipping her over, but Saku took control of her momentum and landed on her feet. She shot forward with a forward kick, the force make Tetsuo slide across the ground, "Ring Out!" the referee said. Saku was shocked this was the first time she or anyone else in the dojo, has ever beaten Tetsuo. _I'm really getting stronger… _She thought excitedly. Tetsuo shook his head, "That was a great match, you really caught me off guard, you're amazing, Saku." He said with a quick smile.

Saku blushed, "Don't thing your flattery will get you anywhere, even if you were holding back I still count this as a complete victory. A-anyways I think it's about time we start our d-da movie…hehehe," she laughed nervously, but face palmed herself mentally.

The two got changed and began walking towards the theater, Tetsuo felt light headed, but the smile of his childhood friend made him put it aside. _I never noticed it before, but…_ he thought. "Hey Saku," he said. She look up at him with her hazel eyes, "What is it?"

"Well, I know this sounds bad, but I just realized, you're really cute." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Saku went dead silent and that made Tetsuo very nervous. "I-I'm sorry I really meant it as a compliment…heheh"

"N-no, it's not that…I'm just really happy to hear you say that," she smiled at him. He looked at looked at her with an intent look, "Saku…"

"Tetsuo…"

"Saku…"

"Tetsuo…"

"Saku…"

"Tetsuo…NOT NOW!" she pushed him back. "I can't believe you said all those nice things to me... just so you can have a little snack. Plus, we're in public you jerk!"

Tetsuo looked defensive, "T-that wasn't it at all, actually I was about to…"

"About to what?" Saku said, with an eyebrow raised. _If he says 'kiss you' I'm gonna cry!_

"Umm, excuse me sir," the cashier asked. "Can I get you ticket?"

"Umm what did you want to watch?" Tetsuo asked Saku. Saku looked at the choices, "that one…"

The JigSaw, the horror blockbuster of the summer, it was said that it made all mere mortals soil themselves. "Are you sure? Last I remember you weren't too good with monsters and stuff."

"I'm a lot stronger now, besides there's nothing else that looks that good." She said slyly. _Tetsuo, so innocent doesn't he know that girls go to scary movies to get scared and look cute in front of guys._ She couldn't believe that he did not realize such an obvious and generic tactic.

"Two for The JigSaw please," he said with a smile. The cashier looked at him, "Ahh…umm here you go…" Tetsuo took lead and began to walk in. Saku trailed behind him, but was stopped when the cashier grabbed her arm, "Sell me your tickets, I'll give you $25,000 yen!" she said, pulling out all the money in her wallet. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to respectfully decline."

Saku met up with Tetsuo and went into the theater. They got refreshments and got into their seats, Tetsuo looked around, "There's a lot of couple here aren't there?" Saku looked at him, "I guess this is the type of movies, that only couples go to…"

Tetsuo looked at her with a raised eyebrow; he was not that oblivious, "Hmm…I see," he said, in a low voice. Saku knew what he was hinting at, _alright I think I just got the okay to cling on to him if I'm scared, which will be easy because I'm terrible with monster movies, but if I can get a little further with Tetsuo the nightmares will be worth it._

Saku braced herself as the movie began, she even began sweating a bit. She decided she would just casually eat popcorn and then go "eek" when the scary stuff happened and use that as an excuse to cling to Tetsuo. _It's fool proof_ she thought. So, she began eating popcorn dropping the popcorn in her mouth, then taking a sip from her soda. After while Tetsuo lean over to her and whispered, "I don't get what all the talk was about, this movie was pretty bad, good thing it's almost over…"

Saku was shocked, "W-what…really?" she yelled quietly. Tetsuo leaned over again, "Yeah and I must say I'm surprised I thought you'd really be scared."

_What the heck happen…how is this supposed to be a scary movie? I mean there were monsters in it…before high school I would of pee myself with a movie like this…hmmm…wonder what happ- high school…I got accepted into a school made for demons and monsters…SAKU YOU IDIOT YOU GOT USE TO THIS STUFF! _Saku looked flustered; _Great I can't do it now without looking fake! Freak, why didn't I just pick a romantic-comedy? *sigh* okay come on think…_

Saku looked at the screen, the monster was being slain and she knew that she had about 10 to 15 minutes before the movie ended. She wasn't going to leave without getting close to Tetsuo in some sort of way. She sighed, she only knew of one thing where he wouldn't suspect her of anything. She bumped into Tetsuo lightly and pulled down a strap from her tank top. "Sorry, for wasting your time with such a bad movie, if you want you can spend the rest of the time with me…" Tetsuo looked at her with wide eyes, "Really, I mean you don't have too…"

"Go head…put it in…me," she spoke light and exhaled heavily as he entered her. "Tetsuo, y-you're going in t-too d-deep…" she squealed a little bit. Suddenly, Tetsuo gagged and spat out the blood. "Tetsuo what's wrong? Did it taste funny?"

"No, it was great, it's just that smell!" He made a foul face. Saku sniffed the air and realized it smelt horrendous, "Ewww gross what's that smell?" Tetsuo and Saku looked around and realized that they were the only two left in the theater. They looked at the seat the other couples were sitting in and saw certain _stains_ in the seats some of which also extended to the floor. "Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross!" Saku yelled and began thrashing around.

Tetsuo grabbed her firmly, "Saku we still have 10 minutes of the movie left…how about I continue where I left off?"

"Tetsuo, how could you think about my blood in a situation like this…it's like you don't even care about me…"

"I wasn't talking about your blood…" He quickly embraced her, pressing his tongue and lips across her neck, her legs and arms turned to jelly. She had no way or intention of fighting back. He began to strip her down, "Be gentle Tetsuo…" Tetsuo stood over her, "I'll put _this_ as gently as possible…This is all a dream…"

"What? Wait no!" Saku sat up, regaining consciousness. Tetsuo was still leaning over her, "You okay, and I think you passed out from the smell while falling asleep to the movie…" pointing at a small pile of her vomit.

Saku cried in her head, _how come the only real thing in my dream was the crap? I can't believe I threw up in front of Tetsuo…Can this date get any worse?_

Tetsuo looked at her and blushed, "Your dream must have been very em…_exciting…"_

_OH NO! HE THINKS I'M A PERVERT! _Saku spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice, "just kill me now… come on…do it quick…"

Tetsuo laughed, "Heheh you're so funny, Saku. I would never do that to you… I like you too much."

Saku bright red face was luckily blocked by the darkness of the room. "Tetsuo t-take me back home, I feel exhausted…" Tetsuo carried her, but as he walked toward her house she felt that his strength seemed to be fading. "Are you okay Tetsuo?" She said, whispering into his ear. He smiled, "I'm a little tired, but I'm actually quite happy like this…" he said. Then he placed her on her feet as soon as they reach Saku's home, Tetsuo began panting, "Today could've gone a little better, but I had fun with you." he said. Saku blushed; "I think I can do something that would make today wonderful."

She leaned up against him tilting up her head, "Mmm…" she moaned, puckering her lips. She could feel Tetsuo leaning into her, but suddenly all of his weight was on her and she let him fall. "I-I'm sorry Tetsuo are you okay?"

Tetsuo slowly sat up and grabbed his forehead, "No fever…then why do I feel so weak…Gah!" He began panting heavily. "What's happening to me?" He began breathing heavily. Saku was in shock, "Hold on, I'm going to call for an ambulance…"

"D-don't…no hospitals…just call my parents…Gah!" Saku comforted him as she called her friend's parents. In the background of the heartrending scene, stood a figure that looked almost translucent and before she disappeared into the shadows of the alley, she whispered something which floated into the wind ever so gentle and weak, "I'm sorry, Tetsuo…I lo…I guess it's too late to say that…"

**The story of the Tetsuo Aono and the mysterious ghost girl revealed next chapter!**

* * *

I'm so sorry about a very late and very short chapter. But I guess it's better than nothing. I will try my best to update more. I want to tell you this FanFic is not dead! Thx for reading and you support! *Will proofread later sorry finished this late.*


End file.
